A Language All Our Own
by SOA loving mom
Summary: The romance between Daryl and Carol. The small nods and glances that speak volumes. How they found each other and grew strength from their love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….nods speak volumes

Carol wasn't sure when it happened, but she knew that she felt something more for Daryl then just friendship. It was painfully obvious to her as she cling to his waist every time the bike made its way around a curve. She had been surprised after the first night, when she called him henchmen that he had continued to let her ride on the back of the bike. Whenever they were packing up to travel, he always nodded at her before he climbed onto the bike, as if it was a silent invitation to her. She always nodded back, walking silently over to the bike climbing on behind him. The days were long and cold, filled with disappoint after disappoint, they were coming up short trying to find supplies and safe places to stay for the night. Carol sighed into his back as the bike came to yet another stop. This time it was a group of cars, she climbed off the back heading for the nearest one picking thru the trunk looking for anything of use. She hadn't noticed that Daryl was eyeing her as she set about her task.

He stepped up close to her, his voice almost a whisper, "Keep an eye out and don't wander off." She looked up at him and nodded her head, it seemed to be enough as he and T-Dog set about gathering what gas they could. Carol pulled out an old cooler examing the contains she pulled out only three waters that could be of any use to them. Most of the clothes they found were summer clothes and they hardly ever found blankets, which were in great demand with the nights becoming so cold. Her eyes wandered over to Rick who was leaning into the truck talking to Lori, who was refusing to get out once again. Ever since the night of his confession, Lori had grown quiet. Carol knew she was mourning the death of Shane; it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the woman was in love with him.

Daryl came into her line of vision staring oddly at her and she finally snapped out of her own thought turning back to emptying the car. Once she had found what she could she loaded everything into the back of Rick's truck and they were on the road again.

It was another three hours before Daryl pulled the bike to a stop in front of an old church. He nodded to Rick as he stepped out eyeing the building. Daryl got off the bike heading over to their leader, "Well it looks as good as anyplace for the night." Rick nodded, glancing back at his family, "Yeah, I guess a night inside would do us all some good. Let's get everything loaded into the church, pass the word we are staying here tonight." Daryl nodded heading back toward the bike first, Carol stood up as he approached, "Staying here tonight, can you start unloading while Rick and I do a sweep?" Carol nodded, "Sure, be careful." Her words stopped him in his tracks, the damn woman was always saying shit to him like that, but when he looked at her seeing how exhausted she was all he could do was nod to her.

He and Rick entered the church with weapons drawn; the church was small with a sanctuary on the first floor and a fellowship hall in the basement. Rick stood looking around at the small hall, "We'll sleep down here tonight, barracked the doors." Daryl stepped into the small kitchen and smiled at the large jugs of water sitting on the floor, "Looks like we have water for now and the pantry has a few things in it, will help when we move on." Rick nodded; Daryl thought the man might even smile at the thought of a good night's sleep.

They worked the next few hours carrying things from the cars down to the small fellowship hall. Glen was overjoyed when they found some small daycare cots in one of the Sunday school rooms. Maggie even found a few blankets; at least they won't be sleeping on the floor for a change. Carol worked hard on putting together a dinner, she had taken charge of the groups basic food and clothing needs. Lori was in no shape to help; all the woman really did was talk to Carl and stare off into the distance. Carol felt bad for her, knowing the sting of lost, but she could really use her help with the day to day stuff. Beth helped best she could and Maggie was always off helping Glen. Carol sighed as she and Beth set out the dinner of tinned meat and cold vegetables, but at least they would all eat tonight. They ate in silence, Carol watched as Carl finished his plate in almost a single gulp, "Dad is there more?" Rick sighed getting ready to hand over his own plate, but Carol moved faster, "Finish mine Carl. I'm not that hungry tonight." The boy smiled up at her taking her plate gladly. Carol returned to the kitchen cleaning up what she could and setting out a few bowls of water for them to clean up in after they ate.

When she turned around Daryl was leaning against one of the counters watching her with his plate in his hands. He took a few more bites and handed her the plate, "Eat the rest." She shook her head, "I'm fine, I ate plenty already and you need the food more than me." He sighed, "I'm fine, now you hardly touched your plate, you gotta eat too." He set the plate down between them and Carol picked at the food. She finally pushed the plate back to him and he ate the rest quickly. She grabbed an old kitchen towel and started cleaning up her face and arms. She stared up at him as he watched her, she couldn't quite place the expression on his face, so when she was done she handed him the towel so he could clean up.

Daryl made quick work of washing his hands and face. By the time he returned to the hall he scanned the room for Carol, he was always doing that now. He couldn't understand why her face was the first one he wanted to see in the morning and the last one he wanted to see at night. He always felt a sense of panic when he couldn't find her; he felt the air return to his lungs when she came into his vision. She had been bending over and his view had been blocked by a table. He walked over to the cots and grabbed one, he silently sit it next to Carol's. She looked up at him and made the smallest of smiles before allowing her eyes to go downcast again. It worried him how quiet she was, she had hardly said two words to him since the night she called him a henchmen. She was doing what needed to be done, unlike Lori who sat staring off into space, but he was worried about her holding it together. Then there was the fact that she wasn't eating and he knew damn well she needed to eat. He sighed again wondering at what point he grew a vagina, he never worried about someone like he worried about Carol, she wasn't his fucking problem, but deep down he knew she was.

He went with Rick to do one last perimeter check. When he got back Carol was laying in her cot, his cot was covered with a large blanket, with his stuff neatly tucked near the head. He let himself grin a little at how she had done up his area. He glanced over at her; her breathing was already steady and even. He lowered himself onto the cot, putting the bow on his left so he could grab it quickly. It didn't take long for sleep to find him.

He woke with a start, he could hear the soft sound of tears, he sighed looking over at Carol. Her body was shaking slightly, he reached over, "Hey, hey." She rolled over looking at him, wiping at the tears that were falling down her cheeks, "Sorry, bad dream." He sighed knowing the feeling, it seemed none of them were about to get a full night's sleep without the damn things creeping into their heads. He stood up scooting his cot closer to her, he slowly draped his arm over her, his voice low, "It's alright, try to sleep." She nodded turning her back to him, but putting her own hand on his. He was surprised the heat that shot thru him at the touch of her skin on his, he wanted to pull his hand away but he knew they both needed the physical contact tonight.

In the morning Daryl woke to her gone, he stared around at the others that were dragging themselves from the cots. It had been too long since they had slept and slept well. He nodded to Rick who was sitting up near him, the man nodded back, he looked better today Daryl decided, hopefully they all did. He made a quick check of the barracks and headed to the kitchen. When he saw Carol he sighed, she still had dark circles under her eyes, "Did you sleep last night?" She nodded quickly, making him a plate. She busied herself with serving breakfast, she was more surprised than anyone when Daryl grabbed a plate and handed to her, she just sighed, knowing it was a silent command for her to eat something. She gave in as he held the door for her; she sat down at one of the tables, forcing herself to eat. Honestly she was just too upset to eat, there was so much to get done, and she felt most of the day to day fell to her now that Lori was all but a walker herself.

Carol felt guilty about her anger toward the woman, but there she sat at the end of the table picking at her plate. Carol sighed as Rick nudged his wife to eat something, Carol wanted to scream at her, she had her child and one on the way. She had a husband who loved her and she was throwing that all away and for what? Shane? Carol snorted out loud in her anger, she looked up to the whole group staring at her, she looked down at her plate, feeling her face turn red. She was sick of everyone stepping around the woman. She stood up taking her plate into the kitchen. When she was safe in the kitchen she hurled her plate toward the sink, she was sick of everyone staring at her. She wiped off her hands and pulled herself together, she heard the door open behind her, she turned to see Daryl staring at her, "You all good in here?" She started wiping off plates not looking at him, "I'm fine thanks."

He knew she wasn't fine, he nodded letting the door shut behind him. He moved closer to her, "Can't have you going all nuts on us now." She spun, pissed at his accusation, "Listen don't worry about me Dixon, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Daryl backed up like he had cornered a rattlesnake, "Listen excuse me for giving a shit." He threw his plate at the sink and stormed away, she sighed, being in this group was killing her slowly and dealing with Daryl Dixon was like holding a grenade in a mine field, you never knew what to say or do.

Daryl didn't return that night till after dinner, he didn't want to see her eyes following his. She had a way of getting under his skin and he didn't like it. She wasn't his problem, she could take care of herself, hell she could wander off into walkers and he won't give a shit. He sighed as he came into the hall, he noticed her cot was moved to the other side of the room and she was already lying down. He realized when he laid down that he did give a shit and that pissed him off more. He sat up seeing T-Dog give him a strange look as he picked up his stuff and the cot and carried to over to her side of the room. He flopped everything down with a loud thump. She rolled over and looked at him, he nodded at her and scooted his cot closer, she quietly nodded back turning her back to him. He laid down facing her back, he sighed as he tapped her on the shoulder, she rolled over and looked at him. "I worry about you." She smiled a little, "You don't have too, I'm just fine really I am." He reached out before he could stop himself tracing his finger along the dark circles that were deep under her eyes, "You need sleep." She sighed looking into his eyes, "I will tonight I promise, just a lot to do, and Lori isn't any help." He heard the venom in her last words, he nodded his head. "I don't want you checking out like she has." Carol felt her eyes growing heavy with tears, "I won't, and I'm just tried is all." He withdrew his hand and nodded, "Sleep." She closed her eyes, reaching her hand out to take his; he tensed at first then let the sensation settle in as her skin pressed against his. She kept her eyes closed, "Thank you Daryl, for caring." He squeezed her hand as he stared at her, he watched her till he knew she was asleep, not sure what to make of this woman and the feelings she stirred inside him.

They awoke a few hours later to Lori's screams. Daryl was standing with his crossbow in his hands before Carol even got up. Lori was sitting on her cot screaming, Rick was trying to comfort her but she was pushing him away. In that moment Carol had all she could take; she walked over and pushed Rick out of the way, slapping Lori across the face. The woman looked stunned as she stared up at her friend, Carol looked at her, "That's about enough of this shit, you have a son, you have a baby coming, and a husband that loves you. Now knock this shit off!" Carol knew everyone was watching her, she moved over to Carl who was crying on his cot, she offered him her hand, "Come on sweetie we will get you something to drink while your dad sorts out your mom." Carl took her hand and went into the kitchen with Carol; she pulled out some fruit punch she had made and a few slate cookies. They sat in silence waiting for someone to tell them that things had calmed down in the hall.

Rick came in a few minutes later, he smiled weakly at Carl, "Ok son, come on, mom just had a bad dream." Carl hopped off his stool and headed toward his mother, Rick stood looking at Carol, "Thank you, I didn't know what to do, I still don't know what to do." Carol nodded, "I love Lori, Rick she's my friend, I'll do whatever I can to bring her back to you. But she needs to help herself a little; I'll work hard to get her up and around tomorrow." He nodded to her pausing before he left the kitchen, "I use to think you were the weak one of the women, but now I see you might have been the strongest the whole time." When he left she felt herself fill with pride, she wasn't the strongest, she knew now her place in the group of the mother, getting them all what they needed to survive. It was a title she planned on carrying proudly.

Daryl didn't lie down until she came back from the kitchen. He tried not to make eye contact, he had been proud of her for slapping the woman, maybe it would pull her ass together. As she lay down he gave her a slight smile and nod, she returned the favor. He was beginning to think these nods spoke volumes, they had their own kind of language, and he kind of liked that.

**Laying the ground work here for this one. I want to focus on the looks and nods we see in the show. Norman hinted a romance blossoming and someone going a little crazy. Well here is kind of how I would like it to be in Season 3. Carol is stronger, not a Rambo, just stronger in her place. She holds the group together with the little things, like dinner and laundry. She nurses the sick, she is the mom of the group, the wife, the sister. And of course the romance will be slow building in this one. Since Daryl and Carol are both a little twisted from their past! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for just reading, Karla**


	2. Push

Chapter 2…Push

After three days at the church the group started to relax. Lori had been doing better; she was helping with the others and even started conversations. But Carol felt uneasy about the woman's sudden personality change, almost as if Lori had made peace with something they couldn't see. So it made her nervous when the men decided they would be going further into one of the small towns to search for supplies.

Daryl could tell she wasn't keen on being left behind with just Lori, Beth, T-Dog, Carl, and Herschel but he knew he would be more focused if she stayed back. He was standing next to their cots pulling on his gear when he heard her soft footsteps behind him, "You need to keep an eye on Lori." She stopped looking over at the woman who was sitting folding up some clothes on her cot, Carol sighed, "I don't think she's better." Daryl flung the bow over his shoulder and grunted, "Just keep an eye on her, somethin' don't sit right with me too." Carol nodded letting her hand gently rest on his arm, he froze staring at her. She could feel his body tense under her touch so she withdrew the hand, putting it absently to her cross necklace, "Be careful." He took a deep breath and nodded at her, he stopped at the door seeing her staring at him, he nodded once more giving her a small grin as he disappeared out of sight.

The afternoon passed slowly, she and Lori had worked most of the afternoon on doing laundry in the kitchen sink. Carol had put up a makeshift clothes line in the Sunday school hallway. When she returned to the hall she saw T-Dog standing by the windows keeping watch, Herschel was sitting with Beth cutting up some canned fruit for dessert. She stopped when she saw Carl he was huggin his knees staring at the back door. Carol crossed the room and knelt down in front of him, "Carl honey, what's wrong?" His bottom lip quivered, he pointed to the back door where the barracked had been moved, "She wanted me to come with her, but I won't, she said it was better." Carol spun around to T-Dog, "Lori's gone, we have to find her." T-Dog scanned the room, "How the hell? Alright Herschel you stay here with the kids, Carol let's go." They stopped at the back door, T-Dog handed Carol a knife, "Kill anything that comes at ya." She shook her head, she had never been one to be in this situation, it was usually Daryl in front of her when they came across walkers. She swallowed hard moving outside behind him, she had to learn to handle herself in this new world, Daryl Dixon wasn't always gonna be around to save her ass, she would have to this time.

They made their way thru the small cemetery when they saw Lori. She was standing yelling into the woods, T-Dog grabbed Carol's arm as the first walker moved from the tree line. Carol's heart screamed out for the woman, she was going to give herself to the walkers. Carol broke away from T-Dog moving on pure instinct she advanced at the walker that was now within arm's reach of Lori. She put all her weight into the things stomach; they both tumbled to the ground. Carol brought the knife down into the rotten things eye socket, feeling sick as she did. Blood and gore sprayed back into her face and soaked the front of her shirt. She stood up in time to see two more walkers approaching. T-Dog took the bigger of the two, while Carol moved for the third, it reached for her pulling her to the ground, Carol felt a sharp pain to her side as she pushed the knife thru its rotting skull.

T-Dog pulled the geek from her staring at her, she had fallen on a metal grave decoration and it was now sticking out of her side. Carol winced as she checked her side, Lori was now sitting on the ground near her muttering to herself, Carol sighed as T-Dog helped her to her feet. She settled herself on a nearby tomb stone as she heard the other men running thru the cemetery.

Daryl was the first one to them; T-Dog was holding Lori who was sobbing uncontrollable. His eyes went to Carol; she was leaning on a grave stone with blood pouring from her side. Terror gripped him, "What the hell happened?" T-Dog was holding up Lori, "The geek fell on her; she stabbed herself with that grave decoration." Daryl put his bow on his back, moving toward Carol, she flinched as he put one hand on her back and one under her knees carrying her back toward the church.

When they got inside Rick was holding Carl, Daryl sat Carol down so Herschel could look over her wounds. Rick set Carl aside and advanced on Lori, he grabbed her pinning her by the throat to the wall, "What the hell? Do you want to die? Is that what you want? You almost got people killed." Carol drew in a ragged breath, she felt Carl move to her side, crying into her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around him trying to shield him from the scene. Carol was relieved when Daryl put his hand on Rick's shoulder; he motioned toward Carl, "Rick, your kid." Rick glanced from Lori to Carl; he slowly released her from his grip and stormed out the back door.

Herschel pulled the metal piece from Carol's side, Daryl stood near the kitchen counter impressed by the way the woman handled pain; she barely winced as Herschel began sewing up her side. Once he was done Herschel stood back looking at Daryl, "Our girl here needs to limit the use of that left arm, just till the wound heals. So Carol, no lifting you ask for help, you hear." Carol nodded; she stood from her chair and made her way into the hall. She planned on sitting on her cot, maybe resting her head. As she got closer to the cot she realized that it was a long way down, she sighed trying to lower herself down, when she felt strong arms lifting her up. She turned staring into Daryl's worried blue eyes, "I got ya." She nodded as he lowered her to the cot. She sighed watching him retreat to help bring in supplies, her eyes growing heavy she let herself drift off to sleep.

She awoke a few hours later when Daryl sat down on the floor next to her. She sat up and winced, he jumped to his feet helping her sit up, his eyes hard to read, she smiled, "Thank you, I didn't mean to sleep so long. I need to help with dinner." He sat back down shoving a plate full of food toward her, "Beth and Maggie already made dinner. Herschel said you should take these." He gave her a bottle of water and a small handful of pills. She took them and began picking at her plate. She glanced over at Herschel helping Lori eat, "Has she spoken?" Daryl shook his head, "Nothing since we brought you all in. What were you thinkin' going after that stupid bitch?" Carol felt her throat grow tight, she had only done what she thought anyone in the group would do, "She's my friend, I couldn't let her go like that." He grunted at her, "Well that big ass heart of yours is gonna get your ass killed someday. Another inch in the other direction and I'd be burying you tonight." She nodded her head staring into her plate, tears slowly falling from her cheeks; she felt she handled herself just fine out there, hearing his disapproval was worse than the pain throbbing in her side.

Daryl glanced over seeing her playing with her fork the tears rolling down her cheeks. He sighed, he was so bad at this woman shit, he always had been. He was a fuck them and leave them kind of guy, never getting invested in them. He nudged her with his knee, "Stop that, I didn't say you didn't do good. You just need to be smart." She nodded starting to slowly eat at her food again. They didn't speak anymore thru the meal; he took her plate from her and disappeared into the kitchen.

She sighed looking over at T-Dog and Glen who were talking quietly, she smiled over at them, "Can one of you help me up, need to take a potty break." T-Dog was half way to her when Daryl pushed past her growling at the man, "I can fuckin get her, you've done enough today Dog." T-Dog glared at him, then looked at Carol who just nodded to him letting him know she was alright. He picked her up and carried her thru the room to the bathroom. He set her down at the door and leaned against the wall waiting for her; she made quiet work of it in the bathroom and came back into the hallway. She smiled softly at him, "I can walk back." He had to clench his fists at his side as he followed behind her back to the cot. He hated how she made him feel, she could have died out there and it was terrifying him. He wanted to escape into the woods, but as today was evidence enough, no one else was watching out for her. He wanted to be there for her, he had failed her when it came to Sophia and the vision of her stumbling out of the barn haunted his dreams. He grabbed her arm as she started to kneel down on the cot, "Let me help." He gently settled her back down on the cot. When she gasped as he laid her down his face clouded over with concern, "Did I hurt you?" She shook her head, closing her eyes, "No, the pain." He nodded moving toward Herschel, the two of them were back in seconds, Herschel handing her two more pills. Herschel smiled at her, "Just some old painkillers the boys found today. They will make you sleepy." She shook her head, "No, what if we need to move fast." Daryl took the pills shoving them back at her, "I'll get ya out of here. Don't you trust me woman?" She sighed taking the pills; Daryl nodded at her squinting his eyes she could tell that he was happy she had taken the pills.

Sleep took her quickly that night, when she woke the pain was throbbing again, she moved on the cot and felt an arm draped over her legs, she glanced down and saw Daryl had fallen asleep sitting up at the foot of her cot, his head was resting on the edge and his arm was resting on her leg. She tried not to wake him, but the pain was almost unbearable. He stirred looking up at her; he saw the tears on her face, "Pain?" She just nodded, trying not to sob out as he stood up. He went into the kitchen returning a few minutes later with two more pills and a bottle of water. She sobbed as they went down, "Sorry to wake you." He nodded sliding his arm behind her head, "Lay back down." She shook her head, she hated letting him see her like that, he whispered in her ear, "Rest, let the pills work." She nodded pulling herself more into his chest. It took more than a half hour for her breathing to become steady again, he looked around scanning the room. When he knew no one was watching he softly kissed her head, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, no matter what.

Herschel had been awake and grinned at the tender exchange, he knew they were both damaged, but he saw the love in both their eyes. He knew they just needed a little push and maybe just maybe today was a small step in that direction. He smiled in the dark as he watched Daryl settle in against her, he figured if they need help he might be able to give it to them. They all needed love in this world, and those two needed more than most. Tomorrow was a new day and Herschel figured as good as any day to start nudging them in that right direction.


	3. Standing My Ground

Chapter 3….Standing My Ground

The next day Carol was up and moving trying to help in the kitchen. Her pain was better and she was going to be damned if anyone said she didn't pull her weight. Herschel had taken to drugging Lori, so now the woman sat in a chair in the hall with a blanket wrapped around her, she hardly said anything. Carl had taken to spending his time with Carol, he hardly left her side. It hurt Carol watching him as he pulled away from his father. Everyone could see that Rick was having a hard time coming to grips with Lori and the reason she was like she was, but it hurt them all to see Carl shrink away from him. The man had scared his son and it was going to take a while before he could mend the distance between them.

Carol felt the tension brewing in the group when Rick suggested they move to a small factory on the other side of town. He and Daryl had done a sweep of it the day before. The factory had a high solid fence that butted up against a small wooded area, which had a small fresh water pond. Carol kept her mouth shut as the others bickered back and forth about moving again. Rick had said the factory had several offices on the second floor that could be converted into bedrooms. They all needed privacy and if Daryl said it was safe that was as good of an endorsement as any for her. She stood against the wall by the kitchen listening to them.

T-Dog was the first to speak up, "I think we stay here gather supplies and find somewhere better than an old factory. I mean why is that place better than here?"

Rick shifted uneasily rubbing his face, the man looked ten years older today, "T-Dog this place has its own generator system, the water still works, but we will have to boil it. If we run out of water we have the small pond nearby. It would work for the winter. We can't keep running around blind."

Herschel stood next to Carol eyeing the situation as it played out; he glanced at Carol whose eyes were focused on Daryl. He sighed, "Well Daryl what do you think? You were in there too, your opinion counts."

Daryl looked up eyeing the man nervously; he chewed on his lip glancing around the room. His eyes softly landing on Carol's before he looked away. He pointed to the map in front of them, "I think if we stay here we would have a good view of the area. Post guards on the roof, we would have the yard for fresh air, woods to hunt in, yeah I think it would be fine. As good as any place to stay."

Herschel walked toward the group, scanning the map, "Well I think we do it. As Daryl said it's as good as any place to hold up in."

The rest took a few more minutes to discuss the move, but in the end they all agreed. After lunch they began packing things into the vehicles. Daryl watched her as she struggled to pick up boxes from the kitchen, before she knew it his arms were around her grabbing the box in her hands. Her breath caught at the feel of his breath on her neck, his voice low and husky, "Damn it, let me get that, ya still healin'." She blushed as he took the box and headed outside. She turned to see Herschel smiling at her; she smiled back not sure what the man was grinning about.

It took two hours to work their way to the factory, as soon as they had pulled thru Rick jumped out and locked the gate behind them. Daryl led them to the far side of the factory showing them where to hide the vehicles in case a group like Randall's happened upon them. Once inside Carol made a sour face, the factory had been an old tool and die shop, the smell of oil and metal was almost over powering. Daryl smirked at her, "Ya didn't think it was a roses factory did ya?" She smiled softly pulling at her cross necklace, "No, I just didn't think it would smell so strong." He moved pass her toward the group gathering around Rick.

Rick began giving out orders; one of his first ones was to Carol. He asked her to divide up the offices, she was surprised by the job, but given Lori's condition the job fell to her. The others began bringing things in as she walked the hallways of the offices dividing up the rooms. She gave Rick and Lori the office closest to the bathrooms; it was bigger than the others so it would hold the family easier. Next she gave two adjoining offices to Herschel, Beth, Glen, and Maggie. Next was T-Dog and Daryl and the smallest one on the end was for her, she sighed as she stood in the room, she would be alone, but at least she was moving on.

She quickly put notes on each door telling the others where to put their gear. She made her way downstairs taking a quick look at the break room. To her delight there was a microwave, stove, and sink, she almost squealed at the thought of cooking on a stove again. The others arrived helping unpack the small supplies they had, T-Dog was hooting and hollering when he found a broom closet full of water jugs. That night Carol worked tirelessly making a dinner on the stove, it was only canned stuff, but everyone smiled in delight at the heated meal. Even Lori seemed better as she smiled eating the stew that Carol sat in front of her.

After dinner she stopped in the bathroom to clean herself up. When she got to her room she was shocked to see Daryl bedding down, he looked up and nodded at her. She glanced at the door and saw her note had been replaced with another, she noticed Herschel handwriting, instead of just her name on the door, now it had her and Daryl. She raised an eyebrow in the direction of the kind doctor's room. She sighed stepping inside; Daryl nodded to her as he kicked off his boots. He turned his back changing his shirt quickly, she moved to the other side of the room keeping her gaze down. She changed quickly blushing as she did; when she turned back around he was laying down with his back to her. She noticed he had moved the desk up against the back wall; she wasn't sure where she should sleep. As if he sensed her thoughts he turned looking at her, "Comin to bed or what?" She nodded settling down next to him; she faced away from him trying to will herself to sleep.

Daryl woke when T-Dog opened the door, "Daryl, your watch man." Daryl looked up at him and nodded his head, quickly realizing why T-Dog was smiling at him like an idiot. Carol was buried up against his chest and both his arms were wrapped around her and their legs were tangled up like two lovers. He shoot T-Dog a look as the man snickered shutting the door. He dressed and casted one last look at her, he pulled the blanket up around her and quietly left heading for the roof.

The cold wind whipped around him and he caught himself wishing he was lying next to her again. He ran a hand thru his hair wondering what the hell had gotten into him. Why did she put him in the same room with her? Why did he not care when he saw where his room was? He was really beginning to think that he had finally gone off the deep end. He scanned the horizon trying to bring his thoughts back to the job at hand and not on the soft warm woman that was laying in their makeshift bed.

When Carol woke that morning she stretched out, she hadn't had a good night's sleep like since forever. She was just finishing up changing when Herschel knocked on the door, slowly opening the door. She looked up and her brow crinkled, "I guess you came to see how your room organizing went?" Herschel chuckled as he leaned against the door frame, "I guess I was just seeing if it was safe to eat the meal you put in front of me today." Carol tried not to smirk; she crossed her arms, "Why did you put us together?" Herschel sighed moving toward her resting his hand on her shoulder, "I think you two kids just needed a little push in the right direction. You all care for each other, everyone can see it. I thought if you all had to share a room, well maybe you two would figure it out."

Carol looked down, the tears welling in her eyes, "He won't want me. Daryl just worries about me because there isn't anyone to worry about me."

Herschel tilted her chin so she was staring at him, he grabbed her hands in his, "Carol darling, I heard you tell him once that he's every bit as good as Shane and Rick, why don't you think you're good enough for him?"

She couldn't answer, she just shrugged her shoulders, Herschel sighed, "You are a good woman, you and Daryl deserve all the happiness you can both get. Now let's get some breakfast made."

She smiled up at him and followed him out of the room, they both bumped into Daryl who had been listening to the conversation. When Carol saw him there, she moved faster passed him and Herschel, she couldn't stand the way he was looking at her, like he had pity for her.

Herschel let out a ragged breath as he watched her take off toward the break room. He looked at Daryl, "You two care about each other, why don't you just admit it."

Daryl looked at his feet unsure what to say, he finally looked at the old doctor, "That woman deserves better. She's been thru hell, hookin' up with the likes of me isn't gonna make things better for her." Herschel stared at him for a few minutes thoughtfully, "Well, if that's the case you're missing out on a once in a lifetime chance. Think about what I said, I'll see you at breakfast."

That morning passed quickly, Carol was busy in their makeshift kitchen. Rick and Daryl were planning a trip to town; Carol was surprised when Rick asked her to go. She was about to protest when Daryl spoke up, "She ain't goin' Rick. She can barely take care of herself."

Carol felt the anger fill her up, she crossed the room in a fury none of them had ever seen, "Daryl Dixon I don't need you to cover my ass. I can take care of myself if you don't remember, I'm the reason Lori is even sitting here. Thank you Rick, I'll get my things. T-Dog do you mind pairing with me today."

Daryl held his tongue as she ranted, but when she turned to T-Dog he felt an odd feeling surge thru his body. T-Dog just nodded his head, "I got your back Carol." Daryl stood up pushing the chair back so hard it broke when it hit the wall, "Go ahead get your ass killed just like your kid." He stormed out of the break room, fuming he waited till the others came out to leave. He snarled at Carol when she hopped into the truck next to T-Dog, her eyes never looking up at him.

When they made town they divided up quickly, Rick and Daryl went searching the hardware and sporting goods shops. T-Dog and Carol moved into the grocery store grabbing all they could. When they finally had loaded the truck up, Carol turned to see the door of the small elementary school open. What she saw next broke her heart; several walkers began moving out of the school, all children. She heard T-Dog gasp from behind her, there were over twenty of them by the time the school door closed and they were heading for Carol and T-Dog. She braced herself taking the knife from her pocket.

By the time Daryl and Rick returned to the cars they were stunned to see Carol and T-Dog picking thru the little walkers. Daryl watched as she pushed her knife thru the last of the walker's skulls. After they were done, she collapsed to her knees, sobbing; of all the things she had seen and done this was the worst. She felt his arms come around her pulling her from the ground, before she could think he pulled her to his chest, gently stroking her hair, "Come on we need to head back." She nodded pulling away from him, but he kept his hand on her back guiding her back to the truck he and Rick had drove. He nodded to Rick who jumped in next to T-Dog.

She was quiet on the trip back to the factory, her eyes staring out the window as she tried to hold back the tears that were brewing. Daryl sat silently at the wheel chewing on his nails, glancing at her as he drove. They already had one crazy woman in the group; he couldn't let her drift off on her own.

Once they had unpacked the trucks Carol made herself busy putting away supplies. Lori even helped cooked dinner, but Carol didn't want to stop, she knew if she did the scenes from that day would come flooding back into her mind. After dishes were put away she headed to their room to gather laundry, she couldn't sleep, she was afraid of the dreams that would haunt her.

She was just gathering up his stuff when she heard the door open and close. She turned to see him watching her, she could tell he wasn't sure what to say or do. He looked at the clothes in her hands, "What are you doin'?" She looked down at the laundry, "I thought I would do our clothes, I'm not really sleepy." He grunted moving closer to her, he softly took the laundry from her setting it on the desk, "Ya look exhausted, why don't you try lying down with me?" She sighed, slowly shaking her head, "I can't. I'm afraid of what my dreams will be like." Her words almost coming out in a whisper.

He sighed taking of his bow and kicking off his boots. He didn't look up at her as he stripped off his shirt, it was unnerving to him, but it was his way of letting her in a little. He never let anyone see him without his shirt off, but she was different, maybe Herschel was right, they needed each other.

She gazed at the deep scars that littered his body, they were a road map of the hell he had been thru. She turned her head away when he looked up catching her staring at him, she turned her back pulling her shirt over her head and changing into one of the new ones they had found that afternoon. She felt her breath catch as she pulled her pants down to change into a pair of sweats, when she turned it was his turn to blush.

He had watched her undress, noting every curve of her body, her skin was a flawless work of art and he felt a stirring in his crotch as he gazed at her. When he looked up to see her eyes on him, he blushed turning away heading toward their little makeshift bed of blankets a few pillows.

It took her a few minutes to pull herself together, was she crazy or was Daryl Dixon just looking at her ass? She felt a small smile spread across her face for the first time all day; she felt a small spark of happiness. She turned off the light and took her position next to him. She woke in the night on her back, Daryl's head was buried into her breasts, his hand had moved slightly underneath her shirt and was lying on her stomach. His breathing was deep and even, she smiled in the dark, maybe, just maybe.


	4. Anything For You

Chapter 4…Anything for You

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews, I really do thank you. I hope you like this chapter! It came to me and won't stop nagging at me until I wrote it down! So here you go!**

Carol was sitting in the yard watching Carl shot baskets. Two days before Glen and T-Dog had brought the basketball hoop back from town thinking that it might do the kid some good. Now Carol sat smiling watching him and his father as they played a small pickup game. She didn't see Daryl standing watching her as she smiled.

He had come into the yard to find her, but when he saw her smiling and laughing at Carl and Rick he couldn't help but stop to watch her. Since the day she went into town with T-Dog he hadn't seen enough of her smile. When she turned seeing him stand there he watched as the smile spread. He walked toward her stopping not too far from her, "I was wonderin' if you wanted to pick some apples."

Carol looked at him, "What do you mean?" Daryl glanced over at Rick nodding; he had already asked Rick earlier if he minded them going for a small walk into the woods. Daryl had seen the apple tree the day before and he knew Carol would love gathering some fresh apples up for the group. Daryl chewed nervously on his lip, "I found an apple tree near the pond, thought you might like some fresh apples." He felt his heart tug in his chest as he watched her face, she looked so pretty as she shook her head, "When do you want to go?" He looked down at the ground, afraid that looking at her face would make him grab her and kiss her. He wasn't even sure where that came from, but the urge was so strong to grab her by the back of the neck, but he chewed on his lip and clenched to fist. Maybe walking into the woods with her alone was a bad idea, but it was too late to take back the invitation. He sighed pulling himself together, "Whenever you are ready I'm ready." He chuckled to himself as she did a little happy jump, calling behind her as she rushed into the factory, "Be right back."

Twenty minutes later they stood at the base of the small apple tree. Daryl stood guard as Carol filled the two backpacks she had grabbed with the ripe fruit. After they were full she put them over her shoulders, even Daryl chuckled as she stumbled a little under the weight. He moved toward her, "Give me one of those." She laughed handing him one of the bags, she looked toward the pond, "Do we have time for me to sneak a peek of the pond?"

Daryl glanced up at the sun and nodded his head, "Yeah, just a peek then we need to be gettin' back." She nodded following him toward the pond; once they cleared the trees she drew a deep breath. The pond was breathtaking, the water was still and peaceful, she reached out touching his arm briefly, "Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful." He nodded watching her face as she looked around. He turned staring toward the woods, he needed to focus; he needed to push all these fucked up feelings aside. He knew he was no good for this soft, sweet woman, "We need to head back."

They were half way back to the factory fence when Daryl heard the first groans. Carol froze at his side as he scanned the trees, he could feel her tremble next to him. He squinted toward the sound and felt his chest tighten as the herd appeared, "Jesus." He grabbed Carol's hand pulling her along as he ran, there were over a hundred walkers coming toward them. They were right outside of the fence, Daryl knew there wasn't time to unlock the gate and get them inside. He pulled her toward an old guard shed. He pushed her under the desk and barracked the door, moving to slide in next to her. He checked his gun, he was glad it was loaded but he had no extra ammo on him. He slid his knife into Carol's hands; she shook her head staring at the knife. He could tell she was scared, so was he. He only hoped that Rick saw the herd and figured out a way of getting them the hell out of this.

The moans started, they could hear the scratching all around them. Carol buried her head into his shoulder as she let out a silent sob; he wrapped his arm around her pulling her in closer. He gripped the gun, he won't let the walkers take her, he couldn't watch that, if he had to he would end them both. He leaned his head back against the desk, cursing himself for failing her get again.

After an hour he heard the trucks revving around them, they heard shots ringing out. Daryl stood up as T-Dog pulled one of the trucks up to the guard shed. Daryl pulled Carol up from under the desk; they made a break for the truck. They were almost into the bed when Carol let go of his hand, he turned to see her fall to the ground searching feverishly for something. A walker was creeping up behind her; he raised the gun and fired just before it grabbed her. He pulled her up roughly throwing her into the bed of the truck, they sped into the fence as Herschel and Glen shut the gate behind them.

Once they were clear of the fence and rushing toward the entrance of the factory he looked over at her, she was sobbing hard holding her neck. He grabbed her hand looking to see if she got bit, "What the hell is wrong with you? Were you waiting for them to get ya?" She blinked back the tears, "I lost my mother's cross." He felt the truck come to a stop, he stood up looking down at her, anger coursed thru him that she put her life in jeopardy for a fucking piece of jewelry, "You could of fuckin' died and for what a god damn necklace. I swear to God woman what is wrong with you?" She shook her head and hurried from the truck, running inside pass everyone. Daryl slammed his fist into the cab of the truck, Rick stood watching him, "Everything alright?" Daryl stood there a minute before jumping down with the backpacks of apples in hand, "Yeah, freakin' perfect."

Carol didn't stop running till she got to their room. She slammed and locked the door sliding down the door sobbing. She knew he was right, she almost became walker feed and for what a necklace. But it was her mother's, the last gift she had given to Carol before her death. Now without it hanging from her neck she felt empty and alone. It was the one thing that got her thru all the hellish things that this world had dealt her. She lay down on the carpet of the small room, sobbing uncontrollably; it was just one more thing she had lost.

Daryl stayed clear of the others, taking post on the roof with Rick watching the herd as it made its way pass them. He hadn't seen Carol in hours and he wasn't sure if she would want to see him. Maggie had brought them up dinner, telling them that her father had gone to check on Carol, that she hadn't been out of her room all afternoon. Daryl cursed himself under his breath as Maggie's eyes burned holes into his head. They all knew it was his fault she was out there in the first place and her sadness now was because of his quick temper. He nodded to Rick as he made his way inside, going to check on Carol himself.

Herschel stood outside their door with a plate in his hands; he knocked softly, "Carol, Carol honey I brought you some dinner. Please let me in." He stood there listening for the longest time and then he heard soft movements as she slowly opened the door. He sighed when he saw her, her eyes were red from crying, she gave him a weak smile, "Thank you." He handed her plate and followed her inside, softly closing the door, "Sweetie we are all worried about you. Did you get hurt out there today?" She set the plate down shaking her head, "No, I'm fine. Just scared and upset."

Herschel moved closer to her noticing a little dried blood on her neck; he motioned toward it, "What happened there?" She ran her hand across her neck, the tears coming again, "It's where my necklace got caught on one of the backpacks and tore my mother's necklace off." He reached for her pulling her into his arms; he gently rubbed her back as she cried.

Carol finally pulled away from him wiping her tears, "I'm so sorry. It's so silly." Herschel sighed, "It's not a little thing to you. But try to remember you made it back alive. I'm sure in great thanks to Daryl." She nodded, "Yeah, but I can tell he's getting tired of saving me. I'm sure if I won't have wanted to go to the pond we would have been back and we won't have been out there."

Herschel heard his boots in the hallway, he moved toward the door looking back at Carol. "Well just eat that sweetie. Maggie and Beth have dinner under control; you take some time for yourself." She nodded staring down at the plate.

Daryl stopped short when he was the old doctor coming from their room. "How is she?" Herschel glanced at the door, "She's blaming herself for you two being out there." Daryl absently kicked the wall; it was just like her to think it was her fault. He ran his hand thru his hair, "It was my dumb ass idea to go out there. I thought she might like some apples." Herschel stared at the man, "Well she thinks you would have been back if she won't have suggested going to the pond." Daryl shook his head, "They would have caught us anyway, by the time we got to the guard shed, I barely got us inside." Herschel nodded, "Well maybe you should tell her that. Woman like Carol don't ask for much and she probably won't know what to do if someone did something for her. But if you want to see her smile maybe you could look for her mother's cross tomorrow." Daryl just nodded his head, he kept his eyes on his boots, "Well thanks for checkin' on her." Herschel nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

Daryl opened the door slowly; she was sitting at the desk pushing the food around. He sighed putting his crossbow down, "You need to eat some of that." She didn't turn around she just continued to pick at the plate, "I'm sorry." He shrugged off his vest, "What the hell are you sorry for?" When she didn't answer him he walked up behind her spinning the chair so he could look into her eyes, he withdrew when she flinched. He took two steps back realizing he was scaring the hell out of her. His voice was low and gentle, "Woman I'd never lay a fuckin' hand on ya. Ya know that right?" She nodded, staring at her hands, he knelt down in front of her, reaching out and touching her cheek, "You have nothin' to be sorry for. I wanted to take you out there; it's my fault we were there in the first place. If anyone should be sorry it's me."

Carol slowly brought her eyes up to meet his, "I was happy you took me. I shouldn't have asked to see the pond. You only went because of me. I could have gotten you killed today." The tears silently falling from her eyes.

Daryl wiped the tears sighing, "Well we didn't get killed. We are here now, aren't we?" She silently nodded, wiping at her cheeks from time to time. He didn't know when the thought popped into his head, but he had to kiss her. Seeing her sitting there looking so destroyed he just had to, he put his hand on the back of her neck and crushed his lips against hers.

Carol was surprised at the action from him, but she felt herself drifting into the kiss. He tasted so sweet against her lips, her hand crept up to his chest, she sighed as the kiss deepened. His tongue gently touching her lips, she opened her mouth to allow him in letting a small moan escape her throat. It was enough to make him pull away, he grabbed his jacket and slung his bow over his shoulder, he turned looking at her, "Eat somethin' I'll be back after watch." She nodded her hand going to her lips where the kiss still lingered. He opened the door and was getting ready to leave when he turned and smiled at her. She smiled back.

An hour later he had Glen outside the fence by the old guard shed searching in the dark for her mother's cross. Glen stood up in disgust, "Why are we doing this in the dark?" Daryl frowned looking at the man, "Listen, just help me fuckin' find it. I pick up tampons for your old lady for Christ sake." Daryl returned to his search hearing the chinaman snicker, he turned his flashlight on him, "What?" Glen looked up at him smiling, "When did Carol become your old lady?" Daryl sighed, pissed at himself for the slip of the tongue, "Shut it fuck nut and help me look."

It took forty five minutes and several bad jokes from Glen, but he finally found the necklace. The chain was broken, but the cross was fine. Now as he stood in their dark room staring at her sleeping form, he couldn't help but smile. Something about this woman made him move heaven and earth, he wasn't sure he liked the way he felt, but he knew the old doctor was right, they deserved happiness.

He took off his vest and boots moving toward the makeshift bed. He told himself that he was going to find them a real bed, this sleeping on the floor shit was for the brids. As he settled in next to her she stirred, "Daryl?" He pulled the blankets up around the two of them, "Sorry I woke ya." She made a contented sigh moving close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "It's alright, was watch quiet?" He just nodded, enjoying the feel of her against him. He swallowed hard and slipped the cross into her hand. She bolted up, "Is this? How did you? When did you?" He smiled in the dark to himself sitting up he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Glen helped me look tonight. The chain was broke, but the cross is fine. I can pick ya up one in town."

She sat there clinging to the cross, she turned her head, his face was so close to hers. She took a deep breath and leaned over kissing him softly on the lips. She felt his mouth move into a small smile, "Hell woman if finding your missing shit gets me a kiss, you should lose stuff more often." She chuckled softly; glad the lights were off because she knew her face was bright red. She set the cross on the small table next to her; she felt his arm pulling her down toward him. He settled her next to him, both arms wrapped around her protectively, he gently kissed her head, his voice was soft, "Get some sleep." She nodded against his chest realizing that there was more to this man then she ever could have guessed. She realized in that moment that he would do anything for her and she would do anything for him.


	5. For the Good of the Many

Chapter 5…For the Good of the Many

Carol wasn't sure when the day went to hell, but waking up in a pool of your blood might be the point. She had gone into the maintenance room with Lori to do some laundry. With the size of their group it was a daily chore. Lori seemed like her now normal, self, she was quiet, but welling to help where it was needed. Carol stood in front of the make shift clothes line pinning up clothes, she was softly humming to herself, when she felt something heavy hit her head and then the room went dark.

When she woke, she heard screaming, Beth was kneeling down rubbing her face, Carol thought she was saying her name but she couldn't be sure because the room began to spin and went dark again. She woke when she felt strong arms picking her up; she let her eyes flutter open to see Daryl's concerned face staring at her. She could feel a wet stickiness running down the back of her neck.

Daryl heard the screams like everyone else and came running. When he and Rick made their way into the maintenance room Lori was sitting on the floor by the sink staring blankly at Carol and Beth. Beth was kneeling over Carol, who was lying in an ever growing puddle of her own blood. Daryl rushed to her side, looking at Beth, "What the fuck happened?" Beth pointed at Lori, "I came in and Lori was sitting on top of her hitting her, I had to pull her off Carol." Daryl glanced at Rick who was now pulling Lori off the floor; the crazy woman had a large wrench in her hands that was covered in Carol's blood.

Daryl looked at Beth, "Get your father and meet me in my room." The girl nodded taking off, Daryl slapped gently at Carol's cheeks, "Carol! Carol, need you to wake up here." When she didn't stir he picked her up and started back to their room, Glen and Maggie following behind him. When he looked down he saw her eyelids fluttering, "Carol need you to stay awake for me, alright." She moaned, her eyelids closing again, Daryl held her tighter in his arms, screaming at her, "Stay awake for Sophia, Carol. Stay awake." Her eyes opened again, this time he could see the pain and confusion on her face.

Herschel met them at their room, rushing in behind Daryl. Glen helped Daryl get her down on the makeshift bed, Daryl held onto her hand as the doctor looked at her head. Herschel frowned, "It's deep but not too deep. I think I have some of that skin glue I can use to close up the wound, but we need to get her awake. Shouldn't let a person with a concussion sleep, just in case." Daryl looked at her face, absently he ran a hand down her cheek, he turned and saw Rick at the door and anger began to over take him.

Rick saw him coming and backed into the hallway, Glen grabbed Daryl as he charged the man. Rick didn't flinch as Daryl stood inches from his face, "You NEED to do something with her, she could of killed Carol and for what?"

Rick sighed gently putting his hands on Daryl's shoulders, "I know, I'm sorry. She's had a complete snap from reality, I don't know what happened. Is Carol alright?" Daryl's body began to relax as he heard her soft voice floating from the other room, he turned heading back into her.

Carol had heard the screaming as Herschel finished up cleaning her wound. Her eyes fluttered opened, staring scared at the kind doctor. Herschel smiled at her applying the skin glue to the wound. She winced, "Daryl? Daryl?" He was right by her side holding her hand, "Right here. What happened?" Carol shook her head not sure really, "I was humming as I put the clothes up and then I remember Beth trying to wake me up. Where's Lori? Were we attacked by walkers?" Daryl shook his head, "No woman, Lori hit you from behind, a few times." He watched as Carol's eyes filled with tears, "Why? What did I do?" She grabbed her head as the throbbing started. Daryl slid behind her trying to comfort her as she cried. Herschel glanced at them standing up, "Keep her awake, I'm going to check on Lori, but I'll be right back."

Daryl finally got her settled down, giving her a few of the pills that Herschel left for her. She was staring blankly at the wall; he sat down next to her, "Are you alright?" She looked at him, "She's my friend." Daryl nodded, "And she's sick, I don't think she would ever hurt ya. She isn't thinkin' clearly." Carol nodded, "I'm really sleepy." Daryl sighed, knowing how hard it was going to be to keep her awake; he gently ran his rough thumb against her soft cheek. "Carol, you need to try to keep awake until Herschel comes back." She nodded squeezing his hand; she kept her eyes focused on him as he chewed nervously at his fingers.

Herschel returned with Rick a few minutes later, Daryl stood knowing something was wrong. Rick fumbled with this gun on his hip, "I need your help. Herschel says we need some anti-psychotic meds from the hospital in town. Will you go with me?" Daryl glanced at Carol who was staring at him, he knew she would want him to go, but the thought of leaving her wasn't sitting well with him. He sighed putting his hands on his hips, "I'll go, but Carol goes too. Ain't leavin' her and she needs to keep awake." Rick nodded, "Thank you, Carol I'm sorry about all this, I don't know what to do." Carol smiled weakly at him, "She's my friend, I'd do anything to help her get better." Rick nodded staring at the floor, "I'll see you in a few down at the cars." Herschel was already checking Carol's head, he looked at Daryl, "You sure you will be able to do this? Keep an eye on her and take care of yourself?" Daryl nodded a little pissed that the doctor would even ask, "She'll be just fine doc, you have your hands full with that lunatic."

Within minutes they were loading into the cars, Glen and Rick took the lead while Daryl and Carol followed behind. They always took two vehicles wherever they went because if one broke down they won't be stranded. Carol had her head in Daryl's lap and he lazily ran his hand thru her hair, "Stayin' awake down there?" She looked up squinting at him, "I'm awake, just thinking." He smiled down at her loving the sound of her voice; it was so sweet and soft, "What ya thinkin' about?" She sighed sitting up slowly, "I could've been Lori. After I lost Sophia. I feel bad for her." He was instantly pissed that she had pity for the woman that just earlier in the day had tried to bash her skull in. He snarled at her, "Well ya ain't fuckin' Lori. You're stronger than that batshit crazy bitch. You never gave up, ya keep goin'. She needs to snap the fuck out of this shit and take care of her family." Carol nodded her eyes going to her hands, her voice came out in a whisper, "I almost did." He squinted trying to get a better look at the expression on her face, "What the hell ya talkin' about?" She looked up at him; the confession was a hard one for her to tell him, "I took several bottles of pills from Herschel's medicine cabinet the night after her funeral. Dale found me and talked me out of it. He told me I had to keep going for Sophia and for you." He stared at her; he couldn't believe that she had even thought to opt out. He beat his fist on the steering wheel, he could see her jumping in his peripheral vision, he turned to her grabbing her arm gently. "I don't ever, EVER want to hear you talk like that again. Ya hear me?" She shook her head, trying to keep her eyes downcast; she was ashamed of herself and even more upset that she confessed her weakness to him.

As they pulled up on the ridge above the hospital he turned to her tilting her head up so her eyes met his, "I don't know what I would do if you ever opted out on me. You once told me you couldn't lose me, but I feel the same way." She nodded giving a silent agreement to his statement. He pulled her so their foreheads touched, "Now stay put while I talk to Rick."

Rick and Daryl stood for what seemed like hours surveying the area around the hospital. From their view they only saw a few walkers. Rick nodded at the cab of the truck where Carol sat watching them. "She doing alright?" Daryl nodded, "She'll be fine, she's tough." Rick looked down kicking at the dirt, "I always thought Carol was the weak one, but she is one hell of a fighter. I don't know what we would do without her." Daryl nodded, "Maybe you should tell her that. She never feels like she doesn't do enough. Woman works herself to the bone for this group and no one ever thanks her." Rick felt a small grin pulling at his lips, he was proud that Daryl was standing up for her, maybe there was something between them.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of the hospital. Daryl had Carol move over behind the wheel. "If we get into trouble be ready to move." She nodded, "I will. Just be careful." He looked at her giving her a slight grunt of agreement and he stalked into the hospital behind Rick.

Glen sat behind the wheel of the car in front of her. She could hear the moans starting around them, she saw Glen get out of the car and run back to her, "We got walkers coming in, I can see them in the distance. I need to get them, or we aren't going to make it out of here." Carol looked at the building; she knew they needed all the time they could get to find the medication for Lori. Her mind was racing as she thought of what the best thing to do; her head was throbbing as the idea came to her head.

Glen was almost to the hospital doors when he heard the truck start behind him, he turned. Carol had rolled the window down a little, "I'll lead them away, Lori needs that medication. She has to be alright for Carl and the baby. I'll meet you back at the factory. If I don't….tell Daryl I love him and I'm sorry." Glen moved toward the truck trying to stop her but she gunned the accelerator and took off toward the herd. Glen ran inside screaming for Daryl and Rick.

Carol whipped the truck thru the parking lot; she stopped short of the herd. She could see the walkers working toward her at a fevered pitch, their moans increasing. She gripped the steering wheel, saying to herself out loud, "Come on you bastards. Come on!" She felt the truck shift as several walkers reached the tailgate, she gunned it again she pulled down the street noticing most the herd had followed her, she whipped the truck around the corner and saw a new wall of walkers coming for her, panic ripped thru her as she backed up running over several from the first group. She felt the throbbing in her head get worse as she got the truck into gear and floored it moving further down the road.

She worked fast leading the mass away from the hospital distracting them the best way she could. She felt some blood slowly seep from her bandaged head. She was cursing herself now, she wasn't tough, she should've been back at the factory cooking or cleaning something. She could hear Ed laughing at her, _Look at old used up Carol only thing she's good for is walker bait._ She turned onto another street leading the herd away from the hospital in the opposite direction of the factory. After an hour she pulled away from them pulling the truck off the road she ran her hands across her face, she just hoped she knew how to find the factory from here.

Daryl heard Glen screaming at Carol and he came running from the pharmacy. Rick was hot on his heels holding the bag filled with medications. Glen ran up to them out of breath, "She took off. She is distracting the herd so we can get the meds and get back to the factory." Daryl grabbed the front of Glen's shirt, "YOU LET HER LEAVE?" Glen nodded nervously, "I had no choice, I was coming in to tell you about the herd coming. She started the truck and told me she would meet us back at the factory." Daryl stumbled back, he felt his stomach twist, he released Glen and bent over heaving onto the floor. Rick pulled at this arm, "Come on we have to try to find her." Daryl nodded wiping his mouth off, in his mind all he could see was her getting torn to shreds by a horde of walkers.

They drove the streets of the small town avoiding the walkers for over an hour looking for her. Daryl felt himself getting more and more upset. The picture of her lying in pieces somewhere alone was killing him. He wiped at his eyes trying to hide the fact that he now had tears welling in them. Fuck, he thought he hadn't cried since Sophia died. Rick stopped the car on the road heading back to the factory, he turned to Daryl in the back seat, "She's probably back at the factory. Let's go back." Daryl twisted up his face pointing in the man's face, "We are only out here because of your fucking woman. I'll be damned if we are gonna give up on mine." Rick nodded his head, "We'll go back and regroup. Get T-Dog and head back out. We need to see if she's there." Daryl felt the frustration of years of shit luck hit him; he leaned back against the seat and nodded his head, in his heart he knew she wasn't there.

When they pulled inside the fence he scanned the area, she was nowhere to be found. The others came out; he got out of the car and headed toward the gate, standing guard hoping that she would appear. It had been over an hour when he heard the hum of the truck approaching; Rick ran out and helped him open the gate. Carol pulled the battered truck into the lot; she took one look at his face and felt her blood run cold. She realized this wasn't going to be a happy reunion.

He was at her side before she got the door open, his hands almost bruising in their inspection of her; he looked all over her checking her for bites. She shook as her eyes came to his face, he stared at her and the whole group held their breath. He gritted his teeth moving so close into her face she felt HE might bite her, "Where the FUCK do you get off leaving us? You think you're good enough to take on the whole herd by yourself? What you opting out on me again? You want to go be with your kid so fuckin' bad? Well then go ahead, do it now in front of everyone." He huffed and puffed after his rant, watching as she steeled her face, she didn't say a word, she only slipped around him walking toward the factory. He stood in disbelief watching her, wondering what she was thinking, and then she broke into a full on run.

Glen came over to him, his face was twisted up in an anger that Daryl had never seen from the man. "You know Daryl we all put up with your bullshit. You're rude and mean, but you do right by the group, but I'm not going to stand here and let you treat her that way. You know what she said before she pulled away! DO YOU? She said she loved you and she was sorry." Daryl felt his chest grow heavy, he had been afraid and that was an emotion that he had worked on hiding for years, if he lost her he couldn't go on. He glanced around at the group, Maggie was standing behind Glen staring at him, her voice was almost a whisper, "She loves you like I've never seen before and you just tore her down. She saved you for a change instead of you saving her; you can't leave it like that Daryl. We all know you care about her too."

Daryl shifted his feet willing them to move, he kept his eyes downcast as he made his way into the factory. When he stopped at the doorway of their room he saw Herschel coming out, the man sighed; Daryl could tell he wasn't pleased with him either. Daryl kept his eyes down and started to move pass him when the man put his arm out stopping him, "She was trying to save you. With the abuse you've been thru and remember son I've seen your back, you should know people that have been thru what you and Carol have think of themselves last. She hasn't ever had someone take care of her; she's always taken care of everyone else." Daryl nodded his head, he could feel his throat closing up again, he finally looked at the kind old man. "I ain't ever loved nobody. I don't know how." Herschel grinned clasping his shoulder, "Sure you do son, you've been doing it for some time now. Now you have to tell her, even if it's in your own way. Be gentle with her, I had to clean up that wound, she's had a hell of a day. Let her rest but only for a few hours at a time." Daryl nodded watching the man disappear; he turned toward the door and quietly slipped inside.

Carol was lying on her side up against the wall; she didn't turn to him when she spoke. "Come to get your stuff?" He heard her sob and it broke his heart. He eased himself next to her, his hand going to her back; he felt her tense underneath his touch. He gently tugged her over onto her back, his hand going to her head, "I ain't good at this. Hell I ain't even bad at this, I suck at this. Carol I'm with you. That's the best I can do and today when I knew you were gone, all I could see was you tore to bits and it about fuckin' killed me. If you're with me, you have to let me take care of ya. Can you do that?" When his eyes finally meet hers she nodded pulling herself to sit up she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. "I thought if I got killed it won't be much of a lose to the group. We need you, Rick and Glen. Lori's pregnant and she has Carl, I just do the dishes."

Daryl pulled her back from his chest she wasn't sure what he was thinking. He let his hand linger on her cheek, he slowly pulled her lips to his kissing her in a way that made her reach out and tangle her hand in his hair. His tongue gently caressing hers, his hands skimming the hem of her shirt, when he pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers, his words clear and gentle. "I need you; I love you, if you'll have me."

Carol felt her heart fill, she would have never guessed that a man like Daryl Dixon would want her and now here he was declaring his love her. She was afraid to speak that she would break the moment, so all she did was nod her head. He smiled kissing her again, he pulled away staring into her eyes, "Now don't let me hear ya talkin' that shit again, we need ya more than you'll ever know. Now you rest, while I go get you something to eat."

When he returned a little bit later she was curled up in a ball sound asleep in one of his shirts. He sat on the floor near her listening to her breath as he ate his dinner, his hand brushing down her bare leg from time to time. He had her home and in one piece, and in this world that was more than he could've hoped for. As he finished his dinner and settled in next to her he sighed, realizing that he had a lot to find out about his woman, but he was damn sure gonna try.


	6. Dark Side

Chapter 6….Dark Side

Daryl and Rick trudged thru the woods to the pond with the empty water jugs. Carol was a slave driver when it came to clean laundry and everyone bathing more regularly. So these little trips to the pond were becoming more and more frequent. When they were almost beyond the tree line Daryl pulled Rick to the ground motioning to three figures not far from them. Daryl readied his bow while Rick pulled his gun. They watched and listened realizing that these were humans, not walkers. Rick cursed under his breath looking at Daryl, "Now what?" Daryl squinted staring toward the three men that were dumping walkers into the pond, "Shit now we can't use that water." Rick and Daryl headed back toward the factory, being careful to cover up their tracks.

They were almost to the fence when they heard a truck sped up behind them. They turned to see Merle Dixon grinning wide at them, "Well holy fuck nuts, is that you baby brother?" Daryl kept a firm grip on his bow, "You finally showed up, went to Atlanta to look for your ass. You took off, waited for ya, you never showed. Where the fuck ya been?" Merle laughed stepping out of the truck, "Got me some friends, we are held up not too far from here. I see Officer Friendly is with ya, how's it going Officer Friendly? Did that dumbass Dog get his or is he around here somewhere, I'd like to see him."

Rick stepped up some, eyeing the other two men in the truck; they both had their guns drawn on their laps. Rick stared Merle down, "T-Dog is here, but I don't think you two seeing each other would be a good thing." Merle just laughed, "Well Officer Friendly you still playing cops and bad guys or did you figure out there ain't no such thing no more?" Rick grinned looking to the ground, "Oh there are good guys and bad guys Merle where do you fall these days?" Merle stared at them his eyes narrowing; he took a much closer step to Daryl, his voice low, "Get these people the fuck out of here." Merle shoved his brother hard, making him crash against Rick, "What's the matter Darylene, you got yourself a little boyfriend now? Stupid pussy." Merle headed back toward the truck laughing to the other men, "Let's go, this sausage fest makes me sick." They could hear the other men laughing as they pulled away. Merle shot Daryl one last look as they pulled away, Daryl realized that his brother was trying his best to protect him.

Once the truck was out of sight, Daryl looked at Rick, "We have to fuckin' move, they will be back and with more men." Rick followed hot on his heels as they came into the factory, he saw Glen and Maggie, "Get your gear, get the others we have to move, NOW."

Daryl rushed into the break room; Carol was sitting at the table kneading bread. When he came in she right away knew something was wrong, before she could say anything he was grabbing her arm and leading her toward their room. Carol twisted to look at his face, "What's the matter?" Daryl gently shoved her into their room, "Merle was here with some men, we need to move!" She froze for a minute watching him throw things into bags. He looked at her, knowing she was scared, but at that moment he couldn't deal with her fear, his head was a mess, "MOVE WOMAN." She moved fast then gathering what she could.

A half hour after they had talked to Merle they were pulling away from the safety of the factory. Carol glanced back, wiping at the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks. They were back to running, going from place to place, not knowing if they would eat from day to day. She felt his hand on hers and she turned to him, he gave her a soft grin, letting her know that he was with her.

They camped that night in a wooded area near a stream, off the dirt country road they were on; it had to be near midnight. They had stopped from time to time quickly gathering what they could and now Carol had the task of trying to divide their supplies for dinner that night.

Lori sat by the small fire, everyone knew that the woman was a mess, especially Carol. She did her best to stay clear of her, but when she turned around and saw she was face to face with her, she swallowed hard. Lori smiled at her, which was unnerving in its self, but what happened next sent Carol over the edge.

Lori glanced around seeing the others taking notice in her change of location, she turned back to Carol, "So what do you think? You think these people are looking to you now to be the woman in charge. You think just because Daryl lies down with you at night that makes you special. Well let me tell you something Carol, it's a pity lay, that's all it fuckin' is, once some cute little piece of tail walks into this camp he'll forget about your dried up sorry ass. I mean look at you! With your mousy looks, your graying hair, and let's not forget the fact that your ass has just gotten wider since I've known you. You are used up! You couldn't even keep your daughter safe. Let me ask you this; were you glad when she died? Did you think then that your past was dead and now you could move on? Well you are just kidding yourself! Fucking lazy ass bitch." Lori raised her hand to slap Carol, but Rick caught her wrist. Herschel already had his bag open and was getting the injection ready.

Carol took two steps back, letting the woman's words sink in, she had said everything that Carol already knew. It was just a matter of time when Daryl left her for someone better. Carol stared around at the group, she could see Daryl standing guard with T-Dog, he was glancing at the scene but had no idea what had happened. He nodded at Carol and she forced herself to nod back, she turned to Beth, "Can you finish up here, I need a minute." Beth just nodded, not sure what to say, she gave Carol a soft smile.

Carol walked over by the vehicles, trying to look like she was going to climb into their truck, but instead she walked past the truck and headed toward the stream. She bent down splashing water in her face; her heart was beating a million beats a minute. Why was life so cruel to her? The good things she got in life always slipped away from her, like her mother, Sophia, and she knew sooner or later Daryl.

Daryl crossed the camp just as Herschel and Rick carried Lori into their car, tucking her in for the night. Daryl looked at Beth who was dividing up food and water for everyone, "Hey where's Carol?" Beth scanned the area and looked at the cars, "She said she needed a minute after Lori unleashed herself on her." Daryl narrowed his eyes toward Rick who looked up at him and ran a hand over his face; Daryl could tell he was ashamed of his wife once again. He moved toward the truck and swore under his breath when he saw she was nowhere to be found.

He scanned the ground and found her trail, moving toward the water. He stopped watching her as she splashed water in her face; he walked slowly toward her, her voice cut thru the night air. "Not now Daryl, I need to be alone." He grunted, "I'll be damned if I'm gonna leave ya out here alone. Ya want to be alone come back and be alone in the truck." She stood turning back toward camp, her eyes never touching his, he could tell by the way she held herself she was upset. He'd seen his momma get like that from time to time and he knew sometimes a woman has to work shit out on their own. When they got to the truck he opened the passenger side door for her, she hardly looked at him when she slid in, "Thank you." He nodded to her and returned to his post with T-Dog, though over the next several hours on watch his eyes hardly left the brown pickup where his woman sat working her shit out.

Around three Rick and Glen relieved them from watch. He made his way over to the truck opening the door as quietly as he could. She was pushed up against the passenger door shivering. He stared at her for a moment, going into the bed of the truck he grabbed another blanket and returned climbing in next to her.

He put his bow on the dash and moved his body closer to hers pulling the new blanket around them both. She moaned softly as he pulled her into her chest, with his back resting on his door. He ran a hand absently thru her hair, it was getting longer. His hand fell on her small shoulder as she tilted her face up so she was looking in his eyes, "Hey." He gave her a small grin, "Hey yourself." His hand absently brushed across her cheek, his thumb gently tracing the small freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose, "Ya alright?"

He felt her tense and start to pull away, but he held her firmly to him, her hand started to push against his chest as she tried again at a retreat. But Daryl held onto her, "What did she say this time Carol?" She just shook her head, her voice a whisper, "It doesn't matter." He sighed as he released her, she pulled herself back up against the passenger door, he cursed himself for breaking the close moment they just had.

He stared at her for a minute and decided it was time for him to grow a pair. He moved closer to her, she was running out of space, she would have to deal with him or sleep outside. He slipped his arm around her, "Come 'ere, Jesus what did I do?"

She shook her head trying to stare out the window, she hated that she cried so much. She knew it drove him crazy too, she needed to get stronger. She felt his hand on her turning her so she had to face him; his arms were on either side of her pinning her against the door, he smirked at her, "Now ya gotta fuckin' talk to me. Any other time I want ya to shut it, ya would yak my fuckin' ear off, now spill it."

Carol glanced over at Rick's car, "She was so hateful. Why does she have it out for me? I've never done anything to her." Daryl sighed, "What did she say woman, quit dancing around it." Carol looked down at her hands that were now resting on his chest between them, "She said I was used up, that sooner or later you would find some young girl and leave me. That you being with me was out of pity."

Daryl sighed lowering his head, he knew from years of being told what a piece of shit he was that it was a hard habit to break. He pulled himself together, Lori Grimes was a large liability to the group she had already tried to kill Carol and now she was taking to verbal assaults, it was just a matter of time before she got one of them killed.

He looked up at Carol, "You believe what she said?" Carol finally looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know." He pulled back from her a minute, he knew because of his mother that women like Carol needed to be shown, not told. He grabbed a hold of his courage and pulled back closer to her.

When he pulled away Carol figured he would either yell at her or run from the truck for the safety of the woods, but he took her breath away as he pulled her into the kiss. It was soft, his lips feeling soft against hers; he trailed a few small kisses on the sides of her mouth. She finally gave in letting the kiss deepen, her lips parting to take his tongue. His hands gripping the back of her neck as they continued her hands began fumbling with his vest, he helped her slip it off his shoulders.

His hands began pulling at the fabric of her shirt; he had a need for her he had never felt before. She moaned into his mouth and he almost came undone right there. There was gentleness about this woman, that he wanted, that he needed. He froze when his hand cupped her breast, he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt; it was his turn to moan at the soft perfect flesh. They sat staring at each other as his hands became familiar with the two round mounds of flesh, his finger gently brushing at her nipple.

There was something about the way he stared at her, so intense like she was the only woman in the world that made everything that Lori said melt away. She had to take a chance while she could, in this world tomorrows weren't a guarantee. She swallowed hard and pulled her shirt above her head, she heard his breath hiss as she did. She sat there staring at him as he looked at her.

He couldn't believe how beautiful his woman looked in the moonlight; he ran his hand slowly along the swell of her breast, her breath catching as he did. When he looked up she was giving him that soft smile of hers that made his damn knees weak. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders in case someone saw them, he didn't want anyone else to see her like this. This Carol, the way she was with him, was just for him.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt grabbing her hand he set it on his bare chest. She kept her eyes on his as her hand worked itself along the ridges of the old scars. She smiled as she lowered her head trailing soft kisses along his chest; he grabbed the back of her head gently caressing it as she did. He felt himself getting harder as she slowly ran her tongue across his nipple. He groaned pulling her up toward his lips, this time their kiss was heated, with a deep need that they both had.

Unfortunately, as they were kissing they heard the screams coming from the Grimes car. Daryl looked up, "What the hell?" He hurried to button his shirt; Carol was scrambling to find her shirt on the floor. They both were out of the truck and standing next to Rick, Lori was holding a gun to her head. "Is this what you want Rick? That way you can find someone else? That's what all you men want! I just want to be with Shane. He loved me."

Everyone had gathered to see what kind of fresh hell the dark haired woman was delivering. No one was more surprised than Carol when it was her voice that broke the silence, "Go ahead do it. Either do it or shut up." Daryl turned to her; he gently reached for her arm, "Carol?" She shook her head moving toward Lori, "No Daryl, its true. She thinks I'm head lady around here. So I say do it or shut up." Carol slowly moved closer to Lori, Lori raised the gun at Carol waving it wildly. Carol continued her advance; she already knew that she and Herschel had made damn sure to take all the bullets out of that gun earlier when they stopped. The rest of the group was trying to talk to the two women down from what they were seeing, but Carol continued her approach slowly. She sighed looking at Lori, "I knew you won't do it. Now hand it over, I'm tired and unlike you some of us have stuff to do tomorrow."

Lori let her head drop and she handed the gun to Carol. Carol looked over at Rick, "Ok, let's get her back to bed." Carol walked over and handed the gun to Daryl, he had a look on his face that she thought might be pride, "Herschel and I took the bullets out earlier." He grinned as they turned to head back to the truck, "You're a smart ass, never knew that woman." She smiled wrapping an arm around his waist, "Learn something every day."

**Ok, thank you thank you thank you for the wonderful reviews on this one. I truly am enjoying this one. I think this might be the most romantic one I've done. I am enjoying the slow build up. Let me know what you think and as always thank you!**


	7. Old Demons and a New Hope

Chapter 7….Old Demons and a New Hope

_Carol knew she was dreaming. She was standing in the kitchen of her old home in Atlanta. She could hear his footsteps above her; she knew he was coming for her. She ran toward the basement door and was getting ready to run down the stairs when she heard Sophia's voice, "Momma why did you leave me?" She turned just in time to see Sophia, but not Sophia, she was walker Sophia, lunge at her._

When she woke in a cold sweat it took her a few minutes to realize that she was safe in the cab of the old truck slumped up against Daryl. She took a few minutes to calm herself, letting her head listen to the steady beat of his heart and his even breathing. She pulled away slowly the dream still lingering in her mind. Small bits of light were starting to color the sky and she knew that Daryl would be up soon, heading out to hunt. She quietly slipped from the cab to retreat to the tree line; she figured after she peed she would splash some water on her face and make him some breakfast.

She walked thru the woods toward the water; she loved the woods, which was crazy because before the world went to hell she had never even been hiking. She smiled as she knelt down to pat water on her face. When she stood up a long metal spike caught her eye, as she followed the spike she saw that it was attached to an arm where a hand should've been. Her blood ran cold when she saw Merle Dixon smile at her, "Hello sugar tits! Let's go wake up my brother."

He pushed Carol in front of him as they walked. She glanced back at him from time to time, "Merle please don't do anything that you will regret." He snorted looking over at the man that was now walking with them, "Sugar just keep walking." Carol didn't know what to do, she had to warn the others, she knew there was no way out of this for her, but maybe they could get away. So she called on all her strength, turning quickly she knocked Merle to the ground and ran as fast as she could toward the camp screaming, "GET AWAY MERLE FOUND US, GET AWAY!"

Daryl had started to stir in the truck, the sun was lazily making its way into the sky and he knew he needed to hunt. He glanced over seeing she had slipped out already, he smirked to himself, the night before had been wonderful. He sighed stepping out into the cold stretching, that was when he heard her scream. He heard car doors opening behind him, he and Rick were together in seconds scanning the woods toward the direction her cries came from. T-Dog and Glen joined them as they watched the tree line, but no sign of her, Daryl was getting ready to walk into the woods when Merle came walking into camp holding Carol by the back of the shirt. He smiled wickedly at Daryl, "Hey Darylene did you miss me?"

Daryl felt his blood boil at the sight of Carol struggling to get from under his brother's grip. Daryl moved closer, but froze when Merle dug the long spike attached to his stump into the side of Carol's throat, "Won't do that baby brother, won't want the little misses to get hurt now would we?" Daryl nodded, keeping his eyes on his brother's; he knew if he looked at Carol it would give Merle an advantage over him. Merle snickered, "So you finally hooked up with this one did ya? I remember catchin' ya moon over her at the quarry. What'd ya do? Kill her husband?" Carol twisted under his grip, "Daryl's not like that, he's a good man!" Merle smiled at her, "He's a good man is he? Did he tell ya all he was in jail for murdering someone? Did he? Now does a good man murder people little woman?"

Carol darted her eyes at Daryl and then back to Merle, "You're a liar." Merle chuckled releasing her, shoving her toward Daryl, "Ask him yourself sugar tits. He'll tell ya, he ain't ashamed he killed our daddy." Daryl tightened his grip on his bow, he growled at Merle, "So if I killed our daddy, then what makes me stop from killing your ass?" Merle laughed, sitting down across the fire from him, "Well probably 'cuz I came to warn your dumb ass. Ya might be a pussy, but you're the only kin I got left." Daryl could feel Carol clinging to the back of his vest; he looked over at Glen, "Glen mind takin' Carol back toward the cars?" Glen nodded moving toward Carol, she was shaking as he guided her away, she kept glancing over her shoulder afraid it would be the last time she saw him.

Once Carol was a safe distance from Merle, Daryl felt himself relax. He nodded at Merle, "Well go on then speak your peace." Merle shook his head, he was so amused by this whole scene, but he looked up at Daryl, "This guy I'm running with is a bad ass mother fucker like none I've ever seen. The only reason I'm tellin' ya is you and I always had a silent rule about women. Sorry I scared your girl there, but I wasn't gonna get my ass shot. Ya got to move out of the state, if ya don't he'll find ya. Ya don't want your sweet little piece there to fall in his hands; she would wish I'd killed her."

Rick moved closer to Daryl, "Why are you telling us all this? Why risk your ass to help us?" Merle stood up the anger clear on his face, "Let's get this straight I don't give two fucks about ya all. For all I care you and the Dog need to be put down, but seein' as my brother is still alive, I guess I can let ya live. I came here for him and your women." Rick feel quiet then not understanding the relationship these two brothers shared.

Daryl looked at Merle as he stood making ready to leave, he grabbed his arm stopping him. "Come with us. You don't have to go back there." Merle smiled patting his brother's arm, "Daryl, we both know I go where I can get the most. With them I'm livin' like a fuckin' king. I got respect and I don't have to take women, they want to be with me. I look out for Merle. You ain't ever been like that, you care and shit. Well the only person I ever cared about is you. Take care of yourself boy, get the fuck out of Georgia and go make a life for yourself." Daryl nodded as his brother retreated back thru the woods.

Once they were gone, they began to throw things into the cars; they were on the road fast. Rick taking the lead and Daryl bringing up the rear. Carol sat staring out the window; they hadn't spoken since Merle had left. She was scared and confused, but she kept things to herself, he was dealing with a lot and she knew he didn't need her making things worse.

Daryl glanced over at her, he could tell she wanted to know, he took a deep breath, but his voice came out in a whisper, "I killed my dad." Carol turned to him stunned, her hand going to her neck, searching for her cross necklace that wasn't there. Her brow wrinkled, "Why?" Daryl was quiet for a moment, he chewed on his lip and stared ahead, he finally turned to her, "My scars, Merle's scars. Take your pick; I just got tired of it all."

Carol nodded, nothing saying anything. She knew this man, HER man and if he wanted to talk about it he would. She moved closer to him on the bench, putting her head on his shoulder and grabbing his hand. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him kissing her forehead softly. He didn't say anything he stared ahead, trying to keep his thoughts on the road.

That night they stopped that night, because of the rain, at what looked like an old produce store on the side of the highway. To everyone's relieve it looked like it had been closed down prior to the world going to shit. So when they entered the building it was nothing more than one large room. They bedded down on the floor, Carol organized everyone. Before heading for bed she divided the food they had found from the day and stowed it in everyone's car so they could be ready to move in the morning.

She sighed as she lowered herself onto the floor; she pulled the blankets up around her trying to get the chill off her from the rain. She was almost asleep when he slid next to her, his breath hot on her neck as he cuddles close to her. She turned to him, burying herself into his chest, her hands clinging to his shirt. His smell filled her nose, the smell of musk, earth, and sweat, completely Daryl. She smiled as his hand gently massaged her back and she slipped off to sleep.

When she woke that night she had no idea what possessed her to do what she was doing. She didn't know which one of them started the contact, but she woke to them kissing. It wasn't their usual kissing, this was passionate and rough. Daryl's hand had already crept up her shirt and his thumb was rubbing her nipple into a high peak. She moaned gripping the growing lump in the front of his pants. He froze for a brief second and then she felt him smile against her lips. He continued his assault on her lips, his hand now squeezing her breast at a fevered pitch.

Carol took a chance and slowly unzipped his jeans, once the zipper was down she ran her hand along the waist band of his boxers. She felt him groan in her mouth as her hand gripped him. She felt a burning deep in her womanly essence, she wanted him so badly she could taste him, smell him, feel him, but she wanted more. Her hand began pumping at him, she moaned at the length of him, she hadn't even seen him naked yet, but just the feel of him in her hand was enough to almost send her over the edge.

Carol stopped when she heard a small voice near them. Carl was standing over them looking down at her, "Carol, I heard you up, I have to pee." Carol was glad there were several blankets covering her and Daryl; she moved her hand from him and stared down at Daryl. She could have sworn he was going to burst out laughing, she looked back up at Carl, trying to smile, "Sure sweetheart, go get your shoes on and I'll take you."

Daryl shifted below her, "I got him." He kissed her cheek as he got up zipping his fly and adjusting himself. When they got back a few minutes later Daryl waited while Carl got back into his bed. He came back over to Carol slipping in next to her; he turned her and snuggled into her back. She smiled as he whispered in her ear, "We NEED to be alone and we NEED a god damn bed." She covered her mouth trying to keep quiet, "Good night Daryl." He cupped his hand around her breast, she smiled, "Don't start that again." He chuckled quietly into her back.

The next morning they packed up quickly heading for the vehicles and getting back on the road. They rarely stopped unless it was for a brief bathroom break. They were going thru a small farm town when they saw her; Andrea was standing on the side of the road waving her arms. They all pulled their cars over, she ran to greet them all. Carol couldn't believe that the woman was alive. She hugged her tears welling in her eyes, "Oh my God Andrea I'm so glad to see you." Andrea told them she had seen Daryl's bike strapped to his truck and knew it was them. She went on to explain that a hooded woman named Michonne had saved her in the woods and the two of them had slowly picked up more people. They found the small gated community and they were busy fortifying it against any attack. She led them back to a small gated community, there were guards posted at the walls. Carol grabbed Daryl's hand, the thought of being safe in a larger group gave her hope that they might find a safe place to call home.

**Had to bring Andrea back….poor Rick…I mean I didn't say anything….teehee…Hope you enjoyed Happy Wednesday!**


	8. Heartbroken

Chapter 8….Heartbroken

When the gate opened Daryl and Carol were amazed by the inside of the little community. There were women and children walking down the streets, Carol grabbed Daryl's hand squeezing it tight. "We're home." He smiled at her, relived that he had found a place to keep Carol safe, but inside himself he was scared, if something looked too good to be true, it had to be bad.

They stopped in front of a large building that once was a community center. They were all gathering by Andrea. She introduced them to Michonne and Owen. Rick reached out and shook Michonne's hand thanking her for saving Andrea; everyone could see the two women had formed a deep bound in their adventures. Daryl eyed Owen; something about the man didn't sit right with him. Owen was in charge of security, his group had been the first to find the community and he ran the day to day of the little safe zone. Daryl noticed that Owen's gaze was falling hard on Carol; Daryl was getting ready to put his arm around Carol when he heard his name.

Carol turned as a petite young red head ran across the street jumping into Daryl's arms. She watched in horror as the woman wrapped her legs around his waist showering his face with kisses. "Oh my God Daryl, I can't believe it's you. I thought you were dead. Jesus it's meant to be you and me." Daryl stared at the woman in shock, he could feel the others staring at him. He pulled her off him, "Jess what the hell? How did ya get here?"

Carol melted into the group, making sure to move toward the back, she didn't know what to think. She felt Herschel's hand steadying her back as Jess's story unfolded. She chattered on about how her and Daryl had been dating on and off before the world went to shit. That when things went bad she was stuck in Atlanta and made her way out with a group of soldiers. Carol felt sick, watching the woman run her hand thru Daryl's hair; she knew in that moment that what Lori said was true. The new woman was really just an old girlfriend, an old pretty and young girlfriend. She knew what she and Daryl had was nothing more than comfort on his part.

Daryl couldn't believe his luck, he finally found Carol, had feelings for Carol, and now Jess shows up. They weren't even much more than fuck buddies, but here she was wrapping herself around him. He gazed at Carol, her eyes staring at the ground, he wanted to go to her, tell her that he and Jess weren't what she thought they were. But Owen stepped in front of him, "Ok everybody follow me and we will get you into some housing." Carol grabbed her bag from the truck and followed behind the others.

Daryl slammed his door watching her go, he had no idea how to fix this mess and Jess was still chattering into his ear. He grabbed her arm, "Knock it the fuck off. Ya know I hate your chatterboxin'." She nodded at him giggling as she slapped his ass, "Oh baby I can't wait to get you alone." Daryl growled at her and she pulled away knowing she had pushed him too far, "Alright baby, I got shit to do anyway. I'll be around when you're ready." Daryl watched her as she walked away knowing that his life just got a whole load of fuck more complicated.

Daryl hustled down the street trying to catch up with Carol, but he noticed that the group was making it almost impossible to let him get to her. Owen stopped in front of a small house, "Ok, this house has three bedrooms, who wants it? Got one next door with three also." Herschel stepped up his hand still resting on Carol's back, "My daughters and I will take this one, Carol, Beth that alright with you two?"

Carol looked up at him, she had been holding in her tears since the moment that woman jumped onto Daryl. She just smiled and nodded her head, Herschel was giving her somewhere to be, a place to belong. Beth hugged Carol and they walked into their new home. Herschel stood talking to Owen for a few minutes, when he noticed Daryl standing at the base of the stairs staring toward the door. Herschel blocked his line of vision, when Daryl's eyes meet the old doctors he could see the anger. Herschel stepped down a few stairs getting closer to him, "Let her be for right now. She's hurting and before you can be anything to her you need to break things off with that woman." Daryl looked down at the ground knowing that Herschel was right.

Owen moved the group along, dividing people up into households. Daryl ended up taking a small house a few streets over with T-Dog. When they walked into the simple house Daryl felt sick again, he didn't know how things could go so wrong so fast, but that was the Dixon luck. He picked a bedroom and closed the door sinking onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling not sure what he was going to do to make things right with Carol. He knew she was just as damaged as he was. He knew when Jess wrapped her body around his it was a betrayal to Carol, but he sucked at relationships, he had never really been in one before. He sighed rolling over hoping that sleep would take him.

The next day Daryl made his way over to Rick's hoping to see Carol. He had slept like shit not having her next to him and he knew it had to fix things. Rick was already outside when he walked up; Daryl nodded a greeting to him. Rick smiled, "How'd you sleep last night?" Daryl glanced at Carol's house next store, "Like shit." Rick nodded glancing the direction of Herschel's house, "She did too. Heard her outside a few times last night." Daryl nodded getting ready to head over there and snatch his woman back. Rick stopped him, "You better wait on heading over there, Herschel is pretty pissed too. He might get his shotgun out." Rick laughed, but Daryl knew it was kind of true, Herschel was very protective over Carol and yesterday he referred to her as his daughter so maybe Rick was right.

Daryl sighed turning his attention back to Rick, "What do you make of this place?" Rick shrugged, "Well I know that we are safe for the time being, but we learned from the farm not to think any place was safe." Daryl nodded, "You ready to head to the community house to figure out what our duties are around here?" Rick nodded as Lori came out onto the porch, she looked better. Rick nodded toward Lori, "Carol is coming over to stay with her while we go, if you wait you might get to see her." Daryl gave the man a half smile at his suggestion.

A few minutes later as he sat on the porch with Rick, he saw Carol come out of her house. She looked tired; he could tell that her eyes were swollen from a night of crying. She froze when she saw him sitting there, but she pulled herself together and smiled at them all. Carol looked at Lori, "How about we go for a walk with Carl this morning to check this place out?" Lori looked up at her smiling, "That sounds great, I'll go get him." Carol stood hugging herself glancing up and down the street watching the people that were starting to pour out of their homes.

Rick stood up, "I'll help Lori with Carl. Be back in a minute and we can head out." Daryl nodded, his gaze never leaving Carol. He stood up moving toward her and she flinched stepping back, he froze staring at her. "Ya can't even look at me?" Carol brought her eyes to his, tears began working up in her eyes, "It's not your fault Daryl. But if you had something with that girl, you need to figure out what you want. If I were you I would pick her. She's young, pretty, and she can give you children."

Daryl was getting ready to answer her when Carl came running outside hugging Carol. He watched as she wiped at her tears quickly, "Morning Carl, you ready to go explore this place?" Carl nodded at her, "Thank you for taking me and mom. I thought we would be in that house all day." Lori joined them and Daryl watched as the three of them walked away down the street. He felt Rick's hand on his shoulder, "You know what you want yet?"

Daryl looked at Carol's ever retreating form, "I know what I want, just don't know how to make her see what I want." Rick felt bad for him; both he and Carol were horribly backwards in the love department. Rick sighed, "Maybe you just need some help." He gave Daryl a smile and the two men headed toward the community house.

Not to their surprise Owen had put them both on security duty, Daryl stood in the community house holding his watch schedule in his hand. T-Dog had been put on carpentry duty, since the man had done that before the world went to shit and Glen was on the team that made runs for supplies. He didn't even notice that a young soldier was eyeing him until the man slammed him into a wall.

Daryl pushed back shoving the man half way across the room, "What the fuck?" Owen was between them before anything could explode worse; Owen eyed the soldier, "Explain yourself?" The soldier got to his feet, pointing in Daryl's face, "This fucker is sleeping with my Jess." Daryl sighed, "Man I ain't sleeping with her now, we were a thing before. You can have her, I got my own woman." Owen eyed the two men, "So Norman it doesn't look like much of a problem."

None of them noticed that Jess had come in and she was staring at them as they talked. She put her hand on Norman's shoulder, "I told you I would break it off, why are you acting like such a brute?" The young soldier looked sick as he ran after her. Rick smiled at Daryl, "Well that's done, looks like she has a guy." Daryl nodded, not sure what to say, but he was glad to have one problem behind him.

Carol was in the yard hanging wash when Daryl found her, "Can we talk?" She kept her back to him as she worked, not sure what to say, "Talk." Daryl sighed; she wasn't going to make this easy for him. He stepped close behind her he could smell the lavender body spray on her, he took a deep breath enjoying being so close to her. "Jess has a guy, a soldier." Carol nodded her head moving further down the clothesline, "I know." He stood dumbfounded, "How did you know?" She turned looking at him, "Owen told me last night." Daryl felt a stab in his heart, why the fuck was Owen talking to her? He felt his fist clenching at his side, "Why was Owen here?" Carol sighed hugging herself, "He came to talk to Herschel about helping in the clinic last night. He and Herschel were talking and Herschel asked." Daryl stared at her, "Why didn't you come to me last night?"

She took a deep breath, "Why didn't you come for me? Because you thought you could have Jess, that's the truth of it isn't it Daryl. So your job here is done, go on and find someone young and pretty. Good old Carol doesn't need your pity." She ran past him into the house slamming the door and locking it. Beth who was standing in the kitchen stared at her as she crumbled onto the floor; she came over next to her and held her as she cried.

Daryl came to the back door pounding on it, "Carol open this fucking door. That ain't the way it is and you fucking know it. You're scared, I'm scared, don't do this." He pounded harder, feeling the door move. He heard a noise behind him and he turned to see Herschel behind him.

Herschel knew things were going to be rough for Daryl and Carol; the odds were stacked against them. She was quiet and soft, Daryl was hard and rude. They both had such horrific abuse in their lives that the act of loving was frightening. He stepped toward Daryl, "Son I can hear you on the street, what is going on here?" Daryl sat down on the stairs looking toward the clothes line, "She hates me." Herschel chuckled, "No she doesn't, she's scared and that little girl yesterday was the embodiment of every fear she has. Think about it, the only man she ever cared about abused her for years. Now she has these feelings for you that I think are more than she ever felt for Ed, and it scares her."

Daryl sighed looking at his hands, "I would never hurt her." Herschel shook his head, "I know and so does she. The problem is sometimes, like yesterday, we hurt people even when we don't mean too. I'll talk to her and see what I can do. Be patient with her, move slow." Daryl nodded, "What should I do?" Herschel chuckled, "What are you willing to do?" Daryl looked at him, "Anything." Herschel nodded, he knew what the man should at least start with, so as he sat there with Daryl he laid out a plan to help Daryl get Carol back.

That night when Daryl walked up to the Green house he felt sick. In all his life he had never done anything openly for a woman, let alone show up at her house with fucking flowers. But here he stood with Beth staring at him mouth open as he opened the small gate to their yard. Beth ran inside the house and a few minutes later Herschel appeared on the porch smiling at him. Daryl looked up at Herschel squinting against the now setting sun, "Good evenin' Mr. Green is Carol here?" Herschel had to bite his cheeks to keep from laughing, Daryl had a handful of wildflowers in his hand, he was fresh shaved and had on his cleanliest clothes, just like Herschel had told him to.

Herschel crossed his arms, trying to play his part in all this, "I believe she is finishing up the dishes, Beth go get Carol." Beth nodded not sure what to think about the scene playing out in front of her. Daryl advanced up the stairs fast toward Herschel, his voice a whisper, "What do I do if she won't come?" Herschel could hear Carol coming so he waved him away, "Don't worry." Daryl retreated to the bottom of the stairs as Carol came out onto the porch.

He took a deep breath as he held the flowers out to her, "Carol I was wonderin' if you would take a walk with me?" Carol looked at him not sure what to say or do, she felt Herschel give her a little nudge, "Go on, the boy has come with flowers and he's cleaned shaved." Carol looked at Herschel, "I can't I'm finishing the kitchen." Herschel looked over at Beth, "We got the kitchen right Beth?" Beth just nodded trying to hide the giggle that was bubbling up in her throat.

Daryl stepped toward her holding the flowers out; Carol stepped down on the step taking them. Carol wasn't sure what to do as he held the gate for her. She walked quietly next to him; she even thought she smelled cologne. She stared at the flowers in her hand, she had felt horribly uncomfortable.

Daryl cleared his throat pointing toward the small lake at the end of the community, "its real pretty here. Thought ya might like it." She nodded softly as he took her hand helping her onto the dock. They stood at the end looking over the water; Daryl stared at her as she watched the water. He couldn't help himself he reached out and touched her cheek; she turned and looked at him. He gave her a half smile, his half smile, the one he usually only saved for her.

She smiled looking down at the water hitting the dock, when she looked back up he had already moved closer crushing his lips against hers. She put her hand on his chest to push away but the taste of him, she had missed him. She gave up moving deeper into the kiss with him, he moved closer, and that was when she couldn't feel the dock underneath her. They both tumbled into the water. They came up with Daryl's arms wrapped around her.

Carol laughed as they walked toward the shore. Daryl was pissed, here he was trying to be romantic and they fell into the damn lake. "Shit, I can't even do this right." Carol turned looking at him, his hair was matted against his head and he was soaked to the bone. Carol ran her hand thru his hair fixing it for him. When she looked at the joy in her face, he felt the anger fade away. He laughed at her as he picked a piece of seaweed from her neck; his fingers lingered there as he looked into her beautiful freckled face. He looked down seeing that her shirt was now see thru and she wasn't wearing a bra.

Carol looked down and turned crimson when she saw what he was staring at, she laughed nervously, "Oh God." Daryl smiled shrugging off his vest and wrapping it around her shoulders, "There don't want ya adverting your goods." Carol reached up smiling at him, she brought her lips up to meet his, he groaned in her mouth. His hand going under the vest and up the front of her shirt resting on the smooth flesh of her stomach. He smiled as they pulled away, "Ain't a real romantic date, but at least I tried."

Daryl helped her onto the shore and they walked back up the street toward the house, his hand gripping hers. As they passed by Rick and Lori's house the two looked up from their place on the porch both of them smiling at them as Daryl opened the gate to the yard. Once he walked her to the door she turned and looked at him, "If you want to come by tomorrow night for dinner that would be nice." He grinned at her, "I'll be here." Carol nodded her hand on the door, "You know Daryl a man usually kisses his date good night."

He smiled moving closer to her, his hands cupping around her face, he leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away, "Good night Carol." She nodded, "Good night Daryl." She opened the door and closed it their eyes never left each other as the door closed between them. Carol stood on one side her hand on her heart, the smile on her face was so big she thought her face would crack. She would see him tomorrow and that was something, Daryl Dixon had come courting and she loved it.

**Don't worry Daryl is still rough and tumbling. He's still hard Daryl, he just has this soft side for Carol. We have action coming in the next chapter so just wait! As always thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Protection

Chapter 9….Protection

Daryl had been sitting in the small kitchen of the house he shared with T-Dog. The morning sun was just breaking the horizon when he heard the warning siren go off. Within minutes T-Dog was standing there looking at him half asleep. They were geared up and moving toward the others when they heard the shots ringing out by the wall. Daryl had one thought, to get to Carol and make sure she was safe.

They worked their way thru the streets, it was mass chaos as women and children were heading for shelter. When Daryl got to the small house, Rick had Lori and Carl inside. They opened the door for them, he glanced around seeing that everyone was already there, the only face he was missing was Carol's.

He glanced at Herschel; Herschel looked at the floor then at Daryl, "She went to get water this morning at the community house. She hasn't been back." Daryl felt fear grip him, he ran out the front door past Rick and ran full force down the street.

When all hell broke loose Carol had been standing in the community center talking to Owen. She had only needed a few jugs of water, which was such a silly thing now as she crouched under the desk that Owen had thrown her under. Men were advancing on the community house, she watched as Owen flew across the room smashing into the wall.

Carol scurried toward his body checking for a pulse when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Well lookie what we got here, thought I told the boy to get your ass out of the state." Carol turned staring at Merle, he was covered in blood. He picked Carol up by the back of the shirt and was dragging her out of the community house toward a truck.

Daryl saw Merle hustling Carol into the truck and the air drained from his lungs. He felt something hit him from behind and the world went dark. When he woke Carol was leaning over him gently rubbing his cheeks, "Daryl, please wake up. Please wake up."

He reached a tired hand to her face, "What ya cryin for woman? I'm fine." He felt her sink against his chest, her tears on his skin. He gently rubbed her back trying to figure out where the hell they were. Carol helped him sit up slowly, his head still kind of foggy.

Once he was in a sitting position he saw they were in a jail cell, there were several others from the community crammed into the cell with them. He touched his head and felt the sticky feel of blood, Carol ripped part of her shirt and applied pressure to his head. He grimaced under her touch, but he gently grabbed her wrist staring into her eyes. Carol held his gaze even with her hands shaking; Daryl could tell she was trying to stay strong.

Owen moved toward them, he had been watching them since Daryl woke up. He knelt down next to Daryl, "We are in big trouble. These men are part of the governor's group. They have us held up in the jail right outside the community."

Daryl tried to stand, but his head started spinning again, it took Owen and Carol to get him back down to the floor. Carol's face hovered over him; he hated seeing her so worried. He reached out and cupped her face, "Ain't gonna let anything happen to you woman." She gave him a weak smile as her hand started gently stroking thru his hair.

Their moment was broken when a few of the men came into the cell area. They walked up and down looking in at them, one of the men stopped at their cell, "This is the one he asked for." The men opened their cell advancing with shotguns; Daryl stood pulling Carol behind him, Owen stepping in front of him. The first man smiled, "Now boys just be moving out of the way. The boss wants to talk with your woman here." Daryl reached behind him gripping Carol in an almost painful way, his face twisted with a wicked smile, "Well that ain't gonna fuckin' happen." The man smiled back at him, "Why big man you gonna go in her place?" Daryl glanced at the other men, taking a step forward, "Yeah I'll go in her place."

Carol grabbed the back of Daryl's shirt, her voice was pleading with him, "Please, don't leave me. Please Daryl, I'll go, please don't go." He turned to her kissing her as hard as he could, he whispered into her ear, "Don't forget about me." She nodded tears welling in her eyes as the three men grabbed him and took him from the cell. He stared at Owen, "Don't let anything happen to her." Owen already had his arm wrapped around Carol, he simply nodded to him. Daryl steeled his face as he walked between the men toward the door. Carol ripped herself from Owen's arms, tears streaming down her face, she screamed, "I love you Daryl. I really do, please come back to me. Please." She sunk to the floor sobbing; Owen came up behind her rocking her as she sobbed. The only thought that she had was a world without Daryl, was a world she won't want to live in.

Daryl walked silently between the men; they led him into a room that looked like it use to belong to the sheriff before the shit hit the fan. Daryl heard chuckling coming from the chair behind the desk, his breath was sucked out of his lungs as the chair slowly turned revealing his brother. Merle laughed at the look on his brother's face, "Well hello there boy. Have a seat, you boys can leave, I think I got this one." The men nodded and closed the door behind them, Merle sighed wiping his face with his hand. He looked at Daryl, "You're one thick head bastard, why didn't you get these people out of the state?" Daryl leaned back in his chair, "What's all this Merle? What are the plans for us?" Merle sighed leaning back, "I take ya all back and give ya over to him." Daryl was across the desk grabbing at Merle's shirt, his eyes wild, "Is that why you were askin' for them to bring you Carol? What were ya gonna do to her?" Merle laughed pushing Daryl back into his chair and moving to sit on the edge of the desk, "Listen here little brother, I ain't ever had to rape a woman. If I won't have taken her when I did back there my men would've raped her, me grabbing her made them know she was mine. She would've been fine if you would have kept your dumb ass hidden. I would've let her go. But no you had to come running into the fight like some hero!" Daryl sighed leaning back, "How do I get us out of here?"

Merle sighed, "I don't know. If it was just Carol I would've told them I killed her, I could've dumped her somewhere and let her go. But the only way out for you is to fight your way out and I don't know how much I can help. Damn boy, you're my blood! You could join us, I'd even see that Carol is made yours, but I know you, you do everything the hard ass way." Daryl smiled grinning at him, "So what I hit you over the head and bust us out of here?" Merle grinned, "Ain't that easy, I can give you the gladiator chance, I tell my men to fight ya. If you win then I let you go." Daryl stared at him, "What about the others?" Merle leaned back staring at him, "You can take two with you, if you win." Daryl sighed resting his head in his hands, his head still pounding; he looked at Merle, "Ain't no other way?" Merle nodded, "No other way baby brother, I'm sorry. You get out of here ya run your ass off get as far away from Georgia as ya can." Daryl stood up, "Let's do this then."

Merle walked Daryl into the main lobby of the sheriff station, he glanced around at the men, "My brother here wants to fight his way out. I told him you boys against him, if he wins then he gets to take two of his people and go. You boys up for some fightin'?" The men smiled at Daryl moving to surround him. Daryl looked at Merle, "Don't I get a weapon?" Merle shrugged unstrapping the knife from his side he threw it to him, "Good luck boy."

Daryl gripped the knife as the men circled him. One of the men grinned at him, "Once we gut ya, we'll bring your woman in here and rape her on your blood." That was all Daryl could take he lunged at the man bringing the knife into his skull before the others could move. He pulled the knife from his skull as the first man began working on his kidneys.

Four against one wasn't a fair fight and Daryl was losing fast. With each hit and each kick, Merle found himself flinching, he had seen his brother take so many beatings over their lives, he could feel his fist clenching at his side. He knew if he got involved there was no going back. With the governor he had power, he was respected, he had more than he ever would have imagined. But watching Daryl losing consciousness on the floor, something snapped in him, he loved that boy more than anyone in the world. He sighed grabbing the gun from his holster he began shooting the men. They lay in a heap within seconds. He stood over Daryl's lifeless body, began to reach down and Daryl slapped at his hand, "I'm alright."

Merle chuckled slinging his brother's body over his shoulder, "Boy you better be worth what I just fuckin' gave up." Merle moved toward the cells. Carol was to her feet sobbing as she watched him set down Daryl whose face was swelling and bloodied from the beating he just took. Merle opened the cell tossing a set of keys to Owen, the man stared at him, Merle sighed, "Move your ass the others will be back." Owen nodded, within minutes they were loading people up in the trucks. Merle put Daryl between him and Carol in the truck, he sighed looking at the woman; he could tell she didn't trust him and he thought to himself that was a good thing.

They drove like hell getting back to the compound. Several of the others were starting to make their way out of their hiding places; Rick was to their truck before Carol got the door open. He hugged Carol quickly, "What happened?" Merle stepped out of the driver side, "Boy took a hell of a beatin' for his woman. I couldn't let him die, so I saved him." Rick advanced toward him grabbing him, "You mother fucker, you almost got all of us killed." Merle pushed him hard back against the truck, "Listen here Officer Friendly, I don't give a fuck what you think about me, but I told you people to get out of the state. Now I ain't leavin' my brother, we need to load up and move. The governor had over a hundred men and tanks! You want to have this pissing contest here or later when we are safe?" Rick pulled away looking at Carol and Owen, he could see that his only course of action was to get them all moving again.

Daryl woke up three hours later, the group had moved to a small campgrounds. Merle had helped her set up the tent and they had carried him inside, she was now sitting with his head in her lap slowly wiping his face with a damp cloth. He cracked open his good eye, his hand going to her wrist, "Hey." She smiled down at him, "Hey there yourself, had us all worried." He put his hand to his head feeling a bandage. Carol moved his head putting it gently on the pillow, before he could stop her, she leaned out the tent, "He's awake."

Within minutes Herschel was next to him smiling at him, "Well you look worse than you did an hour ago." Daryl tried to give the doc a small smile, but his whole face was on fire, "Thanks for lookin' after me." Herschel nodded shining a flash light into his eyes, "Well your pupils look alright. Need to rest, going to give you some pain killers." Daryl tried to sit up, grabbing his head, "No, I need to help with set up." Carol had returned with Rick and Merle who were standing at the opening of the tent. Merle looked down at his brother, "We got this shit boy. Listen to the doc, Officer Friendly and I are playin' nice so keep your happy ass right where ya are." Daryl looked at Rick, the man gave him a small grin, "We're fine Daryl. Carol you make sure he stays put." Carol nodded leaving to change the bowl of bloody water.

Daryl sighed laying back down as Herschel checked his ribs; he winced as the man pushed too hard. Herschel frowned, "Think we need to bind those, got at least one broken if not two." Daryl sighed nodding his head. Carol returned and helped Herschel wrap his ribs; once they were done Herschel left instructions for Carol and left them alone. He watched her as she fussed over stupid things in the tent; he finally sat up and grabbed her arm pulling her into his lap. She sat down hard and he groaned, her face turning pale, "Oh God, I'm sorry are you alright." He nodded, pulling her into his arms and hugging her, he smiled when he felt her arms wrap around him gently. They sat there for what seemed like forever as he took in her scent, he had been so afraid of losing her and here they were together.

She pulled away some tears slipping quietly from her eyes, she stared into his eyes, "I thought for sure you'd never hold me again." She sobbed loudly and he put his finger against her lips, "I thought I told ya woman, nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon." She nodded smiling at him, that damn smile was why he was in this mess; he couldn't see anything happening to her, not on his watch. She moved from his lap helping him get comfortable, the pain meds were already making him sleepy. He patted the sleeping bed next to him grinning at her, "Sit with me till I fall asleep." She nodded settling down next to him, her head resting on his chest gently and her hand making a small pattern just above his bandage. He gently kissed her head, "I love ya too woman, just in case ya didn't know." He closed his eyes as the painkillers won, Carol stared at his face, her own was twisted up in a smile, Daryl Dixon loved her nothing else mattered.

He woke a few hours later and Carol was gone, Merle was sitting in the corner of the tent sharpening a knife. Merle looked up as Daryl pulled himself up, "Where's Carol?" Merle motioned toward the door of the tent, "She went to help with dinner, told her I'd keep an eye out for ya." Daryl nodded watching his brother as he continued to sharpen his knife, "Why'd ya help me?" Merle sighed staring at his hand, "You're my blood. Nothin' more important than that and honestly somethin' about the way ya love that woman, couldn't let nothin' happen to either of ya." Daryl tried not to grin, his brother cared about him and that was saying something. Now with Carol and Merle with him, the world didn't seem so cold and lonely any more, now if they could just find somewhere to call home.


	10. Lights Camera Home

Chapter 10….Lights Camera Home

**Ok, this chapter is setting the stage for some stuff to hit the fan. Is Merle a good guy? Where is the governor? I promise VERY SOON we will get some action for our favorite couple! Thanks as always for the reviews, I'm working on updating as much as I can, but I have sooo much going on! Check out my new one-shoot! Hugs, Kaye!**

The group had started to get smaller. Folks they had brought with them from the small community that Michonne and Owen had started began leaving slowly. Many were seeking out family members they hoped were still in one piece. Two weeks after Daryl had taken one hell of a beating and Merle had saved them the group was down to their original group, Owen, Norman, Jess, and Michonne. Owen was fine with Rick calling the shots, the man's confidence had been shook, he had lost most of the men he had came from Atlanta with, so Rick taking over was fine with him.

The biggest problem with the group was the tension now between Merle and Rick. The two men couldn't even agree over how to collect fire wood, without one of them snarking at the other. But other than the two of them, everything was pretty much back to normal.

Carol kept watch over Daryl until he couldn't take the fussy anymore. He had snapped at her one day and sent her running from the tent. That had been two days ago and she had been staying with Herschel and Beth so he had hardly seen her. He knew she was giving him the cold shoulder and he knew after breakfast that morning he needed to tell her he was sorry.

At breakfast he had brought in his kills from the hunt he and Merle had gone on. He brought them over giving them to Beth; he stood there waiting for Carol to make a fuss about him eating breakfast. Instead she took the kills from Beth and walked in the opposite direction without so much as a word. He growled watching her disappear. When he turned around Beth and Merle were staring at him, he could see a small smirk starting on Merle's lips, he took one step toward him and grunted at his brother. Merle raised his hand and backed away heading toward the fire to grab some breakfast.

Daryl waited all day to catch her alone, he didn't need their business broadcast all over the camp. So when she and Beth headed to the stream to wash up, he pulled Beth aside. Daryl asked her to walk to the stream with Carol, he would be waiting down there with Merle, then Merle could walk her back to camp, so he could talk with Carol. Beth wasn't sure this was a good idea and Daryl was surprised that it was Merle that convinced her.

So he stood at the edge of the stream waiting, Merle leaned against a nearby tree taking his brother as he kicked rocks and growled. Merle smiled, "Baby brother don't think I ever thought you would have it bad for a woman." Daryl looked up at him snarling, "Shut it." Merle just chuckled; he was getting ready to say something when they heard Carol's voice. They both stood up as the two women came into view.

Carol and Beth stopped short when they came to the stream. She could feel Daryl's eyes burning a hole into her as she smiled at Merle; she wasn't going to let him off easy. She had taken care of him, nursed him back to health and he had screamed at her, bellowing that he didn't need a fucking mother. Well there was nothing motherly about the way she felt about him and those words had cut thru her like a knife.

Merle stepped closer to Beth, "I was wondering if I could walk ya back to camp?" Beth smiled, looking sheepishly at Carol, "Is that alright?" Carol had noticed for days the way the young woman looked at Merle. She was shocked that Merle had caught her eye and not Owen, but the heart wants what the heart wants. She nodded at them as they walked back toward camp. She turned her eyes meeting his, "Well we are alone, but do you want to say?"

Daryl was instantly pissed that she knew he had put this in place, but he wasn't going to admit anything. "Where the hell do you get off thinkin' this is about me? Merle wanted to walk the farmer's daughter back, not me."

Carol snorted settling down on a large rock to wash up, she turned to Daryl, her eyes narrowing at him, "I'm fine, head back to camp."

Daryl raged, "I ain't leavin' your ass out here. Get yourself cleaned up so I can get to watch." He moved toward the trees, turning his back to her so she could clean up in peace.

Once he had his back turned she picked up her things and moved further away from, she was just starting to scrub her arms when the smell hit her. She turned watching in horror as a large herd of walkers started moving toward her, she picked up her things and ran towards Daryl.

Daryl heard her coming up fast behind him, he turned just in time to see her fall, he saw the walkers fast on her heels and terror hit him. He grabbed his bow hitting the one that was now grabbing at her, he pulled her up from the ground and they ran hand in hand toward the camp. T-Dog saw them coming, Daryl whistled to him, T-Dog yelled down to Rick and they started grabbing people pushing them into vehicles. Daryl nodded to Merle who was loading up with Beth and Herschel, he threw the crossbow on the back of the bike, once he felt Carol's arms wrap around him he started the engine. As they pulled away the first of the herd had made it to the camp, stumbling thru anything in their way to get to them. Carol cried into his back, shaking as he drove them to safety.

The group came to a stop an hour after the walker herd hit their camp. Daryl patted Carol's hands, she was holding on so tight that she hadn't even noticed when he pulled the bike to a stop. She looked up to him staring at her, his eyes heavy with worry, "Ya alright?" She nodded as she got off the bike, her body still wobbly from the shock of the herd and the ride on the bike. Once he stood, she started to move away from him, he grabbed her arm and spun her into his arms. His lips meeting hers, she melted against him, the kiss was long and loving the side of him that he only ever showed to her. They were lost in the kiss until they heard Merle and T-Dog laughing; Daryl smiled against her lips and turned to glance at the two unlikely new friends that were laughing at them. Daryl simply turned back to Carol and kissed her again, she feel into the kiss not seeing that Daryl had raised his hand and given Merle and T-Dog the finger, which only made the two men laugh harder.

Rick regrouped them around his car, Herschel had sedated a very upset Lori and she was now sleeping quietly in the car. Rick looked at the map and sighed, "I think we can make it to this small town here on the map." Glen leaned in looking at the map, he got a smile on his face, he began pointing at the map, "Right here if we can make it there, there's a small movie lot there." Rick twisted his face in confusion, "How do you know that?" Glen laughed looking at Maggie, "I went there with some friends when they were shooting that cowboy show, you know the one Dead wood?" Rick nodded, still wondering if the man had hit his head in all the confusion. Glen looked around at everyone, "It's totally enclosed with a high fence! If we get in there we could hold up there. There are several building and it's off the map! Most people won't have thought to go there." Rick shook his head looking at Daryl. Daryl nodded, "It's better than running blind. We should try, it's the best idea I've heard." Rick nodded, "Alright everyone follow Glen here."

When they got to the old movie lot the caravan stopped. Rick started dividing up duties, he asked Carol to sit with Lori and Carl, she sat on the hood of the car with Carl cuddled up next to her as his mother slept in the car. Herschel and Merle were left to guard the women and Carl. Carol nodded to Daryl as he walked off behind Rick; his only thought was a safe place, one THEY could call home.

They walked the small movie lot; Rick chuckled when they entered the street where the old show had been shot. Rick looked at Daryl who was eyeing him suspiciously, "Carl is gonna love the saloon." Daryl looked at the building and smirked at the man. They did a clean sweep of the lot only finding a handful of walkers, which were easy to take down. Rick decided they would all sleep that night in the studio offices.

When they got back to the cars they were greeted with Herschel on the ground, his head was bloody and in Beth's lap. She held the shotgun in her hand, "Lori hit dad and grabbed Carl heading off in that direction. Carol ran off after them, Merle helped me get dad settled and he went to follow."

Rick and Daryl left Glen in charge getting everyone to the offices and helping patch Herschel up. Daryl found their trail quickly and it didn't take long before they came across Merle holding his gun on Lori who was using Carl as a shield, Carol was trying to talk the woman down. Rick moved toward Lori who just tightened her grip on Carl. Carol waved him back.

Carol stared at the woman who use to be her friend, "Lori this is enough, let Carl come with me. If you want to run off in the dark then that is all you. We need you and want you with us, but we can't make you snap out of this. Now let Carl go, you're scaring him."

Lori shifted, kissing her son's head, "I'm scaring you sweetie? Momma never would want to scare you, I love you."

Carl was staring at Carol, his chin quivering, "I love you too mom, please let me go and we can go with dad toward the others."

Lori cackled pushing him toward Carol, Carol grabbed him pulling him into her arms. Lori started pacing back and forth staring at her son, "Your father is dead, you killed him."

Carol felt like the air had been taken from her lungs, she pulled Carl tighter into her arms. Rick looked sick, "What the hell are you talking about? Lori I'm right here!"

Lori smiled at him evilly, "Shane was his father and the father of this baby. You think that we just got together? Silly man, we were together for years. I just didn't have the heart to leave you."

Rick raised his gun pointing it at Lori his arm shaking, "Take that back."

Lori laughed staring at all of them. Daryl moved to take the gun from Rick, "Take your boy back with the others. You can't help her now. Just let her go, we need to think about Carl." Rick let go of the gun, his head falling, Daryl saw the hurt all over the man's face.

When he turned and started to walk toward Carl and Carol they heard the moans. Carol moved Carl out of the clearing as the first walkers took Lori by surprise. Merle and Daryl were firing trying to keep them off them, but the damage had been done, Rick stood kneeling over her body. Lori was fading fast, Daryl motioned for Carl to say goodbye to his mother, but the boy just clung to Carol. Rick sobbed holding her head in his lap, she raised her hand and touched his cheek, "It's better this way Rick, I'll be at peace. Take care of Carl." Rick nodded; Daryl helped him up and moved him away from Lori.

Merle and Daryl stood over Lori, once her chest stopped rising Daryl shot her making sure that Lori Grimes was finally at peace.

They walked slowly back to the offices, Carl was now wrapped around his dad, and Carol was hugging close to Daryl. It had been one hell of a night and the streaks of sun were beginning to play across the sky. When they finally got to the offices and the others were told of Lori's death it almost felt as a weight had been lifted.

That night when they bedded down that night Daryl laid down next to Carol engulfing her in his arms. Tomorrow was a new day and he planned on making every minute worth living with her.

**Sorry this was soooo much action! Hope you enjoyed! I'm moving them toward a huge fight! They need the walls of the movie lot to save them! Hugs! Kaye**


	11. Everyone Has an Importance

Chapter 11…..Everyone has an importance

**Ok, this chapter was pure fun to write. It's a bit silly, a bit funny, and in some ways sooo true. I guess I channeled my inter mom today in writing this. Us ladies are considered the weaker of the sex and in some things that MAY be true, not saying I agree either way, but who among us hasn't felt undervalued? So in this chapter the women show the men that they too have a place, they are important and should have a say in the group's direction….Hope it's as light and fluffy as I think it is…enjoy. As always thanks for the reviews! They truly make my day!**

Over the next few days the group started to relax. The walls of the old movie lot gave them protection against walkers. Owen and Daryl crafted a large sign to hang at the door that said, _All Dead Here_, hoping to keep out any human's that might pose a threat to their new safe haven.

Carol, Maggie, and Beth began collecting things that could be used to create households. The women were pleased that most of the houses along the old west main street, were complete with wood burning stoves and hand pumps. Carol squealed with joy when they found the fully functional kitchen in the basement of the office building. Rick even cracked a smile when she begged Daryl and Herschel to get the generators running so she could cook them all a proper meal.

Luckily it only took them three days to get the old generator up and running. Daryl and Merle had come back with a large buck; it really felt like the group was coming together.

Carol spent hours cooking the meal and setting the tables, so they all could eat together. She smiled as the last of the group made their way to the meal; Herschel said grace and everyone dug in. Afterward Carol sat at the table, her hand gently squeezing Daryl's, the wine had been opened and everyone was talking about the future for the first time in a long time. Carol noticed Owen was sitting at the other end of the table, his eyes drifting to Merle and Beth, who were chatting about her helping clean her first deer. Owen noticed that Carol was watching him and he gave her a soft smile.

It wasn't until Rick started talking about the need for a scavenging trip that things took a turn for the worse. Rick wanted to take Daryl, T-Dog, and Owen into the neighboring towns. He figured it would take them four days to clean out the towns and bring back supplies. Carol couldn't believe he really wanted the men to be gone that long, she released her grip on Daryl's hand realizing when he looked at her that he had already knew the plan. She looked at Rick, "Do it a little bit at a time. This taking off leaves us weak anyone could come running in here and by the time you got back we'd all be dead or worse."

Rick ran a hand over his tired face, he steeled himself to look at Carol again, "It won't be like that. No one knows we're here, besides Merle, Glen, Norman, and Herschel will be here." She stood up behind her chair looking around at the men at the table; she looked down at her feet for a moment and steadied herself. Carol Peletier had never been one for confrontation, but she had all she was going to take from these men. They never said thank you, they never asked them for their opinions about things. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, "I once said at the farm that I didn't ask for these kinds of decisions, but Dale was right, I have a voice, the rest of us have a voice. Why even bring it up, it's not like you're going to hear anything that we say. So I'll tell you what, Rick, Daryl cook your own damn food from now on. I'm done."

Rick chuckled at her, "Carol honey, the only thing you can do is cook and clean. It's not your fault, but I can't very well send out several teams, because some of you just can't pull your weight."

Carol's face twisted red with anger, Daryl started to say something, but thought better of it when she turned to him, "YOU don't say a word to me. You knew about this plan and DIDN'T bother sharing this with me, so I think I can take care of myself. So NOT a word!" She turned to Rick unleashing her fury at him, "So all I do is cook and clean, well won't it be great to see if you big strong MEN could do without us, I say in a WEEK, you'd come crawling back to us begging for help. So you can go to hell Rick Grimes."

She turned before anyone could say anything and stormed out of the room. She moved as fast as she could to the opposite side of the movie lot. She finally stopped in the small cemetery hiding herself behind a large headstone. She slid down on the ground hugging her knees, even in this life her thoughts didn't matter, she was just a wife, just now she was wife to the whole group. She silently cried into her knees, wishing that things were different, that she was stronger.

After Carol's outburst the group talked for over an hour, Andrea and Michonne were screaming at Rick that they were every bit as good at taking down walkers as any of the men. Maggie and Beth were disgusted that their contributions meant so little. In the end the women all left the room, none of them could be reasoned with, Rick put his head in his hands. Glen broke the silence, "Nice job Rick, got to say you handled that like a champ, now none of them are talking to us!"

Michonne had found Carol's tracks and led the women to her, she heard them coming and she stood. Andrea stepped closer to her, "We are with you. Let's see how they do without us, let's see how long it takes before they come crawling back." Carol smiled at them. They retreated to the old saloon discussing what their next move would be. It was decided they would all move into the saloon together, they were not to do a single thing for the men. They wanted to prove their worth to them, show them that their contributions were just as important as theirs.

Within an hour they stood in the large room they had been sharing, Carol was in front, their unspoken leader. She hugged herself as she stared down Rick and Daryl who she could see looked uneasy by the women. She stepped forward, "We came to get our stuff. If you need us for an emergency we will be staying in the saloon."

Rick sighed, "There's no need for that, we stay together and protect our own."

Carol advanced toward her things, the other women followed suit, she didn't even look up at Rick as she began stuffing things into her bag. "WE don't need protecting, we will be fine. If you are so worried then post a guard, but don't be surprised if Andrea shots you. We can coexists inside these walls, but we don't want anything from you MEN anymore."

Daryl grabbed the bag from her hands, "This is childish, knock this shit off and come to bed!"

Carol turned snatching her bag back, "NO! I'm a woman, I'm not a child. I lived a lifetime of being told what to do just because someone else wanted me to do it, not because I wanted to do it. We are safe, the walls have already held." She walked to the door taking one last look at Carl, "If you need something sweetie, you are welcome in our camp as are you Herschel. The rest of you good luck on your own without your slaves."

As the women walked in silence back to the saloon, they all started to laugh behind Carol. Andrea patted her back, "Who would have thought that the redneck picked a woman just as stubborn as he is. Damn that was a great speech!" Carol smiled to herself; it seemed she had found her voice.

Over the next three days, the men and women of the group played a cat and mouse game. Each side avoiding each other unless they HAD to speak to one and other. Carol and Rick broke the silence when she tried to take some dried goods from the supply area, he told her if they all moved back into the offices they could share the supplies with the group, Carol just turned and left. When she reported back to Michonne and Andrea they all planned a trip into town, to do a little shopping.

By day four Daryl stood on the wall his blood boiling as he watched Carol leave with the rest of the women, he growled at Rick, "If she don't fuckin' come back I'm takin' this out on your stubborn ass hide!" Rick just nodded watching as they all left in two of the cars.

Daryl tried everything he could think of to keep his mind off the fact that she was out there alone, without him. The day drug by as the men started gathering around the front gate, Rick sighed looking around, "We better go get them." They were all starting to get into their vehicles when they heard them. Andrea and Carol got out opening the gate letting their caravan in, Carol smiled wide at Rick and Daryl as they locked the gate back up, "Rick do you need us to leave this open?" He glared at her turning to go back inside. Daryl was next to her in seconds, he saw blood all over her clothes, "Did ya get hurt?" She smirked, "No Daryl, I'm just fine, walking and talking. The trip was quiet." He followed her, grabbing her arm, "This is enough, could of got your ass killed and for what?"

She turned to him, "Did you hear me? We were fine all of us. WE went out and got what WE needed. WE didn't need anyone to help us, so if you will excuse me we have supplies to unload."

Daryl released her watching her walk determined back toward the vehicles now in front of the saloon. Carol didn't turn around she just kept going; they had a lot to do. The trip had been a mess, but they weren't going to admit that to the men. They ran out of gas on the way to the town. They ran into a herd, Carol almost got bit, if it wouldn't have been for Andrea's crack shot. At one point they even lost Beth spending over an hour just looking for her, finally finding her in a teen dress shop trying on stuff. Carol sighed to herself, but they all came back, they were all safe, but it was getting harder to ignore the hurt she felt not being around Daryl, she sighed as she watched him disappear out of her sight.

The fifth night of the standoff was a long one. The women had started baking biscuits and bread; you could smell it all over the movie lot. When the men woke that morning with the smell drifting in the open windows, they all wanted to go to the saloon and raise the flag of surrender. But Rick told them to stay strong, it would only take a few more days and the women would come around.

Carl had been the first to cave; he had drifted toward the saloon by lunch time. Carol had told him if he got her the maps from his dad's bag, she would let him have a whole apple pie, all to himself. Well the kid was hooked; he was back within the hour, maps in hand eating the apple pie. He wasn't alone, Herschel also caved, sitting at the old saloon bar dripping honey on biscuits that Beth made just like his wife. The other men were much harder to convince, but they were slowly giving in. Glen showed up later that night with his bag asking to stay with Maggie, claiming he couldn't take being apart. To which she welcomed him in with open arms. Norman had been sneaking to see Jess and T-Dog and Michonne made sure they were on watch together. But the others were harder to convince, something had to give so they could all admit they needed each other.

The day had been so hot that you could feel the thunderstorm brewing in the air. Carol had hoped it would come during the day, but as the sun set she realized that she would be alone for this storm and that scared her. The only other person to know her fear of thunderstorms was Daryl and how could she give in and go to him, when Carl told them that Rick was close to giving in and apologizing. No this storm she would have to face alone.

Daryl knew the storm was coming and he kept watch on the saloon, he found reasons to walk up and down the street. As the day ended he started to think that the storm would just blow over, so that night he bedded down. All around him he could hear the other men bitching. Bitching they were hungry. Bitching that their clothes were dirty. Bitching that it was filthy in their room. The sad thing was all of these things were true, the women did all those little things for them and now that they were without them, they missed the little things. Daryl sighed, not to mention the soft feel of Carol next to him, he was about to go out of his damn mind.

Rick was staring at him, Daryl propped up on one elbow, "Speak your peace I want some sleep."

Rick sighed, "They really did do a lot."

Daryl nodded at him, "Yup, they did the little things to keep us human."

Rick stared at Carl who was sitting licking his fingers, "You know my own kid stole my maps today for an apple pie, sad thing is I can't blame him."

Daryl chuckled, "Don't know how you thought we would win against Carol's cooking."

They both laughed as they settled into their sleeping bags. Rick looked over at Daryl, "Carl said they even have beds over there."

Daryl cracked open one eye at him, "Now you're just trying to push me to go to the other side."

Outside the sky began to change, the clouds brewing together one hell of a storm. It had been hours since they had all gone to bed. T-Dog and Michonne were snuggling together on top of the saloon both of them were suppose to be on watch that night. They watched as the first streaks of light filled the dark night, T-Dog gripped Michonne's hand, "Looks like it's gonna be a rough one." She nodded, hoping that the weather wouldn't destroy anything they had at their new home.

Thirty minutes later Carol woke in a cold sweat as the thunder pounded outside. She curled herself up into a tight ball, wishing she hadn't been so stubborn, praying that he would come to her.

Daryl woke when the first crash of lighting hit, his heart began racing. Rick sat up staring at him, "What's the matter?" Daryl finished lacing up his boots, he turned to Rick, "Carol's deathly afraid of storms, I can't leave her over there alone. If you're smart you'll grab the rest of the guys and head on over there, we should bed down with them. You're both right, they do the little things that pull us back from all the shit we have to do to survive. Their voice is just as important as ours."

Daryl didn't wait for Rick to respond, he moved outside pulling his vest up trying to cover his head from the hail that was now falling. When he ran up the stairs to the saloon he nodded at Andrea who was sipping some coffee near the door, she smiled at him, "She's at the top of the stairs."

He took the stairs two at a time and opened her door without knocking. He felt his heart sink when he saw her; she was curled up tight in the corner of the bed hugging her knees. She looked up at him when he entered, he could see the tears falling down her cheeks, her voice was low, "You came." He nodded, "Don't I always woman?"

**I told you this was fluffy, but it sets the stage for the next chapter…..I had to get them in the same bed together! Hope you liked….sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise to update tomorrow! Let me know what ya thought **


	12. Just Right

Chapter 12….Just right

Daryl sat his crossbow on the table next to the bed and kicked off his boots. His jacket was last landing on the floor. He moved toward her on the bed, scooping her into his arms. She sobbed as the thunder rolled again outside, his arm gripping tighter around her, his voice in her ear, "Relax. Come on now." She nodded, "I know it's so silly. I'm a grown woman and I'm scared to death of storms." He kissed her head gently, "Come on, you know what we do."

After Sophia had died Carol had gotten trapped in the horse barn one day during a storm. Daryl had run in to get shelter from the rain and had found her sobbing in one of the stalls. Ever since he had walked her thru each storm, holding her while they watched the storm together.

He moved a small chair in front of the large window in her room. He pulled her into his lap as the next round of thunder and lightning crashed around them. She flinched grabbing a hold of his shirt; he smiled a little in the dark enjoying the closeness that he had missed from her all week. Before her, he had never craved someone's touch like hers. He pulled her closer, whispering into her ear, "Remember the longer between the lightening' the further away it gets." She nodded, muttering into his chest, "Guess Rick was right."

She felt Daryl's chest move up and down, she looked up at him squinting to see his face; he was smiling at her, "He's only half right and so are you. We all need each other; hopefully he listened to me and brought all the men here."

Carol started to pull away from him, but he was faster, his lips gently brushing against hers. She moaned at the contact, letting her hand roam up into his hair, she gently tugged at it. He moaned in her mouth and glanced over at the bed; damned if the kid wasn't right the women had one hell of a set up. She looked up at him and he stood carrying her to the bed. He smiled down at her, "I think I recall us wanting time alone in a bed."

She giggled as he slid next to her on the bed. His hand tracing a tender pattern down her face, his thumb brushing across her lips. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as he stared down at her with such intensity. He leaned down and kissed her slow, letting his mouth gently suckle on her bottom lip, he felt her quiver underneath him and he slowed down taking his time, relishing every moment.

His tongue caressed hers as they suckled each other, tasting each other, his hand lacing in hers as they both pulled away for a breathe. His other hand was gently touching her sweet neck; he moved his lips to sample the tender flesh.

Her hand creeping down his well toned chest, she unbuttoned a few buttons to get her hand inside the shirt, her fingers tugging slowly at his nipple. He groaned and smiled down at her, "Well Carol Peletier I believe you're a little bit of a wild thang in bed." She laughed blushing and burying her head into his chest, she could feel him still smiling as his hand roamed down pulling her tee shirt up so her breast was exposed.

He stared at her memorizing her face as he put his lips to her nipple, she let out a breathe as he let his tongue flick slowly across the hardening peak. His other hand gently caressing the other mound of soft flesh, she sighed under his touch pulling him up to kiss her again. This time the kiss was hungry, wanting as they fought for control. He moved almost on top of her, his bulge pushing into her thigh. She had never felt this kind of response from a man and here he was making her feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet.

He stood up for a moment pulling his shirt over his head. He stared down at her watching her sit up and follow suit, he took a deep breath, afraid she would want to stop, but the look in her eyes told him different. He slowly unbuttoned his pants, his hands fumbling a little with the zipper. She never once looked away only moved to the edge of the bed. She watched as he took the jeans off throwing them in the corner. He stood there watching her look at him.

Carol felt something deep inside her awaken, he was everything she had every dreamt about. His dirty blonde hair messy from her hands weaving in and out of it. His arms glistening with a light sheen of sweat that made them look more defined. Her eyes moved lower to his chest, she didn't see the scars, but she saw badges of honor from a life survived. Her eyes traveled to his tone stomach and then down to his cock which was hard and ready, wanting for her. When she raised her eyes up to his, he smiled at her and nodded, motioning that it was her turn. She smiled as she shimmed out of her boxers, she stopped at the peach lacey boy shirts, her thumbs slowly moving to push them down. Once she did she stepped out of them and stood there letting him look at her. Her arms went up hugging herself, she was so use to hiding, she was afraid he would laugh running from the room, because she was just Carol. He was so much more than she was, at least in her mind.

He gave her a soft smile as he stepped forward and gently pulled her arms to her sides. He could see how nervous she was, his hand rested on her shoulder. His fingers slowly moving down the small freckles on her breasts. He continued down to her tight stomach and then rested on her hip as he drew her in for a kiss; their chests touching he slowly walked her toward the bed.

She felt the back of her legs hit the mattress and he guided her down their mouths never breaking contact. Once he had her lying down he slowly kissed down her neck, to her chest, he suckled each nipple. His mouth moved lower showering her stomach with kisses until he reached her thigh. He looked up at her as he sucked hard, marking her, making her his own. A mark that only they would know about, she arched her back as he looked up at her.

He trailed further moving his mouth toward her heat; he kissed both sides of the mound of soft hair, before he gently pushed his finger into her. She moaned her eyes closing at the touch of his fingers in her, he added a second finger, cursing under his breath, "Jesus you are so tight." She hissed out in surprise as his tongue flicked across her clit, in all her life no man had ever done that to her, and she moaned loudly as he increased his speed, his lips gently suckling in between. She felt the heat building in her, his fingers, his lips, his tongue all drawing the desire out of her, until she felt the climax making her body tense and clamp down.

He smiled up at her as he pulled his fingers from her licking her sweetness from them. He moved to her lips kissing her hard. She let her hand grip around the stone hard flesh of his cock, he moaned his eyes closing as she slowly moved her hand up and down the shaft, he moved on his side so she could get a better grip. She moved down, not sure what she should do, Ed had always said she was terrible at this, but she took a chance and ran her tongue along the tip. He groaned moving onto his back. She slowly started moving her mouth down the shaft, her tongue moving in her mouth to gently caress him. He grabbed her shoulders as he started thrusting in her mouth. She increased her speed responding to his noises, almost like he was encouraging her, she let herself go, making love to him with her mouth. He pulled her back and she was afraid he was unhappy, until he smiled, "Don't want to cum yet." She smiled back nodding, as he guided her back down to the bed, his mouth hot on her neck.

Once he was above her, he gently moved her legs; she could feel him tremble as he drew himself close to her opening. He leaned down and kissed her as he moved inside her, they both moaned at the contact. He steadied himself for a moment, afraid he would blow his load before they even got started, but once he stared down at her, he found the self control he needed and began moving slowly. His hands intertwining with hers above her head, he loved watching her as they made love. Her face was full of a mixture of lust and joy, that he was happy he could give her.

He kissed her again as he increased his speed. She rose with every thrust to meet his hips, feeling the fire build up again, she wanted to cum with him, together. So she wrapped her hips around him so he could reach deeper inside her, it seemed to be enough as he spilled himself into her.

He lay on top of her muttering to her, things that only he would say to just her, and then she heard it, "I love ya, Carol." She looked over at him, his head tucked up against her shoulder his eyes were staring right back at her, she reached out and touched his face, "I love you too, Daryl."

She was afraid to say anything else; she didn't want to break the moment. He rolled onto his back pulling her with him, her head fitting softly under his chin. Daryl's hand gently rubbing along her back, he closed his eyes wanting to remember just how happy he was there with her in his arms. Dixon's usually didn't find happiness, but for this woman, with this woman he knew he could.

Carol lay in his arms thanking whatever force that brought them together. In all her life she never thought that making love could be such a beautiful wonderful thing. With Ed it was rough and fast, ending with her never getting what she needed. She felt a small tear fall from her eye; it fell onto Daryl's chest.

He jumped when he felt the tear, pulling her away from him, his face twisted with worry, "Did I do somethin' wrong? Did I hurt ya?" She smiled wiping at her tears, her hand resting on his cheek, "No, I'm just happy." He sighed letting her lay back down, "God damn woman, cry if you're sad, cry if you're mad, and now you cry if you're happy. Can't fuckin' win."

She slapped playfully at his chest, "Stop complaining you big baby, I'm done. We need to get some sleep. Like my man would say we got shit to do tomorrow." She felt him smile, his chest moving up and down as he chuckled, "This man of yours sounds pretty fuckin' smart." She looked up at him and kissed him, "He's prefect."

They fell asleep soon after, the storm had died down. The saloon was quiet. No one was awake to notice that Owen was standing over Rick as the man slept on one of the old couches the girls had drug into the saloon. Owen saw how Rick and Daryl treated the women of the group and he couldn't understand why his compound had fallen while these people were being lead by a crazy man and a redneck. Well he wasn't going to let anything happen to these ladies, especially Carol.

**Oh man…I'm sooo bad…I leave you with a cliffhanger, but I got this chapter done tonight so you got two in one night! Teehee…Owen is evil…kind of…you will see…Hope you enjoyed our couple's special night FINALLY…let me know what you think…thanks again **


	13. Wanted You More

Chapter 13…..Wanted You More

Carol woke to the noise of the saloon; she stretched across the bed finding that Daryl was already gone. She pulled on her clothes and headed downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Rick leaning against the counter drinking some coffee. He looked up and nodded at her. She took a deep breath, nodded and poured herself a cup. She leaned on the counter across from him.

Rick decided he had to be the first to speak up; he shifted uneasily, "I guess I should say I'm sorry. You girls did alright here."

Carol smiled at him, a sense of relief filling her, "Yeah, but our trip to town WAS a mess. I guess we all need each other more than we thought."

Rick nodded setting down his coffee cup he came over and hugged Carol. They both laughed, Rick pulled away, "Promise me next time I get to big for my boots you'll smack me down."

Carol smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'll be sure too."

The rest of the morning moved quickly. The men were heading out for a trip to one of the towns; they planned on taking Michonne and Andrea with them. The group agreed that they would be gone no longer than a day, maybe over night if there was a problem. It was Owen that made Daryl uneasy when he volunteered to stay behind.

Later Daryl found Carol in the kitchen, he stood watching her for a few minutes, he loved listening to her hum, he could always tell if she was happy that way. He checked to make sure no one was around and he came up behind her hugging her waist and nestling his head into her back. She smiled leaning back into him, her hands falling on his. She sighed contented, "Let's just stay right here." He grinned against her neck, softly kissing her, "Ya know we can't do that. Need ya to do somethin' though."

She turned looking into his cobalt blue eyes, "Anything, what is it?" He sighed pulling away, fidgeting with his crossbow strap, "Somethin' about Owen is giving me the creeps, just watch him."

She nodded, inside she wanted to laugh at him, she knew Owen stared at her, and figured Daryl was just being jealous. But she didn't she just agreed to keep an eye on Owen. They loaded up at the gate, Andrea and Michonne going with them, a small victory for the women. Carol stood hugging herself as he loaded the last of the bags into the truck. She smiled at him, her heart full, she wanted to reach out and touch him, the thought of the night before still fresh in her mind. But she knew public displays weren't his thing, so watched him get into the truck, she gave him one last nod as they disappeared from sight.

Daryl wanted to kiss her goodbye, but he never had this before. So he had loaded up the truck and nodded at her, now he felt like an ass. He knew she would worry all day and here he was afraid someone would laugh at them. He sighed looking over at Rick, "Think this will be a quick run?" Rick smiled at him; he knew what the man was thinking. Daryl was easy to read when it came to Carol. Rick smiled, glancing over at him, "Don't worry we'll be back by nightfall." Daryl stared out the window that was good enough for him.

Owen had gone to the small special effects department of the movie lot as soon as their trucks pulled out. He knew what he was looking for; he found the small explosives and began working. His plan was to set charges just outside the gate, that way when they came back, one of the trucks would trip the explosion and send walkers on them. He smiled as he thought about that pompous prick of an ex-sheriff getting ripped to bits. In all honesty if he thought the women would come with him, if he thought that Carol would come with him, he would just kill Rick. He blamed the man for the destruction of the HIS COMPOUND. Before their group they never had any trouble, then Rick brings his people in and now he had nothing. He stared down at the small explosives and smiled again, but soon he would have his own little family. Carol could be his wife, Maggie, Jess, Beth, and Carl his children, sure the old man would have to die, but they would be fine. He made sure to grab some more explosives if the first plan didn't work he could set up a remote detonator in the small offices, just enough for him to slip away. Owen packed his backpack and whistled as he walked out into the lot, he was going to have a great day.

Carol was in the kitchen cooking when Owen came in; he glanced around noticing that Carl was sitting on a small stool chatting with her. He smiled; he liked the boy and knew that he would come to except him as his father. He sighed, crossing his arms watching her as she moved around the kitchen.

Carol looked up and smiled at him, "Hey Owen, dinner will be done soon."

He smiled at her, "Carol can we have a small talk in the other room?"

Carol felt uneasy, but she figured it was just Daryl's nerves getting the best of her. She simply nodded turning to Carl, "Hey Carl will you find Beth and ask her to keep an eye on dinner?" The boy nodded and headed out to find Beth.

Carol followed Owen into the bar area of the old saloon, he motioned to a small table for her to sit. She did, nervously touching her gold cross. Owen sat across from her smiling at her, "Well we are alone at last."

She nodded, "Yeah, we are. Is there something wrong? I need to get dinner done before the others come back."

He smiled looking thru his backpack. He set the donator on the table, "Well that's the thing, they aren't coming back."

Carol felt her heart pounding in her chest, "What are you talking about Owen?"

Owen smiled his fingers nervously drumming on the device, "You are all so unhappy, I can protect you all. We could be a family, take care of each other, hell you will grow to love me."

Carol stood up backing away from the table, "Owen this can't be, Daryl and Rick will be back and we need them."

Owen stood up closing the distance between them; his breath was hot on her face as he took in her scent. She flinched as he whispered into her ear, "I won't force you. I'm not like that; someday you will just come to me, because it's right between us. You look so much like my wife; it was meant to be you and me." Carol felt her back hit the wall, she wanted to scream, but she was afraid what that would mean to the rest of the group. She heard Beth and Carl coming up the stairs, Owen smiled down at her, "Don't worry sweetie, I won't hurt them or you."

Once Beth and Carl were sitting in the saloon with him and Carol, he sent Carl to get Maggie and Jess. Beth sat looking at Carol, she could tell something was horribly off about this, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Once everyone had joined them, he smiled at them; Carol felt a shiver go down her back.

Owen looked at his little family, "I have just shared with Carol that we are going off on our own. The others won't be coming back. I will make sure of it. It's just us now and I need each of you to be on your best behavior. If not I'll blow the lot, I have explosives all over the movie lot. Now you don't want to let that happen do you?"

They all were staring at the crazy man in silence when Herschel walked in, "Hey their back, you want to give me a hand with the gate Owen?" Owen turned to Herschel a wicked smile on his face; he drew his gun from the back of his pants and fired. Herschel went down, Maggie and Beth screamed.

Owen grabbed Carol's arm dragging her out of the saloon, "Let's go say hello and goodbye shall we?" Carol didn't know what to do; she had to tell them before they got hurt. Her only thoughts were of Daryl, he had done so much for her, it was her turn to pay him back. She stepped into Owen knocking him down hard, she ran as fast as she could toward the wall climbing up the ladder that the guys had set there. She leaned over her eyes locking on Daryl's, it was now or never.

They had gotten to the wall and were surprised that no one was there to let them in. Daryl and Rick felt sick, something wasn't sitting right, Owen and Herschel should've been on watch. It was then that Daryl saw Carol's face looking down at him, he could see the terror.

Carol turned around to see Owen climbing the ladder coming toward her. She looked down at them, "Get out of here; he has the whole place wired with explosives. If you try the gate he is going to blow it. You have to move!"

Owen grabbed her waist staring down at the redneck and the asshole ex-sheriff. He held up the detonator, "Come on boys try the gate!"

Rick held up his hands, "Don't do this Owen we can talk this through."

Owen laughed, "I'll tell you what you shot yourself in the head Sheriff and I'll think about letting some of them go."

Daryl raised his crossbow trying to get a clean shot, but Owen was smart he kept Carol between them. Daryl growled, "This ain't gonna happen! You let them go and we might let you live."

Owen laughed, "You know I want to thank you redneck for bringing my wife back to me. I don't know how you found her, but we are going to be really happy together."

Daryl looked up at Carol in confusion, she shook her head, "Owen I'm not your wife, your wife died. I'm not your wife."

Owen shook her a little, trying to regain his composure, "No, stop talking that way, you are fine. You are right here with me. Now you all need to leave me and my family."

Daryl shook his head, "Let them go you sick fuck."

Rick's face was twisted in anger, "Let them go Owen, this isn't going to end well for anyone!"

By now T-Dog and Glen had joined them, standing staring at the scene playing out in front of them. Michonne and Andrea had snuck around to the other side of the lot. They made their way thru the emergency exit that Daryl and Rick had set up when they first found the movie lot. They found the girls and Carl huddled around Herschel who got hit in the shoulder. The old doctor was more pissed than anything. They moved them out of the saloon, all of them holding up Herschel. When they finally got into the van that Andrea and Michonne had taken to town, they returned to the rest of the group stuck outside the wall. As they pulled up they saw Rick pushing Daryl into the truck, just as Owen fired off the first of the explosions.

Carol looked down at Daryl, he had his eyes trained on Owen, she tried to move, but the man had her in a tight lock. She whimpered a little as Owen squeezed harder, "Daryl I'll be fine, please get to safety. He's sick." Owen laughed, his finger moved and he set the first charge go. He watched in amusement as Rick pushed Daryl into the truck. The first blast was right in front of the truck, Carol screamed out for Daryl as Rick threw the truck into reverse. She slumped sobbing when she saw they had made it out of the way in time. Rick looked at Daryl, now what the fuck did they do?

Owen ordered Carol down the ladder first his hand still clinging to the device. "Now you be a good girl and wait for me or I'll blow the saloon with everyone in it." She nodded hugging herself at the bottom of the ladder; he joined her seconds later his arm going around her waist as they walked. "Let's go have some dinner." Carol felt sick; she stopped and heaved up her lunch.

Rick pulled their group over a mile away from the movie lot. Once he got out they ran back to the van that Andrea and Michonne were in, once the back doors were open they began working on Herschel's shoulder. Luckily they had gotten some medical supplies in town, with Herschel instructing them, they were able to patch him up and give him some pain killers.

Glen and T-Dog worked on the maps until they found a small camp ground nearby. Andrea, T-Dog, and Michonne made a quick run back to town to find some tents, while the rest made a small base camp. Daryl was having a hard time holding it together as they set up, Rick kept telling him to stay calm they would get her back, but deep in Daryl's heart he was afraid of what Owen would do to her as the sun set, he planned on killing the motherfucker slowly.

When they got back to the saloon Owen didn't seem surprised to see that the others were gone. He simply smiled, "Well darling, I guess that just means we have more time to ourselves. Let's have some dinner."

Carol put their plates on the table; Owen kept his hand on the detonator as they ate. Carol pushed around her food on her plate, she couldn't eat, she was too scared. She had survived Ed, the dead raising, and losing her daughter, all to be taken hostage by a mad man. Owen looked at her, "You need to eat, keep up your strength for the baby." She stared at him for a minute, not sure what to say, he truly believed she was his wife, she felt bad for him in a way. She just nodded and took a bite of the stew in front of her.

After dinner he walked her up to her room, her heart felt sick looking at the bed she had just shared with Daryl just twelve hours ago. Owen lay down and patted the bed, Carol hugged herself, "I'm not tired, I want to read a while."

Owen laughed, "No, you come here and lay down with me. I know you aren't feeling well, you need rest and I can't sleep without you next to me."

Carol nodded slowly easing next to him, she held in a sob as he pulled her closer to him. He gently kissed her neck, "See all better now. Try to sleep." She nodded, praying that God would help her get back to where she belonged, back to Daryl.


	14. Sickness and Secrets

Chapter 14…Sickness and Secrets

Daryl sat at the fire watching the embers, all around him he could hear people settling down for the night. Rick stood outside his tent watching him; he was worried that as soon as they all bedded down he would take off to find Carol. Rick crossed the camp and stood on the other side of the fire, Daryl looked up at him, "I'm goin' to get her." Rick nodded his head, "Let me come with you. I'll just grab my crossbow and we can head out."

Daryl stood up slinging the crossbow on his back, "I'm goin' alone. She's my family, she's my responsibility. My job to bring her home."

Rick shook his head, "She's all our family."

Daryl looked at the ground and shook his head, "She's more than that to me. I don't know why, but I ain't gonna sleep if she's not here. You got a boy to look after, I go alone."

Rick wiped his tried face with his hand and nodded, "Ok, if you're not back by first light I'm coming to find you both."

Daryl looked at him, taking in his friend; he knew Rick would come if they didn't come back. He sighed, "If I don't come back, promise me you'll go get Carol. Save her." Rick just nodded watching Daryl leave.

Daryl found his way to the back of the movie lot at the emergency exit he and Rick had set up. The lot was silent as he crept his way to the saloon. He noticed the only light on was coming from Carol's room, he felt rage building in him, his mind was making him think the worst. He pulled the bow closer to his body, it was almost painfully digging into his chest as he swept thru the bar area quietly. He took the stairs painfully slow, when he reached the top he took a deep breath, there was no sound coming from the room. As his hand gripped the door knob he kept telling himself that her alive was better than dead, but if Owen had hurt her, he didn't know what he would do.

Carol was awake; Owen had her in a painful grip, the gun still firmly in his hand. She saw the door begin to open and her heart leapt when she saw the familiar crossbow inch inside. She felt tears running down her face, but she tried to keep her body and breathing still. He had come for her that was all that mattered; if she died tonight it would be in his arms.

Daryl felt a mixture of relief and anger when he saw her on the bed with Owen wrapped around her. He put his finger to his lips and moved quietly toward her, she slowly tried to move Owen's arm and his eyes snapped open. Daryl pulled back the crossbow at the ready as the man sat up holding the gun at him.

Owen gripped Carol as he moved to get up, "I see you came back, but for what?"

Daryl felt sweat pouring down his face, his eyes never leaving Carol's, "I came back for her, let her go and I'll let you live."

Owen kissed Carol's neck, making Daryl growl. Owen's breath was hot on her neck, "You don't want to leave me do you sweetie?"

Carol looked away from Daryl at the wall, "Owen, please I'm not who you think I am. I'm Carol, Carol Peletier, you're sick Owen."

He shook her, his face twisting with anger, "I know who you are! But you look so much like her, don't you understand it's a second chance for me. You could be her if you would just give in to fate."

Carol turned trying to look at him, her mind was racing, "Please Owen, I love Daryl. I want to be with Daryl, you can't do this. Your wife won't want you to hurt anyone."

Owen shoved her at Daryl, the gun still trained on them, "You want this….thing over me? Then you can have her redneck. It doesn't matter to me! I'll just kill you both."

Daryl put a protective arm around Carol pushing her behind him, she cling to his shirt, her voice a whisper, "Let's go Daryl. Please, let's just go." Daryl didn't say anything he just slowly started to move them toward the door, Owen raised the gun, Daryl could see it was shaking.

Once he moved Carol out into the hallway he stopped for a minute watching Owen as he sat down in the chair with his back to him. He watched as the man looked at the gun in his hands, Daryl knew what he was planning on doing, so he turned to Carol grabbing her hand and taking off out of the saloon. When they were half way across the lot they heard the gun shot. Carol whimpered, turning to Daryl, he pulled her into his arms as she cried, "He was sick Daryl, it wasn't his fault." He kissed her forehead as he turned to get her off the lot.

Once they were in the truck, he saw walkers coming and knew that the gunshot had attracted them. He thru the truck into reverse and headed toward their camp. His hand never leaving Carol's, she slid across the bench of the truck and put her head on his shoulder, she was safe.

They stopped a mile away from the camp; Carol looked up at him wondering what he was doing. He brushed his hand thru her hair, his rough hand cupping her cheek. He brushed his lips against hers; she sobbed a little as he did. He pulled back staring at her worried he had hurt her, she smiled, "I thought I won't see you again." He snickered brushing his lips against hers again, "Can't get rid of me that easy woman. Come here." He pushed the seat back a little and pulled her onto his lap, his hands running up and down her sides. He pulled the shirt over her head, his hands running up and down her chest, his body needed her in ways he didn't think possible. The fear of losing her had made him physically ache for her. They sat like that for over an hour just kissing and touching each other. The truck cab didn't give them the room they needed, but they made due using their hands to give each other pleasure. Carol had her hand down the front of his pants and was moving her hand slowly up and down the shaft; he knew he couldn't take much more. He groaned as he saw headlights coming toward them. He moved Carol off him as they both pulled on the clothes they had taken off.

Rick and Glen were relieved to see the truck sitting on the side of the road. Glen started chuckling as soon as they noticed the steamed up windows. Rick turned to him grinning, "Well I guess they are fine."

Glen and Rick approached the truck as Daryl got out, it was hard to notice the flushed look on his face and the messy look of his clothes. He nodded to them, "She's fine."

Rick nodded watching as Carol got out of the truck, hugging Daryl's jacket around her thin shoulders. Rick smiled at her, "Glad to see you in one piece." She nodded, not sure what to say.

Daryl sighed leaning against the truck, "We think Owen killed himself. He let Carol go and I got her out of there, we were half the way across the lot when we heard the gun shot."

Rick sighed, "How about the lot?"

Daryl shook his head, "Not safe anymore, in my rush to get us out I left the emergency exit open. The gun shot attracted walkers, they were pouring into the lot as we pulled away. Sorry."

Rick glanced back down the road toward camp, "Well let's get you two back. Everyone is worried sick and I know you need rest."

Rick and Glen got into the car and turned it around. Glen was quiet for a few minutes, then he smiled, "Think I can bust Daryl's nuts about them making out in the truck?" Rick laughed, "I'd give him a day and then do it." The two men laughed as they headed toward camp.

In the truck behind them Daryl rested his hand on her lap, her head still on his shoulder. Her eyes were growing heavy; he knew she hadn't slept all night. When he pulled the truck into camp he picked her up carrying her to their tent. Rick had ordered him to get some rest, so he sighed as he slipped next to her, his hand resting on her hip. Just a few hours of rest and then they would be moving on, but where would they move on too?

Daryl woke a few hours later to the sound of his brother's voice outside the tent. He sighed he could tell all hell was breaking loose and he would have to deal with it. He stepped out of the tent to see Merle and Rick chest to chest screaming at each other, "It ain't none of your fucking business who I kiss there Officer friendly."

Rick's face twisted in anger, "You will stay away from Beth, it's what her father wants!"

Merle huffed taking a step back, his hand clenching at his side, "Fuck you! The old man is half out of his mind, he don't know what he saw. First of all Beth ain't like that. Beth's a nice woman, won't be kissin' the likes of me to begin with!"

Daryl looked across the camp at Beth who was standing holding herself. Carol came out behind him making her way to the young girl, Daryl crossed to stand between Merle and Rick. He put his hands up, "What the hell is going on here?"

Rick took a few steps away his hands on his hips motioning toward Merle, "Well your brother here was kissing Beth and Herschel saw them!"

Daryl cocked an eyebrow and stared at his brother and then Beth. "Well Herschel isn't thinkin' clear with bein' shot and all. Maybe we should all take a minute here. If Merle kissed her he'd own up to it."

Rick sighed looking at Beth, "Did he kiss you?"

Beth stared at her feet, "No he didn't kiss me, I kissed him."

Merle turned to her, his face twisting, "Beth, don't you stay out of this."

Beth moved over next to Merle grabbing his hand, "No, this is what a lady does. She admits when she does something. I kissed him, I like him, this isn't a matter for the group."

Herschel had moved out of his tent, the old doctor looked pale and not just from being shot. "Beth honey, this man isn't the man for you."

Beth turned looking at her father, "Well then we will leave. If you are all against us, we will leave. We don't need to stay where we aren't wanted. Right Merle?"

Merle sighed, squeezing her hand, he looked at Daryl, "No Beth you need your family. This isn't the way to set things right. You don't just leave. We can keep away from each other until your dad is fine with this."

Her face clouded over in confusion, "No, I thought we had something, and now you are just pushing me away. Well fuck you Merle Dixon."

Daryl felt sick for his brother as they all watched Beth run off in the other direction and disappeared into her tent. Carol followed her inside; the young girl had thrown herself across the sleeping bags. Carol tapped her shoulder, "Sit up and stop that."

Beth sat up staring at her, Carol sat down across from her, "You want to be with a Dixon, acting like a baby isn't going to do it. He is trying to do what he thinks is best for you, you need to show him you aren't going anywhere."

Beth sniffled, "Will you help me?" Carol smiled nodding at the girl, "First thing you do is pull your weight. No more of this sitting around feeling sorry for yourself, you get out there and work. You don't have to talk to anyone. If he does talk to you give him the cold shoulder, it will eat at him until he gets you to talk to him. Now get up and come help with breakfast, don't let these men run your life." She nodded following Carol.

The rest of the day was a blur as Carol and Beth worked side by side getting the day to day chores done. Merle and Daryl stayed on the other side of the camp, working with Rick and the rest of the men on where they should go next. They had talked for hours about a place that would hold them all and be secure. Merle stood up pointing to the map, "Well if you ask me Martinsville would work."

Daryl looked at Merle, he had forgotten about the place where he and Merle had spent a few years. Merle more so than Daryl. Rick looked at the two of them, "Martinsville prison?" Merle nodded, "Yeah, if we get there and it's overrun we might be able to work at cleaning it out bit by bit."

Rick stared at the map, noting the towns near the prison and the fact that it would be seclude, "It might work; we'll leave first light tomorrow. Take just a few of you with us to check it out." Daryl nodded glancing up at Carol who smiled at him, he sighed, if they went there he would have to tell her about his past. He would have to share parts of his life that a woman like Carol should never know about, it could destroy their relationship. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder; Merle was staring at Beth, "It's gonna be a shit day tomorrow." Daryl nodded, yes it was, yes it was.

**Ok, on to the prison! Have some great ideas….poor Daryl his past is going to really eat at him and maybe there will be some friends there from him and Merle's past that will scare Beth and Carol. Hope you still like this! Working hard Hope to update soon! Thanks for all the reviews and love!**


	15. Scratch

Chapter 15….Scratch

They made their way to the prison gates, Daryl sighed as he stopped the truck. In the yard outside he could see at least a hundred walkers. He looked over at Carol who had her hand on her cross. He slipped quietly out of the truck and headed toward Rick who was now shaking his head in disbelief.

Daryl stood there next to him for some time; he finally spoke breaking them both from the spell they seemed to have fallen under, "Best get the group somewhere safe tonight." Rick nodded his head, "Yeah."

Daryl returned to the truck and took Carol's hand giving it a small squeeze, he couldn't look at her. He felt a wave of failure wash over him as they pulled away, even if they could clear the prison it would takes weeks if not months.

That night they camped on the side of the road, everyone was quiet as they moved thru the day to day tasks they each had. Carol, Maggie, and Beth worked on getting together some kind of dinner for them. Daryl and Rick sat along the edge of camp with the rest of the men planning on their trip to the prison the next day. Daryl could feel the tension in the air, Maggie and Glen had already been screaming at each other in the middle of camp. She made it very clear that she was going with them the next day. Daryl was glad he wasn't having that problem with Carol, though her silence spoke volumes. When he did catch her eye, she looked down quickly, usually he could read her, but not tonight.

After they ate Daryl and Merle sat by the fire watching Beth and Carol finish cleaning up and repacking the leftovers. Beth headed toward her tent; she was taking Carol's advice and had been determined to stay strong with her efforts to give Merle the cold shoulder. He sighed watching her go. Carol stood behind Daryl hugging herself, "I'm going to bed, good night." Daryl closed his eyes and sighed, it was going to be hell going into that tent. Merle looked as miserable as he felt, "Go on, I'll give you two a few before I head in." Daryl nodded and stood up heading for the tent.

When he got into the tent she was already lying down, he could hear her softly crying. He took the crossbow off and laid it down in the corner. He slid next to her wrapping his arms around her, "What's going in that head of yours?" She turned to him, her eyes wide, "Why do you have to go back there?" He sighed kissing her neck, "I have to find us somewhere safe, that's why. I'll be fine, we will be careful. I'm more worried about your group going into town." Carol smiled up at him, "Herschel and T-Dog will take good care of us. We are just picking up a few things; we aren't walking into a yard full of walkers." She buried her head into his chest, she sobbed so hard his body was shaking with hers. He held her like that till she fell asleep.

The next morning they ate a somber breakfast, Maggie and Glen still weren't talking to each other. Rick was sitting next to Carl, telling him to stay close to Carol for the rest of the day. Merle was standing talking with Herschel, Carol was surprised when she watched Merle come across the camp and scoop up Beth giving her a big hug.

Beth was shocked by the action; she looked over Merle's shoulder at her father. Herschel gave her a weak smile, they all knew that the men might not make it back from the prison and he didn't have the heart to tell Merle NO when he asked permission to hug his daughter.

Merle held her for what seemed like forever, memorizing her smell, her laugh, and the way her hands ran along his back. They pulled away and Beth kissed him softly, "Be careful today." He nodded, "I promise."

They were loading up the vehicles; they planned on meeting back in the same spot that night. Rick pulled Herschel and T-Dog aside telling them if they didn't come back by noon the next day they needed to make a run for Canada. Both men had agreed, knowing that the safety of the reminder of the group would fall to them.

Carol walked toward Daryl; he was leaning against the truck, his eyes downcast. When she stopped in front of him she leaned against him, "See you tonight, right?" He shook his head, he looked up at her, his hand tracing down her face, "See you tonight." She started to turn back toward T-Dog's group when he grabbed her around the waist and turned her to him. He kissed her hard enjoying the taste of her like it was the last time. When they finally broke apart he softly kissed her nose, "I love ya." Her eyes filled with tears, "I love you too."

Rick cleared his throat letting him know it was time to go. He released her and watched her walk to T-Dog's car; she looked back and gave him a small smile before ushering Beth and Carl into the backseat with her. He turned to Rick climbing into the truck next to him; he stared in the side mirror watching as T-Dog's car disappeared from sight.

Carol waited in the car with Beth and Carl while Herschel and T-Dog did a sweep of the small convenient store that they would be scavenging from. When both men reappeared and nodded she ushered them into the store. She and Beth moved fast loading their bags with anything of use. Carl stood next to T-Dog helping keep look out.

Carol moved behind the counter throwing anything she could find, she smelled the walker before she saw it. She jumped back and felt something scratch into her leg; a cold panic ran thru her body as she stared down at the legless walker. She dropped her bag and stumbled back, she couldn't believe that she got scratched. Before she could call out Herschel was screaming to them, "We got a herd, we need to move NOW!" Carol felt everything move in slow motion as she looked down the street at the herd approaching them.

As T-Dog picked up Carl and drug the boy to the car, Beth was crying as she jumped in behind him. Herschel was standing at the door, "Carol COME ON MOVE!" She shook her head, moving toward him, "I got scratched, a walker in the store." Tears were welling in her eyes, Herschel and T-Dog felt the blood drain from their bodies. Herschel moved her toward the car but she shook her head, "You go, you have to keep them safe. I'll be alright." Herschel had tears welling in his eyes; he grabbed her and kissed her forehead. T-Dog moved around to her, "Get in the damn car Carol." Carol grabbed his face, the man was panicking, "T-Dog, I will distract them, I'm done for. You have to get them to safety." T-Dog let out a sob, "I ain't leaving you like this." She hugged him, "You have to keep Beth and Carl safe. Now you go on. You tell Daryl I'm sorry and that I was never happier than the time I spent with him." T-Dog nodded tears streaming down his face. Carol felt him shove his handgun in her hand. She couldn't watch as they pulled away, she could hear Carl and Beth screaming for her. She grasped her cross necklace and stared down the street.

It didn't take long for the walkers to get close to her, she ran as fast as she could leading them away from the direction that T-Dog had taken. She stumbled and pulled herself up, she tried doors and finally the old drug store opened to her. She slammed the door behind her. Luckily the windows were already boarded up; she scrambled toward the back room as some of the walkers broke thru the door. She held in her scream as she shut the door to the old stock room. She shoved a large desk in front of the door and backed up the gun still in her hand.

She heard moans from behind her and turned to see a walker stumble toward her, she backed up firing the gun. The walker fell onto her pushing her against some old wire racks. Carol felt the room start to spin, the last thing she thought of was Daryl.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL

Daryl felt disgusting and for him to feel disgusting you knew it was bad. They all were covered in head to toe geek guts. The day had been exhausting. They cleared out one cellblock of the prison, Daryl couldn't count the number of geeks there had been stumbling around in there. He sighed when they pulled up to the campsite. He wanted nothing more than to give Carol a giant hug, geek guts and all. He stepped out of the truck and scanned the camp.

Herschel approached Rick whispering into his ear, Rick turned around heading for Daryl. Daryl saw the look on the man's face and fear gripped him. A fear he had never known, he looked over at Beth crying holding Carl, Merle was kneeling down in front of her, his eyes went right to Daryl.

Rick put his hand on his shoulder, Daryl ripped himself away, "Where's Carol?" His voice was scared and low, his body trembling, "Rick have Beth go get her!" Rick shook his head, his voice was steady and low, "Daryl she got scratch back in town, there was a herd, she stayed to distract them." Daryl felt his legs give out; he could hear Merle talking to him as they lowered him to the ground. He balled himself up, hugging his knees, she was gone and he was alone.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL

Carol woke in a warm bed, she could hear hushed voices, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She felt pain grip her as she struggled to move, a few seconds later a woman's face came into her line of vision. The woman had long curly red hair; she smiled down at Carol, "Well hello there sleeping beauty. You are safe no one is going to hurt you." Carol moaned glancing around she saw an IV drip, her side was killing her. The woman moved toward the IV, "My name's Kat, we found you on a run for supplies. I'm just going to give you something for the pain. Can you tell me your name?" Carol whispered, "Carol." Kat smiled down at her, "Well it's nice to meet you Carol. Now get some rest, we can talk later." Carol felt the medication beginning to work and her eyes got heavy. The last thing she thought about was Daryl.

**Totally leaving you hanging here! Don't worry Carol isn't going to be a gun toting bad ass, she will be Carol. But this idea came to me of them being separated just for a little bit. But our couple will of course find each other….Hope you enjoyed Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!**


	16. Distance

Chapter 16….Distance

Chloe stood watching the woman they had learned was named Carol. To be honest Chloe was surprised the woman had survived, by the time she and Tyrese had found her impaled on the wire racks in the back of that old pharmacy she had lost a lot of blood. But the woman had proven to be a fighter. Chloe and Kat had worked on her for four hours when they got her back to the small hospital that their group called home. But there she stood working next to Kat, filling up supplies in their little clinic area. Chloe smiled and that wasn't something she allowed herself to do, they were glad to have Carol with them, she was an asset to them all, the woman was good with people, kind and loving it meant a lot to have someone like her when a person was in pain. She had fit nicely in with their group in the clinic.

When Carol had finally came around after three days, she was shocked, she even felt ashamed of herself. The first thing she had asked was if she was dying. She thought for sure she had been scratched by that walker, but Kat pulled back her sheet showing her the now healing mark. They figured she just scratched it on something random in her panic she assumed that it was the walker.

Kat and Chloe had explained to her that their scavenging group had found her close to death in the rear of the pharmacy and if it hadn't of been for Chloe she would have died on the trip back to their safe haven. The weeks that followed were hard, her thoughts were always on Daryl, what he was doing if he was alright. She had asked Tyrese if someone would take her to the prison, he had agreed telling her that as soon as she could travel he would take her.

She learned a lot about these people that had taken her in. There were close to twenty in her group, most of them had worked at the hospital they were now staying and many of the others were part of an army group that Tyrese had been in charge of when the world went to shit. Carol loved listening to Kat and Chloe; the two women had been in their fourth year of residence at the hospital and had stayed on. Kat ran the day to day of the clinic while Chloe was usually by Tyrese's side going on missions and being a field medic. She saw the way that Tyrese looked at Chloe and it warmed her heart, but it made her long for Daryl even worse.

So she kept herself busy, after two days awake and sitting in the bed she had begged Kat to let her do something. So Kat had gotten her a chair and pushed her up to a table and Carol helped her sort thru the new supplies. By the end of that week Carol had learned to start IVs and take blood. She still tired easily still, but Kat and Chloe had moved her to their room, which she was glad for. The two women had saved her life and made her feel at home. So when Kat had said she was well enough to travel she was overjoyed, but sad to be leaving her new friends, but she had to get back to him, no matter what.

Tyrese drove her and Chloe and Kat to the prison. When they turned onto the road that lead to the prison Tyrese squealed the truck to a stop, outside the prison were hundreds of walkers in orange jumpsuits. Carol felt a sob building in her throat, her hand going to her cross; there was no way for them to get near the place. They had walked back to the SUV in silence; Tyrese looked at Carol, "I'm sorry as hell Carol. There's no way for us to get near there, even if we brought the whole group." Carol nodded looking out the window, they were gone, it was probably safe to assume that he was either dead or long gone. In their world there was no way to find him. She sat looking at her hands, she glanced over at Kat who was staring kindly at her, "Do you have a pen and some paper?"

Kat searched her bag and handed the items to her. Carol wrote, knowing that if there was a chance, she had to leave a note for him, for them. Tyrese walked her to the edge of the woods where they had parked the SUV, she used a nail and hammer that Tyrese had found in the boot of the SUV to nail it to a tree at eye level, it was the best she could do. As they walked back toward the SUV Tyrese slipped a hand around her shoulders, letting her cry.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL

After the first night Daryl had gone deep inside himself. He hardly said two words to anyone. Merle was constantly at his side, no matter what they were doing. Merle saw his brother work thru his anger the best way he could, he killed anything he could. That next day at the prison Merle watched Daryl walk into a group of walkers and destroy them. After he had finished he dropped to his knees, his breathing hard and his body trembling, Daryl had given out an almost animalistic scream that had sent the others running in their direction. When Rick started to approach him Merle had stopped him, "Let him worked it out." Rick just nodded; he was afraid his second in command would drift off into the woods and never return.

It had taken them a week to get one of the cell blocks cleared out to move the group inside. The weather was turning cold and Carl had already been sick. Rick was sure part of it was the lost of Carol, the boy had counted on her as a second mom and now she too was gone. Maggie and Beth were doing their best to keep the group running on a day to day basis but Carol had been the rock of the women.

The night before they planned on moving into the prison they had been surprised when Andrea came walking into their camp. They had all been overwhelmed seeing her and her strange new friend, but they welcomed them with open arms. They were sitting around the fire when Andrea asked where Carol, Lori, and Shane were, it was all Daryl could take, he turned and stomped out into the dark with Merle following close behind him. Andrea felt sick when Rick went into the description of what had gone down, the losses they had suffered since they had lost each other at the Green farm.

The next day they loaded up the vehicles and headed for the prison. They gave everyone strict instructions on staying in their cellblock. They still had the yard full of walkers to take care of and that job was proving more difficult than they had figured it would. T-Dog had been on watch the night the walkers had finally taken down the fence, it was insane, the orange jumpsuits pouring out around the prison. Rick and Daryl watched them for hours in disbelief; they were now trapped until the herd wandered away.

They barracked and chained every door telling everyone to stay away from them. Noise had to be kept down so as not to attract any of the herd to their presence. Glen was the first one to see the Red SUV on the road; he nudged T-Dog telling him to get Rick and Daryl. He watched as it disappeared back down the road. He kept his binoculars trained on the road hoping to see a sign of life. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw four people standing under the trees staring toward the prison.

By the time Daryl and Rick had gotten to the roof, Glen shoved the binoculars into Rick's hand, "Tell me you see that too, tell me you see HER." Rick looked at the man like he was crazy, he took the binoculars and began scanning the tree line and then he saw her, Carol. He handed them to Daryl, Daryl focused the binoculars and everyone heard his breath catch. His breathing was hard as he watched her walk back thru the woods, he felt Merle's hand on his shoulder, "Little brother, what's going on?" Daryl didn't answer his eyes were trained on the woods hoping she would come back.

Rick smiled his first smile in days, "It's Carol, she's out there at the edge of the tree line. Looks like she has some new friends." Merle clapped his brother's back, "Sonofabitch, she has some balls don't she." Daryl still was watching, she had returned with the large black man, he watched her as she attached a piece of paper to a tree, his smile getting bigger, until he saw the man put his arm around her. He shook his head, hoping the man was just comforting her, he could hear the others behind him; at least she was alive, but how?

Daryl waited four of the longest days of his life waiting on the herd to thin. He stared every day at the paper that Carol had left on the tree. He was glad when he and Rick agreed it was safe enough for him to head out. Merle had come with him and the two made their way quietly toward the tree. Daryl could feel himself sweating, he was sick over wondering what the hell the paper was.

Merle watched him as he grabbed the paper from the tree, he smiled at the hope he saw on his brother's face. Daryl unfolded the paper and read. _Daryl, I hope you find this. I guess I'm a fool for believing that in all this hell you might still be here, but I have to hope. I'm with a nice group in Senoia. They found me and patched me up. I'm fine, they saved me. If you find this we're held up in a small hospital on the east side of town. The group has about twenty people, doctors, soldiers. They are good people. I'll be waiting for you, please come. Carol_

He sighed folding the paper up and slipping it into his pocket. Merle stood near him, "Well boy? Gonna tell me what the fuck or are we just gonna stand here all day?" Daryl started moving toward the prison, yelling over his shoulder, "She's fine, she's in Senoia. I got to get to her."

Twenty minutes later they were standing in the mess hall. Rick was reading her note and shaking his head in disbelief, Daryl was pacing nervously back and forth. Everyone else was sitting on pins and needles waiting for Rick. Rick looked up a smile forming across his lips, "Well folks we have an invitation to head to Senoia to see Carol. Anyone want to go?" The group was talking fast; everyone was beside their selves as Rick began telling them what the note had said. Herschel was excited to have real medical supplies and actual doctors, but the men were happy to hear that there were more men, which meant rest for them. They sat around eating their dinner discussing if everyone should go, Rick decided the best thing to do was to vote. The result was that come first light they would chain up the prison and fill the cars all of them heading for Senoia.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL

Tyrese and Chloe had been fighting it out for over an hour. They needed to make a supply run and he wanted to take Carol with them. The way Tyrese ran things was that everyone did a day to day job and EVERYONE also took a turn on runs. Chloe wasn't having it, "Tyrese you dumb fucker, she isn't trained. What do you want her to do if a herd hits us? Throw them her purse?" Tyrese knew that Carol was more than able to go out there. It seemed to him that no one had ever really trusted her to get the job done and he figured with just a little push the woman would come thru. He sighed pulling Chloe into his lap, she pouty as he leaned against her neck, "Baby, it's fine. I trust her don't you?" Chloe sighed she hated how he could control her with his soft hands and charming good looks, "Of course I fucking trust her, I like her, that's why I don't want her killed." Tyrese chuckled, "I knew it. You like her; you don't like anyone but me and Kat." Chloe groaned a little as his hand slipped under her tank top, "Alright but if she gets killed it'll be your ass."

The next morning Tyrese went over the plan with the group. Kat and Carol were to drive the decoy trucks, that way if they had a herd fall on them they could lead them away. Carol was nervous, but she loved the feel of being trusted with such a task. She understood that her and Kat were picked because if they didn't make it back they won't really be missed. Carol hugged Kat as she got into her truck; she watched the pretty red head as she jumped into hers. Carol knew it was going to be a long day.

Carol and Kat stood outside their trucks outside of the small strip mall that the group had stopped at. She kept her hand on the gun Tyrese had shoved into the front of her pants when they had left. She tried to stay alert, her eyes scanning the area for any sign of walkers. They had an eventful trip so far.

Kat was turned leaning against the truck when she saw the motorcycle come into her view. She whistled at Carol who turned to see him, it was Daryl and behind him was the rest of the group bringing up the rear. She put her hands to her mouth when she saw them, she yelled over to Kat, "It's him!"

Tyrese and Chloe came out on hearing the vehicles pulling up; when Tyrese looked to his left he saw the herd. "WALKERS!" Carol took one look at Daryl and jumped into the truck, Chloe jumped in next to her, Carol threw the truck into gear she moved forward toward them, Kat driving along side of her. She could do this, he would be safe and waiting for her back at the hospital, she could do this.

Daryl couldn't believe it when they spotted them on the road. His heart was thumping heavily in his chest, in minutes he knew he would be wrapped around her soft flesh and the thought was driving him mad. It took all his strength to keep from gunning the bike to its full speed and grabbing her, but he knew the safety of the group was important. As he got closer he saw the look on her face, she was overjoyed to see him.

But then it had happened the moans had risen from behind her. People were pouring out of one of the stores and scrambling for their vehicles and he watched in horror as Carol and a small dark haired woman jumped into the truck and drove toward the walkers.

The large black man was screaming at him, "Follow us!" He nodded at him and gunned the bike trying to keep up. He couldn't believe he had gone from overjoyed to having his guts ripped out in a matter of seconds. As soon as they stopped he planned on taking Rick's car and going to collect his crazy ass woman.

The two trucks moved together distracting the walkers and drawing them down a side street. They both took the curve too quickly, Kat lost control of the truck as she slammed into a parked car. Chloe cursed under her breath, "Carol pull over." Carol did as she was told and moved behind her watching the woman spring into action.

Chloe grabbed her machete from her hip bringing it up into the head of the walker that was clawing at Kat's door. Chloe slammed her foot several times into the truck door, but it was stuck. By now Kat had came around and was trying to push the door. Carol watched in awe as Chloe screamed at Kat to get down. The woman whipped around and roundhouse kicked the window, the glass shattered under her boot. Carol and Chloe pulled Kat from the truck dragging her to theirs. By the time Carol put the truck back into gear they had walker on three sides, she gunned the engine taking them away from the herd. Chloe laughed looking around the cab, "FUCK YA! That was fun." Carol chuckled, "You have a really screwed up idea of fun." Kat sat holding her head where she had hit it on the dashboard, "You should see what she does on vacation." The three women laughed, Carol enjoyed the friendship she had found with them, it was almost empowering

**Ok, leaving you hanging again….hope you loved it! Still a lot to come…really enjoying this one. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Already working on the next chapter. Hugs!**


	17. No Way Out

Chapter 17….No Way Out

When they pulled up to the small hospital the three of them were still laughing. Carol and Chloe helped Kat up the stairs where they were greeted by a wall of people. They pushed thru them moving toward the clinic, the whole time Carol was searching the crowd for his face. They were just rounding the corner to the clinic when she saw him leaning against the wall next to Rick and Tyrese. She smiled at him, but all she got in return was a dark scowl that was followed by a grunt. She sighed, he wasn't pleased with her actions out on the road and she knew there would be some hell to pay, but totally worth it as she looked at him.

They sat Kat down on the bed both of them going to work on the gash on her forehead. Tyrese came over inspecting her, "What the hell did you do Kat?"

Kat smiled up at him, "Well you know me, I can stitch you up, just can't drive worth a shit." Tyrese laughed, only these three would go head to head with walkers, crash a truck, and end up getting out of the truck laughing.

Daryl stood leaning on a nearby table, Carol passed him several times as she got the supplies that Chloe needed, each time she did he had to clench his fist so he didn't grab her. He waited till the red headed woman was patched up; Carol had a handful of supplies when she went by him. She smiled at him, it made him come undone. He grabbed her, the supplies falling to the floor, his lips crushing against hers, his hand sliding to the back of her head. She returned the kiss enjoying every minute, she had thought for sure he would have moved on or been dead. So being in his arms was intoxicating. When he finally pulled away he leaned his forehead to hers, "Thought I lost ya." A single tear slipped down her cheek, "I thought I lost you too."

Carol heard Chloe clear her throat behind them and she smiled at him as she bent down to get the supplies she dropped. Tyrese sighed as he wrapped an arm around Chloe, "So what happened out there you three?" Chloe sighed leaning back against him, "Well to be honest I think that Kat has been drinking." The three women laughed as Tyrese rolled his eyes.

Daryl didn't think any part of this was funny. He clenched his fist as he advanced toward Tyrese, "What kind of a man sends out women to handle walkers?" Tyrese gently moved Chloe as he stood to stand chest to chest with Daryl, "The man in charge around here and that's how we do things." Daryl pointed into his chest, "Well I won't have ya sending in my woman again. She ain't no fuckin' walker bait." Tyrese laughed, "Well it seems to me that Carol is her own woman and she is capable of taking care of herself. So that is her choice, I don't force anyone to go out there." Daryl's eyes widen, he couldn't believe this sonofabitch was giving him lip, he felt Carol's small hands pulling back on his arm. He slapped her away, turning back his attention to Tyrese who was grinning at him. Daryl was getting ready to pull back his fist when Rick stepped between them, "Daryl I think that's enough for now. Why don't you have Carol show us to our rooms."

Daryl grabbed Carol's hand and led her down the hallway in the opposite direction of clinic. He pulled her into the first empty room he came across, he pulled her inside and pinned her up against the nearest wall. His hands roaming over every inch of her as he kissed her, his hand even brushing up against her crotch, she groaned in his mouth. Her hands just as hungry running up and down his chest, finally resting on the budge in the front of his pants. They finally pulled away from each other when someone came into the room, the person looked up and smiled at Carol and exited. They stood apart from each other staring at the others face, Carol was the first to break the silence, "I missed you." Daryl smiled at her looking down at his nails, "Ya missed me, but when you saw me you took off in the opposite direction." He moved toward her touching her forehead with his hand.

Carol looked up at him, she knew this was coming, "Daryl, I had to go thru with the plan. People were counting on me, I couldn't leave them hanging. I knew you would be here when I got back." Daryl grabbed her arms, his fingers digging into her skin, "What about you? What about your safety?" Carol was getting mad now, she shook his hands off her arms, "Daryl I was fine. Nothing happened, why are you being like this? I'm not some china doll that can't be touched. I need to learn how to take care of myself in this world."

Daryl released her pacing like a wild jaguar, he growled at her, moving close to her, his finger pointing in her face, "If ya gave two shits about me ya would've ran toward me, but no ya just take off the other direction. Ya ain't strong enough for this world Carol. Ya need to be taken care of, damn you!"

Carol stood there his words cutting thru her like a knife, her chin started to quiver, her voice was a whisper, "I do care about you Daryl, but I owe these people."

He grabbed her arms again shaking her, "The only person ya fuckin' owe is me! If ya really care about me." He looked into her eyes and saw the fear, he released her, feeling ashamed of himself. He stormed toward the door glancing back one more time at her, then he retreated back toward the clinic.

Carol sat down at the nearest chair, her hands covering her face. Maybe he was right she did need protecting, but if that was true why didn't he teach her, why couldn't she stand up for herself. She sobbed harder; she couldn't believe this was how they were reunited.

Chloe had heard the redneck storm down the hall and pass the clinic, so she went to check on her friend. When she found Carol she cursed under her breath, she kneeled down in front of her placing her hands on the woman's knees. Carol looked up at her slowly. Chloe wiped away her tears, "You alright?"

Carol looked at her friend and nodded, "He's mad. Daryl hasn't had many people love him in his life and he doesn't do well with the thought of losing the ones he does love. He'll be better later. He just needs to cool down." Chloe nodded, "Well if you ask me he needs a kick in the ass, you want me to do it?" Carol laughed, "No, let's go check on Kat." Chloe shook her head and followed Carol back to the clinic.

Daryl had found the makeshift bar in the basement. He spent hours there the bourbon burning his throat, but helping him forget the way he acted with Carol. Once he couldn't stand it any longer he stood up making his way toward the room that the bastard Tyrese had assigned to him and TDog. He was leaning against the wall as he made his way down the hall. He heard someone laugh from behind him, he turned and saw Andrea standing there laughing.

He growled at her, "What the fuck ya laughin' at blondie?" Andrea shook her head, "I see you have found the bar." He grunted at her, "Got a problem with that?" Andrea uncrossed her arms reaching to steady him, "Nope, need a hand to your room?" He smiled at her, taking in her scent, in his drunken state he couldn't help but like the feel of her body against his.

Once Andrea got him into his room she laid him down on the bed, his feet still touching the floor. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, "Where ya goin'? Can't leave me hangin' here?" He gestured down to the budge in his pants. Andrea stood up and shook her head, "Daryl you and Carol will patch things up." Daryl snorted out a laugh, "She ain't here is she? She's off playing power ranger, why don't you help me out?"

Andrea moved closer to him, her legs touching his, she had to admit that the redneck was a handsome fucker. But she liked Carol and didn't want to hurt her. She sighed as he touched her arm again giving her those come fuck me eyes. She hovered above him, moving down to kiss him.

Daryl didn't want to kiss Andrea, he wanted to kiss Carol. He pushed her away a bit, "No kissing, ya get me off and I'll get ya off." Andrea froze staring at him, he had a point, there was no love between them only need. She lowered her self to his pants and unzipped them, his erection springing toward her. She took him into her mouth and began sucking him between her lips. Daryl moaned, in his mind he was thinking of Carol, until he heard her voice and then his world came down around him.

Carol had stopped in the kitchen and grabbed him a plate, she figured food always helped calm him. So when she opened the door she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Andrea was on her knees with Daryl's cock in her mouth. Carol felt the room spin, her heart began to break, she threw the plate toward them, it scattered above the bed, "You BASTARD."

Daryl stood fast zipping his pants; he pushed Andrea to the side and chased down the hall after Carol. His mind was in a fog of booze and regret; he reached her grabbing her arm, spinning her to look at him. Carol turned around and slapped him with everything she had. Daryl froze staring into her eyes he saw the betrayal he had just committed.

Andrea was right behind him, "Carol it isn't what you think it was." By now they had an audience; people were coming out of their rooms staring at the three. Chloe and Kat were in shock as they watched the scene unfold. Carol pushed Daryl aside and advanced on Andrea, "You KNEW we were together, you KNEW and you are sober, what's your excuse?" Andrea sighed, looking up to see Rick eyeing her, she turned back to Carol, "WE have needs, that's all it was. It meant nothing." Carol moved closer to her, her eyes were wild, "IT MEANT SOMETHING TO ME." Carol clenched her fist and pulled back, her fist connected with Andrea's cheek and the woman stumbled back.

By now Tyrese had arrived, "That's not going to happen HERE. Carol we need to cool off." Chloe grabbed her friend and was starting to walk her toward their room, when Andrea advanced on her. Andrea pushed Carol sending her flying into the nearest wall, her nose busting under the force. Chloe spun, her fists clenched, she launched herself at the blonde bitch. Her first two hits slammed into her kidney area. Tryese was screaming at Chloe, but she didn't stop, she pulled Andrea down into her knee as she worked her solarplexs, she grabbed Andrea by the back of her hair bringing her to her eye level. "Carol is under MY protection bitch. Touch her again and I will KILL YOU." She pushed Andrea down to the ground and turned to Kat who was already holding onto Carol. They walked her down the hallway and disappeared.

Daryl felt sick; he couldn't believe the kind of hell he had caused because of his drunken stupidity. He looked up and saw Merle staring at him, his brother was pissed and he had ever reason to be. Daryl walked back to his room; he sat down on his bed just as Merle burst into the room. Merle advanced on him grabbing him by the shirt he pulled him up off the bed one handed, "Ya fuckin' pine for her and what do ya fuckin' do, ya break her heart. Ya ain't NO better than Pa now are ya?" Daryl looked into Merle's face, he wanted him to beat him, he wanted him to scream at him and tell him how fucked up he was. He felt it might make him feel better, he deserved it after what he just did to Carol, the way he hurt her.

Merle stood there, his anger was getting the best of him, he wanted to put his brother thru the floor after what he just did to Carol. He had watched them for weeks, had seen how they felt about each other and in true Dixon style Daryl had fucked it up in a matter of minutes. Merle watched as Daryl's head slumped, he heard him sniffle, "Ya cryin' now boy?" Daryl looked up at him his eyes glassy, "Just hit me. Get it over with." Merle dropped him hard onto the bed and paced back and forth, he stopped and pointed at Daryl, "Ya fix this mother fucker, ya fix this shit!" He stormed out of the room going to check on Carol. Daryl sat on the bed his hands covering his face, even his own brother knew what a fuck up he was, just like their pa always said.

Chloe and Kat had taken her to their room. Kat was working on her nose and Chloe was standing guard at the door, Chloe would be damned if one of those assholes was coming in. When Merle knocked on the door, she opened the door staring daggers at him, "What the fuck you want?" Merle looked past her at Carol, "Just checkin' on her, is she alright?" Chloe shut the door pushing Merle out into the hallway, "How do you fucking think she is? She just got her heart stomped on." Merle sighed and stared at the floor, "Can I help?" Chloe crossed her arms, "Who the fuck are you to her?" Merle sighed looking up at her, "I'm Daryl's brother." Chloe laughed, "No fucking way I'm letting your ass in there. Tell Daryl she will be just fine, I don't want to see you around here anymore, not unless Carol calls for you." Merle nodded, glancing at the door, "Will you tell her I checked on her." Chloe nodded and waited till Merle disappeared down the hallway.

Carol laid on her bed sobbing, Kat stroked her hair, "Honey do you want me to give you something for your nerves?" Carol sat up shaking her head, "No, I'll be fine. Not the first time I got my heart ripped out." Kat looked at her nose, "I don't think it's broken." Carol nodded, "It's ok, been broken before." Kat sat down next to her, pulling Carol into her shoulder, Carol began sobbing again, she couldn't believe that she had been wrong about Daryl, stupid Carol Peletier.

The next morning Tryese called his people together, they needed to make another run. Their run the day before had been cut short because of the herd. Chloe stood behind him looking at the map when Rick and Daryl entered with their group; she leaned down and whispered into Tryese's ear, "You should let them go, let them see that Carol can take care of her shit." Tryese nodded, he didn't like the shit that went down the day before either, he smiled at the newcomers, "We were just planning our run for today, maybe some of your people would like to join us." Rick nodded glancing around, "I'm sure we would be glad to do that."

Daryl stared at her; she was standing near the back by the red headed woman. Her eyes never looking up at his, she was focused on Tryese. He shifted toward Rick leaning in his ear, "I want to go." Rick nodded as they continued to watch as Tryese gave out assignments.

Tryese pointed out the route on the map, telling everyone what they needed. He began giving out assignments, he pointed to Carol, "Need you to drive decoy today, you alright with that? Chloe said you drive like no one we have." Carol smiled over at Chloe, "I'd be happy too." Daryl was across the room in seconds at Tryese, "She ain't fuckin' driving you somabitch!" He threw himself at Tryese, but Merle grabbed the back of his shirt, keeping him away from the man. Tryese was getting ready to go back after him when Carol stepped between them, she turned to Tryese, "Don't worry I can do that, I don't have anyone to come back to if I get killed." Her last words hung in the air filled with venom. Tryese smiled at her, "Well alright then. Let's move out people. Rick better control your boy here before I beat his ass." Rick nodded staring at Daryl.

Outside they began loading up Kat stood at the door of the truck talking with Carol. Kat crossed her arms, "You be careful out there today." Carol smiled at her, "Don't worry about me, just keep my supper warm for me. You be ready if we run into trouble." Kat nodded staring over at Daryl who was eyeing Carol, his eyes filled with a mix bag of emotions. Kat turned back to Carol, "You alright with him going?" Carol sighed, "It doesn't matter, I know what my job is, I'll be fine. See you tonight." Kat hugged her and watched her friend get into the truck.

Daryl stood by Rick and Merle waiting for Tryese and Chloe, he watched as Carol eased herself into the truck, he sighed hard; he had really fucked things up. Tryese appeared a few seconds later, gesturing toward Daryl, but his words were directed at Rick, "You gonna control this asshole?" Merle pushed Daryl into the back seat of the SUV as Rick nodded at Tryese, "Don't worry about Daryl, his brother and I will control him." Tryese nodded, they all got in the truck and fell in behind Carol who took the lead.

They stopped at a large medical supply building several hours later. Carol stood in the bed of the truck scanning the horizon, Daryl stood at the back door where the others had just disappeared, his eyes glancing over to her as he watched her, she never once let herself look him in the eye. He sighed running a hand over his face.

Carol kept her eyes focused, she wasn't going to let the group down because of her heart breaking, she squinted as she watched movement in the trees on the edge of the parking lot. She felt her heart sink as the first of the herd cleared the trees, she looked over her shoulder, "Daryl get the others, we have a herd!" He leaned in and shouted to the others, "MOVE YOUR ASSES HERD." He covered them as they dropped their bags in the boot of the SUV and filed in. Carol had already moved the truck into position; she was waiting for the walkers to move closer to her before she took off. She heard the door open and felt like she might vomit when she found herself staring into Daryl's steely blue eyes. He flinched for a minute, not sure what she would do, she looked past him and saw the SUV was moving. She gunned the gas on the truck and took the herd in the opposite direction, she would be damned if Daryl Dixon was going to stop her from doing her job.

When Daryl got into the truck he wasn't sure what he was doing, but his only thought was keeping her safe, he couldn't let her go floating off by herself. As they raced thru the small town leading them away, he stared at her, she was determined; he had seen that look on her face before. She glanced at him, "Stop fucking staring at me, you have no right." He shook his head and looked up just as she turned the corner; they never saw the overturned bus. They slammed into it at full speed, Daryl's world went black. When he came to he felt sick, Carol was laying half in and out of the truck, she had gone thru the windshield and she wasn't moving. He scrambled to get to her, "CAROL, CAROL." He jumped out of the truck, he could hear the geeks coming, he would be damned if he would let her die there, like this. His Carol deserved to die of old age, in her bed surrounded by people that loved her, with him. It wasn't going to end this way.

**OMG…so yeah I made Daryl a huge drunk jerk, but just wait…don't kill me just yet…I promise it will be a fun ride…poor Carol…but she will make it thru! Hope you are enjoying the Marathon this weekend! I know I am! HUGS…Kaye**


	18. Trapped

Chapter 18….Trapped

Daryl could hear them moving closer to them. He had Carol in his arms and was running as fast as he could down the street. He tried every door he could, finally the door to an old hardware store opened. He rushed in laying Carol on the corner nearby, he turned locking the door and pulling everything he could in front of the door. He rushed back to Carol picking her up he carried her back to the small office laying her in a chair in the corner. He left the room to kick open the vending machines in backroom grabbing whatever he could. His last look at the street told him they were going to be there for a while.

He returned to the office locking the door. He glanced over at Carol she was starting to stir; he crossed the room and knelt down in front of her. He took a nearby roll of paper towels and held pressure to her cut on her head. She hissed when he touched her, her eyes snapped open and she sat up fast, which only made her head swim more.

Daryl frowned, pushing her gently down to the chair, "Don't move, ya might be hurt real bad." She frowned at him; her words were slurred a little, "No really? I couldn't tell by the throbbing in my head." He sighed as he stood up, "Well at least you have your mouth entacted." She shot him a dirty look but continued keeping her mouth shut. She would be damned if she was going to be NICE to this man right now and right now wasn't the time to argue.

Daryl sat on the desk that he had moved against the door, he fidgeted with his arrows as he watched her in his peripheral vision. Carol sighed, "What happened anyway?" Daryl glanced down at his bow, "Well we let you drive, can't let a woman drive, ya all drive like shit, worse than Asians. Ya ran us right into a fuckin' bus." Carol felt the anger boiling in her blood, but she bit it down and smiled looking at him, her eyes narrowing, "Well if we would've let you drive Andrea's head would've got in the way of the steering wheel."

He couldn't believe she would say something like that to him. His first instinct was to run out of the room and storm back to the hospital, walkers be damned, he just shifted his position on the desk. He swallowed his anger; she had every right to be pissed with him right now. He turned and saw she was staring daggers at him, his words were soft, "I'm so fuckin' sorry, but I know that ain't gonna fix it."

She let out a half hearted chuckle and leaned back against the chair, she closed her eyes, wishing she was anywhere but there at that moment. She let out a deep breath, "Well Daryl don't worry about it. I guess I just fooled myself."

He stood up sitting the crossbow down on the desk behind him, "What did ya fool yourself about?" She looked up at him as he moved closer, she gestured with her finger pointing at them both, "You and me, I fooled myself to think it was SOMETHING, when it meant NOTHING to you."

He was getting ready to answer her when the scratching at the door started, the door violently shook. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and stood between Carol and the door. He felt her grab the back of his jacket as she stood up. She peeked around him, swallowing the sob that was fighting to come out of her chest. The door shook harder and she felt his body tense up, they stood there in silence, waiting until the noise quieted at the door. Carol eased herself back down on the chair, when Daryl turned he saw she had the buck knife he had given to her months ago in her hand. After awhile Daryl relaxed, they could hear the moans but they were further away from the door. He grabbed two bottles of water and some vending machine crackers, he handed them to Carol as he sat on the floor at her feet. Once he was settled down she handed him the water and half the crackers, it was going to be their dinner for the night.

They sat in silence like that for the longest time, Daryl knew she had to be tired, "Get some rest, I'll keep watch." Carol sighed, "Shouldn't sleep with a head injury." He turned looking at her, the blood had slowed down, but she was getting one hell of a goose egg. He frowned, "Does it hurt?" She closed her eyes sighing, "It hurts, but I'll live." He stood moving quietly over to the desk, he took his time opening the drawers trying to keep the noise down the best he could. He hit pay dirt in the bottom drawer; he found a bottle of aspirin. He turned and walked over to her, "Take these, it'll help, better than nothin'." She reached out as their hands touched Daryl felt his breath catch, Carol withdrew her hand almost like his touch had burned her. She looked down at her hands not sure what to say, so she took the pills and stared at the water bottle in her hands.

Daryl dropped down in front of her, he kept his voice low and spoke thru his teeth, "Woman tell me what to do to make this right." She looked up at him, her eyes were glassy but she didn't let the tears fall, "Nothing." He couldn't believe that there was nothing he could do to fix this, he put his hand on her knee and she slapped it off, "DON'T touch me." Her voice began to shake and he could hear the tears she was holding back. It broke his heart to see what he had done to her, "Carol I love ya, please, I'm sorry." She shook her head, "Ed was always sorry too."

He felt shame and anger at her words; he retreated to the desk again. The light from the small high window had gone and they sat in silence, the dark was heavy all around them. Carol could hear him breathing; she had finally let the tears roll down her cheeks. She wiped at them, she had become an expert at the art of crying and not being heard while she was married to Ed. It broke her heart that she could make out his shape, her heart ached for him, she wanted to forgive him, but she just couldn't. For years Ed had hit her and told her how sorry he was and in the end he had crippled her made her life hell. She couldn't trust Daryl to be faithful to her, not after what he did with Andrea. She shifted in the chair turning toward the wall, trying to keep her thoughts away from Daryl.

Daryl listened to her; he could tell she was crying, with each sniffle he felt a little bit of his heart break away. He wanted to fall on his knees and beg her to forgive him, but Dixons didn't beg. He finally heard her settle down; he waited till her breathing was slow and even. He eased himself quietly over to her, he leaned down softly running his finger across her cheek, his voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm not Ed." He sighed as he settled on the floor sitting up against the chair, he would be damned if one of those geeks were going to hurt her before he could fix things.

Carol had been awake when he came over and touched her, when he spoke it took all the control in her body not to fall into his arms. He had hurt her, he was the one thing in this world she could count on and he had taken that away from her. She opened her eyes when she heard him lay down, she didn't want to say anything, but her mouth was being operated by her heart, "Good night Daryl." He smiled in the dark, it was a start, it was a start.

Daryl woke a few hours later, he glanced at the chair which was empty, he jumped to his feet and stared around the stock room, he saw a walker lying on the ground a few feet from the door. _Fuckin' woman can't stay fuckin' put._ He advanced in the dark out of the small office, his bow in front of him, "CAROL." He whispered thru his teeth, he listened waiting for some kind of sound, he felt relief spread thru his body when she answered.

Carol had woke up, the urge to pee was so bad and she was going to be damned if she did it in that office. She eased the door open slowly letting her eyes adjust to the dark; she could make out one walker. She glanced back at Daryl asleep on the floor, she couldn't wake him, she had to start taking care of herself. She moved into the stockroom and the walker turned coming toward her, she pushed the buck knife into its skull. Once she was sure that it was the only one she pulled her knife from its skull. She felt the vomit rising up in her throat; she ran toward a nearby trash can and heaved. She was half glad she would never get use to killing things; she wasn't like the other women in their group. She sighed at the thought; how someone like her had survived she would never know. She stumbled thru the dark till she found the bathroom. She was just finishing up when she heard him. She walked into the storeroom, "Daryl?" Before she knew what happened he was next to her, his arms wrapped around her, she could feel him tremble, she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

When he heard her voice something snapped inside him, he was so afraid that she had left or worse yet had opted out on him. He engulfed her with his arms, crushing her to his chest, he couldn't lose her, he knew he was being a complete pussy. He knew he had overreacted with worry, but if he couldn't be with her, he had to know she was at least in the world and safe. She couldn't get rid of him that easily.

He pulled away slowly from her, "What were ya doin'?" She smiled a little in the dark, "I had to pee." He softly chuckled, "Leave it to ya we're surrounded by walkers and ya have to fuckin' pee." She shook her head, "Should we check the street?" Daryl's eyes didn't leave her face, "Not till morning, let's get some more water and head back to the office."

Once they were inside he pushed the desk back into place and returned to his spot next to her. He sighed, "Carol…" She cut him off, "Daryl I don't want to talk about this." He stood up pacing the small room, "Well we're gonna, ya can't just toss me away. I ain't gonna let ya." She leaned forward on the chair, "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to yell at you?" Daryl froze, "YES, do something! Don't just sit there like this."

She stood up, she could feel her fists clenching at her side, "You're a bastard, you know that! You hug me out there and now you want me to lose it on you. What you think that will make things better? You think if I get mad and scream it will make this all go away? It doesn't work like that. You let that BITCH … I can't even say it." She sat down sobbing, she couldn't believe him, she had nowhere to go, she was stuck here with him.

He knelt down in front of her, "Don't cry, Jesus. I just don't want this to be it. We have been thru so much it can't just be over because I fucked up. I FUCKED UP." She shook her head moving away from him into the back of the chair, "I can't do this. You're just going to hurt me again." Daryl leaned in closer not letting her get away from him, "I probably will, but not like that. I ain't perfect Carol, I ain't ever gonna be perfect, but I can try to make this up to ya for the rest of our lives." He moved within inches of her, he could feel her breath on his face. The sun was slowly starting to shine into the window above them, she could see by the look in his eyes that he was searching for a sign.

She put her hand gently on his cheek; he closed his eyes leaning into her hand. That's when they heard Tryese in the storeroom, "Carol! Daryl! You guys here?" Daryl's eyes snapped open; Carol almost pushed him out of the way. Daryl was right behind her they moved the desk and opened the door to see Tryese and Chloe. Carol saw the relief on Chloe's face, the woman ran over and hugged her, "Oh my God Carol, we thought we lost you." Carol laughed, "Who would stock the clinic?" Tryese nodded at Daryl, "We need to move." Daryl nodded back taking up the rear; they advanced to the street where an SUV was waiting. Tryese grabbed his walkie, "We got them. On way back to hospital, have Kat ready in clinic, Carol needs looked at."

While they were driving back to the hospital Daryl stared at Carol. He cursed his fucking luck; if he had only a few more minutes in that office he knew she was close to at least giving him a break. He knew damn well as soon as she saw Andrea all bets would be off and she would close up to him again. He reached across the seat and grabbed her hand, she looked up at him. He gave her a half smile, "I told ya we would be fine." She smiled back nodding, before she pulled her hand away hugging herself.

When they got back to the hospital Rick and Kat meet them on the stairs. Carol hugged Kat and the two of them disappeared inside. Rick one arm hugged Daryl, "Jesus man, we were worried." Daryl nodded grinning a little, "We were too." He followed Rick inside. Rick and Tryese were discussing moving everyone back to the prison. The walker population in the town had gotten too risky, so Tryese and Chloe had taken Rick's invitation, they knew it would be a challenge, but at least they would have a larger group, more people to help out.

After listening to them talk Daryl finally excused himself, he wanted to check on Carol. He stopped by her room, softly knocking on the door. He was surprised when she answered, she was changed. He could smell her lavender body spray and it made him shiver. Even with a goose egg on her head, she looked breathtaking to him. "Daryl, everything alright?" He smiled softly at her looking at the floor, "Rick said we're heading out tomorrow. Seems Tryese and Chloe are bringing their group to the prison with us." Carol leaned against the doorframe, "Yeah that's what Kat told me." Daryl nodded, his eyes going to hers again, "I was hoping you would be coming with me. There's lots of work at the prison to be done for these folks before they get there."

Carol felt her heart beating in her chest; she wasn't sure if she was ready to be alone with him just yet, not after the night they just had. She was close to giving in to him, she loved him in a way she didn't think one person could love another, but she wanted to be careful. She sighed, "I think I should stay and help pack up the clinic. There's a lot to be moved if we're coming to the prison."

Daryl felt like someone had slapped him in the face, he nodded chewing on his lip. He started to turn and leave, when her hand grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her; she was smiling at him, that soft smile that drove him nuts. "How about you go ahead with the others and get my room set up for me. From what I understand it'll be just three days and we'll be at the prison." He couldn't look at her, all that mattered was she wasn't going to be coming with him, he deserved it, but it didn't make it hurt less.

Carol looked down the hallway, when she didn't see anyone she pulled him into her room and shut the door. She stood against the door trying to get her breathing under control; he was staring at her like he wanted to eat her up. She moved slowly toward him, stopping and letting her hands rest on his chest. She looked up at him, "I'll come Daryl, I just need a few more days to get my head clear. I don't know what is going to happen with us. We've only made love once and we never talked about it just being you and me. If I come to you, stay with you, it will have to be just the two of us, no one else. I just need some time to think."

This was more than he could have hoped for; he gave her a quick nod of his head, his hand creeping up to the back of her head. His fingers tracing a soft pattern, he leaned down his lips inches from hers, he swallowed hard, his voice cracking, "Can I kiss ya?" Carol smiled, "Yes." His lips gently brushed hers; he felt her hand rest on his neck as she let him pull her deeper into the kiss. His tongue gently suckling hers, he heard her give out one of those breathy moans and he felt like the world had melted away. She pulled back first resting her head on his chest, both their hearts were beating like crazy. Kat walked in a few seconds later and froze at the sight of them; she looked around, "Should I leave?"

Carol chuckled pulling away from him; she grabbed his hand and walked him toward the door. Carol smiled sweetly at him and Kat, "No, Daryl was just saying good night." Daryl nodded at the other woman; she smiled at him as she went to her bed. Daryl looked down at Carol, "Well goodnight then." Carol sighed as she started to slowly close the door, "Good night Daryl."

The next morning Carol stood outside the hospital hugging her sweater to her. She watched him as he fumbled with his bike; he looked up and gave her a half smirk. Last night had opened the door for them; there might be hope for them yet. A few minutes later Rick was done talking with Tryese, the two agreed they would meet up again in three days at the prison. Rick nodded to everyone that it was time to leave. Daryl got on the bike, Carol gave him a small wave, "Three days woman or I'm coming to collect ya." Carol smiled at him understanding what he was trying to say. She stood and watched as they left, she didn't head back inside until they were out of sight. She knew the next three days would be the longest of her life.

**Ok, thanks for hanging in there with me. I hope I haven't chased any of you away. I'm sorry if I made some of you upset, I wasn't trying to. I love you all and love that you read my stories and give me such awesome reviews! I hope your night was awesome! Hugs always, Kaye.**


	19. Small Steps

Chapter 19…Small Steps

Daryl vibrated as he stood in the watch tower. It had been three days since he left Carol back in Senoia and waiting for her was killing him. He paced back and forth training the binoculars on the horizon. He huffed and puffed as he waited, he was just excited for her to see their room. He had drug Glen all over the small town near the prison looking for a real bed and sheets. He even found a rocking chair. He chuckled to himself thinking about the kid bitching that Maggie and he didn't get such nice things for their room. But Daryl had a lot to make up for, he had to put forth that much more effort. Glen had it easy with Maggie; she fell into his arms without so much as a fight. Daryl knew Carol was going to hold him at arm's length even with the kiss they shared. He was getting ready to scan the horizon again when Rick entered the guard tower. The two men hadn't talked much since the mistake with Andrea and Daryl thought that maybe the man was pissed at him too.

Rick nodded to him looking out to the horizon, "Nothing yet?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, about killin' me that they ain't here yet. It's gonna be dark before long."

Rick sighed turning to him, "We need to have a talk."

Daryl felt his chest tighten, "Alright, talk."

Rick put his hands on his hips and stared at him, "Daryl what the fuck were you thinking with Andrea and Carol?"

Daryl shifted his feet, not sure what to say, "I kind of knew you were pissed at me too."

Rick stared at the floor for a minute and then back to Daryl moving closer, "Well first off Carol has had enough shit in her life, you don't need to be screwing with her head. Second off, you need to stay away from Andrea."

Daryl took in the man's face for a moment, "You got a thing for blondie. You're pissed about that."

Rick gave him a half smile, "Well let's be clear here, just take care of Carol or let her go. Don't be fucking with her head."

Daryl felt anger hit him, he stood up inches separated he and Rick, "Don't you worry about Carol. I take care of my own."

Rick stepped closer, now they were chest to chest, "Just make sure you take care of your own this time, instead of fucking around."

Before Daryl could answer he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He raised the binoculars and saw the convoy of vehicles approaching; he couldn't help but smile, "They're here."

He and Rick met them at the gate, opening it and letting them all in. There was over ten cars and trucks in all, Daryl smiled at Carol as she drove by. He didn't know the man in the driver seat, but it didn't matter, he was just glad to have her there.

Carol had driven with Craig; he was one of the men that Tryese had commanded in Atlanta. Craig was a nice man, about six three and build like a brick shit house, his reddish blond hair was growing a little shaggy and his blue eyes could pierce anyone's soul. He and Carol had been put in charge of packing up the clinic while Kat and Chloe had to work elsewhere. Now as they pulled up she smiled at Daryl, he looked like he was nervous, but that was good in her mind. He wasn't in the clear yet, he still had a lot of making up to do before she would truly let him in again.

Once the truck came to a stop she saw Andrea standing back against the wall of the prison, a tingle of anger filled Carol and she had to take a deep breath, which was noticed by Craig. He motioned toward Andrea, "You going to be alright being here with her?"

Carol looked at him; over the last month that she had been with the group she had come to like Craig. If her heart wasn't so filled with Daryl she might even want to be with him, but she loved Daryl. She smiled at Craig, "Yeah, I'm fine just keep the nerve meds on standby." He laughed as they got out of the truck. Daryl was already on his way toward her.

He stopped short of touching her, even though he wanted to wrap his arms around her right there. The sun though setting cased a beautiful glow across her face, making each freckle shine like little diamonds. She hugged herself taking him in, she could see how scared he was, and she smiled at the thought that little old Carol could scare a man like Daryl.

He brushed his hand on her shoulder, "Trip alright? We were gettin' worried." She watched his eyes narrow as Craig came around standing behind her, "Trip was fine, just had to stop for a few things on the way. We got some extra gas, figured everyone would be able to use it. Daryl this is Craig." Craig moved forward extending his hand, but Daryl just stared at it and grunted. Carol put a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you help us unload Daryl." He nodded following her to the back of the truck.

By the time they had unloaded the truck Maggie and Beth had a large dinner laid out for everyone. Daryl was one of the first ones to get his plate; he saved a seat for Carol. It took all he could to wait for her to sit down.

Carol came into the mess hall and saw him sitting there waiting for her. As she moved to sit with him, she looked across the table and she saw Andrea sitting with Rick. Her heart leapt into her throat, she couldn't sit there with him, not with her there. She sighed looking around the room; she saw a spot next to Kat so she walked over and sat down. It was one thing for her to have to share living space and a totally different thing to have to stare at the woman while she ate.

Daryl walked her walk across the room and sit with the red head, he glanced up and saw why, he hadn't noticed that Andrea had sat across from him. He sighed shoving his food into his mouth; he kept his eyes downcast at his plate. Merle glanced around not sure what the problem was, but it only took him a few minutes to figure out what was going on. He nudged his brother; Daryl snapped his head up and looked at Merle, "Boy she ain't gonna sit here with her right there. Things will be just fine." Daryl nodded his head; he was getting ready to say something when they heard a voice behind them.

Craig was standing behind them and he recognized Merle right away. "Hey Merle how the fuck are ya?" Merle turned and his mouth fell open, this wasn't good, Craig was the big brother of a kid that Merle and Daryl use to run with. The last time Merle had seen Craig was when he was beating the shit out of him for giving the kid an overdose of meth. Daryl looked at Merle and knew that this shit was not good. Merle tried to smile, extending his hand to shake Craig's, "Well Craig Walker as I live and breathe. Fuckin' small ass world." Craig nodded his head noticing Beth now staring at the men, "Looks like we are going to be neighbors, look like you cleaned up your act since last I saw you." Merle nodded, putting his arm around Beth, "Changed man now, got a good life here, besides the walkers and shit." Craig nodded, he hated the Dixons he had never met Daryl, but now that he put two and two together anger raged in his mind. His kid brother had died from the drugs that the two redneck white trash fuckers had given him. But he bit down on his anger and just smiled at the two men, "Small world, see you around."

Once Craig had walked toward the kitchen, Merle pulled Daryl toward him and whispered in his ear who Craig was. Daryl felt sick, this was the last thing he needed was for Carol to find out he use to cook up meth and sell it for his brother. He sighed watching as Craig left, he had a bad feeling about that asshole and now he knew they were both screwed.

Carol walked into the kitchen and tried to help with dishes, but she was pushed away by Beth and Maggie. She tried to argue with them, but Beth crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "Carol, you all had to pack up a whole hospital, go get some rest, Maggie and I can do this." Carol smiled, she loved the spirit she saw growing inside of Beth, she just nodded hugging both women and going in search of Daryl so he could take her to her room.

When she opened the door Andrea had been waiting outside leaning against a wall waiting for her. Carol sighed and rolling her eyes, "Yes Andrea?" She continued down the hallway, toward the clinic. Andrea followed behind her, "Don't you think we need to talk?" Carol laughed spinning around, her manner took the bad ass blonde aback, she had never seen Carol mad and now she was. Carol puffed up her tiny frame, like she had seen Daryl do a million times, "Listen, we might have to live close to each other, but please don't think anything you have to say is going to make this better. In all honesty it is going to make it worse. How about you keep to yourself and I'll keep to myself."

Andrea sighed, "Carol, I need to tell you how sorry I am." Carol laughed, "You're just sorry you got caught. Out of everyone you were the one person in this group that I would HAVE trusted, but I guess once a whore always a whore." Andrea watched as Carol rounded the corner and headed into the clinic slamming the door. Andrea sighed wiping a tired hand across her face, when she turned she saw Rick eyeing her. Before she could say anything Rick grabbed her arm and drug her down the hallway into the rec room which was empty. He closed the door and faced her.

"You know you are really a dumb woman for as smart as I know you are." Andrea started to speak, but he cut her off, "I'll tell, no I'm ordering you to stay away from Carol. She doesn't need this shit. If you want to be with Daryl then be open about it. But to be honest you are missing the person standing right in front of you." Before she could answer Rick advanced on her crushing his lips to hers, she was shocked when he pulled away out of breath, "Now stay away from Carol." She touched her lips staring wided eyed as the ex sheriff high tailed it out the door; she couldn't believe that Rick would want her especially with all the shit she had done to Carol and Daryl.

Daryl found Carol in the clinic, she was fussing over supplies when he came in, he smiled as he watched her. She turned around and forced a smile, her talk with Andrea was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't shake the hurt and anger that were still fresh in her heart.

Daryl crossed the room and touched her face gently, "Hey you look sleepy. How about we head to bed?" Carol gave him a weak smile, "Sure show me where my room is." He sighed noticing that she said HER ROOM. He hoped she won't kick him out, he hoped she would like the room. They walked in silence down the hall; he had already grabbed her bag from the mess hall and taken it to their room. He figured that way she HAD to come with him. He stopped outside the small office door and gave her a weak smile, his hand was shaking and he screamed at himself to calm the fuck down.

When Carol walked into the room she couldn't believe the work he had put into it. The double bed barely fit, but there was enough room on each side for someone to get into the bed. She ran her hand over the quilted blanket and smiled. She looked at the wall and saw his crossbow hanging on the wall. She knew at that moment that this was THEIR room, not just her room. He crossed the floor and motioned at the rocker that was in the corner, "I found this, thought ya might like it."

She sat down on the bed and stared at the rocker, she had no idea what to say. She watched him fidget as he waited for her to answer, "It's lovely Daryl, but do you think we should share. I mean with everything that has happened?" He glanced down at the floor, he felt like slapping himself; he knew it was too much. "Well I can sleep in one of the old cells, that's fine." Carol stood up and walked over to him, she sighed, "I don't want to rush anything and I really don't want to get hurt again." He nodded pushing pass her to get to his bow, but she stopped him grabbing him around the waist. As soon as she felt him hug into his back he closed his eyes, he loved the feel of her against him.

Carol didn't want him to leave; she just wasn't sure what to do. When she grabbed him silent tears were already falling down her cheeks, she was just as confused as he was. "It's alright, just stay. I can't get hurt again." Her voice trailing off into a whisper, he turned then and felt sick at the tears that were falling down her face. He wiped her face with a trembling hand, his voice was low and gentle, "I just can't not be next to ya. I promise we don't have to do anything ya don't want to. Just let me fix this shit." She nodded looking up at him; she smiled her first real smile since she arrived. He rested his forehead against hers, "Can I kiss ya good night?" She shook her head and giggled a little as he brought his lips down on hers, his kiss was tender and it shot sparks thru her body. When he pulled away he saw the desire in her eyes, that was a start, she still wanted him.

When she settled down in the bed he scooted over to her, his breath hot on her neck, "Is it alright if I lay with ya?" She smiled in the dark reaching around she grabbed his arm and pulled it around her, she snuggled back into his chest. He sighed deeply, inhaling her scent, since he first thought she was gone; he was looking forward to a good night's sleep. He gently kissed her head and closed his eyes.

The next morning was a blur, Carol was in the clinic with Kat and Chloe, Herschel was happy to hand over his doctoring duties, but Chloe had told him not to get out of practice just in case. She hadn't eaten all day and she was so happy when Craig appeared holding two plates. She sat down with him and hungrily dug into the meal, he sighed looking around the little clinic, "Looks good, but don't wear yourself down." She smiled, "I know I just forget to eat sometimes, Daryl is always screaming at me about this." He frowned trying to figure out how to tell her about Daryl, he figured honesty was the best way to go. He took a deep breath, "I knew Merle and Daryl before." Her brow wrinkled, "What do you mean you knew them from before?"

Craig turned to look at her, "They use to sell meth to my baby brother. In fact they were the ones that sold him the batch that killed him." Carol felt sick, she knew Daryl had stuff from his past but she never would've guessed that it would be something like this. In that moment she realized how much she didn't know about her man. She tried to slow her breathing, "How do you know that Daryl was part of that?"

Craig laughed, looking around the room, he noticed that Beth was standing at the door her mouth hanging open; he felt a small pang of guilt that he was destroying them like this. "Daryl cooked the shit, my brother told me. Merle used and sold what Daryl made. When my brother died I found Merle and kicked the shit out of him. Those men don't deserve to be alive, but yet they lived thru all this and my brother died." Carol put her hand on the man's back and stared at Beth, she could see the girl was crumbling, before she could stop her Beth ran from the room.

Carol turned to Craig, "I'm sorry about your brother, but they are both very different people now. Daryl has done more for me in this past six months than anyone in my whole life. Please excuse me I need to find Beth. Craig nodded and watched her leave; once Carol was gone he stood up walking to the clinic window. He saw the two white trash bastards outside working in the yard clearing walker bodies. Craig smiled to himself, he was going to make those two boys pay for the harm he inflicted on his life. He smiled; it was going to be a really good day.

**Thanks for always reading! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews; I'm working on Chapter 20 already! Have a great night!**


	20. Miracles and Insanity

Chapter 20….Miracles and Insanity

Carol found Beth in the small library; the girl was curled up on the couch sobbing into her knees. Carol sighed, she had no idea the girl would take Craig's revelation. Carol knelt down next to her, putting her hand on her back, "Beth honey, we knew the boys had troubling pasts." Beth looked up at her, "That's not why I'm crying." Carol wasn't sure what could be more upsetting than the fact that their men used to be drug dealers, but she took a deep breath, "Beth whatever is going on I can help."

Beth looked at Carol, her chin quivering, "I'm pregnant." Carol felt like the wind had been knocked out of her lungs. She eased herself onto the floor afraid if she didn't she might fall over. She steadied herself and smiled softly at Beth, "So when did you and Merle, well you know." Beth sat up letting Carol take her hands, "The night we thought we lost you, Merle and I went for a walk. It just happened. I was crying and it just happened." Carol rubbed Beth's hands in her own, smiling at her, "Was it wonderful?"

Beth nodded, a smile playing on her face, "He was so gentle, but afterward he said we couldn't again till things were settled with my dad. And now I found out the father of my baby was a drug dealer on top of all the other stuff, how can I have a baby with him?"

Carol sighed, trying to not get pissed with the young girl, "Beth, honey that man isn't the man you love. Merle has changed, yeah he was a bad man before, but he has done more than enough to prove himself. Now what you need to do is go tell your man that he's going to have a baby. A baby is a blessing Beth, any baby, but this baby was made from love. Now woman up and go talk to your man."

Beth nodded; she smiled as she hugged Carol. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell Merle but she figured just telling him was a start. He could help her tell her father, she hugged Carol once more and got up to leave, she stopped at the door, "Carol I know you lost Sophia, but you are one heck of a good mom to me."

Carol pulled Daryl into their room before dinner, he had been outside most of the day with Merle burning geek bodies and the smell rolling off him was making him sick. He wiped his face with a dew rag, "Hurry up woman I want a fuckin' shower, this better be good." As soon as Carol shut the door she took a deep breath, he was not going to be happy when she told him about Craig and she really wasn't sure how he would take Beth being pregnant.

"First off your brother is going to be a dad. Beth and he, she told me today." She sat and waited, he started to sit down on the bed and then stopped, "Fuck, the old man is gonna fuckin' kill him." Carol nodded, she was also worried about what Herschel would say, Beth was eighteen but just barely. Daryl sat down in the rocker staring at her, "Well that ain't all; I can tell by the way you're lookin' at me."

Carol came over and sat on the edge of the bed near him, her hand going to his leg. "Craig told Beth and I about you and Merle." Daryl sat up his eyes growing dark; Carol could feel the pissed rolling off him. "What the fuck did that prick say?" Carol trembled a little, she wasn't sure what he would do, "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you will relax and not fly off the handle, YOU OWE ME THAT." He took a deep breath, "Alright, so tell me."

Carol stared at him, trying to read his emotions, she usually could read him, but not this time. "He told us about how you sold meth and that you two killed his brother." Daryl stood up face lacing his hands behind his head, he looked out the window. He couldn't believe in the middle of the shit storm he had created with the Andrea thing, he know had to come clean with her about his past. He felt her hand on his back, when he turned around he saw fear in her eyes, but he also saw concern.

Daryl put his hand on her cheek taking in her sweet face, "I did, I cooked the meth for him. I didn't do the meth, I did it for Merle. He knew I killed our pa and he threatened me with it all the time, but the truth was I didn't care. It was a way to keep food on the table and buy my beer. I told ya a long time ago I wasn't worth shit and now you know it."

Carol watched him as his steeled exterior came down, she could see him, really see him, all his ugly past right there. She touched his cheek, "I don't care. What I care about is the man I see here in front of me, the man that would go out every day to look for a little girl he hardly knew. The man that puts more food on the table than anyone else in this group and the man who gave me something to live for." She pointed at his chest, "This man, who loves me and takes care of me, even though I drive him crazy. I don't care what you did in your past; I love you for who you are now."

Daryl felt his throat tighten up; he could believe that after everything she still loved him. He rested his forehead onto hers, "I love ya woman. But I wish you'd let me knock that fucker out." Carol giggled her lips finding his, he pressed into her his arms wrapping around her, his tongue hungry for her, she pulled back and wrinkled her nose, "Maybe you do need a bath." He chuckled, "Alright. I'm sure we'll have to do a shit load of clean up tonight with Beth and Merle." She shook her head, "I'm sure we will, now go get a shower."

Daryl and Carol headed to the mess hall; they could hear raised voices before they even ended. When they got there Herschel had Merle pinned against the wall and Rick was trying to talk the good doctor down. Beth was sobbing, when she saw Carol she ran to her, Carol took her in her arms. Daryl walked over toward the men, Herschel was pissed, but he tried to talk to him, "Herschel ya got to let him go, Merle ain't gonna hit ya." Herschel looked at Daryl and snorted, "Oh look it's the other one, the one who sleeps with anything or anyone. What a great bunch of people we got here Rick. I wish you people had never come to my farm."

Rick pulled Herschel roughly away from Merle, "I think that's enough! Herschel beating on Merle isn't going to change that Beth is having a baby and it's his. Now this isn't the way to handle this. Now let's all calm down." Herschel backed up toward Maggie who was standing there in awe of the scene, Glen standing next to her looking horribly uncomfortable. Herschel walked toward the door shooting Beth a look, he pointed at her, "You aren't welcome in our room. You go move in with your man there, good luck to both of you."

Beth crumbled to the floor sobbing; Carol eased down with her and held her. Merle looked sick; he took one look at Beth and headed out the door. Carol looked at Daryl, "GO get HIM!" Daryl nodded following hot on his brother's heels.

Merle stood outside kicking the shit out of the prison wall, he couldn't believe he had done this to Beth. In the old world he wouldn't even be with a creature as sweet and pure as Beth and now here in this hell world he had gotten her pregnant. He heard Daryl behind him, "Leave me alone, ain't in the mood to have a heart to heart or some shit."

Daryl sighed, "Well that's what we're gonna have. She told ya about the baby but I bet she didn't tell ya that they know about the meth. Craig told them both, hoping to break up our happy homes." Merle turned his mouth opening and closing, "Ya got to be fuckin' kiddin' me. She knew all about that?" Daryl sighed leaning against the wall that Merle had just kicked the shit out of, "She knew all about that shit and she still told ya about the baby. She didn't have too."

Merle sighed looking at his brother, "She can't want me to be with her now. Shit, all the bad fuckin' shit I've done, she's so sweet." Daryl nodded, "I know, look at the kind of fuck up I am and Carol still wants to be with me. She knows it all." Merle stared at him for a few minutes, "You told her all of it." Daryl nodded, "Now I see you only have two choices here. Ya can run the fuck away from this and act like a pussy or ya can go in there and take the girl into your arms and take care of your woman. What's it gonna be?" Merle looked back at the prison, "I guess I'm gonna take care of my shit." Daryl clapped him on the back, "That's what I thought you'd say. Now let's go find our women."

Carol had taken Beth to their room. The girl was a mess when Carol helped her to the bed. She was sitting stroking her hair when Daryl and Merle came in. Merle had a bag hanging over his shoulder, "Bethie baby, let's go get ya settled in." Beth looked up at him, wiping at her face, "Where? My dad kicked me out and Maggie isn't talking to me." Merle sat down next to her on the bed, "Well you're my woman and you're gonna stay with me. Your dad loves ya, he'll come around. We need to give him time. Now come on, we've taken up enough of Carol and Daryl's time." Beth nodding letting him help her off the bed, her voice was a whisper, "I'm so sorry about this." Merle smiled at her kissing her softly, "Don't be sorry, that's my kid in there, I'm happy as hell about that. Don't deserve either of ya, but I'm damn happy to have ya both." Beth smiled then, really smiled at him, she hugged him as they headed out the door.

At dinner Merle, Beth, Carol, and Daryl sat with Kat, Chloe, and Tryese. They did their best to keep their distance from Herschel and Maggie. Beth was still crying a little bit, but Merle kept putting his hand on her knee and whispering in her ear. Carol sighed when she saw Craig making his way toward them. Merle and Daryl both stood as he stopped, he smiled at Carol, "Carol I was hoping you could give me a hand after dinner. Need to make a list of things we still need." Craig glanced around at the two rednecks and chuckled, "If your bodyguards are alright with that."

Carol knew he was looking for a fight and Merle and Daryl were both starting to advance when she stood up, "I'd be happy to. Let's go now, I'm finished with dinner." She kissed Daryl on the cheek, "See you in a bit." Craig walked ahead of her, his smile spreading wider as he did, he was going to fucking enjoy this.

They worked for an hour in the clinic making the list, which Carol was sure to add prenatal vitamins too. When Craig felt he had kept her long enough he offered to walk her back to her room, Carol had declined. Walking back alone, she had a long day and she wasn't sure where tomorrow would take her. Not to mention the fact that she was pretty sure Daryl would be waiting up for her. She saw the light on under her door and she sighed, hoping that he would be in a halfway decent mood.

When she opened the door he jumped up from the bed, "Where the fuck have ya been? I was thinkin' I was gonna have to come get ya." She sighed wrapping her arms around his waist, she sighed into his chest, "I was working in the clinic. Nothing happened, it was just working." He sighed letting his hand rub up and down her back, "He didn't start any shit right?" She shook her head pulling away from him to grab some bed clothes, "Nothing happened, we made our list and I said goodnight."

The next morning Carol was sitting in the clinic pulling supplies out when Craig came in, he smiled and handed her a bottle of water. Carol took it gratefully, "I was just thinking about going to get some water. How did you know?" Craig smiled leaning against the table behind him, "I don't know just thought I would be a gentleman." He watched as Carol took a long gulp of the water. The water tasted a little off, but anymore that was common. She turned back to her work, but within minutes she felt funny. The room was spinning, she felt arms pulling her somewhere and when she woke up she was laying in one of the clinic beds, she thought she saw Beth on the other bed, the girl was shaking and her eyes were rolling back in her head. It was the last thing Carol remembered.

After Craig had put the drugs into Carol's water and watched her drink it, he drug her to one of the beds. He locked up the clinic and went to find Beth telling the girl that Carol was sick and would she come help him with her. The girl had been so eager to help her friend, when she got into the room he pulled the injection from his pocket. He now sat and watched the two women as their bodies fought against the meth he had given to the two of them. The Dixons were going to pay their debt to him in the only way they would understand, by him killing the things that meant the most to them, their women.

**Ok, I know…you are cursing me now. I'm totally leaving you hanging…teehee…Daryl and Merle are gonna be PISSED. Ok, hope you all have a great Wednesday! Hugs, Kaye**


	21. Family Matters

Chapter 21…Family Matters

Kat had been the first one to the clinic that afternoon. She was shocked when she turned the door knob that the door was locked. She figured it was just an accident, so she went in search of the key. When she got back she was puzzled to see the door cracked open. She opened the door and felt fear grip her. Carol was huddled in a corner shaking; her eyes were wild and large. Beth was laying on one of the beds, white foam was coming from her mouth and the girl was starting to seize.

Kat glanced up and down the hallway when she saw no one she ran over to the open window. She saw Merle and Daryl outside and she screamed down to them, "WE NEED HELP IN HERE, FIND CHLOE AND HERSCHEL!"

Daryl glanced up at the woman, her words hitting him like a brick. He and Merle were sprinting across the yard for Chloe before the thought came to his mind that it might be Carol that needed help. He followed close behind Chloe as she ran full speed to the clinic. When he and Merle got there they both froze, Kat was working on Beth her small body was flopping all over the bed. Daryl felt Merle push him aside as he made his way to her, but Daryl's eyes were on Carol. He slowly went toward her; she flinched backing further into the corner. He could tell that someone had given her something and now his sweet, beautiful woman was trapped in the hell of a bad trip.

He moved toward her kneeling down, "Carol? Carol honey, why don't you come with me, let me get ya to bed." He could see the sweat pouring off her, her little heart was working overtime to keep up with the drug, Daryl had seen Merle like this a hundred times before to know someone had slipped her meth and he damn well knew who it was, Craig. He moved closer to her and she screamed, "No Ed, please I'll be good, please don't hit me anymore. I promise I'll be home on time." Daryl had to look away, not only was she on a bad trip, but she was trapped in a memory with Ed.

He felt Kat behind him, "I need to give her something to settle her down. If I don't her heart could give out. Can you help me hold her?" Daryl nodded grabbing a hold of Carol. She thrashed and screamed as they injected her, it took a few minutes, but her body started to relax. Kat looked at Daryl his face was twisting up in guilt and regret. Kat put her hand on his arm, "Can you get her to the bed and stay with her while I help Chloe?" He nodded, he was afraid to speak, that if he did his voice would crack. He picked up her tiny frame and set her gently on the bed. He looked over at Merle who was hanging onto Beth's hand; he could see the worry all over Merle's face.

His attention was tore back to Carol who began trashing around on the bed, her face bunching up, "Sophia! Sophia baby, NO NO!" Daryl looked up and saw Rick at the door the man's face held the pain of that day, Daryl looked at Kat, "What is going on?" Kat came back over and stood above her taking her pulse, "Sometimes when people are given a drug dose like this they have vivid hallucinations. Unfortunately, Carol is reliving all the hell she has ever had in her life. I'll give her some more meds to calm her down. I'm so sorry Daryl." Daryl held her hand as she screamed out again for Sophia, his heart was breaking. It only got worse as Kat injected her, "LET ME GO, Daryl let me go to her. SOPHIA!" Daryl wiped his tears on his hand; he couldn't believe this was happening.

It took Kat and Chloe a few hours to get them both stable. Merle sat holding one of Beth's hands while Herschel sat on the other side of her both men seeming to come to terms with each other as they waited for Beth to wake up.

Daryl had curled up next to Carol, watching her chest raise and fall. He whispered to her about everything and anything he could think of. "_You know you got to wake up for me. You have to be around to put up with my shit, cuz no one else can. Who is gonna tell me to take a bath or change my fuckin' clothes? Whose gonna be there for me when I wake up at night from the dreams I have? You have to get better, cuz I ain't ever been an uncle before and it looks like Merle and Beth's kid is gonna be alright. If you leave me here alone then the kid will have one fuckin' bad mouth. And I love ya, I kind like the look of your face."_ He wiped his face, hoping that no one saw him crying like a little bitch, he glanced over at Merle his eyes were red and his face was wet with tears. Merle nodded to him and Daryl nodded back, who would've thought that the Dixon boys could cry.

Maggie had brought them all in food, the whole group seemed to be frozen waiting for the two women to wake up. Chloe and Kat were motioning Carol's heart, they were nervous about how hard the drug had made her heart work. Carol's heart rate was slowing and her breathing was becoming steady. Rick had questioned everyone in the group; he found out that one of Tryese's men had a small stash of meth that he carried with him. He had told Rick and Tryese that Craig had found the stash and taken it away from him just a few days before. Rick stood watching Merle and Daryl, he and Tryese had already talked, they were going to let the Dixon boys take care of this, Craig had made it personal so they felt it was up to them to take care of this. Before Rick could say anything he heard Carol's voice.

"Daryl?" She moved in the bed, her body aching and her head felt funny, like she was hung-over. She tried to sit up, "Where's Beth?" Daryl eased her back into the bed, "Carol, everything is fine. Beth is sleeping over there with Merle and Herschel, she's fine. You need to lay down woman." Carol laid back down as Kat moved to her side stroking her hair, "Hey there lady how do you feel?" Carol put her hand to her chest, "My chest feels tight." Kat's eyes narrowed, "Ok, honey, let me get you something for that."

Carol looked around the room, "What happened?" Daryl took a deep breath, "Craig gave you meth." Carol's eyes filled with tears, "Meth? Why would he….? Oh God Beth and the baby. Jesus Daryl." He hugged her to him as she sobbed; he rocked her back and forth letting her get it out. It took a few minutes for her tears to settle down, when she heard Beth's voice, "Carol it's alright, I'm fine."

Merle jumped up running his hand over her face, "Angel, I'm here are ya alright?" Beth nodded looking from her father to her man; she couldn't believe they were sitting together watching over her. She put a hand on her stomach a panicked looked covering her face, "What about the baby?" Herschel sat down on the bed next to her, "Bethie darling, it's just fine. The baby is fine, Merle and I are real glad to see you awake." She nodded her head tears running down her face, "My head hurts." Merle laughed, "Ya your face is fuckin' killin' me." Beth laughed as he kissed her, resting his forehead to hers, "So glad you're alright angel, so fuckin' glad."

Daryl and Merle lay with them all night. Kat and Chloe kept a constant vigil over them, motioning their vitals. By morning they were both sitting up and eating, Carol got so sick of the hovering that she ordered Daryl to go have breakfast in the mess hall with the others.

Merle and Daryl sat across from Tryese and Rick; they listened as the men told them their findings. So far there had been no sign of Craig, but T-Dog had seen him from the guard tower walking toward the woods. Daryl leaned forward trying to keep his voice down, "Merle and I will go get that fucker and bring him back." Tryese smiled and looked over at Rick, "Well we figured you two might want to go, but if he doesn't make it back then that's fine with us." Merle sat back and smiled at the two men, he clapped Daryl on the shoulder, "Let's go huntin' baby brother."

Carol was furious that he would even think to go off into the woods after Craig. She sat on the edge of the bed in the clinic her fists were balled in knots hanging onto the side of the bed, "Why do you two have to go?" Daryl sighed, "Because we're the reason all this shit happened in the first place, that's why. Carol I can't let this shit just slide! For fucks sake you both could've died, not to mention the baby." She turned her head tears running down her cheeks, she looked at the wall, "I think you don't want to be with me, I think you keep running off to get away from me."

"Jesus Christ woman! Don't say shit like that." He knelt down in front of her making her look at him; he hated seeing all that pain in her eyes. He wiped at the tears on her cheeks, leaning in he gently kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face into her stomach, "Woman I can't love ya more, you know that. I ain't going anywhere; I'll be back two days tops." He felt her stomach shaking as the sobs shook her body. She put her arms around him, "Promise, two days, even if you don't find him." He shook his head, he would be back, but Craig wasn't going to be.

The next morning the men left out of the prison on foot, they headed into the woods. Merle and Daryl found his trail pretty easily, Merle smiled at Daryl. The two headed into the woods; by night fall they knew they were getting close. They stopped at the edge of the woods staring at a small light that was flickering in the window of a small farm house. They advanced on the house, Merle stood outside the window while Daryl circled around the back, Merle smiled to himself when he saw that fuck Craig sitting on the floor eating from a tin. Merle took the front door while Daryl took the back; they moved so fast kicking in the doors Craig didn't have time to reach his gun. He made a scramble for it, but Daryl brought his boot down on the man's hand just in time. Craig stared up at him and knew he won't see daylight.

The day had drug for Carol and Beth. Kat and Chloe had let them move back to their own beds, though the two women checked on them every hour it seemed. Carol wasn't shocked that at bedtime there was a light knock at her door, Beth crawled into bed with her and the two women fell asleep holding each other.

Craig woke up when Daryl splashed him with the water from a water bottle they had brought from the prison. He rolled his head around seeing that the two Dixon boys had tied him to a chair. He could taste blood and he was quite sure that they had beaten the shit out of him while he was out, his whole body ached. Merle smiled at him holding up a small bag, "Lookie what we found in your shit. You like hurtin' women? Well it seems only fair you get the same treatment they did, what do you think baby brother? Should we light this fucker up?"

Daryl smiled, he was leaning against the wall his crossbow in his hands, "Sounds like the perfect way for this fucker to go meet his brother."

Craig struggled in his chair, "Fuck you both. You took my brother from me; it was only fair that I tried to take what was important from you! It's a shame they didn't die!" Daryl's fist smashed into his jaw making it almost impossible for him to speak.

Merle grabbed another bottle of water and poured the meth into the bottle. Merle gave him the creeps, he was almost singing as he got the drugged water ready. He carried the water looming over the man, "Do you have any last words mother fucker?" Craig spat at him, blood flying into Merle's face. Daryl grabbed Merle, "Don't kill him, let the drug do it, like he did to the girls." Merle wiped his face off. Daryl knelt down next to Craig, "We're sorry for your brother, really we are, but he was sick. The boy had to have a fix. Yeah we were the assholes who cooked it and sold it to him, but he found us, not the other way around. We both changed, we got families and you tried to kill them. As we see it we can't let you live. We got to protect our families."

Merle advanced on him, Daryl put his crossbow down and forced the man's mouth open. Merle poured the water down his throat, Craig tried to spit it out, but a great deal of it got down his throat. The two men pulled back and watched him, Craig stared at them, "You fuckin' killed me and you think someone won't punish you for that?" Merle gave him a half laugh, "You tried to kill my unborn baby you stupid fuck, this is the easy way out for ya."

They waited for over an hour for the drugs to kick in. Once they were sure that the drugs were working they drug him from the farm house. Daryl set him down in the middle of the front yard. He nodded to Merle who began shooting his shotgun. It didn't take long for the walkers to come. Daryl and Merle had already gotten an old pickup truck up and running while they waited on the drugs. Once they saw the walkers beginning to rip into Craig and heard his screams, they pulled the truck out onto the dirt road and headed back toward the prison. Both of them knowing that Craig was no longer a danger to them or their family.

When they got back to the prison it was close to dawn. They stopped and checked in with Tryese who was on watch with Chloe. Chloe told them that Carol and Beth were sound asleep in Daryl and Carol's room. The two men now stood in the doorway looking at their women. Beth was cuddled up close into Carol's side; both of them looked so peaceful laying there. Merle sighed, "I hate to wake her." Daryl nudge him, "What you can't carry her to bed? Ya pussying out on me?" Merle chuckled and made his way over to the bed, he gently lifted Beth off the bed and turned to Daryl, "Ya want to get the door dickhead?" Daryl laughed as he watched Merle carry the sleeping woman out the door and down the hall.

Daryl turned his attention to the small framed woman in the bed. He toed off his boots and slipped into bed next to her. He whispered in her ear making her jump, "I'm home." Her eyes snapped open and a smile spread across her face, her hand going to his face, "Your home." He smiled kissing her gently, her hand moving inside his shirt, "None of that till the doctor says. Now close your eyes, I need to sleep." She giggled as she snuggled up with him, her leg resting against his crotch, "It doesn't seem like you want to sleep." He blushed, realizing she could feel him growing hard against her, he shifted moving her leg, "Go to sleep you tease." Carol smiled against his chest, glad he was home, glad he was safe, and most of all glad they were together.

**Ok, there you go, hope I did a good job! Don't worry Andrea and Carol will have to hash things out still, but this chapter was mainly about the boys. I am also posting the Merle and Beth one shot for those of you that asked. I am putting it under Daryl and Carol so you can find it! Let me know what you all think! Hugs, Kaye.**


	22. Eye of the Tiger

Chapter 22…..Eye of the Tiger

Carol made herself busy over the next few days; it was crazy how things seemed to fall back into place. She worked long hours in the clinic and in the evenings she helped in the kitchen with the rest of the women. All the women except for Andrea. Andrea had made herself almost invisible; Carol noticed she spent most of her days outside working alongside of Rick, which meant she was working close to Daryl. It was starting to get to Carol, though she tried hard not to let it.

Every night he climbed into their bed, being careful not to push her, but he could feel her pulling away slowly from him. He never let her get too far; he always said something sweet to her and pulled her into his chest. He would wait till she laughed about whatever he was saying and then relief would fill him as she settled down and relaxed next to him. But he knew it was just a matter of time before she blew and he had no idea what was making her so irritable.

The day that Carol finally hit the roof, it shocked everyone in the group, everyone but Kat and Chloe. Chloe had been working with Kat and Carol on hand to hand combat for months. Really she started it to help them survive the world they lived in, Chloe had no idea that once push came to shove little tiny Carol could be a power house. So the day she finally did lose her shit, it had surprised them all to say the least.

Carol had been watching Daryl outside from the clinic window. She smiled as he wiped the sweat from his face. The man was amazing to watch, his hair was matted to his face, and his body was glistening in the hot Georgia sun. When he bent down to pick up a piece of wood it had almost made Carol come undone. It had been months since they had made love and she was starting to feel the need building up in her. She smiled as she glanced up at the sun; it had to be just after lunch. She looked up and saw Kat smiling at her, "Kat, do you mind if I knock off for some lunch?" Kat laughed, "Sure, but just try to be back by the time Beth comes in for her check up." Carol blushed knowing her friend could read her mind.

She had gone to the kitchen and made them both a plate. She was halfway across the yard when she saw Andrea hand him a plate. Carol walked over to them, she wasn't even looking at Daryl, her eyes were trained directly on Andrea.

Andrea had made Daryl, Rick, and herself a plate. They had been working all morning on reinforcing the fencing around the yard; she was hoping it would be some kind of peace offering to Daryl. She handed him the plate and smiled as she heard Rick cursing behind her, the man was many things, but a carpenter wasn't one of them. She looked at Daryl smiling, "I think he's put more nails thru his fingers today over into the wood." Daryl glanced over at Rick and laughed, "Yeah, sheriff he is, but a carpenter that fucker ain't." They were both laughing when he saw Carol over Andrea's shoulder, the look on her face made his blood run cold.

Carol tossed the plate onto the piece of wood that Daryl was using as his work space, she forced an eerie smile across her face, "Well I see you didn't need me to make you a plate, looks like Andrea beat me to it."

Daryl shifted his feet uncomfortable with the fury he saw burning in Carol's eyes. He tried to give her a grin, "It's great, I'm stravin' I'll finish both plates." He glanced at Andrea's face; the woman had gone completely pale when she heard Carol's voice.

Andrea started to walk silently back to Rick, but Carol grabbed her wrist making her look at her, "Where are you going? I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Andrea put her hands up and backed away a little bit, "Carol I was just trying to be nice. No harm done here."

Carol's eyes narrowed, "Oh no, the harm is already done isn't it." Andrea rolled her eyes not wanting to get into this in front of the whole group.

Daryl came behind Carol putting his hand on her shoulder, but she recoiled by his touch. He knew better than to get involved, he knew anything he said it would just make matters worse. Carol turned her eyes back to Andrea, "So you figure if you work out here with the men it gives you easy access to them. Let me ask you something, how many of them do you fuck in the shed?" Daryl was pissed, "Hey Carol, that's enough of that shit. This ain't like ya." Carol ignored him and kept her gaze on Andrea.

Andrea felt her own anger burning in her veins. She squared herself up against Carol, she had made a big mistake, but this had gone on too long. Andrea heard Rick behind her, but like Carol did to Daryl, she brushed him off. "You know what Carol, wouldn't you like to know who I've been fucking in the shed. Maybe if you were out here doing something important like trying to protect us, you would know who Daryl was rubbing up against."

By now they had a small audience watching them; Kat and Chloe were standing against the wall of the prison with Tryese and TDog. Carol started to turn around, Daryl thought for one moment that it was over that she was walking away from the fight. But before anyone could stop her Carol turned around and kicked Andrea square in the chest. Then Carol was on top of her, fist after fist connecting with the blondes face. Andrea finally was able to kick her off, Carol flew back smacking her head on the ground, but she was back on her feet. The two circling each other. Rick pushed his way in-between them, "That's about enough of this. I'm in charge here and this shit is over."

Carol smiled at Andrea, "You afraid I'll kick your ass, you let your man stop the fight?" Andrea pushed Rick out of the way and attached herself to Carol. The two women were rolling all over the ground pulling each other's hair and slapping each other. Finally Daryl grabbed Carol and Rick grabbed Andrea, the two women were still clawing at each other. Rick shot Daryl a look, "Get her the fuck out of here!"

Daryl carried her to the maintenance shed and pushed her inside. He couldn't believe this was HIS woman, she was kind and gentle, but the woman he held in his arms was like a wild animal. "Put me down you bastard!" He released her and she scrambled toward the work bench, she paced back and forth like a wild animal. He sighed leaning against the door; he could still hear Rick having a hell of a time getting Andrea inside the prison. Daryl stared at her, "You done yet?" Carol snorted at him, "Let me out of here! You have no right…" Daryl crossed the shed his finger pointing at her, "You are done. This shit will get one of you killed if you don't let it go." Carol stared at him, her eyes were cold and unforgiving, "This ISN'T done." She pushed pass him and walked toward the prison.

Daryl walked as she disappeared into the prison. Rick stood there out of breath, he was staring at Daryl. He walked toward him, "You get her under control or I will." Daryl nodded his head and wondered how the fuck he was supposed to do that. He turned his attention back to this lunch, at least if she asked he would be able to tell her he ate both plates.

Carol was fuming; she wasn't done with Andrea yet. She made her way to the bathroom, when she walked in she saw Andrea standing at the sink cleaning herself up. Carol grinned at her, locking the door behind her, "I think we need to get a few things worked out don't you?" Andrea sighed, "Carol I don't want to hurt you." Carol laughed, "Don't you worry about me."

Carol rushed at her, sending her falling onto the ground. Andrea kicked her and sent her flying across the room, her back smacking into one of the lockers. Carol yelled pulling herself to her feet. She grabbed Andrea by the hair and began slamming her head into the counter top. Andrea grabbed her breast and pulled and twisted till Carol released her. The two women sat panting on the ground, both of them exhausted. Carol leaned her head back, "Don't EVER look at him again, do you hear me?" Andrea nodded her head, "Don't worry, I'm trying to start something with Rick. What happened with Daryl was me being stupid. I would never set out to hurt you."

Carol sighed and looked down at her bloody and swollen hands, the fight going out of her, "I love him Andrea, like I've never loved a man in my life." Andrea nodded, "I know. I hope that someday I feel that way with Rick." Carol grabbed at two towels that sat near her and she tossed one to Andrea, "Sorry I lost it today." Andrea smiled, the action hurting her face, "I had it coming. I don't know who has been showing you how to hurt, but damn I want you on my team." The two of them burst into laughter. Carol would never trust Andrea, but at least her anger was gone, now she just felt at least Andrea knew if she ever found her with Daryl again, neither of them would walk away from it. She had marked her territory and made herself known that Daryl was off limits.

Maggie had been the one to first hear the fight, she ran out to get Daryl and Rick. Daryl saw her running out and he sighed, Maggie went to him first, "Daryl I think Carol and Andrea have locked themselves in the bathroom. It sounds like their ripping the sinks off the walls." Daryl sighed; he was exhausted from this shit already. He jogged inside heading toward the bathroom, by the time he got there the door was unlocked and slightly cracked.

Daryl opened the door slowly, the bathroom was a mess. There was broken glass and blood everywhere, but the thing that freaked him out the most was Carol and Andrea were sitting next to each other laughing. Both women looked up at him and smiled when he came in, he heard Rick behind him. Daryl sighed, "What the fuck are you two doing?" Carol smiled patting Andrea on the back, "Andrea and I had a good talk." Andrea nodded looking more at Rick than Daryl, "We've worked thru our issues." Both men looked at them like they were crazy which just made the women laugh harder. Carol thought for sure if she looked up at them again she would end up crying she was laughing so hard.

Rick ran a tired hand thru his hair, "You two clean this up and stay in your rooms for the rest of the day." This only made Carol and Andrea laugh harder, both women were leaning on each other as the men finally retreated. When Rick and Daryl were standing outside the bathroom, they just looked at each other in disbelief. Rick looked at Daryl, "Well at least they seem to be talking to each other." Daryl nodded, not sure if he was all together easy with this new Carol he saw. He looked over at Chloe who was leaning against the wall across from them, Chloe smiled, "She can hold her own. She's good in a fight." Daryl felt disgusted; he headed back outside toward his work. Working and hunting were two things he could deal with, but women were fucking nuts.

Carol and Andrea finished cleaning up the bathroom. They really didn't speak to each other again until they were getting ready to leave. Andrea stopped at the door turning to Carol, "I hope we can get pass this, I miss my friend." Carol gave her a weak smile, "Well we're talking again so that is a start." Andrea smiled, "I'll take that."

Carol returned to her room as she was told, she had a small spring in her step. She was lying on the bed on her stomach when Daryl came in. His eyebrows rose at the sight of her, she had on one of his tee shirts and a pair of red lacey boy shorts on. As soon as he saw her like that he felt his cock grow hard. Carol heard his breath hiss in his chest and she smiled to herself. Her punishment of Daryl wasn't over yet, she wanted to make sure he understood who had the upper hand in their relationship.

She rolled over and smiled at him, "Hey there." Daryl's eyes were now focused on the front of her shirt which was dangerously low, her two round breasts were pressing against the flimsy fabric. She cleared her throat which brought his eyes back up to her face, "What are you looking at sir?" Daryl blushed, "Ya crazy ya know that. That shit you pulled today with Andrea. What the fuck were ya thinkin'? Rick's pissed as hell."

Carol stood up adjusting her boy shorts; she smiled to herself when she watched his mouth start to hang open a bit. "Well Daryl, Andrea and I came to an understanding; I don't know why you two boys are so upset." She strutted toward him, making sure that each step she took unnerved him. She stopped short of him putting her hands on his chest, "You know I think we might be fighting and you know what people who love each other do after they fight don't you Daryl?"

He grunted at her, his cock was throbbing by now; he smiled down at her pulling her close to him. She smiled as he pushed his cock against her leg, "Well now Mr. Dixon, it sure feels like you might want to make up." He picked up her up and crushed his lips on hers. Their kiss deepening, Carol moaned softly into his mouth and he felt like he was going to cum right there. He started moving them toward the bed when there was a knock on the door. Daryl ignored it and kept moving toward the bed, but then he heard Rick, "I can hear you in there Daryl. We got visitors at the gate. I need you know!"

Daryl sighed looking at Carol, she gave him a small smile, "Duty calls Mr. Dixon." He half laughed at her as he set her down hard on the bed, "Don't think you're getting out of this Mrs. Dixon." Carol blushed; he had never called her that before. He kissed her once more and turned opening the door. Rick stood there sweat pooling on his brow, "We got cars at the gate, three of them. I need you and your brother now." Daryl nodded; he turned toward Carol, "Head to the mess hall and wait for me there." She nodded and began dressing; though in her mind all she could hear was the words Mrs. Dixon. It brought a small smile to her face.

Daryl, TDog, Merle, and Rick headed toward the gate. When they saw the men get out of their vehicles he heard his brother let out a ragged breath, "Shit, that gentleman is the governor." Rick turned to Merle; they know knew that the shit was going to hit the fan.

**Ok, a little fluffy chapter, helping me set up the governor. I hope you all have seen the new trailer for Season three! It was out of this world. Loved the scene of Carol with the gun shooting next to our boy! Here's hoping that means we have them together in Season three or at least starting a romance! Thanks for all the reviews, hope you liked Andrea and Carol fighting…I laughed! Ok, till next time my lovely readers! Kaye**


	23. The Governor of Woodbury

Chapter 23….The Governor of Woodbury

Rick looked at Daryl, he couldn't believe this was the man they had all been worrying about all these months. He glanced at Merle, "Stay back here and let us talk with him." Merle nodded, keeping his voice low, "Just be careful, he's not what you think."

Daryl sized up the men that were on either side of the governor, they had semi-automatic machine guns. Daryl gripped his crossbow as they approached the men. The man that everyone called the governor looked normal enough, but as they got closer he smiled at them. Daryl got an uneasy feeling about the man and not just because of all the shit Merle had said, he could see this man had a some serious issues.

The governor approached them his hand out, "Well hello there. You must be the man in charge?" Rick shook his hand, "Rick Grimes, how can we help you gentlemen?" The governor stared toward the prison, "Why don't you boys invite me in for a cool drink, it's hot out here." Rick glanced at the weapons in the men's hands, "You can come in, but the weapons stay outside." The governor laughed, "Well that doesn't seem fair. You all have weapons." Rick looked over at Daryl; Daryl narrowed his eyes at Rick letting him know that the weapons were a deal breaker. Rick stepped closer, "You have my word that no harm will fall on you while you're here. You have my word." The governor nodded, "Men stay here, I'll be fine."

The governor made his way down toward the gate when his attention fell onto Merle. He smiled wickedly at Merle, "Well Dixon I see where you ended up at. I thought for sure your ass was dead. Good to see you alive." Merle grunted at him, blowing up his chest, "Found my brother sir, can't leave kin." The governor laughed, "Kin is important, that is for sure."

Once inside the mess hall Rick sat down across from the governor. Daryl could tell Rick was nervous, his leg hopping up and down. Carol had come down to get refreshments for them. When she came out holding a tray of lemonade and cookies, Daryl nodded at her, he didn't like her being there, but she seemed the least likely to draw attention to herself.

She sat down Rick's drink first and then the plate of cookies, when she sat down the governor's glass, he grabbed her wrist gently. Carol froze, seeing Daryl move in her peripheral vision, the governor smiled up at her, "Well aren't you just a vision. Did you make all this yourself?" Carol nodded trying to keep her voice calm, "Yes sir." He nodded looking at her hand, "And unmarried how have you lasted this long without a husband?"

Daryl felt bile rising up in his throat, he stepped closer to the table, drawing the governor's attention from Carol, "She's my wife, she lost her ring." The governor looked up at Carol, "How ever did you do that sweet one?" Carol stared at the man for a few minutes, "Lost it fighting walkers, haven't had time to replace it yet." The governor nodded, his eyes never leaving her as she retreated to the kitchen.

He turned and smiled at Rick and Daryl, "Well you seem to have beautiful women here. How many do you have here?" Rick shook his head, "A few. All wives of the men we have here." The governor smiled sipping his lemonade, "Well that's good. We have lots of boys back in Woodbury that don't have wives, myself included." Rick smiled staring down at his glass, "What can I do for you governor?" The governor eased back into his seat, "Well I like what you have here Mr. Grimes. I thank you for helping out by clearing the roamers. We were trying to figure out how we would do that and it seems your group has done a fine job." Rick glanced around the room, "Well there are plenty left, it's a slow process. But what does that have to do with you."

The governor took another sip of his lemonade and smiled, "I want you to work for me, run this prison as one of my outposts. Merle will tell you what a good man I can be when people do as I ask." Rick leaned across the table, "You aren't taking this prison. We took this prison, it is OURS, no one is going to take it from us. Now if there is anything else we can do to help you then speak up or else I think this visit is over." The governor smiled finishing up the lemonade. He stood and everyone else tensed up.

Carol came out of the kitchen and stood behind Daryl. The governor walked past her and smiled at her, "Thank you for the drink sweet one." Daryl moved her more behind him, TDog and Rick walked the governor to the gate, Daryl turned to Carol, his eyes were burning into her, "Next time you fuckin' stay in the kitchen." She nodded as he turned to go take post on the wall with Tryese and the rest of the men.

That night was hard; the men were on full alert. They divided themselves into two groups; one group slept and ate while the other group walked the wall and the guard tower. Rick had passed out bulletproof vests that they found in the prison armory to all the men on guard. Most of the men were dead on their feet. Carol took to handing out waters hoping to get close enough to talk to Daryl. She hated him being mad at her; she gave out a sigh of relief when she finally found him in the far guard tower.

He had seen her walking down the wall and he was pissed, she was walking the wall and anyone that was a good enough shot could take her down. He pulled her roughly into the guard tower, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Anyone could shot your dumb ass." Carol stared down at the water bottle in her hand, she handed it to him shaking, trying to swallow back the tears that were building in her eyes. "I just wanted to check on you and make sure you had enough to drink. I'm sorry I troubled you."

She turned to go and he grabbed her from behind his voice low against her ear, just the smell of her was driving him crazy, "He noticed you today. Do you know how much I wanted to rip the eyes from his head? I can't let anything happen to you."

She nodded putting her hands on his which were resting on her waist, "I'm so sorry. I was just helping, please don't be mad."

He turned her staring into her blue eyes, "I'm not mad, I'm scared." The last word coming out more a whisper than anything else, "What if he comes back here, what if he comes and takes you from me? What the fuck will I do then?"

Carol put a tired hand on his handsome face, "I'm not going anywhere. Do you really think he'll be back?" Daryl pulled away from her staring out to the horizon, "Yeah, he'll be back. Rick thinks he wants the prison to hold people. He also wants the weapons we found down in the armory. The man is smart, scary smart and he has needs Carol. You need to stay inside, keep an eye on Beth."

Carol nodded; she knew she couldn't argue with him now. He was tired and she knew that he eaten all day. She moved toward him putting her hand gently on the small of his back, "I'll take care of Beth, I promise. Will you be coming to bed soon?" He glanced over at her and smiled, "I will sooner or later. Rick will relieve me and then I'll come to bed." He turned brushing the small sweeps of hair away from her face, "You go on now. Get some rest, can't have you sick on me now can I?" She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a hug, he put one arm around her. TDog came in and they broke the contact, she smiled at TDog and made her way to the door. Daryl cleared his throat, "Don't forget to check on Beth for Merle." She nodded and smiled at him, "See you soon." He nodded at her just hoping he did.

Carol checked on Beth, the girl was fussing around their small room when she found her, "What are you doing?" Beth was sitting on the floor trying to fix one of Merle's shirts and from what Carol could see the girl wasn't doing a very good job. She eased on the floor next to her, "Let me help you." Beth looked up at her and smiled, "I'm really bad at this." Carol shook her head, "Don't worry, you'll get better." Beth grabbed her hand softly, "No, I know I suck at sewing, I mean waiting while they are in danger."

Carol sighed as she watched the tears well up in her eyes; she wrapped an arm around the young girl and let her cry softly on her shoulder. After a while Carol pulled away looking at her, "Now don't worry about them. They're tough, but we have to be strong. They can't protect everyone if they're too busy worrying about us." Beth nodded her head and picked up her sewing, "Ok, I'm trying. Can you show me what I'm doing wrong?" Carol smiled and set to work helping Beth.

They must've been on the floor for hours, because Carol was surprised when Merle showed up at the door. He looked ten years old standing there, "Well don't you two look comfy. Carol you should head to your room, Daryl will be sick looking for you." Carol hugged Beth and retreated from the room, she knew having to deal with one upset Dixon was enough for her night.

When she got to their room and went to pull the door knob, the door opened to a very anxious looking Daryl. He looked up and down the hall and pulled her into their room, "Where the fuck have you been? I was getting ready to come collect your ass. It's after fuckin' midnight Carol." She sighed, "Daryl I was with Beth, just like you asked me to be." He nodded, she could sense his anger subsiding, he ran a tired hand over his face and flopped down on the bed.

Carol changed her clothes slipping into a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top. She could hear Daryl's breathing it was even and steady. She figured he had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. She moved onto the bed and curled up next to him. She was shocked when he pulled her on top of him, "I thought you were asleep…" Her words were cut off by his mouth.

The kiss was sweet and sensual. Carol felt his tongue seek her out and she opened her mouth letting him in, he gently suckled her tongue. A low grunt came from his mouth, he had been thinking about this all day since that morning when Rick had interrupted them. He moved his hands to her sweet, perfect ass, his hands digging in, he sighed when she bucked her hips against his now hard member.

He sat up pulling his shirt over his head, he only broke the kiss once, then she pulled her tank top off and threw it off to the side. She moaned as his lips found her nipples. His tongue was like magic as it gently caressed the hardening peak, while his hand worked on the other one moving it in between his callous fingers. She threw her head back and whimpered as he changed his mouth seeking out the other breast.

She leaned him back against the bed and softly kissed down his chest. Her mouth stopped on his nipples, gently biting and kissing her way down to the waist band of his pants. She unzipped him, his now rock hard cock pushing out toward her waiting mouth. She ran her tongue across the tip, licking up the small pre cum that he was already dripping with; she heard him moan as she wrapped her mouth on him and drove him deep into her throat. He grabbed her head as she moved herself up and down teasing him with her tongue, licking up and down his shaft. She increased her speed and he could feel himself building up and he knew he didn't want to cum yet. He pulled her up to him kissing her hard, he flipped them both, she giggled as he licked a trail down her breast and to her belly. He pulled at the small shorts; he pulled them from her body.

Once she was laying there naked, he smiled down at her in the dark. He took a deep breath and moved himself so he was in-between her legs, he softly kissed her inner thighs. He could feel her wilting under his touch, he loved he could do this to her with so little effort. He pulled her hips open and smiled as he ran his tongue across her clit, she groaned letting her fingers sink into the soft bed. He suckled her clit as he ran two of his fingers deep inside her; he continued to increase his speed until he heard her screaming out his name. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers as her body was rocked with the climax. She was panting with a light sheen of sweat across her body. She pulled him toward her kissing him as soon as she caught her breath.

He stood long enough to pull off his pants and then he eased on top of her, his knees moving her hips slowly. He wanted to take his time, enjoy this for both of them. He eased his cock to her wet delicious lips and he slid inside of her, both of them crying out as he did. It didn't take them much time to find their rhythm, Daryl pulling her closer to him so he could get inside her deeper. Carol bucked her hips up toward him wrapping her legs around him giving him a better angle. Daryl could feel both of them building up fast; he started cussing as the heat built. When they both came he fell on top of her panting and saying her name. Carol wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck. He shook as he came down from his climax, "Woman, you're gonna be the death of me." She giggled, "I love you too." He smiled as he rolled over and pulled her into his side.

When they woke they heard gun fire. Daryl was up pulling on his clothes, "Get to the mess hall with Beth and DON'T move till I get there." Carol nodded pulling on clothes as fast as she could, they could hear explosions outside and Carol jumped. Daryl was at her side pulling her into his arms, he kissed her hard. The door swung open Merle and Beth were standing there. Daryl kissed her head once more, "I'll be back baby. Stay in the mess hall." She shook her head and grabbed Beth running down the hallway toward the mess hall. Merle and Daryl headed out toward the yard.

When the two men entered the yard they saw Rick leading the others against the intruders. Daryl was at his side in seconds, Rick looked over at him, "There's not many, but they have better weapons. I swear to God they have a rocket launcher." Daryl pulled himself up the wall firing with his gun; his crossbow was slung against his back as he climbed. He shot two before he got his footing on the wall, he heard Merle scream out Beth's name. When Daryl turned he saw a group of women being herded into a truck outside the gate, his eyes fell on Carol and his heart stopped.

When Carol and Beth had gotten to the mess hall, they found it dark. Beth pulled close to Carol as she turned on the light; Carol froze when she saw the two men holding guns Maggie, Andrea, Kat, and Chloe were already cuffed together on the floor. The tall man smiled at Carol and Beth motioning to them with his gun, "Well look what we have here. Why don't you ladies sit down here and join us." Beth sobbed into Carol's back; the two women sat down and were cuffed with their arms behind them. The tall man motioned to the other man, "Need to get them back to the governor." Andrea spoke up, "What do you want with us?" The tall man hovered over her smiling, "Well you are the governor's bargaining chips. Now stand the fuck up or we will help you up."

Carol stood up whispering to Beth as they walked outside the prison toward the waiting van. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Daryl's face, he was staring right at her, she couldn't worry about him now, it was her job to keep Beth save and that was what she planned on doing. As they loaded up in the van they saw the other of the governor's men start to retreat. The whole thing had been a distraction to get the women, Carol felt sick as they cowered together in the van. She glanced around at the others, Chloe was bleeding from her forehead and Andrea had a fat lip. Carol was sure they were heading to their deaths; she just hoped that the men would find them in time.

**Ok, two updates in one day! I'm done for today! Hope you enjoyed. Our couple was finally together! But now they have to overcome the governor. It isn't what you think…you will have to wait! Enjoy your weekend everyone! Kaye**


	24. Poker Game

Chapter 24….Poker Game

Carol felt like they had been driving for hours. She glanced over at Beth who was half buried into her shoulder; her main purpose was to make sure that Beth and the baby were fine. She looked over at Andrea who was staring at her, she kept her voice low, "We have to do something." Andrea nodded, "You MUST do something." One of the men turned around and shot them a look, "No talking."

When the van finally came to a stop they were pushed into the back door of what Carol thought was an office building. They were uncuffed and pushed along a long hallway. Carol thought it looked like some sort of town hall; she grasped Beth hand as they were ushered into a large office.

Carol felt her breath catch when the governor stood up from his desk, he smiled brightly at them, "Welcome ladies please have a seat." Carol walked Beth over to a nearby couch; she sat at her feet scanning the room for any kind of a weapon. The governor smiled at her, "Well hello there sweet one, so glad you could join us." Carol shivered, "What do you plan on doing with us?" The governor laughed, clapping his hands, "Ladies no harm will come to you here. Honestly you are just bargaining chips in a very well played game of poker. I plan on trading you for the prison, simple as that. There is no reason to harm you."

Andrea sat on the floor near Carol; Carol could hear her breathing increase. Andrea looked at the governor, "Why take all of us, you only need a few of us to make your point." The governor looked thoughtfully at her for a minute, "That is true. But I had to make sure I got Mr. Grimes lady, and since I've only meet one of you, I had my men take as many of you as we could." Carol took a deep breath, "Then why not let the others go as a sign of good will. Show Rick and Daryl that you won't harm us if they give you what you want."

The governor smiled easing back down into his overstuffed office chair, "Well that is a good idea, sweet one. No tell me who here is Mr. Grimes lady?" Andrea shifted next to Carol, "I guess that would be me." The governor smiled at Andrea, "Do you volunteer to stay behind while I let these others go?" Andrea looked around the room, Maggie was already protesting as were Kat and Chloe, "I'll stay behind." The governor smiled, "Now who is his second in command?" The governor's eyes lit on Carol as he obviously already knew the answer to this question, Carol sighed, she could hear Beth whimpering next to her, "That would be me. I'll stay if you let the others go. Please, let them go. You could send back your demands to them. They're good men, they won't cheat you." The governor leaned back staring at one of his guards, "Alright then, Axel please get the van gassed back up. We will be letting these four go. Give me a few minutes to write a message to our friends at the prison. Take those two and settle them into a room."

Beth sobbed as the man named Axel roughly pulled Carol from the floor, she shook from his grasp, her attention on the governor, "I thought no harm would come to us." The governor looked up seeing the look on Axel's face, "Axel, you won't have these two lovely ladies be harmed. Mind your manners, you hear me?" Axel withdrew a bit from Carol, Carol nodded her thanks to the governor, the man just smiled at her, she felt a shiver run up her back.

Carol turned her attention back to Kat and Beth. She smiled at Beth, "Now you have to be brave, be a Dixon. You need to tell Daryl I'm fine and that I wasn't scared, can you do that for me?" Beth nodded her head, tears were silently falling down her cheeks, "You can't stay here. You have to come with me." Carol knelt down glancing over at Kat, "Beth I have to stay so you can get back to the prison safe. You have a baby to think of, now Kat will take care of you. I trust her with my life, so I know she'll take good care of you. Now please be strong, you need to get back to Merle and Daryl for me. You need to hold them together, make sure Daryl doesn't do something stupid. Can you do that?" Beth slowly nodded to her, not sure what else she could say.

A few minutes later the governor handed his letter to Maggie, "Be sure Mr. Grimes gets this." Maggie nodded her head. Axel stepped forward ushering the four women out of the room, Beth took one last look at Carol. Carol felt her heart break as they left, she wasn't sure she would ever see them again. Andrea grabbed her hand and they stared at each other for a few minutes, they were all they had now.

They were both frightened when the governor was suddenly standing right behind them, "Well ladies shall we have a bite of dinner before we get you settled in for the night?" The two women followed him silently down the hall, two armed guards fell in behind them, it was going to be a very long night.

Merle and Daryl were on the wall when they saw the headlights approach. They were down the wall and to the gate as fast as they could, Merle screamed out Beth's name as she tumbled into his arms. Daryl held cover watching as the van sped away, he turned around and saw Rick, they both realized in that moment that both their ladies were not in the group.

Maggie released her death grip on Glen and moved toward Rick, she handed him the letter in her hands; she glanced at Daryl and then back to Rick. Maggie hated to deliver the bad news, "They sacrificed themselves so we could go free. He only wanted them; he said they were bargaining chips." Rick nodded his head and they moved everyone inside to the mess hall.

Rick sat down the letter in his hands, Daryl came up behind him and the two men read the governor's words.

_Dear gentlemen, I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you left me no choice. I need that prison and you need these ladies. I promise you no harm will come to them. They are both under my protection, though I won't be surprised if they just didn't decide to stay here in Woodbury. I hope that you understand if you don't hand over the prison to me, I will have to kill them both. I don't want to, but I'm a man that gets what he wants and I want that prison. I'll give you forty eight hours to decide and then I'll feed the blonde to the walkers I keep. Then I'll wait another twelve hours before the sweet one goes to her death, or maybe I'll just keep her, she has a gentle way about her, tell the redneck I will keep her safe. Forty eight hours gentlemen, the ball is in your court. – The governor_

Rick crumpled the letter in his hand; his body was shaking as he stared around the room. Daryl turned leaning his forehead against the wall behind him; he began slamming his fist into the wall. Beth moved from Merle's arms and gently put a hand on Daryl's arm, "She only stayed so I could get away and be safe. She told me to tell you that she was brave and that she wasn't scared." Beth starts to sob and it was killing Daryl to look at her, Beth took a deep breath, "But I know she was scared, so was Andrea. The men he has didn't seem very nice. What are we going to do?"

Rick stared around the mess hall and then he looked at Daryl, "Gather everyone, we're going to get our ladies." Daryl nodded; he and Merle took off from the mess hall to gather the rest of the group. They would need all hands on deck to develop a plan and get Andrea and Carol back safely.

Several miles away Carol and Andrea were sitting down to a dinner with the governor. The governor poured them wine as the two women stared at each other unnerved by his casual behavior. "So ladies, let me ask you how many are in your little group there?" Andrea forced a smile at him, "Not really sure, so many come and go each day." The governor sat down between them, Carol could see he was losing his cool exterior with Andrea, "Well GUESS then, if you had to." Andrea shot Carol a look, "Ten maybe." The governor roared with laughter and pulled Carol's chair closer to him, his hand going to the back of her neck, "Why don't you really tell me, or maybe you want me to lose my temper here?" Andrea stared at Carol, Carol had lived for years in an abusive hell with Ed and Andrea couldn't stand to see her harmed. But before she could speak, Carol did, her voice was low and timid, just like she use to talk to Ed, "Just under a hundred." The governor laughed scooping food onto his plate; he looked over at Andrea, "See that wasn't so hard was it?" The rest of the meal was all one sided, the governor talked endlessly about their little community, he bragged on and on about how he had saved the people he had there now. After their meal was over the governor wished them good night, having Axel walk them to a room.

Once inside Carol and Andrea searched the room for any weapon they could find. But the room had been stripped clean; Andrea sat back on the bed, "What are we going to do?" Carol stared out the window, "I don't know, do you think he knew I lied about how many were in the group?" Andrea stood up coming behind her, "No, why did you say so many?" Carol sighed turning to look at the woman, "I thought maybe he would think twice about going back if he thought we had that many." Andrea nodded, "We may as well get some sleep." Carol sighed, "Sure." They lay down in their clothes, but of them fighting sleep as much as they could, but they finally found slept.

Carol was jerked awake a few hours later, she woke to the governor standing over her, she felt fear grip her, "What…what do you want?" He smiled down at her, "Walk with me." She nodded she saw that Andrea was still asleep next to her; she got up hugging her thin sweater to her tiny frame. They walked in silence to the outside porch; Carol was surprised by the beauty of the small town of Woodbury as they walked down the streets. They had just started their second walk around the block when the governor turned to her, "Why are you with that redneck?"

Carol didn't know what to say, "Because I love him, he's my husband." The governor chewed on his lip and continued down the sidewalk, he smirked to himself, "But he's not your husband is he? You're older than him, closer to my age I'm guessing." She kept her eyes down, "A gentleman never asks a lady her age." The governor laughed, "Of course, but you didn't answer my question, he's not your husband is he?" Carol stopped, "We found each other after the dead rose. It's not like there's a priest or something to marry us. But I couldn't love him more." The governor smiled at her stopping their pace, "What if you could guarantee his safety and the safety of the others?" Carol swallowed hard, she had no idea where he was going with this, but she knew she was scared, "I would do anything to keep him safe, them safe. They are my family." The governor smiled looking around the street, "Well I best be getting back. Shall we?" Carol nodded at him walking ahead of him, she could feel his eyes on her and she shuttered, she missed Daryl and she just hoped he would be coming for her soon.

The plan was simple, Merle would lead them toward Woodbury, Rick, Daryl, Merle, and Tryese would head inside grabbing the girls and getting them safely back to the prison. While the other group would set off a series of explosions at the base of the wall on the other side, hopefully that would buy the four of them enough time to get in and out before they were discovered. The rest of the group would be waiting back at the prison. They had spent a good deal of time herding walkers to the outside of the prison and chaining them to the chain fence, they were hoping this would help stop the governor's men. Glen had taken a group into town to grab everything they could so they could hold up for weeks if they had to. Once Glen had his group back from town, Rick left him in charge of the prison with Herschel. By night fall they loaded up into two separate vehicles, Rick, Daryl, Merle, and Tryese in one. The other vehicle had Chloe, Norman, TDog, and Kat. Daryl nodded to the others as they slipped into their SUV; he just hoped he made it to her in time.

Carol and Andrea had spent a good part of the day walking the streets of Woodbury, of course Axel and one of the other guards went everywhere with them. Carol noticed how the other women and children never looked at them as they passed almost like they were afraid of something or someone. Andrea had stopped and picked up a ball that got away from a little girl, Andrea smiled at her and threw the ball back to her, but the little girl dropped it like it burnt her and ran inside. Andrea shot Carol a look, both of them wondering what the hell was going on here. Axel was behind them in seconds, "I think that's enough fresh air for one day ladies." He ushered them back to the town hall quickly after that.

They spent the rest of the day in their room. The governor had been nice enough to send them up lunch and books to read. Carol could tell that Andrea was getting antsy waiting around; she smiled at her, "Try to relax." Andrea just paced back and forth, "We have to do something, we can't just sit here and wait for him to kill us." Carol sighed, she knew Andrea was right, but what could they do. Andrea stared out the window for a few minutes, "What if we distract him at dinner? He seems to like you, what if we get the jump on him." Carol sat up straight on the bed, "What would you have me do?" Andrea smiled, "Just be yourself, charm him. If you get him distracted I can ram a fork into his neck." Carol sighed again, she knew they had to do something; she just nodded at Andrea giving her a weak smile.

That night they were taken to the small dining area. The governor was already there smiling at them as they entered. When they sat down Carol noticed there was no silverware, she shifted nervously in her chair. The governor sat down and glanced at Andrea, his hand pulling Carol closer to him, "Don't you think we listen to you in that room? I won't have you jumping me from behind. So you can eat with your fingers. But I have to say this can't go unpunished." His eyes turning to Carol, he smiled and tightened his grip on her, she watched in horror as he raised his gun and pointed it at Andrea. The governor smiled at Carol, "Now sweet one, either kiss me, really kiss me or I'll blow her head off. You're choice."

Carol looked over at Andrea, she couldn't let him kill her, she shook her head and slowly licked her lips. The governor smiled at her as she moved in, his lips were gentle as he kissed her, she felt herself holding back a sob. The governor clicked off the safety of the gun. Carol's eyes snapped open as she saw his finger moving on the trigger. She closed her eyes and pictured herself kissing Daryl; she deepened the kiss, her tongue gently touching his lips. He opened this mouth and greeted her tongue with his, a small husky moan rising in his throat. He pulled away and looked at her smiling; he took his gun down, "See that wasn't so bad was it? Glad we could come to an understanding. Well let's eat shall we."

Carol looked across the table and saw Andrea had tears in her eyes, Andrea mouthed _Thank you_, to her. Carol nodded back at her trying to suck in her tears, her hand shaking as they heard the first of the explosions. The governor jumped up as Axel came running into the room, "Sir we have attackers on the west wall." The governor sighed staring back at Carol, "Gather the men. Take the blond up to her room, you will be coming with me sweet one." Carol felt fear rip thru her as she watched Andrea kick and fight as they took her from the room. The governor walked over and gave Carol a hand, he lead her into his office and shoved her under the desk, "Now sweet one you stay there, I'm sure your husband will be joining us shortly. Can't have you both in the same place now can we?"

**Ok, I got them to Woodbury…now what is going to happen? Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon Hope your weekend was great!**


	25. Escape

Chapter 25…..Escape

Carol shuttered under the desk, the governor smiled down at her, "Any other time and I'd have lots of fun things for you to do under there, but work calls my dear." Carol heard shots being fired all around the town hall; she closed her eyes and prayed, hoping that Daryl would at least be safe. She thought she heard Andrea's voice in the hallway and she let a sigh of relief. The governor's face was unchanged, he put his hand down on her cheek, "Don't worry sweet one, can't let you get away."

Daryl and Rick found Andrea on the second floor; they took out the two guards that were watching her room. Andrea led them downstairs toward the governor's office where she thought he took Carol. Daryl could feel adrenaline and anger filling him as he kicked in the door. The governor looked up and smiled at them, "Well isn't this a nice surprise, come to hand over my prison?" Rick snorted next to Daryl, his gun extended, "Like hell." Daryl advanced forward with his crossbow pointed at the governor's head, "Where is she?"

The governor leaned back and laughed, "Oh my little sweet one isn't going anywhere." Daryl pushed the crossbow against the governor's forehead, "CAROL, where the fuck are you?"

Carol heard him and froze, the governor had pulled his gun and it was trained right on her. She whimpered softly, "He's got a gun on me." Her voice was a whisper, she watched in horror as the governor cocked the gun.

Daryl felt rage build in his chest, "Let her the fuck up!" The governor smiled as he pushed back from the desk, he liked the fire he saw in the redneck's eyes, he figured this was just going to get good. Rick came around and took the gun from him, pushing the governor out of the way so that Carol could slide from under the desk. She moved to Daryl's side, she could see his hands were shaking, she could feel the anger dripping off him.

Carol put her hand on his arm, "Let's just go, please, before more men come." Rick smacked the governor over the head with his gun and pulled them down the hallway to the back door. Tryese and Merle were standing guard as they ran full force toward the exit. Daryl's hand never left Carol's waist, just as they were hurrying outside the wall. Daryl was last, as he was going out the small door of the wall he heard the governor.

The governor had made it to the back door, blood dripping down the side of his face. He could see the redneck turning toward him that was a man he would love to break. He smiled to himself; he loved the chase, "Hey redneck, her tongue tastes like honey. It'll just be a matter of time before she comes with me on her own."

Daryl turned around and was getting ready to run back toward him, when Rick grabbed him pulling him toward the SUV. Once they were inside, Merle gunned the gas and they were moving away from the compound. Carol nestled herself into Daryl's chest, she felt him tense up; she knew they weren't safe yet. She glanced over at Andrea who was hanging onto Rick for dear life. Carol sighed at least they were safe and heading back toward the prison.

Daryl sat there next to her; the words of the governor were rolling around in his head. What did she have to do to keep them alive? Why was she under that desk? He tried to quiet the demons in his head, but he could hear the governor laughing at him. He pulled her closer to him, he hadn't kept her safe, he had told her to go to the mess hall and Christ only knew what happened to her those two days she was gone. Once again he had failed to keep her safe, worthlessness was getting the best of him as he hung onto her as they sped toward the prison.

Daryl looked down and saw her staring intently at him; he gently kissed her forehead and wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. It was all he could do to not have Merle turn the SUV around and go back to finish that bastard, but he knew he had to get her to safety, it was the only thing that mattered.

When the SUVs pulled up at the prison Carol eased out behind Daryl. She glanced at the other SUV and saw Chloe was covered in blood, Carol ran toward her, what she saw next made her blood run cold. Inside the SUV was TDog, he was slumped over with someone's shirt wrapped around his arm. Carol looked at Chloe, "What happened?" Chloe motioned to Rick and Daryl, she turned back to Carol, "After the first explosive went we had walkers everywhere, he shoved me into the SUV and got bit." Carol put her hand over her mouth, TDog had been with them from the beginning, the thought of losing him was killing her. Chloe looked at Carol, "I want to amputee the arm, we might be able to stop the infection." Carol shook her head, "I'll run ahead and get the clinic ready."

Chloe was directing the men to move him as she took off for the clinic, she didn't have time to think about Daryl, she was too focused on doing everything she could for TDog. Kat was in the clinic when she flung the door open, "TDog's been bit, Chloe wants to try to amputee the arm." Kat felt sick at her words, she had been spending a lot of time with the sweet teddy bear of a man, she nodded to Carol and began grabbing supplies. By the time that Tryese, Daryl, and Rick carried him inside the clinic they had the room set up for the operation. Carol ushered all the men out, as she closed the door she locked eyes with Daryl, knowing it could have been him on the table.

The rest of the group began collecting in the small hall outside of the clinic. Rick and Daryl were sitting against the wall both men felt sick, Andrea was still curled up next to Rick. Daryl couldn't remember ever seeing the woman look that shock up. He glanced at Andrea, "Did he hurt you?" She looked over at him, not even sure if he had spoken his words were so soft. Rick nudged her, his face twisted with worry, Rick narrowed his eyes at her, "Well answer him, did he hurt you?"

Andrea shook her head, "No, he didn't." Daryl looked at the clinic door where he knew that Carol was busting her ass helping try to save TDog, "What about Carol?"

Andrea knew telling him about the kiss would be a mistake, Carol had only done it to save her life. She took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully, "He has a thing for Carol, but no, he didn't hurt her."

Daryl nodded chewing on his lip, he didn't know if Andrea was telling him the complete truth. He felt like she was holding something back, he didn't have time to ask any more questions when the door opened and Chloe stepped out.

Everyone stood watching the small brunette beauty, a light sheen of sweat covered her, "We got the arm off, don't know if it'll work. The next twenty four hours will tell us. He's asleep, Kat is sitting with him. We'll keep you all updated. Now we need to let him rest." Chloe turned and headed back into the clinic.

Daryl stood outside the clinic waiting for the others to slowly return to their posts or to their rooms. Rick and Andrea stood with him, Rick sighed, "I'm going to get Andrea to bed and check on Carl. We need to talk about our next move." Daryl nodded, "I'll be in the mess hall as soon as I get Carol settled in." Rick nodded turning to leave with Andrea; Daryl was watching them walk down the hallway when Carol came out of the clinic.

He felt sick when he looked at her. Her shirt was completely covered in blood, her face was pale, and he couldn't believe how thin she looked. She sighed when she saw him standing there, he watched as her chin started quiver. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, she began sobbing into his chest. He stroked her hair, "It's alright, he'll be alright woman." She pulled away from him shaking her head, "You don't know that. He got bit saving US. Why the hell does all this keep happening?" She pulled away from him; she began pacing back and forth. He could tell the last few days had done a number on her. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her back to him; she slumped in his arms as the sobs shook her body. He tilted her face up to his, he couldn't believe that he had gotten her back in one piece; no matter what she had to do to survive he was grateful that she was there in his arms.

He wiped at the tears that were slipping down her cheeks, he gently kissed her lips. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, "I thought you were dead when Andrea was alone in that room." She shook her head and smiled gently looking up at him, "I'm a Dixon, only a Dixon can kill a Dixon." He looked at her for a minute, a small smirk playing at his lips, "Ya know what woman? That might've been the sweetest thing ya ever said to me." She sighed and leaning into him glad to be in his arms. Daryl sighed, "Come on, let's get ya to bed." She smiled as he led her down the hall to their room.

When Carol woke his side of the bed was cold. She could tell that the sun wasn't up yet, she stood up stretching. Now that she was awake she wanted to get dressed and head down to check on TDog. She was just sliding on her pants when Daryl came in, she looked over and sighed, he looked so tired.

Daryl frowned as soon as he saw her up, "Get your ass back in bed." She shook her head, "I'm fine. I want to go down and check on TDog." Daryl came around to her side of the bed and pushed her down on the bed grabbing her pants from her and throwing them into the rocker. "TO BED." She crossed her arms in front of her, her voice a whisper, "I'm not a child." She watched as he walked over to his side and sat down, she watched his shoulders slump, "Will you please just lay with me, for fuck's sake I can't sleep without ya." She sighed and eased herself back into the bed.

She gently moved next to him, "Why don't you get undressed?" She felt his chest heave, "Rick is afraid we might get a visit tonight, so I want to be ready." She slipped her hand under his shirt, loving the feel of his hot skin under her cold fingers. She tilted her head so she could look at him, "I'm scared." She felt his arms wrap tighter around her, he gently kissed her, "I know, I'll die protectin' ya. Just get some rest." She nodded her head, but sleep was hard to find. She waited until his breathing was even and steady and she grabbed her clothes slipping into the hallway to put them on.

She opened the door to the clinic and saw Kat bent over TDog, she had fallen asleep at his side. Herschel nodded to her as she closed the door quietly behind her, "How's he doing?" Herschel sighed standing up, "Holding his own. I told Chloe I would sit with them so she could rest." Carol nodded her head, she put a hand gently on Herschel's shoulder, "Why don't you go, I can't sleep." Herschel stared at her and surprised her by hugging her hard, his voice muffled against her shoulder, "I never got to thank you for getting Beth back here safe." When he finally released her Carol saw the tears in the kind man's eyes, she put a hand gently to his face, "We are all family now. I love her too." Herschel just nodded his head and headed out the door.

Carol spent the next few hours monitoring TDog's vitals and cleaning up the clinic. She was changing his bandage with Kat when the door opened. Carol turned around to see Daryl's face; she gave him a soft smile and continued her work. After she was done, Kat nodded at her, "Go see what he wants, he's making me nervous." Carol sighed; Daryl had been leaning against the wall waiting for her, fidgeting all over the place.

She walked out the door and he followed. As soon as the door to the clinic was closed he grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Why didn't you fuckin' wake me? Don't you think I panicked when I woke up and you were gone?" Carol sighed seeing Merle and Beth heading toward them, "Daryl I'm fine. I was helping out…." His words cut her off; his finger was in her face, "That's your fuckin' problem. Always thinkin' about everyone else instead of yourself. What if he had come in and took you? Don't you know this fucker has a hard on for you! What are you thinkin'?" Carol flinched. Daryl's fist was in her face as he lost his temper, the fist was now inches from her face. He felt Merle's hand on his shoulder, "Brother we need to go for a walk, NOW." Daryl sighed reaching for Carol, but she backed up from him, "Carol, honey, I ain't gonna hurt ya." She shook her head; he could see tears welling up in her eyes. She retreated down the hallway at a good run. She faintly hears Beth tell him she would check on her. Carol didn't stop running until she was in the yard, once outside she sunk to the ground against one of the walls and cried into her knees.

Beth found her and sat down next to her; she just grabbed Carol's hand and held it. She waited till Carol had cried it out; once she saw Carol had relaxed she turned to her, "He didn't mean it. He was crazy when you were gone. It was all Merle could do to keep him from killing people. You told me once to be with a Dixon you have to be strong, so are you good now?" Carol smiled at the girl, she had seen her turn into one hell of a woman in the past year, "Yeah I'm good now." Beth smiled and stood up offering her hand to her friend.

Daryl walked the wall for hours, every once in awhile he glanced up at the clinic windows. He wasn't sure what made him lose his temper like that. When he woke up and she was gone something happened to him, he kept picturing her with the governor, tears streaming down her face. He knew better than anyone that she had shit to do and he couldn't be at her side every second of the day, but not being with her made him feel sick now. He sighed as he scanned the horizon, he could feel the fight that was coming for them. He just hoped they all made it out in one piece.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to stare into Carol's baby blue eyes, she smiled at him handing him two sandwiches, "I knew you didn't eat, brought you water too." He took the sandwiches and set them on the edge of the wall, before she could say anything he pulled her into his chest, "Jesus, I'm sorry woman, I'm a fucker that doesn't deserve ya. I just don't know what I'd do without ya." Carol hugged him, inhaling his scent, this man was her world. They both had faults, but they needed each other, made each other whole. She smiled in his arms, feeling safe for the first time in days. They were together, it was all she needed.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL

Miles away a caravan of tan SUVs and trucks rumbled along a dirt road. The governor sat in the back of one smiling to himself, by the end of the night he would have control of his prison and his queen by his side. It was going to be a long hard fight, but that was just what he liked. He was the messiah of these people, and all he needed was a good woman by his side to keep him in check.

**Sorry to leave ya hanging about TDOG….LOL…I love him He needs more screen time! Ok, the governor hits the compound tomorrow Working on that chapter now…..Thanks for all the love and reviews…it makes my day.**


	26. Anything 4 You

Chapter 26…Anything for You

Daryl stayed on post all night; he had sent Carol to bed, begging her to stay with Beth in her and Merle's room. He figured that way it might be harder for someone to find her in the safety of the prison. He sighed as he looked over at Merle, his brother's face was tried and pale from lack of sleep. Merle glanced over at him, "Ya alright little brother?"

Daryl looked back toward the horizon, "Yeah, just fuckin' hate waitin'. Ya just know that fucker is gonna show his face sooner or later."

Merle grunted, "Yeah, but she's safe. Ya gotta relax, pushing her away isn't helping."

Daryl knew that his brother spoke the truth; he knew that Carol was safe, but his chest was still heavy with worry. He gripped his crossbow and stared out across the yard, he could see the others they all looked as worn out as Daryl and Merle did.

Daryl was just getting ready to turn to him when they heard a low whistle. Merle jumped on top of Daryl as the missile from a rocket launcher rocked the prison. They were up on their feet in minutes charging to the wall, men were advancing toward them firing. The walkers they had chained to the fence around the prison were snarling and grasping for the men. The wall held, there was chaos as the group strung to action. Merle and Daryl stayed side by side taking out as many of the governor's men as they could. Rick made his way toward them, the three of them held the wall while Tyrese and Chloe commanded the rest of the group on the ground.

Daryl glanced down and saw Carol standing firm with one of the machine guns from the armory. He winced, he couldn't go to her, but his nerves were fired, what if she got shot. He turned his attention back to the action, Rick, Merle, and he watched as the governor's men retreated back into the woods. A small cheer went up from the group.

Carol made her way up the wall toward the men. She was standing behind Daryl when the governor's voice came on the walkie on his hip, "Well gentlemen, that was just a preview. If you want to settle this rationally, then send the sweet one to the gate. I will meet her there and discuss my terms. If you don't then I'll use my big gun." The heard a low rumble in the trees, within minutes a tank lumbered out and sat at the edge of the tree line. Carol's hand went to her cross; there was no way the prison could stand against a tank.

Rick looked at Daryl, "There is no way this wall will hold against a tank." Daryl nodded, he turned to see Carol skirting down the ladder and running across the yard. He glanced at Merle, "Where the fuck is she going?" Merle's face went white as a ghost, "To the gate." Rick, Daryl, and Merle followed her path across the yard; Daryl hoped she wasn't stupid enough to go to the gate alone.

Carol ran to their room, while the men were talking a thought came into her head. If she could get toward the tank she could take the grenade she had in her purse and throw it inside, she knew it was a one way trip, but she had the group to think of. All this time they had been saving her, hell TDog was clinging to life because of her, but this she could do. For whatever reason the governor had a thing for her and if she could use that to her advantage she might be able to take out the tank and they could beat his men back, maybe even free the people of Woodbury. She was heading toward the gate when she heard Daryl screaming her name; she ducked into a small supply closet and held her breath. She heard him stop outside the door; she leaned against the door spreading her hand out. She knew she might never touch him or kiss him, but she knew he would live on, he would be safe. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks, she had to be strong or they would all be dead or worse.

When they got to the gate and she wasn't there Daryl had a meltdown, Merle and Rick scanned the edge of the woods looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Daryl ran back into the prison screaming for her, he stopped in the hall right outside where Carol was hiding. He couldn't believe this, he had lost his mother and now he had probably lost Carol, he crumpled to the ground wiping at his face, his breathing was ragged and hard. He glanced up and saw Merle's boots, his brother knelt down, "Come on, she might be with Beth. Hurry up you asshole." Daryl hadn't thought about that, he got up and ran toward Merle and Beth's room, she had to be there.

Carol stopped in the mess hall grabbing one of the walkies from the table. She was careful to stay hidden; when she made her way toward the gate she took one last look at the prison. She heard Rick scream her name from one of the guard towers and heard him on the walkie talking to Daryl. She pushed the heavy gate bolt and pushed the steel door open, being sure to close it tightly behind her. She walked to the edge of the tree line. Her hands were sweaty on the walkie, she pushed the button and took a deep breath, her voice was a whisper, "I'm here governor, come and get me."

Daryl couldn't believe when Rick radioed that she was leaving. He and Merle sped back thru the prison as they entered the mess hall and he heard her voice float out of the walkie on his hip. He felt sick, he grabbed the walkie, "Carol don't fuckin' move, I'm comin'."

Carol heard the doors to the prison opening behind her; she turned and saw Daryl rushing toward the gate. She heard a twig snap behind her, she turned to see the governor smiling at her flanked by at least a dozen men. She took a deep breath as he grabbed her hand his smile beaming at her, "Well there sweet one, you finally came to the right side." He glanced up at the group advancing toward them and he protectively shoved Carol behind him, his men advanced toward Daryl and Rick's group. Carol watched in horror as the standoff began. She stepped forward, "I'm here to get his demands. I'll be fine. Let me talk to him and I'll be right back as soon as I know what he wants."

Daryl had his crossbow trained at the governor, sweat was pouring down his face, "I should've fuckin' killed your ass back in Woodbury." The governor laughed, "I'd like to see you try little man." Carol moved between them, locking her eyes on Daryl, she was softly nodding toward the tank; she pulled the grenade from her pocket a little. Daryl's eyes trained down and he felt worse than he had before, what the fuck was she planning on doing? Carol stepped a little closer to him, "Please go down behind the gate, I will be right there." He lowered the crossbow a little, eyeing her up, trying to gauge her thoughts. He took a deep breath, "You sure about this?" She nodded giving him a forced smile, "You know us Dixons." He nodded as Rick pulled him down toward the gate, his face was twisted with worry and it was all Carol could do not to run toward him and make him take her far away from there.

She turned back around toward the governor, his face was beaming with pride, "I knew you would come around." She sighed looking at the men with their guns still trained on the prison, "Can they lower their guns, they're scaring me." The governor waved his hand and the men relaxed. Carol walked toward the tank; she turned around glancing at him, "Let's talk over here in private." She felt a cold tickle run down her spine when she saw the smile spread across his face.

She hugged herself as they walked in silence toward the tank, the governor leaned on the large front tread staring at her, "Well sweet one, what're we gonna do here?" Carol shrugged; she glanced over her shoulder she could see Daryl pacing behind the gate like a wild animal, fury radiating from his eyes. She turned back to the governor, "What do you want?" The governor smiled pulling her closer to him, his arms rubbing a pattern on her arms, "Well you for starters, but I think you already knew that." Carol looked down at her feet, "Why? You know I'm with someone and I'm nothing special, hell I'm as damaged as they come."

The governor smiled stepping in closer to her; he tilted her chin up so he could look into her face, "Don't ever say that, you have a kindness that everyone around you can see." Carol tried to take a step back, but he held her in place, she looked to the ground again, "Kindness is one thing. If you make me go with you that kindness will die." The governor released her and chuckled, "You're right about that, but I think you'll come with me if I promise to leave these folks alone." Carol looked up at him, "Why did you want the prison to begin with?"

The governor laughed standing up glancing down at the gate where Rick and Daryl were peering out at him, "I like where I am in this world. A man in charge has to stay in charge; if I take this prison I have somewhere to send people like your little redneck there. A place that they can be kept till they see the light and understand that I'm the savior of this brave new world."

Carol touched her cross, "There is only one savior and no offense I don't think you walk on water."

The governor spun looking at her, she flinched ready to be hit, but he just smiled and scooped her up in his arms, his lips were on hers before she could do anything to stop him. He pulled away his arms still wrapped around her waist, "See I need someone to keep me in line, that's why you are so perfect for me. Can't you see? I will raise you up! You will rule by my side, hell I might let the redneck live."

Terror hit Carol, "What do you mean?" The governor laughed letting her go, he leaned against the tank smacking it with his hand, "You think this is the only tank we found?"

Carol's mind was racing, she turned around and from her point on the hill she could see two other tanks positioned thru the trees in the woods. She screamed toward the gate, "THERE ARE MORE TANKS!"

She watched as the men began moving back inside the prison, only Daryl and Merle were left at the gate. She turned the governor was so pleased with himself. She moved closer to him, "What if I kiss you again, really kiss you. Will that stop all this?" He smiled easing his arms around her neck, "Well it would be a good start, but isn't your hubby gonna flip out?" She smiled at him, "Don't worry about Daryl." She put her hand into her pocket gripping the grenade firmly. She leaned in her lips gently brushing the governor's. She deepened the kiss; she felt his hands go to her ass as her tongue darted into his mouth. When he moaned softly against her mouth she reached for his waistband with her free hand. He deepened the kiss thinking that she was giving into him, but instead she had pulled the pin from the grenade and shoved it down his pants. She shoved him hard against the tank, his face twisted in confusion. She ran as hard as she could, the last thing she saw was Daryl's face. Then something heavy pinned her to the ground her world going dark.

Daryl couldn't believe he was watching her kissing the governor; his hands were on the bolt as soon as her lips attached to his. Merle was behind him as he made his way up the hill toward the tank where the governor and Carol were intertwined. Then it happened he saw Carol shove something down his pants and then Carol was running toward him, Merle grabbed him shoving him to the ground.

Daryl heard the explosion and was back on his feet, he felt blood dripping down his face from where a part of the tank had hit him. Merle was firing his gun at some of the governor's men that were advancing on them. Merle screamed over his shoulder, "Get CAROL!"

Daryl scanned the area where the tank had been, it was a gutted mess, there were pieces of scrap metal everywhere. His eyes finally fell on her hand sticking out from underneath a large piece of metal. "No, NO NO…" He fell to his knees, he had to struggle to free her, he grunted and cried out at the weight of the metal. He pushed it aside to find her lifeless body, there was blood everywhere. He stroked her hair, "No woman, no this isn't the way you're leaving me." He turned her over and scooped her into his arms. He ran back down the hill, all hell was breaking loose all around the prison as Rick and the rest advanced on the governor's men. Merle covered Daryl as he got Carol inside the gate, Merle bolted the door.

Once inside he ran full force her lifeless body hanging from his arms, he kissed her forehead, "Come on woman stop this shit and wake up." He had tears streaming from his eyes as he kicked opened the door to the clinic. Herschel and Kat had been sitting with TDog who was now awake, they rushed to him. Kat was screaming at him, "What happened?" Daryl was frozen, he just stared at her face, trying to remember every line, every freckle. He heard Merle behind him, "She set off a grenade and killed the governor."

Kat pushed Daryl aside, "Sweet Jesus, get him out of here!" Merle grabbed Daryl's arm, Daryl swung at him, connecting with his brother's chin. Merle returned the favor, knocking Daryl back; he grabbed Daryl around the waist and drug him into the hallway. Merle pushed Daryl hard against the wall, "Alright now, that's enough of that. Sit your fuckin' ass down and don't move." Daryl crumpled to the floor hiding his face in his hands; he just knew in his heart that she was dead.

Daryl stayed frozen to the floor, he could hear people moving around him, he felt Merle sit down next to him, his brother's hand gently tapping his leg. Daryl didn't look up until he heard Rick kneel down next to him; Daryl slowly raised his head and met his friend's eyes. Rick sighed, "How is she?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know." Rick nodded his head, glancing down the hallway. Chloe was working on people in the hall, Beth was at her side. Daryl kept his eyes trained on the clinic door, his voice was low, "Did we win?" Rick sighed, "For now, do you know where the governor is?"

Merle let out a deep breath, "She killed him and took down the tank." Rick smiled and let out a sigh, "That's our girl. Woman can't help herself, she's always thinking of the group." Daryl gave him a grunt of disbelief, Rick stood his eyes falling on Andrea who was getting her arm stitched up, "I have to check on Andrea and Carl. I'll be back." Daryl nodded at him, his eyes still focused on the clinic door.

An hour later Kat opened the door; her apron was covered in blood. Daryl bolted up closing the distance between them, "How is she?" Kat looked exhausted, "We lost her once while we had her open, her vitals are weak but she's hanging on. A piece of metal was inside her lower abdomen, it severed her uterine artery, she almost bled out. We had to remove her uterus; she won't have any more children. I'm really sorry. We have her stable right now, you can come in."

Daryl nodded his head; he couldn't believe how she looked when he came into the clinic. He saw TDog sitting up on the edge of his bed, the man had tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Daryl." Daryl nodded his head at the man; his attention was his woman, his sweet beautiful woman. She looked so pale she was almost green; she looked tiny in the bed. He eased in next to her gently kissing her forehead, he was heartbroken. Watching Merle with Beth had given him the hope that maybe they could have another baby and now that chance was taken from them. He sighed as he took her hand in his, "Need ya to be alright. I just need ya to be alright, I love ya."

**I think I left you all with enough of a cliffhanger….OH the places I'm taking this one! Hope you liked it, not what you thought I would do right? Trying to keep you all on your toes! Thanks as always for the reviews! Kaye! Big thanks to my besties, Jaded79, love2chuck, and SepticLovebite for raising the bar!**


	27. A Broken Soul

Chapter 27…A Broken Soul

The prison began to relax as the days passed. The men worked hard patching up the holes in the fences and the brick wall. Daryl never left Carol's side, everyone tiptoed around him. When he did notice someone, it was usually to bark at them to get the fuck away from him and Carol. Kat and Chloe were the only two he even let near her, she hadn't completely woken up. A few times she opened her eyes looked at him and then she was back to sleep. Kat and Chloe kept telling him it was because of the blood lose, that she would be fine, her body just needed to catch up and heal.

Merle was beginning to worry about his brother; he hadn't left her side, but to use the bathroom. He hadn't changed or showered and Merle knew it was time for a little Dixon intervention. He had Beth help him gather up some clothes for Daryl. He walked down to the clinic on a mission, he wasn't gonna have Carol wake up to see her man looking like a fucking mess. When he swung open the door of the clinic he saw TDog grin at him, Merle nodded at him and advanced on Daryl.

Daryl looked up at him and snarled at his brother, "What the fuck do you want?" Merle didn't answer he just advanced on Daryl throwing clean clothes in his lap, Merle puffed out his chest, "Move your fuckin' ass down to the shower. She ain't gonna want to see you like that."

Daryl looked down at himself, he hadn't even thought about cleaning up. He was so afraid to leave her that she might wake up while he was gone. He put the clothes on the bed next to Carol, "I'll go in a bit."

Merle leaned down his face inches from Daryl's, his voice coming out thru clenched teeth, "Move your ass boy or I'll carry ya." Daryl sighed looking up at Merle, he knew he was right. He stood up and grabbed the clothes, "Will ya at least sit with her?" Merle nodded, he sat down in the chair next to Carol, grabbing her small hand in his. "Little lady, you best be wakin' up. I don't know how much more he can take."

Daryl walked to the shower, keeping his eyes downcast; he knew the others were looking at him with pity in their eyes. He didn't fucking need pity, she was gonna wake up and be just fucking fine. When he entered the shower he saw Rick finishing up, the man nodded at him. Daryl stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, once the hot water was hitting his lean body, he leaned his head against the stall wall. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes; she had to wake up, if she didn't what would become of him. She kept him grounded, made him a better man. Without her he was just some dirty fucking redneck trash. No one had looked at him like she did; she had to come back to him.

In the clinic Merle was softly talking to Kat and TDog when he heard her soft voice, "Merle?" He turned and saw her eyes trained on him, he smiled down at her, "Well hello there little lady. Gave us all one hell of a scare."

Carol's eyes began scanning the room, "Where is Daryl?" She started to sit up and felt pain rip thru her body, Merle stood up easing her back down onto the bed. "Whoa there, he just went to shower. He was making the room smell. Boy has been sitting here for five days."

Carol nodded her head, feeling the tears stream down her face, "Please go get him." Merle nodded, pointing at Kat, "You got her for a minute?" Kat nodded going to Carol's side.

Merle burst thru the shower room door, "Daryl! She's awake, move your ass."

Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing; he came out of the shower stall and began drying himself half assed. He was pulling his jeans on with his muscular legs still wet. He was throwing on his shirt, his hair was soaking wet, but he didn't care. Within a minute of Merle coming for him he was running full force toward the clinic and toward his woman!

Carol was sitting up when he came in; he slid halfway across the room in his bare feet. He sat down on the bed, tears welling up in his usually tough eyes. Carol gave him a weak smile, "Hey." He kissed her lips and then her forehead; he looked at her like he thought he would never look into those baby blue eyes again. His voice was thick, "Hey yourself."

He held her hand as Kat and Chloe checked her over. She winced as they changed her dressing, when they were done even TDog cleared out to give them a little privacy.

He sat smiling at her, his hand brushing her arm, "You scared the fuck out of me." She chuckled softly, "I knew I could do it. I knew I could get rid of him." Daryl's face twisted in a little bit of anger, he looked down at her hand in his, "Don't ever do that again. It's my job to protect ya."

She sighed shifting a little in the bed, he looked up when he felt her hands on his face, she made him look at her, "I knew I could get close to him. It's the only reason I did it. I got to keep you safe this time."

He grunted toward her standing up to pace, he pointed at her lying there in the bed, "But at what fucking cost? Ya could've died and now ya can't have any more kids. Not that I wanted any, but what if we would've someday. Fuck Carol."

He heard her get real still behind him and he turned to watch her face. She sat in shock for a few seconds, letting his words slowly sink in, NO ONE had told her. He went to her as her face started to change and contort; she was sobbing and screaming at the same time. The sound was ripping him apart; he cursed himself for being such a jackass, hating how he had hurt her.

He held her as she sobbed; Kat and Chloe had heard her and came in. Kat looked at him, "Is it the pain?" Daryl felt sick, he shook his head, "I told her that we couldn't have any kids." Kat felt tears well into her eyes; Chloe was already moving grabbing a syringe of pain meds. She sat on the bed pushing it thru her IV, Chloe's face was soft and so was her voice, "Carol honey, it's going to be alright. I gave you something to help with the pain and help you fall asleep."

Carol couldn't be reached. She figured she was too old to have any more children, but she still held the hope that someday maybe she and Daryl could have one of their own. She had dreams of them watching their child play in the prison yard with Merle and Beth's little one. But now those dreams were all killed, the governor had taken her hope from her. She heard them all talking to her, she saw Daryl's face twisted up in guilt and love as she drifted off to sleep, but inside her heart had already broken. Ed hadn't taken her spirit, God hadn't when he took Sophia, but in one single moment the governor had crushed her hopes of ever being a mother and it was killing her.

She woke later that night, the clinic was dark. She moved her head slowly and saw Daryl slumped over onto the bed, his hand wrapped around hers. She pulled her hand out of his; he needed to find someone else, someone that could give him a baby someday, a whole woman. She inched away from him and laid on the edge of the bed, her eyes trained on the ceiling. She knew only leaving the group would force him to make a better choice, so she slowly started to plan her escape.

She pushed herself to get better, she was overly quiet and she knew they were all watching her closely. She walked the hall when they asked her, she ate when they told her to, and she smiled when Daryl sat holding her hand. She loved him, it wasn't that she didn't, she worshipped him. She just wanted better for him then her. She was completely broken now, useless little OLD Carol. He needed a woman like Michonne, one that would help him thru this new hellish world. One that could give him everything he ever wanted.

The only time her resolve broke was when Beth was around. It was hard watching the young girl, her little baby bump was almost unnoticeable, but it seemed huge to Carol. She loved Beth but she resented the fuck out of her and the fact that she could give a baby to Merle. Not to mention the fact that Carol was afraid the woman could see right thru her fake act. Carol was leaving, she just had to be strong enough to get a head start on him and no one could stop her.

After two weeks after waking up, Kat and Chloe finally let she and TDog leave the clinic. TDog was now staying with Kat, which delighted Carol. She was glad both Kat and Chloe had good men to get them thru the hell which was their lives now.

Daryl snuggled into her back that first night in their room and she knew he was happy to have her there with him. But she dismissed that feeling, she knew that Daryl didn't know what was good for him, she knew in her head that he needed something more, even though her heart was screaming at her, telling her to stay. She felt him sigh contented as he drifted off to sleep.

She spent the next few days slowly gathering supplies and hiding them in a closet near the back exit of the prison. She knew she had to be smart about this whole plan of hers. She had learned a lot from Daryl about moving thru the woods unnoticed and she hoped that would help her make her escape. She wasn't all the way healed, but she knew it was just a matter of time.

He was starting to fall back into the routine they had before the governor. He would go out first thing in the morning with Merle. The two of them always managed to bring something back in the way of fresh meat to feed the group. Carol spent her days in the clinic enjoying her time with Kat and Chloe. She even forced herself to spend time with Beth helping her get ready for the baby. Helping her plan on what supplies she would need when the baby finally came. She loved these people; she wanted them to be happy when she left.

By the time she felt well enough for her little trip, she packed her bags, putting them into the closet for that night. She smiled to herself, knowing she was doing the right thing. That night she sat and laughed with the group, her hand resting gently on Daryl's leg. She wanted to take the memory with her always. She knew she would never find a man like him again, but if you love something let it go. She knew he would look for her, but he won't find her, not this time. She wanted him to find happiness and she knew if she stayed he would stay with her out of duty.

That night as they walked hand and hand to their room she felt her heart and head arguing over her decision. She stopped and looked at him; he stared at her with that little half cocked smile on his face, "What the hell ya lookin' at me like ya want to eat me up for?" She giggled, "Because I do!" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers. He groaned against her mouth, a small smile spreading on his face, "Why don't we take this back to our room?" She smiled letting him drag her into their room.

She let him slowly undress her, his lips kissing every part of her bare skin. He lingered on her newly healed scar, kissing it over and over again. She had to turn her head and wipe away a small tear that fell from her eyes, when she looked up he was staring at her, "What? Did I hurt ya?" She shook her head, giving him a smile, "No, just really need you right now." He smiled moving to hover above her; his lips were gentle on hers. She tangled her hands in his long hair as he deepened the kiss. She needed this memory too.

She opened her hips to him, he gently pushed inside her. They both moaned at the pleasure, it had been so long since they had been together and she had almost forgotten how wonderful he felt inside her. He went slow, making love to her in a way she never thought a man could make love to her. His hands softly ran across her skin as they worked each other up into a blinding happiness as they came together.

He slowly pulled out of her, flopping onto his back, he smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how his life had turned out and he had a wonderful woman lying next to him. He pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head, he could feel his eyes growing heavy, he mumbled into her hair, "I love ya woman."

Carol felt tears welling up in her throat when he whispered to her; she put her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat steady. She waited as he fell asleep, then she whispered to him, "I will always love you Daryl."

She laid there for the longest time, listening to him sleep. She knew she had to pull herself from him and go before she lost her nerve. She slipped out of the bed and stared at him she wanted to remember him, like that forever. She dressed quietly moving over to her dresser, she had already written him a letter. She sat it next to his crossbow, she knew she was hurting him, but in the long run this was better for him. She stopped at the door one last time to look at him, his arm still lying across her side of the bed. Her heart told her to slide in next to him and stop all this foolishness, but her head was winning and it told her to move her ass before she chickened out. Her head won and she closed the door making her way to the supply closet to grab her gear. She walked quietly out the back door of the prison, being sure to close it up. She took a pair of wire cutters from her coat pocket and cut the fence making her way into the woods and away from her life. She sobbed as she walked not knowing where she was going or what she was really doing.

Daryl woke the next morning; he felt a peace wash over him. He was so glad to have things back to normal, or as normal as they got for them. He smiled scanning the room; she was already gone, probably to the clinic. He hated she didn't wake him; he could have used her help with the erection that was staring up at him. He laughed, he would just have to go down to that clinic and make her help him. He pulled on his clothes and boots. He walked over to his crossbow and he saw the letter staring at him. He felt fear rip thru him as he took the letter in his hand and started to read.

_Dearest Daryl – I count myself lucky that for once in my long miserable life God gave one you. I count myself lucky to have had you and Sophia in the same lifetime, but I wish I could have had you both together. I've failed you. I've failed you in a way I can never fix. I wanted to give you babies, even if I'm too old; I had the hope that someday maybe. You're younger than I am, you can have children. I have to give you the chance. I'm not even a woman anymore; I'm a broken disgusting thing. The governor took my hope from me. With me gone, you can find someone to give you the children that you deserve. I'll remember our last night together forever. Don't look for me, you won't find me. You're in my heart forever. Carol_

He crumbled the letter in his hand, how could she think he was better off without her? He felt his chest rising and falling; he let out a primal scream as he picked up the bed and tossed it up against the wall. He was tearing apart the room when Merle had come running to see what the hell was going on. He opened the door and ducked as Daryl thru the lamp from the nightstand. Daryl sunk to the floor his body shaking and his knuckles were bloody from punching everything in his path. Merle let out a ragged breath; he saw the letter on the floor. He picked it up and scanned it quickly. He felt sick for his brother, but he knew Carol had to be out of her fucking mind. He stood behind Daryl, his anger burning in his throat, "Boy ya just gonna sit there or are we going to get her ass?"

Daryl turned around his eyes were blood shot, "She doesn't want ME!" Merle knelt down taking his chances getting so close, he could hear Rick and Beth at the door, "She ain't thinkin' clearly. Pull your head out of your ass, we're wasting daylight." When Daryl just sat there fuming he moved closer to him, "You know damn well this is what momma did. She felt like nothing and she drifted off and hung herself, ya gonna let Carol do this?" Daryl glanced down at his hands, "No, but she left me, just like momma." Daryl collapsed against him, his body shaking, Merle patted his back awkwardly, "Alright big man, let's go get her."

After Merle got Daryl under control they headed to the clinic. Kat and Chloe sat in stunned silence as Merle told them that Carol had left. Kat wiped at tears running down her cheeks, TDog leaned over and whispered to her. She looked up at Daryl, "I should've saw it. A lot of women have depression after a hysterectomy, I'm so sorry." Chloe nodded at him, "We need to get her back and put her on some kind of hormone replacement it will help, that with some anti-depression meds. Sorry, we both missed it. She seemed fine." Daryl just nodded his head, he couldn't speak, he should've seen her and how sad she was. He was just so happy to have her back with him. Kat and Chloe made him a bag of meds; they thought he might have to sedate her to get her back to the prison. They told him what to use and when to give it to her.

They found where she had cut the wire of the fence and made their way into the woods. It took them a good hour to find her trail. She had learned a lot in her few years with Daryl and she knew how to back track her steps. But once they got on the trail, Daryl felt himself calm down, a sense of purpose was taking over him as he moved thru the woods. He was gonna find her ass and drag her home. Once he got her home he was gonna show her how wrong she had been, that her place was at his side. Come hell or high water she would be by his side.

**Ok, hang in there…I know you want to kill Carol, but she isn't thinking clearly. Sometimes after a hysterectomy a woman can go thru a depression much like post partum. Hope you liked the build up, he finds her in the next chapter and WOW will there be sparks.**


	28. Kidnapped my Heart

Chapter 28…Kidnapped My Heart

Carol had been lucky and she knew it. She made her way thru the woods and came out near the small town that they were always doing scavenging runs. It took her forever to find a car with keys that had some gas in it. She moved the small compact car toward a hardware store at the edge of town. Inside she collected a pair of bolt cutters and supplies to siphon gas. She stripped off her clothes and changed into a clean set, she didn't notice when her shirt fell behind the counter. She stopped at every car on the way out of town taking what gas she could. She knew where she was headed now and that helped her heart not feel so heavy.

It took her three hours to work her way to the small town of Brecksville. Carol had grown up there and now she would make it her home again. She drove slowly thru the streets when her eyes fell upon the library. She let herself give a small sad smile; it would work for the time being. She pulled the car around to the back. When she got out of the car she could see that the doors were still locked up tight. She took the bolt cutters and worked on getting the back door opened. She took a deep breath knowing that she could be walking into a death trap.

She spent the next hour searching every inch of the small library, but to her relief she only found a few dead bodies in the basement. She decided she would hold up in the children's department, it was perfect. It was a level down from the main entrance, but not in the basement near the stench of death. She moved all her things inside, on her last trip she saw a small black dog it scared her, she thought she had truly lost her mind, but the small creature stood and stared at her almost surprised to see her too. She bent down and called the dog, it slowly worked its way toward her. Carol finally got close enough to pet the little thing, "How did you survive little one? You must be hungry." Carol stood grabbing the last of her things; she turned and looked at the dog holding the door, "Well are you coming or what?" She smiled to herself when the dog finally gave her a small wag of its tail and trotted into the library.

That night she feed the dog she had now named Rose. She thought it was sweet that the little dog and she had found each other, they were alone in the world and they needed each other. She laid down that night on a couch that she had drug from one of the other rooms. She was lying crying herself to sleep when Rose crawled up next to her licking her face. At least they had each other and that was something.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL/CARYL

When Daryl and Merle cleared the woods and came into the small town, Daryl was pissed. He thought for sure they would've caught up to her by now. On the pavement there was no trail to follow; he hung his head in defeat. Merle nudged his shoulder, "Let's check the hardware store, gonna take a car ya need siphoning shit." Daryl nodded falling in step with his brother.

When they reached the hardware store he noticed right away that things were missing. Merle grinned at him, "She's been here." Daryl shook his head, but when he turned toward Merle he saw his brother's shit eating grin and in his hand was Carol's shirt. Daryl smiled for the first time at least they knew they were on the right track.

They found an old minivan not far from the hardware store and they loaded it up with their gear. He and Merle grabbed some gas; they figured the best way to go was in the opposite direction of Woodbury and the prison. They drove in silence for nearly three hours and then they saw her.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL/

Carol had slept hard that first night, she figured it was partly exhaustion. She woke up with Rose curled up at her legs. The dog gave her a sleepy yawn as she pulled herself from the couch. She and Rose went out to the bathroom and then Carol figured she should head out to search for more supplies. She locked Rose up in the children's room with some canned meat and set out. When she pulled the car onto the street she didn't notice the Dixon's minivan, she headed toward the small grocery store near the library.

When she pulled the car up to the front doors she saw three walkers stumbling around outside. She gripped the knife in her hand and said a silent prayer. She got out of the car and took down the first one easily. The other two were working their way toward her, she ducked behind a truck and wait as the second came at her, it went down when the knife pierced its rotten eye socket. The third wasn't so easy, it was a large man and she ended up pinned underneath him. She worked with all her strength to move it off her, but finally got clear and made her way into the store.

She was shaken up, but she pulled herself together grabbing what she could. Dog food was high on the list and she also needed some pain reliever. She lingered in the wine aisle and finally grabbed a bottle shoving it into her backpack. She was in and out in less than five minutes, just as she was getting into the car she saw a large group of walkers heading for her, she flipped the car into reverse and sped toward the library.

Daryl couldn't believe it when he saw her take down the walkers when she got pinned underneath the large one, he started out of the van, but Merle grabbed him, "Wait and see. We need to take her from the library. You heard what Kat and Chloe said, she might bolt. Inside the library we can surprise her and drag her back with us." Daryl nodded, the time she was out of sight in the store just about killed him. He watched her as she floored the little car and raced away from the dozen or so walkers that had been moving toward the store.

Merle doubled back to the library, they parked on the far front side. They stalked silently toward the back; Merle grabbed Daryl as Carol appeared outside with a tiny rat looking dog. Merle could feel Daryl vibrating next to him; he put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Settle down." They watched as Carol and the dog disappeared into the woods behind the library. They ran full force toward the open door, slipping inside they scanned the building and found the children's room.

Merle glanced at Daryl, "I'll hide back behind this desk, when she comes in I'll wait till she moves away and I'll lock it tight, then you do the rest." Daryl nodded taking his place back behind some bookcases, he wasn't sure if he was going to beat her ass or hug her at this point, beat her ass probably.

A few minutes later Carol came in with the little dog following behind her, Daryl could hear her talking to the dog. He smiled a little, only his woman would pick up a fucked up looking stray and make it her own.

Carol had her back to Daryl; she was standing near the desk where Merle was hiding. She was looking thru her bag for the dog food she had found. She pulled it out and showed it to Rose, "I bet you are hunger right little one?" She opened the can and dished it into a small bowl she had, then she grabbed the wine and headed toward the couch, she had a book sitting waiting for her. She eased herself down on the couch opening the wine, she should eat, but she decided she would drink her lunch today.

She took a sip of the wine and was just setting it down when she saw Merle spring up from behind the desk. He was at the door before she could move; Rose jumped between her and Merle her hair standing on end and a low growl rumbling in her throat. Carol was getting ready to say something when she heard Daryl behind her, "I guess you're trapped."

She spun around to stare directly into his cobalt blue eyes; he was crouched down on the other side of the couch glaring at her. She froze, how the hell did he find her? Daryl moved around the couch, Rose jumped onto Carol's lap, Daryl growled at the little dog which sent it running to hide under the couch. Carol pushed herself as far back on the couch as she could, she started easing herself up on the back when Daryl grabbed her wrist, his eyes were dark, "Where the fuck ya think your goin'?" She shook her head, "Daryl, it's for the best, please. Just let me go."

His hand gripped her wrist hard; he wasn't going to let her go. "Well ya fuckin' didn't give me choice did ya? You just go off making decisions for people and don't give two fucks about how the other person feels. Well I'm gonna give ya choice, something you didn't give me." Merle came up behind him handing him a bottle of water and opening his bag.

Daryl stared at Carol's face, "You can either take these pills that Kat and Chloe sent for ya or I'll shot ya full of drugs and carry ya back. Your choice."

Carol felt tears burning in her eyes, her voice was low and soft, "Daryl please, you deserve better."

He ignored her plea, he put more pressure on her wrist, "What's it gonna be? The pills or the injection?"

Carol looked at Merle, his face was hard as stone, she knew she won't get any help there, she took a deep breath resigning herself to the fact that her plan had failed, she whispered, "The pills."

Merle gave her a curt nod, "Good choice little lady." He got into the bag and pulled out several bottles of pills, it took him a few minutes to get them out. Carol turned her attention back to Daryl. She felt guilt rip thru her, she saw all the hurt and pain right there in his eyes; she knew how angry he was. His hand was still wrapped around her wrist and it was all she could do not to cry out in pain.

Merle appeared with the pills, Daryl shoved the water into her free hand, he didn't release her wrist until Merle put the pills in the palm of her hand. Daryl relaxed a bit as he watched her take them, he moved in closer to her, "Open your mouth. Open your mouth god damn it, making sure ya fuckin' swallowed them." She sighed taking another drink this time washing the pills down. She opened her mouth, once he saw that the pills were gone he and Merle set to packing her stuff up. She took a few more sips of the wine she gave a half hearted laugh. "You might take me back, but you can't watch me every second."

Daryl spun around and advanced toward her, Carol flinched back against the couch fear ripping thru her. Merle grabbed Daryl pulling him back toward the task of packing, Daryl pointed at her, "If I didn't know you were out of your fuckin' mind I'd take your ass over my knee and bust it!"

Merle shot Carol a look, "Little lady, best keep your trap shut." Carol lowered her eyes and sat petting Rose. A few minutes later Daryl's boots appeared in her line of vision, "Let's go." She sighed standing with the dog in her arms. Daryl went to grab the dog from her, there was no way in fuck that little thing was going with them. Carol shoved him hard with all her might, she took him off guard and he stumbled backward. She made for the door, with Merle closing in behind her, but she got the door opened and ran calling Rose to come with her.

She had gotten outside and was making for the woods when she heard the dog scream out. She turned around to see Daryl holding Rose by the back of the neck. His knife in the other hand, "You get your ass back here or I'll slit this fucker's throat." Carol's hand went to her cross, she couldn't believe this was the man she loved standing there, "You won't." He smiled at her and her blood ran cold, "Get your ass back over here and into the van."

She watched as Merle pulled up the van. She walked defeated back toward him; once she was close he closed the gap between them and shoved the dog into her arms. She could see his body shaking, "Get into the fucking van!" She walked over and Merle opened the door for her, to her horror she saw there wasn't a door on the other side. Daryl slid in next to her blocking any means of escape. She hugged Rose to her and cried into the dog's fur, she felt Daryl sigh next to her; he slipped his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off and stared out the window as they drove back toward the prison.

By night fall they eased into the gate of the prison, Rick and Herschel meet them as they got out of the van. Carol had fallen asleep; Daryl scooped her up and carried her into the prison. He saw the others staring at them and he didn't care, she was home back safe and sound and nothing else mattered.

Daryl was glad when he opened to the door to their room that someone had cleaned up the mess he made of things. He settled her down on the bed; he sat down next to her running his hand over her face. He had been tough on her all day; he couldn't let her see how her leaving had almost killed him. He had to get his feelings under control. She had hurt him, really hurt him. His mother had done the same thing to him, she couldn't take the abuse anymore and she kissed him and Merle, putting them to bed and she slipped out of the house and hung herself in the garage. Daryl had found her the next morning.

He shook his head trying to erase the bad memories from his mind. He loved Carol; she had been there for him, seen things in him that no one had. It was only right that he do the same thing for her, he knew he could get her back, show her she was worth more to him than just a fucking baby maker.

He sighed moving toward the rocker he shoved it up against the door. He needed some sleep but he was going to be damned if she slipped out on him again. He leaned his head back he closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow they could patch things up.

Carol woke in the morning; she scanned the room and saw Daryl slumped over in the rocker. She sighed feeling the weight of the last few weeks; she rolled over onto her side. She stared out of the window, the depression of what her life had been like the last few years weighing her down. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks, she didn't stop them, she just curled up in a tighter ball.

Daryl heard her and moved over to the bed settling down next to her. He slowly moved to lie next to her; he wrapped his arm around her. She pushed his arm away; he just sighed and wrapped his arm around her holding her firm in his grasp. He listened to her as she sobbed, he moved his mouth over her ear, "Ain't gonna let ya leave me. Can't you see that I'm nothing without ya? Don't ya understand that I was nothing until the day I met ya. Carol, I watched you at that quarry, you can ask Merle. I wanted ya then. The first time you spoke to me was when I brought ya some squirrel one night, when ya smiled up at me I knew that I would be lucky to have a woman like ya. When Sophia went missin' I looked for her, hoping to give her back to ya. When she was in that fuckin' barn it ripped me apart, I failed ya. I didn't move fast enough, I watched ya grieve and I felt my heart ripping out of my chest. When I heard ya that night on the farm screamin' and runnin' from the geeks, I thought I had lost ya forever. But I didn't, I knew you deserved better, but I couldn't keep away from ya. Ya filled my thoughts and I knew I loved ya. Remember when we made love for the first time, I knew I couldn't ever let ya go. I know this is killin' ya, but I'm here and we can face this together. But you have to talk to me woman; you have to let me care for ya. I love ya Carol, if you leave again I'll…I won't be able to….please…I'll opt out…Can't go on without ya."

Carol could feel his tears falling onto her neck; she turned over and collapsed into his arms. She knew she wasn't thinking clearly, but she knew with him by her side she could come back from anything. She sobbed in his arms as he held her, his hands rubbing her back. His lips softly brushing against her forehead, cheeks, where ever he could get to her bare skin. He held her, speaking softly to her, letting her get it out as she sobbed, it was going to be a long road, but for the moment she was there and he knew she was on her way back from the dark place that had held her captive the last few weeks. For the first time since the governor had invaded their lives he felt HOPE.

**Thanks for all the reviews and all the support. Got a few more chapters in this one. Hope you are enjoying it. I promise the next chapter will be a bit brighter; our couple is working toward their happy ending. Hugs, Kaye**


	29. Rose

Chapter 29…Rose

The next morning Carol woke to him gone. She pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed with her back to the door, she sighed the depression was pressing down on her again. She stood and walked over to the window glancing out at the yard. She could see Carl tagging behind Rick as he did a perimeter check, she saw Kat sitting near the door with TDog, life was going on around her. She glanced up to the tree line in the distance; she could still see the ruins of the tank where she took out the governor.

She knew that her mind was betraying her, so she eased herself back down on the bed. She pulled Daryl's pillow into her arms and began crying softly into it.

Daryl had gone out early with Merle on their normal morning hunt. When they were done he had scooped up Rose from Beth. Kat seemed to think that Carol having something to focus on would help, just till the meds started working, he felt that was shit, she had him to take care of, but NO she needed something else. He sighed pushing down his anger, he loved her, he knew that, hell he told her that last night. He just wished she would snap the fuck out of all this crazy shit. He looked down at the fuzz ball of a dog in his arms and he cursed himself internally, he was so wrapped up in this woman he was carrying around a fucking rat dog. He pushed their door open and a pang of sadness hit him when he heard her crying.

He took a deep breath and sat the dog on the bed, he watched as Rose went around to Carol's face and started licking off the tears. Carol rolled halfway over sniffling, "What's Rose doing in here?" She could tell he was still unsure of her, his face was stoic and she couldn't read his face.

Daryl stared down at his fingernails, "Dog needs taken care of, get your ass up and we'll go walk her. Afterward Kat and Chloe need ya in clinic."

She petted the little dog that was now nuzzling into her neck; she sat up and made her way over to her dresser. Daryl stood near the door watching her get ready. A few minutes later they were walking down the hallway, Carol had Rose under one arm and Daryl walked a few steps in front of them. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand with her free one. The action surprised him; he glanced back at her and slowed his steps letting her fall in step with him. She stole a glance at his face, he had a little half smirk on his lips and for the first time in a long time she felt a tiny bit of hope creep into her heart.

When they got to the yard she set down Rose and watched her round around the yard. She sighed sitting down on a bench. Daryl couldn't believe the bound that she and that stupid mutt had. He watched Rose as she never went too far, never letting Carol out of her sight. He also saw Carol smile as Rose flopped down on the ground and began rolling back and forth, when she jumped up one ear was up and the other down. The dog looked at Carol laughing and made a beeline for her jumping into her lap and kissing her face. Daryl leaned against the wall, he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see TDog smiling toward Carol, "Well that's a start isn't it?" Daryl nodded, "Yup, it's a start."

She spent the rest of the day in the clinic, she was quiet, but she did her work. Kat and Chloe never left her alone. She knew that they were watching her making sure she didn't float away again. She hated having to be babysat, but she knew when she left she had broken any trust that they had with her. By dinner time Daryl appeared to take her down to the mess hall. She lingered in the clinic finishing up as he stood in the doorway watching her, "Come on, we're gonna be late."

She sighed, "Can't I eat in our room tonight? I'm not really hungry and I don't feel much like company."

He shook his head moving toward her, he took the supplies out of her hand and gently took her hand tugging her softly toward the door. "Come on you need to be around people. Ya don't want to talk then don't just come be with us."

He watched her during dinner, she ate slowly pushing the food around her plate, he nudged her with his knee, "Come on, eat some of that." She looked up giving him a soft smile and she took a forkful putting it in her mouth, he felt better and his attention turned back to his own plate.

Merle and Beth sat with them and they kept the talk light, not asking too much of Carol. She would nod or smile, but she kept quiet. Daryl thought the dinner was going good, under Beth jumped in her seat, her hand going to her belly. Beth smiled at Merle, "He kicked again." Carol watched as Merle's smiled got big, his hand fumbling to find the moving little one inside his woman, when he did he was overjoyed. She saw the happiness on Daryl's face watching his brother and Carol felt the ache come back into her heart. She quietly got up and left the mess hall while everyone was busy with Beth.

Daryl turned and saw she was gone; he looked over at TDog who nodded toward the door. Daryl cursed and thru down his fork heading out of the mess hall after her. He found her in the library, her back was to him and he could see her shoulders were shaking; he was getting ready to go to her when she let out a scream that could wake the dead.

She couldn't take the pain that had built up inside her, she looked at the desk in front of her and she pushed all the books off the desk. Watching Merle and Beth had brought her back to a place she didn't like, she couldn't help how she felt, she knew she was jealous. She heard a door slam behind her and she spun to see Daryl standing there his fists were clenched at his side and he was breathing heavy.

"What the fuck are you doing? You pissed off? Let me tell you something to be pissed off about, when the one person you love more than anything in the world goes fuckin' floating off alone, leavin' ya. That's somethin' to be pissed off about." She watched him as he advanced toward her, her blood was boiling, he stopped a few feet from her, she saw the anger on his face.

She laughed looking down at the ground, she put her hands on her hips, "What are you gonna do? Hit me? Well go ahead." She shoved him back hard, watching the shock on his face.

Daryl looked at her and saw all the anger that was dripping from her body. Anger he could deal with, she needed an outlet for that anger and he knew how to push her thru it. He moved closer to her his breath hot on her face, "Don't do that again."

Carol put her hands on his chest and pushed him back again, daring him to hit her. She was surprised when he launched at her kissing her hard, his mouth was taking an assault on hers. She moaned as his hand gripped her breast roughly thru her shirt, she raised her hand and slapped him.

He was surprised when she slapped him, but even more surprised when he smiled at her, "Want it rough do ya?" She gave out a squeal and retreated behind the couch she was breathing hard watching him as he gauged which way he should go to get her into his grasp. He started left so she went right and was shocked when he bolted over the couch knocking her down, his body pinning her to the ground. She started to fight him crawling away from him; he was on top of her back. She gave him a side way smile as he fumbled with her pants pulling them down to her knees. She heard he unzip his pants, he was inside her before she knew what to do. The feel of him filling her was overwhelming, his hands were tangled with hers, he bucked harder and harder into her. She was moaning and crying out his name, he was kissing the back of her neck, marking her on her shoulder.

She felt herself building, with every thrust she felt him growing harder. She screamed out as her climax hit her, he followed her soon after collapsing against her back, littering her skin with soft kisses. She felt him pull out and turned over as he sat up against a nearby book shelf. She smiled at him, he looked so handsome. His hair was ruffled and sticking up, his shirt was half open and his jeans he had pulled back up but were still unzipped. He looked over at her trying to catch his breath, he motioned at her, "Yeah gonna come over here or we still fightin'?" She smiled moving toward him, she snuggled into his chest listening to his heart as it slowed down. Her hand was lazily playing with his chest hair that was sticking out from his shirt.

He looked down at her, "Ya better now?" She shook her head, "I just hate watching Beth and Merle. They're so adorable." Daryl chuckled, "Yeah, but if we had a baby we couldn't have hot fucking sex. We'd be too busy. Think about all the sex we're gonna have and they won't."

She sighed against his skin, "I think you would've been a wonderful father."

He gave her shoulder a tighter squeeze and tilted her face up to look at his, "You're a wonderful mother, just cuz she ain't here doesn't mean ya stop bein' her momma." He watched as his words sunk in, her chin started to quiver. He drew her up on his lap and held her while she cried; glad she was finally working thru the darkness that had taken her over.

An hour afterward he watched her in the yard with Rose. She seemed better, she seemed more like herself. He whistled at her to get her attention, "Come on woman, I want to get to bed. Have a run in the morning." She smiled up at him calling Rose to follow her inside.

When they got to their room Rose took her spot on the foot of the bed and Daryl frowned glancing over at Carol, "That mutt ain't sleeping in my bed." Carol shot him a look, crossing her arms, "Who said you were sleeping in my bed?" She walked pass him and slapped him on the ass, he jumped a little smirking at her, "Woman ya got a real mouth on you now." She giggled as she slipped into bed, Rose curling up next to her. Daryl sighed; he realized that he loved the feel of her in his arms over fighting about the damn dog, so he eased in next to her. He pulled her into him, he heard Rose growl as his arm slipped around her, he looked over her at the little rat dog and growled back. The dog looked at him funny and snuggled in next to Carol. Carol giggled, "Alright you two, I need sleep if I'm going with you tomorrow."

Daryl had just closed his eyes when she spoke, his eyes snapped open, "Who the fuck said you were going with me?"

Carol patted his hand, "You can't leave me here you don't know what I'll do if I'm alone." He heard the sarcasm in her voice, he sighed, "Fuckin' woman, makin' me god damn soft." She smiled in the dark, knowing she had gotten her way, "Good night Daryl, I love you too." She felt him smile against her neck, things were better, she was getting better.

The next day they were made their way toward the town that Carol had made her little escape too. Merle and TDog had gone with them. TDog was much stronger and he was getting use to just having the use of the one arm. Merle and Daryl headed into the first store, an old hardware store, while TDog and Carol stood guard watching the street. There were only a few walkers off in the distance, but Carol could still hear the blood pounding in her head. She hated these runs, but she knew she had to get back into the swing of life. She was glancing at the buildings when move in an upstairs window across the street from them got her attention.

She focused on the window again and what she saw made her breath intake sharply. Standing at the window was a little girl, dark black hair, no more than five. All at once the little girl was pulled away from the window. She looked at TDog who was looking at the same window, "You saw them right?" TDog nodded, "I saw them, we wait till the guys get back and we'll go check it out."

Carol glanced back at the store, she grabbed her gun from her waistband checking the clip, "I'll be right back." She heard TDog yelling her name as she ran across the street to the small apartment building. As soon as she opened the door to the black hallway she could smell the stench of death, she gagged a little, she should've been use to the smell by now. She advanced up the stairs with the gun at her side. She got to the top of the stairs and she saw the little girl, "Hey there. Are you all alone sweetie?" Within seconds a boy who had to be only ten appeared holding a shotgun at Carol, "We don't need anything go away!" Carol eased herself up to the landing of the stairwell, "Is it just the two of you? You must be lonely and hungry. We have a big compound not far from here. We have hot water, soft beds, lots of food." The boy held fast to the gun, "We said we don't need no help, Sally go inside."

The little girl stood staring at Carol, her dirty little face twisting with doubt. Carol took a step forward, "Sally is it? Would you like to meet my dog? She's really cute and tiny, her name's Rose. She would love to have a little girl to take care of." The boy pushed her behind him the gun was now shoved into Carol's chest, "We DON'T NEED YOU." The little girl pushed her brother out of the way, "Johnny she has a doggie. Stop being mean." The little girl moved toward Carol, "You have a doggie?" Carol could hear Merle and Daryl moving up the stairs toward her, she knelt down to Sally, "I do."

The boy named Johnny raised the shotgun at Merle and Daryl the kid's eyes were wide and wild. "Sally get back here, look she isn't alone, she has men with her, get back in the apartment." Carol stood up motioning to Merle and Daryl to freeze, "Johnny I swear we aren't going to hurt you two. My name is Carol Dixon; this is my husband Daryl and his brother Merle. The big guy outside we call him TDog. I swear, why don't you just come with us, if it doesn't work out you and Sally can go about your way. But why not come with us for a few days. Get some rest, have some food, get cleaned up." Johnny looked at her and then back to Merle and Daryl, Carol could tell the boy was a lot like Daryl. He didn't trust easy and in this world she didn't blame him. She watched as Sally moved over toward her brother, "Johnny she reminds me of mommy. Can't we go with them for just a little bit? It's cold here at night and scary." Johnny sighed, lowering the shotgun, "We can leave when we want?" Carol nodded to him, "Yes, but you have to tell us you're leaving so we don't worry. Just give us chance, what do you say Johnny?" He finally nodded and told his sister to grab her things. Once they got the kids into the back of the moving van they were using for their run Daryl shoot her a look grabbing her arm, "What the hell are we gonna do with two kids?" She smiled, her hand going to his face, "Well baby, we're gonna take care of them." He hadn't seen her look more beautiful, she crawled into the back and he followed her.

Once inside the van he watched the boy, his hand never left the shotgun. Johnny watched as his sister talked it up with Carol, the little girl was a damn chatter box. Daryl nodded at the gun not sure what to say to the kid, "Know how to use that?" Johnny nodded, "My dad showed me, but he got sick." Daryl nodded, "Know how to clean it?" Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't know ya needed to clean them." Daryl smirked, "I can show ya when we get to the prison." That made the boy's face light up, "You're takin' us to a prison?" Daryl nodded, "Yup, it's safe. No dead inside the walls, just us. We got a whole group of folks, lots of rooms, hot water like Carol said." Johnny nodded, his eyes going back over to his sister who was now eating a candy bar that Carol found in one of their bags from the run.

Carol looked over at Johnny and threw him one too. The boy took it and began eating fast, Carol felt a pang of sadness hit her; these two kids were close to starved. She looked over at Daryl who gave her a half smile, maybe these two little ones were God's way of making things better for her. She leaned back against the cold steel of the van and watched their two new additions, maybe they were Daryl and hers chance to be parents. She grabbed Daryl's hand and gave it a soft squeeze which he gave her back in return.

**Ok, sorry if this wasn't my best. I struggled thru this chapter. I hope you like the addition of the kids. As you can see the boy is kind of a mirror image of Daryl, I think you'll like the way I'm going with this. Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews! Kaye**


	30. Growing Pains

Chapter 30…Growing Pains

Everyone was shocked when they returned with the two kids in tow. Carol set to work right away in the kitchen making two heaping plates of eggs and squirrel meat. She set it down in front of the kids and watched as they ate the plates at an alarming rate. Daryl watched as Carol sat between them, making them slow down, telling them they would make themselves sick if they didn't. After they were done eating Daryl took Johnny to the shower and Carol took Sally. Beth had brought both kids a change of clothes. When Johnny was done they found Carol and Sally sitting on one of the benches in the shower room, Carol was combing her hair and talking to her about the group. Daryl smiled watching the two of them; he hadn't seen Carol look that happy in months. He glanced over at Johnny and saw the boy's face twisting up in anger, he sighed, the boy was gonna be a hard one to win over.

Daryl left Carol to get the kids settled in an empty room across from theirs. He smirked as she fought a little with Johnny about if they needed anything to just come across the hall. He took watch with Merle, the two brothers bullshitting about life, women, and kids. Merle giving him hell about their two new additions, Daryl wasn't sure those kids were theirs.

He glanced over at his brother, "Those kids don't need us. Carol is just helping them thru right now. It fuckin' helps her keep her mind busy."

Merle laughed, "Oh man little brother you really don't see the way that little girl was lookin' at Carol. You just inherited two rug rats and that boy reminds me of you at that age. He's pissed at the world and doin' his best to keep everybody at arm's length."

Daryl snorted at his brother, "You don't know what you're talkin' about. Even so what the fuck do I know about bein' someone's pa? Jesus we had such a fuckin' great example."

Merle turned to look at his brother, "Well did you notice that Carol introduced herself as your wife back there with the kids?"

Daryl froze looking at his brother. Now that he replayed the scene in his head he realized that she did introduce herself as a Dixon, HIS DIXON. He swallowed hard, feeling his legs grow a little weak. Merle just laughed and clapped him on the back, "Welcome to my world baby brother, we've been domesticated." He just stared at the horizon, not sure when he became a fucking pussy whipped husband to anybody. He sighed, he knew when it was, it was the moment he admitted to himself that he loved Carol. He gave Merle a half smirk, he was kind of glad that he was pussy whipped.

After watch he made his way down the hallway. He stopped outside his door hearing noise coming from the kid's room. When he creaked the door open he saw Johnny thrashing around on his bed. Daryl sighed he retreated into their room, shaking Carol. Her eyes snapped open, "What's the matter?" Daryl motioned toward the hall and the kid's room, "I think Johnny needs us in there, havin' one hell of a nightmare."

Carol was up and across the hall before Daryl could move. He stood in the hall and watched her as she sat on Johnny's bed. He saw Sally sitting up, tears were welling in up her eyes, he went over and sat down by her, the little girl burying her head into his chest. She kept her eyes on her brother and Carol as Daryl put his arm awkwardly around her tiny frame.

Carol was used to nightmares, hell she and Daryl had them every night, but she felt bad for the boy as he shook deep in the depths of his dream. She smoothed his hair out of his face, "Johnny, Johnny please wake up." The boy jumped up, drawing his legs to his chest he moved to the far edge of the bed away from her. Carol noticed right away he had wet the bed, the boy had tears rolling down his face, "I'm fine, just leave me the fuck alone."

Carol put her hand on his shoulder, he pulled away, but Carol finally got him in her grasp and pulled him to her. The boy finally gave in letting Carol sooth him, "It's alright. We all have nightmares. The difference is now you have people who care about you enough to be there for you."

Johnny tried to pull away but Carol held him tight to her, "But I pissed the bed."

Carol looked at him, "No one has to know that. I do our laundry. I'm not gonna tell, Daryl and Sally aren't, so you're fine."

Carol heard Daryl stand up behind them, "I'm gonna go get two mattress drag them into our room. You two sleep with us tonight."

Sally surprised him by standing up next to him and tugging on his hand. Daryl looked down at her and smiled. She looked up at him, "Mr. Daryl I'll help while Ms. Carol gets Johnny cleaned up." Daryl smirked at Carol when their eyes met, "WE will be right back." Carol smiled as the two of them made their way out the door and down the hallway.

Carol turned her attention back to Johnny, "Ok, come on we'll go down to the shower room. I'll find you some new clothes." Johnny just shook his head, still embarrassed by the dream and worse yet that he pissed the bed, but he fell in step next to Carol and headed for the shower.

When he was done showering, he came out to a pile of clean clothes and a fresh towel. He dressed quickly, when he came out Carol was holding two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies. He just stared at her, even when their mom had been alive she never did things like that for them. Carol smiled at him, "Well let's head to bed. We can have a little picnic when we get back to the room and then it's to bed. You and Sally have school in the morning."

Johnny looked at her, "I don't do school. I'm a man now."

Carol kept her cool; she nodded her head, "What if I get Daryl to take you out hunting in the morning? But in return you have to give me one hour of school work."

Carol stopped him outside their room, "Well do we have a deal?"

Johnny took one cookie off the plate and nodded his head; he still wasn't sure what the hell these people wanted from him. He liked Carol and Daryl was cool enough, but he wasn't sure that him and Sally were safe here. Nowhere was safe, their dad told them that before he turned into one of those things. He ate his cookie as they came into the bedroom.

Carol smiled at Daryl he was sitting on the bed watching as Rose licked at Sally's face. He looked up and nodded to her when she and Johnny entered. Sally squealed when she saw cookies, Carol handed her a glass of powdered milk. Daryl stood up and grabbed two cookies ramming them into his mouth. He grabbed his sweats and a tee shirt, "Goin' to shower, be right back woman." He kissed Carol on the cheek and she smiled as he slipped out the door.

By the time he got back the kids were laying down almost asleep, Rose was cuddled up with Sally. Carol was laying on the bed waiting for him; she patted the bed next to her. He smiled as he slid in next to her and kissed her, his voice was low, "Didn't think we'd have company tonight."

She looked up at him with a sense of pride spreading across her face, "It was your idea handsome." He felt his mouth curling up into a smile, he snuggled her into his chest, "Go to sleep." She giggled running her hand up under his shirt so she could feel his warm skin under her hand.

She was quiet for awhile and she moved her head to look up at him, "Can you take Johnny out to hunt tomorrow?" She heard him growl a little, but she stopped him before he could protest, "Daryl I got him to promise that if you took him out in the morning then he would do one hour of school work. Please? It would mean the world to me. Maybe we could spend a little time in the library tomorrow afternoon, remember what we did in there last time?"

He looked down at her coy little face and felt himself giving in, just like he always did anymore. He gave out a deep sigh, "Alright, but he better not wander off and if he gets in the way I'll shoot his ass with an arrow." Carol giggled kissing him on the lips, "Thank you."

He smiled; he knew he was totally and completely in love with this woman. "Get some sleep, got to take the kid huntin' tomorrow." He loved the feel of her against his chest. He glanced down at the two now sleeping kids that were lying on their bedroom floor, his life had sure changed since the world ended, and he won't have it any other way.

The next morning he woke and headed across the hall to change. He came back and shook Johnny, who rolled over and looked at him sleepily, "Ya want to hunt boy we leave before dawn. Come on change your clothes and let's get a move on." The boy shook his head and headed across the hall to get some of the clothes that Carol had found for him.

Fifteen minutes later they stood in the kitchen waiting on Merle. Daryl got the kid some bread and jam to eat before they left. He chuckled when the kid insisted on some coffee; he got the kid a mug and laughed when the kid made a sour face at the taste. A few minutes later Merle came busting into the kitchen looking half awake.

Merle glanced at the boy, "Got us a new huntin' buddy today?" Daryl nodded, "Carol made a deal involving school work. Gonna train ya up right kid."

Johnny glanced back and forth at the men; he didn't seem as sure of himself as he did, "Will Sally be ok while we are gone?"

Just then Rick came in with Carl behind him. Rick smiled at the little group in the kitchen, he had heard Johnny and he knelt down next to him, "Don't worry about Sally, she'll hang with Carol today. You guys will be back by the time we finish breakfast anyway."

Johnny nodded at Rick, "Alright." Carl gave him a smile, "It's nice to have another guy around besides these old assholes." Rick grinned shooting his son a look, "Just for that you can take double watch duty with me this morning." Carl groaned and shoved a piece of bread into his mouth. The room was filled with laughter.

The hunt was a quiet one, Merle and Daryl showed Johnny everything they could think of. They found a set of deer tracks and showed Johnny how to stalk up on the animal. When they took the buck down Johnny had jumped with delight, he was in awe of the two Dixon brothers as they gutted the buck. Daryl showed him which knives to use and even had him help a little. All in all Daryl felt the kid's first hunting trip went well.

They got back to the prison just after breakfast. Daryl took him to the mess hall to eat and start his school lessons. Johnny was surprised he didn't mind it when he saw Carl sit down at the table. Sally was glowing as Carol worked with her on her name and some basic reading. When they were finished Carol took them to the yard. Carl found a basketball and asked Johnny to join him. Sally took Rose and was running around the yard with her. Carol saw Daryl near the maintenance shed, she popped her head inside to find him with his head down working on his bike.

She stepped inside and shut the door, his head snapped up and he grinned at her. She walked toward him seductively, "Have you ever made love to a teacher before?" He glanced up at her giving her a wicked smile; he stood and wiped off his hands on his grease rag. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, he pulled away, "I think I've been doing that for months, but have you fucked on a work bench before?" She giggled as he picked her up and set her down on the work bench, he pushed his head up underneath her shirt, sucking at her breast, he groaned as he went stone hard in his pants. "Jesus I love when ya don't wear a bra." She giggled again pulling her shirt up so she could rake her hands thru his hair, she moaned as he worked his way up to her lips again, pulling her hard against him. His hands were working on her pants when they heard the door creak open.

Their heads snapped toward the door. There stood Sally with her hands on her hips, "Carol, I'm bored can you take me for a walk. Johnny and Carl won't let me play with them."

Daryl pulled Carol's shirt down and mumbled in her ear, "You owe me later!" She giggled pushing herself off the work bench, "I promise Daryl, I owe ya. Come on Sally; let's leave Daryl to his work." She smiled at him as Sally grabbed her hand and led her out into the yard. Daryl glanced down at the bulge in his pants and shook his head, thinking to himself, he was NEVER gonna get her alone again.

By that night when he got back to their room he was wired up. She had left him hanging in the shed and he was still ready to go, when he pushed open the door to their room he sighed seeing both kids on the floor. Carol smiled up at him from her book, she felt bad, but when the kids wanted to sleep with them she couldn't say no. He glanced at them and at her; he set his crossbow down and walked over to the bed grabbing Carol's hand he pulled her across the hall to what should've been the kids.

She was shocked when he pushed her onto her stomach onto the bed, his breath was hot on her neck, "Not nice leavin' me like this all fuckin' day." She smiled over her shoulder at him, slowly pulling her pants and panties down, she could hear his breath catch as she shimmed out of her clothes. She felt his hand against her ass and she moaned kneeling on the bed. She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Well what are you waiting for?" He was fumbling with pants, he couldn't wait to be inside her, she was a fucking temptress and she damn well knew it.

She moaned as he thrusted inside her, his lips marking a trail down her now bare back. His hands coming around the front of her he grabbed both her breasts using them to dive deeper into her core. She was muttering his name and bucking back against him, she could feel him growing harder inside her. She felt herself building up, she was panting hard as they both came together. He collapsed against her back, licking the sweat off her back. He pulled out of her and flopped on the small bed next to her. She laid there smiling at him, her hand rubbing his arm, "I love that you can make me feel like this." He smiled at her, rolling onto his side, he ran his hand down her cheek, she kissed his hand as he did.

"Anytime woman, anytime." He stood up, motioning to the door, "Would ya go grab me some sweats? Don't want to change in there with the kids." She stood up pulling on her clothes, she smiled at him, reaching over she hugged him around the waist, her lips lingering on his chest, "I've never been so happy, Daryl. Thank you baby." She looked up at him and he loved her so much in that moment, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away and started toward the door; he reached out and slapped her ass playfully. She smiled at him as she went to their room returning a few minutes later with his clothes.

When he finally made his way into their room she was curled up on the bed waiting for him. He slid into the bed and found his place with her cuddled into his side. He grinned as he hugged her close to him; tomorrow he was going to find the four of them two rooms that connected. Maybe that way they could have a little alone time. He smiled happy to finally have a little family for himself.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Worked hard on making it more fluffy! I hope you like the addition of the kids. Next chapter will be up in the next few days, it's a busy week here and I'm not sure if I will be able to update every day. Thanks for all the reviews like always you guys make my day Kaye**


	31. Runaways

Chapter 31….Runaways

The two offices that Daryl had found were prefect for their new little family. It took them three days to get all their stuff moved, even with Merle and Beth's help. Part of the problem had been Sally screaming that she didn't want to sleep anywhere that Carol wasn't. Daryl could see the connection between the two of them and he smiled at the thought of having the two kids as their charges. Johnny was harder to read, Daryl knew he wanted to be part of their little makeshift family, but Johnny was keeping them at arm's length.

Daryl kept taking him out every day to hunt and Carol was always waiting when they got back, hot breakfast in hand and school work for the boy. Johnny had become Merle and Daryl's little shadow, if they worked on the fence, he worked on the fence, if they were taking down walkers outside the fence, Johnny stood inside the fence watching and waiting for them. All in all they were becoming a family unit. That was till the night Daryl flew off the handle and almost screwed it all up.

It was three days after they moved into their adjoining rooms; Daryl had woke up in a funk. He had been plagued with hellish nightmares the night before and when he woke up Johnny was sitting dressed ready for their hunt. He simply grunted at the kid and got ready to leave. When they met up with Merle, his brother could tell right away that Daryl was in a pissy ass mood. Merle leaned down to Johnny when they got just outside the gate and whispered to him, "Don't pay no mind to this asshole today. Sometimes he just gets a bug up his ass." Johnny laughed at Merle, Daryl turned around and stared them both down, "You assholes comin' or what?"

Merle patted Johnny on the back, "We're comin' asshole, keep your shirt on. Just tellin' the boy to keep the noise down today."

Daryl just nodded and turned back to the tree line. They had been walking for almost an hour when they stumbled onto a small herd of walkers. Merle had Johnny at his side; they were keeping out of the geek's sight line and being down wind they were passing right by them, until Johnny saw his mother. His lip began quivering, Merle didn't know what happened, all of a sudden the boy was running toward the dead thing that use to be his mother.

Johnny couldn't believe his eyes, "Momma, Momma please! It's Johnny!"

The dead thing turned toward him, as did the other walkers in the herd. Daryl felt a huge wave of fear tear thru him, "Johnny God Damn it! That fuckin' thing ain't ya mother!" He took off running behind the boy pulling him by the waist. Johnny was sobbing in his arms. Daryl took his free hand and pulled his gun shooting the woman that use to be Johnny's mother.

Johnny was in shock as Daryl half carried him out of the woods, the herd was still on their heels. Johnny didn't know what to do, his heart was breaking. When they got back inside the prison Daryl set him down in the mess hall. Carol came out of the kitchen when she heard the sobbing, she knelt down in front of Johnny, "Honey what happened?"

Johnny grabbed a hold of Carol burying his head into her shoulder, "He…he shot my mom."

Carol looked up Daryl, whose face was twisted in anger. He pointed at the boy, "That thing wasn't your mother. You stupid little fucker! You almost got us all killed out there!"

Daryl saw the anger brewing on Carol's face as she stood shielding Johnny; her voice was harsh thru gritted teeth, "Daryl you just shot his mother. No matter WHAT, the woman use to be his mother and he's just a child!"

Daryl came up to her, screaming in her face, "Yeah, well he's a lot like you! I remember havin' to hold your ass back so you didn't run to your dead kid."

Before Carol knew what she was doing she slapped him hard across his face. Daryl couldn't believe she had hit him, when he looked into her eyes he knew he really screwed up, her lip was quivering, "You sonofabitch! How dare you. Johnny, Sally come with me."

Daryl's eyes went too little Sally who was sobbing into Beth's side. He couldn't believe in a matter of seconds he had destroyed his whole little family. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Merle's angry face, "Yard, NOW!"

Daryl fell in behind Merle as they made their way into the yard. As soon as they were out in the open, Merle started taking off his weapons, he turned to Daryl, "Boy take them off, you want to beat the shit out of someone then beat my ass."

Daryl looked down at the ground, his hands on his hips, his voice was low and soft, "I ain't gonna fight ya." Merle stared at him, moving fast toward him, he shoved his brother. Daryl stumbled back, knowing that he deserved anything that Merle gave him.

Daryl got his footing and looked at Merle's face, "I ain't gonna fight ya."

Merle sighed, some of the anger leaving his body, "Listen boy, ya ain't gonna go off on them like that, EVER. With me around here. Boy that woman has been thru enough, those kids have too. You just shot his mother, I know and you know that she was a walker, but god damn it, that was his blood!"

Daryl shook his head, "I know. I know."

Merle moved closer to Daryl, Daryl could feel his breath on his face, "Listen boy, you've been pissed since you got up, what the fuck is your problem?"

Daryl looked into his brother's eyes, "I had the dream about momma again. I dreamed of her again, hangin' there with her neck all bloated up." Daryl let his head drop; he could feel the grief ripping thru his body.

Merle put a hand on his brother's shoulder, when Daryl looked up he saw Merle had tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry baby brother that I was so fucked up I wasn't there for ya. I should've been the one to find momma and cut her down, not you. But momma won't want you to act like this, momma was sick, that is why she wanted to end it, that and our fuck up of a pa. It wasn't your fault, you were a kid."

Daryl shook his head, the tears flowing down his face, "I know, but the image of her haunts me."

Merle grabbed his brother and hugged him, something that Daryl never remembered his brother doing in their whole miserable lives. The two stood like that for several minutes, they pulled away Merle staring at Daryl, "Are ya good now?" Daryl nodded, giving his brother a small smile.

Before they could enjoy their minute, Carol came running out tears streaming down her face, "The kids are gone!" Daryl was at her side in seconds, "Where the fuck did they go?"

Carol shook her head, "I don't know." The three of them made their way back inside the prison, they got Rick and a few of the others and they searched high and low for them. Once they found no trace of them, they reassembled in the mess hall. Daryl felt sick, this was all his fault, "I'll go looking for them. This is my fault."

Carol narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm going with them."

Daryl put his hands up, "Not gonna happen, there's a herd out in the tree line. I can't let you go out there."

Carol put her hands on her hips, she squared off with him, "They won't come to you. You made that impossible after the way you acted today. I'm going and you aren't going to stop me."

Merle got in between them, "We all three will go."

TDog spoke up behind them, "I'll go, I mean if Kat is cool with it."

Kat grabbed TDog's hand, "We'll go."

Rick nodded looking around at everyone, "Alright take the walkies, if you run into trouble radio us and we'll try to come get you. Stay together!"

Within an hour they were loaded into a van heading toward the little town near the prison. Daryl sat across from Carol in the back of the van; she was staring draggers at him. He sighed, "We'll find them."

Carol nodded her head, staring down at her feet, her voice was low and angry, "For your sake, I sure as hell hope so."

When they got to the town, TDog and Kat stayed at the van, while Merle, Daryl, and Carol worked their way up and down the main street. Merle was having a hell of a time keeping up with Carol, he knew that she wanted nothing to do with his brother and to be honest he couldn't blame her. The boy had really put his pissed off foot in his mouth this time. They were in the hardware store when Merle noticed that Carol was no longer with them. He found Daryl in the back of the store, "Boy, Carol is gone."

Daryl felt like the air had been ripped out of his body. He started out the door when he saw that there were walkers crawling all over the outside of the store. Merle grabbed him pulling him back toward the store room, "We have to be smart if we're gonna get the fuck out of here." Daryl stood pacing back and forth as Merle barracked the door. He glanced over his shoulder, "Help me you stupid fucker." Daryl helped Merle move a heavy shelf in front of the door. The whole time Daryl was hoping against hope that his family was safe, once he got them back he would do anything he could to make it right again.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL

Carol had spotted Sally's little face in the window, the little girl was staring at her and when Carol got to the door she saw Sally run into the pharmacy next store. She followed, when she got to the pharmacy Sally was standing next to Johnny. Carol sunk to her knees, there was blood everywhere, Johnny was pale, Carol looked at Sally, "What happened?" Sally was in shock she just shook her head silent tears falling down her face. Carol looked at the large gash on Johnny's side; she searched the shelves finding what she could to pack the wound.

As she did Johnny came to screaming in pain, it was then that she heard the first of the moans. She picked up Johnny and pushed Sally back toward the store room. Carol knew there was no way for Merle and Daryl to get thru the herd to reach them. She set Johnny down on a table; she scanned the back room and found some gauze wrapping it around Johnny's stomach, "Hold on baby, Momma Carol is here sweetie. I'm gonna get you both out of here."

As she was talking she heard Merle's voice thru the wall. Carol pulled a chair up to the air vent, "Merle? Daryl?"

In seconds she saw Daryl's face thru the vent, "Carol, baby are you alright?"

She nodded looking at the two kids, "I have the kids, Johnny is hurt bad. I think I stopped the bleeding."

Daryl looked at Merle, "We got to get over there to them. Help me get this vent off."

Merle and Daryl worked for several minutes and finally got the vent off their side. There was just enough room for Daryl to get his feet in, "Carol get down! I'm gonna kick the vent out!" Carol got down using her body to cover Johnny and Sally. Once he had kicked thru he realized that he couldn't get thru.

He leaned in as far as he could, "Carol, sweetheart ya got to hand me the kids. You guys are small enough to get thru; Merle and I are too damn big. Now hand me Sally."

Carol put a kiss on Johnny's sweaty forehead, "Be right back sweetie. Sally come here honey, we need to go next store to Daryl and Merle." The little girl nodded, Carol lifted her up and Daryl pulled the girl to him. He kissed her as soon as she was in his arms, then handed her down to Merle.

Carol had Johnny in her hands she could hear the walkers in the pharmacy now; Johnny's blood was like ringing a dinner bell. She used all her strength to move the boy to the vent; she was sweating as she lifted him and slid him toward Daryl. She glanced back at the door; the door was buckling under the weight of the walkers on the other side. She looked at Daryl, "Be careful, he is out, he only woke up when I packed the wound." Daryl nodded moving the boy slowly thru the vent. He felt sick as he lifted him from the vent; the kid was white as a ghost and lifeless. He swallowed hard as he hand him to Merle, he was just turning around to the vent when he heard Carol scream, the walkers had gotten thru.

Carol saw the door give; she did all she could to pull herself up into the vent. Her strength was gone from lifting the two kids, she pulled herself up as the first walker grabbed her legs, she screamed again. Daryl pulled himself in as far as he could grabbing her arms he pulled with all his strength. Carol was kicking and fighting as hard as she could. Daryl and Carol came crashing down on the hardware store side. Daryl grabbed her into his arms, kissing her and holding her close to him, "I thought I lost ya there." She shook her head, looking over at Sally who was holding Johnny's hand.

Carol was up and at the boy's side, "We have to get TDog and Kat to the back door. We have to get him back to the prison." Daryl nodded, grabbing the walkie off his belt, "TDOG, we are in the hardware store, can you get around back?" The radio crackled, they all held their breath. Finally TDog answered, "I'm heading there now. Be ready to run your asses off!"

Daryl grabbed Johnny's lifeless body clinging to the boy, "Hang in there son." Merle grabbed Sally and Carol stood ready to open the door. After a few minutes they heard the truck, Carol opened the door and they ran out. They were in the van and speeding away within minutes. Kat worked her way to the back of the van looking over Johnny. Kat's face was twisted up in worry as she looked at Carol, "We have to get him back to the prison. Chloe and I should be able to clean the wound; it's the infection we have to worry about. Sally what did he do?"

Sally was sitting curled up next to Daryl and Merle, her little face was so scared, "He was trying to get us some food in the grocery store when he fell onto a shelf. There was so much blood." The little girl started sobbing and Daryl pulled her up into his chest and held her, his hand running up and down her back as she shook with the sobs.

Daryl looked at Carol, whose face wear fear, he turned his attention back to Sally, "Sweetheart Carol and I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya. Just relax, I got ya now baby girl."

The ride back to the prison was a long one. TDog had radioed ahead and told them to have Chloe ready in the clinic. Rick and Herschel were waiting at the gate as they pulled up. Daryl got out cradling Johnny in his arms, he ran pass them and got Johnny to the clinic. Chloe and Kat started working on him right away; Daryl went out into the hallway and saw Carol sitting on the floor holding Sally.

He eased himself down next to his girls pulling Sally on his lap and Carol into his shoulder, he kissed them both on the head. Carol looked up at him, he gave her a weak smile, "We're gonna be fine woman. Our family is gonna be just fine." Carol nodded and put her hand on Sally's head, stroking her hair. Daryl leaned his head back against the wall, if there was a God his boy would be fine and his little family would have a shot in this world.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Sorry I've been soooo busy! My kids are four h kids and I just spent the WHOLE week playing with animals and watching my kids have a ball! But I am now all yours! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Hugs and love to you all! Glad to be back! Kaye **


	32. Fighting For Forgiveness

Chapter 32….Fighting for Forgiveness

After what seemed like forever Kat popped her head out the door and motioned to Carol. She ran inside the clinic to find Johnny laying awake, tears flowing down his face, Carol went to him smiling she took his hand, "Hey sweetie, you gave us a scare."

Johnny's bottom lip quivered, "Where is Sally?" Carol brushed aside a few strains of his long brown hair, "She's in the hallway with Daryl. She's fine, just worried about you." Johnny nodded, wincing as Kat gave him something for the pain, "Carol, you saved us." Carol smiled running a hand down his cheek, "Well that's what momma's are for, I know I'm not your momma, but I had a daughter once. And if someone could've saved her, I sure hope they would've tried." Johnny looked up at the small woman that was now holding his hand, "I sure would be proud if you would take care of me and Sally. I don't think I can do it alone." Carol swallowed back a sob as she nodded her head, "I would be happy too, but no more taking off and you need to mind me and Daryl."

Carol watched as the boy's face twisted with anger, Johnny turned his head looking away from her, "Not Daryl, he's a bastard." Carol nodded understanding the boy's anger, she herself was still pretty pissed with how Daryl had acted, "Well how about we do this Johnny, you just wait and see how you feel about Daryl after a few weeks. But you stay close to me. What do you think?" Johnny nodded, letting his face soften; something about Carol made him at ease no matter how bad he felt, he just knew that he could trust her to take care of him and Sally.

Carol sat with him while the medicine kicked in; once his eyes were heavy she slipped into the hallway. Daryl and Sally stood up when she came out, she smiled kneeling down to Sally, "Johnny's gonna be just fine. Now why don't you run to our rooms and get you and me a clean change of clothes and we'll camp down here tonight with Johnny." Sally wrapped her arms around Carol's neck, the little girl's voice was sweet and soft, "You came for us momma Carol, you came for us." Carol pulled back looking into the eyes of the little girl, she shook her head, "I'll always come for you sweetheart. Now go on and get our things." She smiled watching the little girl skip off down the hallway toward their rooms.

Daryl shifted trying to grab her hand, but she recoiled staring at him, she moved closer to him, talking thru gritted teeth, "Do you think holding my hand will make up for the shit you pulled? The way you talked to that boy is unforgiveable! I won't have my children treated that way, NOT AGAIN. Now you have some choices here Dixon, you either get your ass under control or you move your shit out of our room."

Daryl stared at her face, he could tell she was deathly serious, he put his hands on his head, "Carol what do you want me to do? I'm fuckin' sorry already! I went out there lookin' for them, I care what fuckin' happens to them."

Carol nodded her head staring down at her feet, her eyes slowly coming up to meet his, "Well if you get Johnny to forgive you, then we'll talk. But as of right now, we're finished."

He watched in disbelief as she walked into the clinic and shut the door behind her. Her words cutting thru him like a knife, he watched as Sally came back holding her and Carol's clothes. She tugged at Daryl's hand looking up at him, her voice was clear and soft, "Daddy Daryl she didn't mean it. She's just sad about Johnny. Come on, you can sleep with me tonight."

Daryl smiled down at the little ones face; he knew that she was right. Carol loved him, and he wasn't going to let her go that easy. He grabbed her little hand and let her lead him into the clinic. Johnny was already asleep, Carol turned looking at them as they came in, she tried to smile as Sally handed her fresh clothes, but her eyes narrowed at Daryl. He glanced around the room, seeing Chloe in the corner cleaning up. He talked thru his gritted teeth, his voice low as Sally went into the small bathroom off the clinic to change, "You can't get rid of me woman, I love ya, and believe it or not I care about these kids. I'm staying the night and WE will return to our room when he is better. I can sleep on the floor, but god damn it Carol; it took me the end of the fuckin' world to find ya. I ain't gonna lose ya now." He huffed as he set his things down next to a cot on the opposite side of the room; he eased down on the cot exhausted from the day.

Carol turned to back to Johnny, tears streaming down her face, she was so mad at him and she couldn't let anything happen to the children that God had sent to her. She wiped at her face when Sally came out, "Momma Carol your turn." Carol stood putting a small kiss on Johnny's head; she smiled at Sally and went to change.

By the time she returned Daryl was sitting up against the wall above the sheets, Sally was under the sheets with her little face tilted up at him talking softly to him. Carol sighed and moved back to Johnny's side, she held onto his hand and fought the sleep that was threatening.

Daryl dozed off and on, Sally's little hand resting in his, he heard a muffled sound across the room and his eyes snapped open. He saw that Carol was gone, he walked over and sat in the chair, Johnny was staring daggers at him, he smiled gently at the boy, "Pain bad?" Johnny nodded his head, "Yeah, Carol went to get Kat." Daryl raised his hand showing the boy his fist, "When I'm hurting, I clench my fist. I focus on doing it and it helps the pain seem less. Why don't ya give it a try?"

Johnny wasn't sure if he wanted to listen to the man who had scared the shit out of him and shot his mother in front of him, but the pain was unbelievable in his stomach. He raised his fist and clenched it, Daryl nodded at him, "Johnny do it again. Keep goin' till Carol get back." Daryl did it with him; Johnny felt his mind focusing on his fist and not on the pain. A few minutes later Kat and Carol came pouring back into the clinic.

Carol stood back watching as Kat got him more pain meds, Daryl didn't leave his side, talking softly to him, telling him to focus on his fist. After awhile the boy relaxed, Daryl leaned in, "Better now?" Johnny looked up at him and nodded, "Thanks Daryl." Daryl nodded looking behind him at Carol; he gave Johnny a small smirk, "Anytime kid." He stood up and brushed by Carol, she grabbed his hand and he froze looking at her, "Thank you Daryl." He nodded, "My kids too, woman." She gave him a soft smile and returned to her spot next to Johnny.

By morning Johnny was sitting up in bed eating, Daryl had gone out to help Rick with some repairs to the fence; Sally had trailed out behind him with Rose. Daryl was watching the two of them play near him and Rick when he saw Carol heading out into the yard. He glanced over at Rick, "She's really pissed at me."

Rick squinted seeing the woman now standing holding the little girl on her hip just like she always had been a part of her life. Rick sighed, "She was scared is all. Women don't ask for much Daryl, what Carol needed was those kids and when things went south the other day, it was life or death for her. She'll come around, but you're gonna have to watch that temper of yours."

Daryl nodded his head continuing with his work, he glanced over at Rick, "I don't know what I'd do without her." He was even shocked by his confession as Rick looked at him, "I know how you feel, I'm lucky I have Andrea and Carl, they're my life, keep me going. They stop me from becoming as inhuman as the walkers we fight." Daryl nodded glancing back over at part of his little family; he loved them more than they would ever know.

That night after dinner Daryl carried Johnny to his and Sally's room. Kat and Chloe felt he was well enough to sleep in his own bed as long as Carol made sure he had his meds every six hours. Carol was glad that things were settling down, but she was nervous about having Daryl in the same bed with her. She wanted to be mad at him, but it wasn't as easy as it looked. He had a way of staring into her soul when he looked at her. She sighed as she finally tugged Sally into bed; the little girl was dragging her feet wanting to stay up with her brother. But Carol could tell that her eyes were heavy with the sleep she was fighting, finally Sally gave in and settled into her bed.

Carol sighed as she pulled their door half closed; she saw Daryl was already in bed lying on his side away from her. She groaned inside, not sure what was going to happen, but at that point she was exhausted. She changed her clothes feeling Daryl's eyes on her back. She moved toward the bed and slipped under the covers. She sighed as she pulled herself toward the edge of the bed; she wasn't going to make it easy for him, not this time.

Daryl had watched her as she changed, he knew she was still pissed with him, but he was ready. He waited as she climbed into bed, he felt her shift to the edge and he sighed, he reached out and moved her closer to him. She turned over looking at him; he swallowed hard, "I can't sleep with ya all the way over there." She nodded and let him pull her into his chest, he heart raced as she relaxed in his arms. "Carol, don't ever say we're thru, I don't think I could take it."

She pulled away a little staring into his face, "Daryl you have to go slow with those kids. They've been thru hell and they're only little kids, you have to be patient."

He nodded, "I know that Carol. I never asked to be anyone's parent."

He knew as soon as he said it he had said the wrong thing. She pushed away from him going to get up, but he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her toward him, "No, now fuckin' listen to me. For Christ sakes Carol you don't give me a fuckin' second to talk." She relaxed, but kept her back to him, he pulled himself up so his chest was against hers, his voice was soft in her ear, "I said I didn't ask for this, but with you I found myself wanting a baby with you. But now we have those two little ones and I'm doing everything I fuckin' can."

Carol turned looking at him, "Well try harder, think before you talk. You engage your mouth before your brain can catch up!"

Daryl felt his anger boiling, but before he could say something back to her the door creaked. They both turned to see Johnny standing there, Carol got up moving toward him, "Honey what's the matter?"

Johnny looked over at Daryl the boy still holding his side, "Daryl would you take me to the bathroom?"

Daryl kicked off the blanket and stood throwing a shirt over his head, "Sure kid, no problem." Daryl gently lifted the boy and started toward the door. Johnny saw Carol coming with them and he smiled at her, "Carol, Daryl's got me, will you please stay with Sally." Carol nodded smiling at the boy.

When they got to the bathroom, Daryl set him down and waited against the counter as the boy did his business. When Johnny came out he sat down on one of the benches staring at Daryl, "What is going on with you and Carol?"

Daryl sighed looking at his feet, "Don't worry about us kid. Carol and I always figure it out."

Johnny shook his head, "Well if it's me and Sally, we'll move to another part of the prison…." Daryl cut the boy off in mid sentence, his face twisting up in fear, "No way in hell, kid. You two are just what Carol needs. It ain't your fault it's mine, I'm a bastard a good part of the time and sometimes she has to kick me in the ass."

Johnny stood up his hand going to his stomach, "Ok, but I plan on telling Carol to stop being mad at you. No reason for our new parents to be fighting. Our real parents did that shit enough."

Daryl felt a sense of pride swell in his chest at the boy's words, but he simply nodded picking the boy back up and carrying him down the hallway. Right before he kicked the door open he looked down at the kid, "I'm real glad we found ya two." Johnny gave him a half smirk, "Me too."

When they walked into the room Carol was fussing as Daryl laid Johnny down in the bed. Johnny grabbed Carol's wrist as she pulled the covers up, "Momma Carol, I'm fine. But can you do something for me?" Carol sat down on the bed, "Anything sweetie."

Johnny glanced at Daryl standing in the doorway, "Momma give Daryl a break, I know he's hard headed but I think he really means well."

Carol smiled down at Johnny, her heart was melting looking into his face, Carol had never seen the boy look so at peace before. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, the boy flinched a little, but she just smiled at him, her voice low, "I promise to give him a break. Now get some sleep will ya?" Johnny nodded looking up lovingly at his new adopted mom.

Once she had closed the door she saw Daryl sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at her, "The boy said he was glad we found them." She moved closer to him standing in between his legs, his hands ran up her legs and rested is above her ass, she brought a hand to his face. Daryl closed his eyes turning his face into her hand.

Carol sighed as he buried his face into her stomach, her hands raking thru his hair, "Well Mr. Dixon, I promise to never threaten leaving you again. I love you Daryl, you just make my blood boil sometimes."

He placed a small kiss on her stomach and looked up at her giving her the Dixon half smile. "Well Mrs. Dixon, I'm glad to hear that. Why don't you come curl with your man and get some sleep before our kid needs us again tonight." She smiled letting him pull her into the bed next to him, she sighed as she turned off the light and they slipped off into a sound sleep.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL

Axel stood looking thru the binoculars at the prison. He had been running things at Woodbury since the governor had bit the big one. Now that he had his men in order the next order of business was to retake that prison and teach that mousy bitch some manners. He smiled as he watched a few of the men stalk the wall, he chuckled to himself, they weren't keeping a very good watch or else they would've seen them. He look at his boys their weapons at the ready, soon enough things would be the way they should've been.

**Ok, Daryl and Carol are doing better….but of course I couldn't leave them that way…..LOL….here comes Axel! Hugs and thank you for the reviews!**


	33. Execution

Chapter 33…Execution

Axel and his men worked for over an hour cutting thru the far side of the fence. Once they were thru they moved across the yard. Two of the men advanced on the guard tower and took down Merle easily. They cuffed him and drug him into the mess hall where Axel came face to face with Kat.

Kat froze at the sight of her brother, "What are you doing here?" She looked beyond him to see a few of his men push Merle to the ground, the man was bleeding from his head, but he was awake. Kat turned her attention back to Axel, "You can't do this. These are good people."

Axel advanced on her grabbing her arm, his face twisting in anger, "Really sis! Is that why you stayed with these so called nice people after they killed our own cousin?"

Kat tried to pull back but her brother had her in a death lock, "Axel, Blake was sick! He wanted to torture and kill these people. He needed stopped."

Merle kicked one of the men nearest him; it was enough to let Kat slip down the hallway. She ran full force, she could hear her brother hot on her heels, she ran to the alarm and pulled it. The sirens going off all over the prison. Axel smiled at his sister as he raised the butt of his gun and smacked her in the head. When she came to, she was cuffed next to Merle, the man wasn't moving anymore. Merle's head was slumped over to one side, Kat knew after this visit from her brother things for their group would never be the same.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL/

Carol and Daryl bolted up in bed when the siren went off. Daryl was pulling on his jeans as he looked out the window. Johnny and Sally were standing in the doorway, both holding each other. Daryl squinted watching as three dark figures were moving inside the prison; he turned to Carol, "Get them and Beth to the solitary area. DON'T come out NO MATTER WHAT." Carol just nodded gathering up the kids, Daryl grabbed his bow and stopped long enough to look at his little family. He knelt down kissing Sally's head. Next was Johnny, Daryl ran a hand thru his brown hair, "Take care of our girls, alright?" Johnny nodded wrapping a protective arm around his sister.

Daryl stood and stared into Carol's eyes, he leaned his forehead to hers, "I'll be back for ya." She shook her head as he kissed her hard on the lips. He heard Rick and Tyrese running down the hall so he rushed out the door behind them.

Carol got the kids and made her way to Beth. They made it down to the solitary area of the prison where Herschel was waiting for them. Once women and children made their way into the solitary area Herschel locked them all in, he stood at the door holding his shotgun. Carol, Sally, Beth, and Johnny all huddled together their eyes never leaving the door. In the distance they could hear gunshots and yelling, hell had come to their sanctuary.

Back in the mess hall a fire fight was happening. Daryl and Rick advanced into the room with Tyrese and some of the other men when they were cut off from behind. Before they knew what was happening they were all on their knees, their weapons had been taken.

Axel walked back and forth in front of them eyeing them, "Which one of you is in charge here?"

Rick raised his hand, "That would be me." Axel knelt down in front of him smiling, "So you are the little prick that just couldn't give up this prison. See the governor's problem was he thought on to big of a scale. Whereas me and my boys, we believe in an eye for an eye. Cuff this one up with the others, he's going with us."

Kat wiggled to get free as Axel's men cuffed Rick and brought him over to sit next to Merle. Axel laughed looking down at his sister, "What sis? You don't want to go with us? Well shit, let her ass go, can't very well kidnap my own blood. But understand this after today, you and me are not kin anymore, you're dead to me."

Kat spat at him, "Won't have it any other way you sick fuck." Axel stood up and laughed scanning the room. Once Kat had been freed he looked at her, "Now you go to the other women and tell the bitch that killed Blake if she doesn't show her sorry ass in the next few minutes I'm gonna start blowing off heads. Don't think I won't do it Katherine."

Kat nodded and ran from the mess hall, just as she turned the corner she heard a gunshot and screams coming from the hall. Axel had just killed Tyrese.

When Kat got to solitary confinement area Herschel let her in, she was shaking from head to toe. She glanced at Carol who was now standing at the open cell door that Beth and the kids were hiding in. Kat swallowed hard, "He wants you. He said if you don't come he'll start executing the men."

Carol felt cold fear go thru her spine. She felt Johnny and Sally holding onto her, tears were streaming down both their faces. She knelt down wiping the tears from her face, "It's ok, I need you two to stay here with Beth."

Johnny grabbed her wrist, "You can't go. Daryl said I had to take care of you."

Carol ran her hand down his stubborn face, "I know, but if I don't go a lot of good people will die. I need you to be strong and take care of Beth and Sally for me. And if anything happens promise me you two will stay with Daryl. He does love you and he'll need a distraction."

Sally was sobbing uncontrollable as Carol stood motioning to Herschel, "Open the door. " She turned around and looked at the kids one last time, her voice cracking, "Thank you for giving me a second chance at being a momma. I love you two, always remember that."

Carol walked down the hallway toward the mess hall. When she came into the mess hall her eyes locked on Daryl's, she saw him struggle to get up, but one of the men pulled him back down hard. "Damn it Carol, you should've stayed put!" She shook her head, motioning with her hand for him to calm down. The man in the center of the room smiled wickedly at her, "So you are the woman that brought down the governor."

Carol steeled herself, hugging herself; one hand going to her cross, her voice was small, "Yes."

Axel grinned, "Cuff her." Daryl exploded behind them as one of the men came up behind her and put the cuffs on her.

Daryl screamed, "Take me instead. Come on she's a mother!" Two men were kneeling on him to keep him down. Axel made his way over to him snaring down at him, "Well that little lady can't be replaced, she has to stand trial and be executed for her crimes. We aren't savages! We couldn't take you, you haven't done anything to deserve death there big man. But I thank you for the offer."

Axel stood up looking at his men, motioning to Rick, Merle, and Carol, "Take them to the van. We roll out in five." Axel turned around looking at the others, "Now if you want to see their death stop by Woodbury tomorrow night at dusk. You folks have a good night." Axel stopped in the doorway, motioning to Tyrese's dead body, "Sorry about the mess, but that fucker was going for his gun. Good night now."

Daryl sat on the floor trying to get his cuffs off, he wasn't gonna let Carol be taken from him. TDog had been standing in the shadows and he emerged as soon as Axel shut the door. Daryl was struggling when TDog came up behind him, "Settle down Daryl, I will get the others."

Within minutes Chloe and Kat came running in. As soon as Chloe saw Tyrese she screamed falling to the ground cradling his lifeless body. Kat moved to release the other men, when she was done she made her way over to Chloe and pulled her friend away taking her to the clinic to be sedated. Herschel was there already and Kat told him and Beth that Axel had killed Tyrese and taken Merle, Rick, and Carol. Beth crumbled to the floor, grief and terror ripping thru her body, her father held her as she sobbed.

Daryl and Glen were working in the mess hall gathering all the weapons they could and able body men. They weren't going to let Merle, Rick, and Carol be executed. By the time they were geared up Chloe, Maggie, Michonne, and Andrea all volunteered to go with them. They weren't going to let anyone else in their group die.

Before they left Daryl went to the clinic to check on Beth and the kids. Sally was sobbing herself to sleep on one of the cots; Johnny was sitting next to her stroking her hair. Kat had sedated Beth and she was resting in one of the beds with Herschel at her side. Daryl stood over Beth, he looked at Herschel, "Tell her I'm gonna bring them back. Tell her not to worry; nothin' can kill Merle but Merle." Herschel nodded at him, "I will son, just bring them back." Daryl nodded, he knew the old doctor had finally taken a liking to his hard ass brother and he couldn't let them down.

He made his way over to the kids. He knelt down running a callous hand over Sally's tear stained face, "I'll bring her back little one, don't you worry." Sally looked up at him, "I want Momma Carol!" Daryl felt his throat closing up, he swallowed hard, "I do too kid, I do too. Just listen to your brother and Herschel." Daryl kissed the girl on the forehead and looked at Johnny, "You alright big man?" Johnny shook his head, "Yeah Daryl, just bring her back." Daryl stood giving the kid a nod. As he was turning to leave the boy shocked him by jumping from the bed and hugging him. Daryl froze for a minute and then he hugged the boy, "You both be good. We'll be back tomorrow." And with that he left them in Herschel and Kat's hands, hoping that he could bring Carol home and make his family whole.

CARYL/CARYL/CARYL

It was an hour trip to Woodbury. Carol stared straight ahead her eyes fixed on a spot above Rick's head. Merle had come too but he wasn't looking so good. Rick watched Carol worried for her, "Carol? Carol, look at me."

Carol was brought back to reality by his words and she stared at the man. Rick kept his voice low, "We are going to get out of this. Just keep your head about you. Daryl is going to come for us."

Carol nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I know. But if he doesn't you'll tell him I love him."

Rick nodded, he was scared too, in all the dangers they had faced this was the worst. "I'll tell him. But you WILL tell him yourself. Just do as they say till we find a way out of this."

Merle nodded his head, looking at Carol, "You stay strong over there sis, you're a Dixon and only a Dixon can kill a Dixon." Carol nodded looking down at her hands, how she wished to be in Daryl's arms.

The van came to a stop and the back doors flung open. They were drug into the old town hall which had been the governor's stronghold. They were taken into the governor's office, but Axel sat behind the desk, looking at them smugly, "Well welcome back to Woodbury. Now I will read the charges against you. Merle Dixon, you are charged with treason and desertion. How do you plead?" Merle smiled at him, "Well Axel you smug little prick, finally got yourself out of your cousin's shadow."

Axel smiled back at him, "I'll take that as guilty. Now Rick Grimes, you have been charged with theft and conspiracy to commit murder. How do you plead."

Rick smiled looking around the room, "Why the fuck does it matter? You're gonna kill us all anyway. So go fuck yourself little man." One of Axel's men kicked him in the gut making him double over, Carol closed her eyes but she could hear the hits that Rick was taking for his words. She didn't open her eyes again until Axel said her name.

"Carol Dixon, you are charged with capital murder, how do you plead?" Carol looked the man straight in the eye, "Guilt and I would do it again. He was a sick man and he would've killed us all."

Axel chuckled to himself, "Well at least you have balls little girl. Take them to the basement and give them their last meals, separate cells, don't want our main attraction taking off in the night."

As the men pulled them all to their feet Carol looked at him, "What do you mean main attraction?"

Axel laughed, moving toward the front door he opened it and pointed to the hang men's gallows that had been built for them, "You are the main attraction, tomorrow night we will hang the three of you as a show of control over this community."

Carol felt the world swimming and the last thing she remembered before she passed out was Merle trying to grab her. Carol woke up in a dark cell; she could hear both Rick and Merle calling her name. She sat up and felt her head swim, she was going to be executed and the thought of never seeing Daryl again was killing her. She stood up and moved to the bars.

Rick and Merle both seemed to breathe a sigh of relieve. Merle smiled at her, "Damn girl you scared the shit out of me." Rick nodded, "You alright?" Carol nodded, "I guess I just couldn't take seeing where they are going to kill us."

Merle tightened his grip on the bar, "Don't talk like that, you've got to have faith that Daryl will come for us."

Rick nodded, "We won't let anything happen to you, Carol we promise."

Carol nodded moving back over to the bed, her voice was very soft, "I did murder him and that is a sin."

Merle sighed putting his head against the bars, "Damn it Carol, the man had it coming. Now help us figure out a way out of here."

Rick knelt down looking across the aisle at her, "Carol, you're a strong woman. You WILL make it out of this. Come on now, we can find a way, there has to be a way."

Carol nodded standing she wiped her tears and turned to the two men, "Ok, what are we going to do?"

**Ok, so I hope it wasn't as rough as you thought it would be! This chapter was sooo easy to write, my muse was screaming at me! I hope you liked it! Can't wait to post the next chapter Hope you loved it! Lots of drama and the scary human nature. Ok, off I go! Kaye **


	34. Holding On To You

Chapter 34…Holding On To You

Daryl led the group to the same part of the wall at Woodbury that they had used to get Andrea and Carol out the last time. When he stood in front of the door he wanted to scream. Someone had bolted the door with a large pad lock on the outside; Glen appeared minutes later holding large bolt cutters. Daryl beamed at the kid, Glen smiled working at the lock, "I thought we might need them so I threw them in the truck." Daryl nodded his head scanning the group, he turned back to Glen, "Ya do alright for a china man." Glen almost glowed at the compliment.

Daryl nodded to the rest of the group once the lock was gone, "Ya all know what parts ya need to play here. If you get pinned down radio on channel seventeen and the rest of us will come running. But just don't get caught." They all nodded and slowly filed into Woodbury.

Daryl's group was him, Glen, Andrea, and Michonne. They worked their way slowly toward the town hall, there were several guards standing out back. Michonne walked up to them playing decoy, when the men were distracted with her, Daryl let the first bolt go striking the man closest to her. Michonne grabbed her katana sword and sliced thru the other two quite easily. They drug the men around the corner and silently entered the town hall.

They made their way down into the jail part. Daryl's heart was beating hard as he opened the door. Andrea rushed to Rick who was standing up reaching for her, they kissed thru the bars. Daryl scanned the other cells and only saw Merle, who was sitting on his cot, his eyes downcast. Daryl stood outside the cell, "Where is she?" Merle looked up tears dripping from his eyes, "They took her about twenty minutes ago." Daryl felt the blood leaving his body, his head snapped up as he heard cheering coming from outside. He threw the keys to Michonne, "Get them out of here. I ain't leavin' her." He ran as fast as he could out to the front door of the town hall and his heart stopped, there standing under the hang man's noose was Carol.

The plan had been to hang them at dusk, but Axel was afraid their group would make a play for them, so he up'ed the time. He ordered Carol be the first to go, she didn't fight as they walked her thru the crowd toward the gallows. She just kept telling herself that she would at least be with Sophia soon. Some of the people around them were cheering while others looked sick as they walked her toward the platform. She took a dead breath as she stepped up onto the platform.

Axel appeared from behind her raising his arms and the crowd cheered for him. They fell silent as he began to talk, "This woman has been found guilty of capital murder of our beloved governor Blake Phillips. Her punishment is death by hanging. But seeing as we are a civilized community we will ask her if she has any last words." He turned staring at Carol.

Carol swallowed hard and took two steps forward looking into the crowd; even she was surprised by the strength in her voice, "I'm a mother and a wife. I only killed the governor when he threatened to kill my family. We are just like you. We didn't want a fight, but HE insisted that he owned our prison. A prison that we cleared of walkers that we made into a home in this hell hole of a world. If I won't have killed him, he would've killed us all. You all know this isn't right! You know that someday it will be you up here, because of whatever charge this lunatic throws at you! You all deserve better than this! You deserve the best life you can make. If the world going to hell has taught you anything, it should be that our time is precious! If you stand by and watch this happen you are no better than him, you must stop this, if not for me than the two men behind me. They are both fathers! Don't let this bastard run your life…" Her last words were met with a hard slap from Axel. The crowd grew silent taking in what she had said.

Carol had fell to the ground when he hit her and one of Axel's men pulled her roughly to her feet putting the noose around her neck. Carol looked up as tears streamed down her face, she saw Daryl standing on the steps of the town hall. She thought to herself at least she got to see him once more; her voice quaked as she stared at him, she screamed above the now muttering crowd, "DON'T WATCH." The man on her left pulled the lever and the floor fell out from underneath her, she grabbed at the rope around her neck trying to fight with everything she had left.

Daryl watched in horror as she fell thru the floor he grabbed the bow from his back, an arrow was already loaded. He focused on the rope, and closed his eyes praying he didn't miss as he released the bolt. He heard screams from the crowd as the others appeared firing at, Rick, Merle, Andrea, and Michonne appeared behind him. He ran full force thru the now scrambling crowd toward Carol; he saw her moving under the platform. He slid next to her helping her take the rope from her neck, she sobbed as he pulled her into his chest, but their reunion was cut short when Axel appeared with a gun drawn on them.

Daryl stood up pulling Carol behind him. Axel's face was twisted in anger, "Well it looks like you finally did something worth getting your ass killed for hillbilly."

Daryl smirked at him, "You think you're gonna be their little tin god now that the governor is dead? You're fuckin' crazy, these people will get tired of your shit too and someone will come along and put a fuckin' arrow thru your head."

Axel gripped the gun harder, his finger resting on the trigger, when Merle came ramming into his side. Daryl and Merle were both on top of the man, the gun slid over toward Carol and she picked it up holding it on them. Finally Daryl and Merle wrestled the man to his feet, Axel was smiling as he stared at Carol with the gun, "Go head bitch, you already have blood on your hands!" Daryl punched him in the gut making him double over. Carol held onto the gun as they pulled him out from underneath the platform.

Rick was standing waiting for them, he smiled at Axel, "Well it seems your community has retreated to their homes and most of your men are dead and the others are running. Now what do we do with you?"

Axel stared around at the town square most of the crowd was gone. He swallowed hard, "You won't do this you are good people."

Rick smiled moving close to his face, "We are people that just want to survive and we got nothing else to lose. I don't give a fuck about right and wrong, it comes down to survival."

On the edge of the town square a woman inched toward them, her voice was soft, "Excuse me."

Rick turned to her, he sighed, "Yes?" The woman moved closer her eyes were downcast, "Let us take care of him. The governor and him have kept us here. The things that some of these men did to us is unspeakable, most of our husbands are dead. Let us take care of him. If you would help us work thru the men picking out the good and bad, while us women want a shot at him." She held her ground as some of the other women appeared behind her, some of them held kitchen knives in their hands.

Rick looked at Daryl and they nodded to one another. Axel stared nervously at the large group of women that were now pouring out of the homes on the small main street. Some of them looked like they had one hell of a beating not too long ago. Axel looked at Rick, "Man just fucking kill me, don't hand me over to them. I didn't hurt many of them. It's not fair letting them kill me!"

The small woman moved forward, "Who said we were going to kill you?"

Daryl and Merle shoved him toward the crowd; Axel gave one last pleading look as the first of the women attacked him. Daryl grabbed Carol and pulled her into his chest as Axel's screams pierced the Georgia air, she buried her head into his vest squeezing her eyes shut as the man begged for his life. Daryl, Rick, Merle and the rest of the group watched as they tore the man to pieces.

Once his body had been ripped apart the small woman stepped toward them, wiping her bloody hand on her leg, she offered her hand to Rick. He stepped forward taking it into his own, the woman was close to tears, but she held strong, "Thank you so much. You will never know how you freed us tonight." Carol slowly moved her head to look at the woman who was now staring at her, "And you Ms. Carol, must be the strongest woman I've ever seen. What you said gave us the strength to fight back, thank you." Daryl released Carol who hugged the bloody woman, the two women pulled away from each other nodding a silent appreciation to each other.

Rick and Daryl worked hard over the next few hours helping the women gather up all the men. One of the men was an older man that was locked in one of the basements in his own filth, it turned out he was the mayor of the town of Woodbury. They all watched in awe as he was reunited with his family. Rick finally told Daryl to get the group back to the prison. Rick, Andrea, Michonne, and a few of their men stayed back at Woodbury to help with the reorganizing of the town.

In all the craziness Daryl hadn't even had a moment to talk to Carol. He winced each time he stared at her neck which was purple and red from the rope that had almost killed her. While they were gathering up everyone to head back to the prison, he finally pulled her into one of the rooms of the town hall and shut the door behind him.

Carol was getting ready to say something to him, when his arms engulfed her pulling her into his kiss. His lips were gentle with a deep desire and need. He pulled away leaning his forehead to hers, his voice was cracking and she thought there were tears in his eyes, "I don't know what I've done if that arrow hadn't hit that rope." She nodded, kissing him again, tears were flowing down her cheeks, she really thought she would never see him again. She looked into his eyes, "Can you take me home to my kids?" He nodded a small smirk playing at his lips, "Abso-fuckin'-lutely!"

After saying goodbye to Rick and the others their little caravan pulled in front of the prison a few hours later. When Daryl walked Carol into the mess hall Johnny and Sally both rushed over to her, she knelt down loving the feel of the two children embracing her. She kissed both their heads, looking them both over. Johnny's face twisted in anger his hand moving to her neck, "Tell me Daryl fuckin' killed the person that did that!"

Daryl chuckled, "He won't be any more trouble kid, let's just say he's in pieces back in Woodbury."

Johnny nodded as Sally placed a small kiss to Carol's neck, "I kissed your boo boo Momma Carol."

Carol felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at the little girl, "Thank you sweetheart."

Carol looked up as Beth came into the room, holding a small bundle. Merle stood there his mouth hanging open. Beth moved closer to him smiling, "We had an early arrival while you were gone. Do you want to meet your daughter?" Daryl moved next to Carol wrapping an arm around her as they watched Merle meet his daughter for the first time.

Beth placed the little girl in her daddy's arms, Merle looked at Beth and then the little girl, "Bethie ya did real good, she's beautiful." Beth ran a hand across his stubbly cheek, "We did good. I thought I'd never see you again." The woman choked back a sob as Merle brought his lips down on hers, when he pulled back he stared at the little baby, "What do we call her?" Beth smiled staring into his blue eyes, "I thought maybe Patricia Jane?" Merle was close to tears staring at his woman, he nodded, Jane had been he and Daryl's mother and as he looked at the little baby girl in his arms he nodded. "I love it and I love you." Beth had tears rolling down her face as she leaned against Merle's shoulder the two of them staring at their little girl, when they heard Herschel clear his throat.

Merle looked up at the man, "Thank you for taking such good care of them." Herschel moved forward and clapped him on the back, "Glad to see you home son. Now let's get these two back down to the clinic."

Merle glanced over at Beth and then to Herschel, "Are they sick?"

Herschel laughed, "No, Beth gave birth this morning and everything went fine. Kat and I just want to keep an eye on them. You can stay with them, but Beth promise once she saw you that she would head back to bed."

Merle nodded glancing at his brother; Daryl smiled a real smile at his brother. Merle's voice was cracking as Daryl moved over to see his niece, "Look at what Beth did baby brother, I went away for one day and she gave me this little one."

Daryl clapped him on the back, "She looks like Beth thank God." Merle shot Daryl a look as he retreated back toward Carol and the kids. Herschel was already herding the little family out of the mess hall. Beth called over her shoulder, "Carol after you rest please come see us." Carol nodded, happy tears filling her eyes, "You bet I will!"

Carol hugged Daryl as he walked them to their rooms. Once they reached the room Daryl sends Johnny and Sally to get them some food from the kitchen. Carol was changing her clothes when she felt Daryl's arms wrap around her, he kissed her neck softly, his breath hot on her bruised neck, "I love ya woman." She wrapped her hands over his, leaning back she was happy to be home with family and the man that had made all her dreams come true.

**There you go! Hope you enjoy Working on something for the next chapter….I really loved this chapter…I hope you did too. I think it's poetic justice that Merle got a daughter….lol…hugs to you all! Especially my girls love2chuck and Speticlovebite for making my birthday so awesome! Thanks for all the reviews **


	35. Loving and Running

Chapter 35…..Loving and Running

Carol woke the next morning to the sound of hushed voices. She kept her eyes closed as she listened to Daryl talking with the kids; he was sending them on their way down to the mess hall to be with Maggie and Glen. She heard Sally dragging her feet asking why Carol wasn't up yet, Carol listened as he made a half assed reason and shooed them away.

Daryl had woke up before first light; his arms were wrapped around Carol. She moved slightly her ass brushing against his erection, he sighed glancing back at the open door to the kids room. He figured there was no way he was getting any loving so he got out of bed and geared up. He figured he could get a few hours of a hunt in before the kids woke up. As he moved thru the woods shooting his prey his thoughts were on Carol. His need for her wasn't going away. He smiled as he hit the tree line, the prison coming into his view; he had a great idea to get the kids out of the room so he could be alone with Carol.

He dropped his skinned kills off in the kitchen where a very sleepy Maggie stood in the kitchen making coffee. She looked up and gave him a small smile, "How'd Carol and the kids sleep last night?"

He grabbed a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter, "Slept fine. Say could you do me a big favor this morning?"

Maggie was taken aback by the man's question. Daryl Dixon NEVER asked anyone for anything, she leaned down on the steel table in the center of the room and smiled over her coffee, "Anything Daryl, what do you need?"

Daryl shifted his feet as Glen came in kissing Maggie's cheek and grabbing a cup of coffee. Daryl sighed, "Anyway the two of you would watch the kids this morning? I would ask Beth, but she just had the baby."

Glen chuckled, "Got a romantic date in mind?"

Daryl shot him a dirty look and focused on Maggie. Maggie stood up and nodded her head, "We would love too. Send them down this morning and let Carol know I got breakfast with some of the other ladies this morning. While I'm in here Glen can focus on the kids, it'll be good for him."

Daryl watched as Glen swallowed hard, he could tell the kid had as much experience with kids as he had. He nodded his thanks to Maggie and headed toward their room a small smile spreading across his lips. The whole time he was thinking of getting Carol naked.

So now he had the kids shoved out of the room, promising them both that Carol and he both would spend the rest of the day alone with them. Daryl locked the door and hung his vest on the nearby hook. He tugged his shirt over his head and toed off his boots. He smiled as Carol rolled over looking at him, "What are you doing?" He gave her a small Dixon smirk as he unbuttoned his jeans, "Tryin' to bed my wife."

Carol smiled as she rolled all the way over pulling at her tank top so her breasts were almost hanging out of the fabric. She watched him as he pulled the zipper down; his erection sprang from his pants as they hit the floor. Carol giggled as he half jumped on the bed next to her pulling her toward him, he kissed her lips hungrily. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought for control.

He pulled away from her and grinned down at her, "Ya got too many damn clothes on woman." She smiled up at him running a hand thru his hair, "Why don't you help me with that?" He helped her pull her shirt over her head, his lips finding her breasts as he worked his way down her stomach. When he got to the waist band on her sleep shorts he stared up at her as he slowly pulled them down her legs. She sighed a little as he threw the shorts on the floor and ran his rough hand up her leg. He moved himself over her, his face hovering above hers, "That's better." Carol was going to answer him but he kissed her, letting his tongue float against hers, suckling every bit of her. Carol brought her hand to his steel like manhood that was between them, Daryl moaned in her mouth deepening the kiss further.

She rolled him over kissing her way down his chest as she did. She stopped right above his pubic hair, smiling up at him as she licked the soft flesh there, he groaned running a hand thru her now growing hair. She moved further down, her tongue darting slowly out across the tip of his shaft. She moved her mouth down the length of his shaft, her tongue gently caressing it as she did.

Daryl could feel himself building up as her mouth worked its magic on him. He gripped her shoulders pulling her up to his mouth, his teeth nibbling at her lips. He flipped her over, his hand running down her cheek and lingering on the dark purple bruise that had formed around her neck from the rope. He looks up and sees her staring at him and he softly litters her neck with soft kisses. When he pulls away he brushes at the hair on her forehead gazing down at her, "You're the most beautiful woman don't know why you're with me."

Carol felt tears welling in her eyes as she looked up at him, cupping his face in her hands, "Because you say things like that to me. No one in my whole miserable life has ever made me feel as safe and beautiful as you do. I love you." Daryl smirks down at her; he can't believe that he's finally found someone like Carol. He leans down and kisses her lips softly.

Carol runs her hands thru his hair as the kiss deepens. Daryl runs his hand down to her core, she moans as he slowly slips his finger into her slippery wet folds. His thumb gently rubbing her clit as his other hand cups her breast, he brings his lips down and suckles her nipple as she bucks against his hand. He can feel her building up and it only takes a few more strokes of her clit till she clamps down around his fingers. He watches her intensely as she flows down from her climax; she opens her eyes and smiles at him. His only thought is how this woman makes him want to move heaven and hell to make her happy.

He moves above her, moving her legs with his knees. She pulls off the bed to kiss him passionately, as he follows her down toward the bed he enters her and they both groan with pleasure. They begin to move as one, their hands touching each other as their bodies become covered in a heavy sheen of sweat.

Carol can feel herself building, Daryl is grunting as his cock grows harder inside her, he snarls down at her, "Hold on, we do this together!" She just nods, trying to control the feeling burning inside her and then the desire is too much. But at the moment Carol goes over the edge, Daryl surges forward pushing his seed into her.

They both lay there on top of each other. Daryl lazily kisses at Carol's neck, giving her a weak thrust from time to time as he slowly comes out of her. He flops down on the bed next to her and she moves over resting her head on his chest, her face staring up at his as he steadies his breathing. She places small kisses on his jaw, just loving the feeling of his arms around her body.

He lets out a deep breath, "Stop that, don't know if I can take another round like that."

Carol giggles into his chest and Daryl thinks to himself that it might be the sweetest noise on the Earth. He pulls her up to his lips kissing her again, when he pulls away he stares into her blue eyes, "I've been thinking of doin' that since before dawn."

Carol giggles again, staring into his face playing lazily with his chest hair, "You Mr. Dixon have the best ideas." He smiled at her, rolling her over again kissing her again. He is seriously thinking about a round two when they hear a soft knock at the door. A few seconds later it is followed by Sally's sweet voice, "Momma Carol? Daddy Daryl?"

Daryl sighs with a laugh lying on top of Carol, he looks at the door, "Be right there kid, give us a minute." Carol covers her mouth trying to stop the laugh that is threatening. Daryl pulls himself off the bed and throws Carol her bed clothes off the floor. He quickly dresses and waits for Carol to finish dressing and he finally opens the door.

He laughs looking down at Sally who has a pissy look on her face, her arms crossed, and her toe is tapping. He looks back at Carol who is now rolling around the bed laughing so hard she is crying. Daryl looks at his little charge, "Can we help you?"

Sally pushes pass him, not sure why the two of them are laughing. She sits down on the bed next to Carol with a thump, her lip pouting out, "Momma Carol, Daddy Daryl, Glen is a big poop head. He tried to get me to eat green beans in my eggs."

Carol rubs her hand on the little girls back, "I'm sorry sweetie. Would you like me to make you something?" She nods her head, "Yes please, that guy doesn't know nothin' about kids. Daddy Daryl should thrash him." That statement sends Daryl into a fit of laughing, just the thought of him slapping around the china man. Carol pulls herself together and gets dressed and the three of them head hand and hand to the mess hall.

When they enter Glen is running around looking under the tables looking for Sally. When he sees them walk in he gives a sigh of relief, "Jesus she is so quiet I don't know when she left! Maggie, Johnny, and me were cleaning the kitchen up." Daryl moved toward the china man trying to look tough, "Girl said you made her eat green beans in her eggs? What the hell china man? I leave ya alone with my kid for an hour and ya lose her!" Glen looks sick, but Carol stops him from having a heart attack, she moves between the men looking at Glen, "He's kidding! She is a picky eater, I'll make her something. Thanks for watching them Glen." Daryl claps him on the back and winks at him, "Did good kid, thanks." Glen nods not sure if he's off the hook or not.

While Carol is making fresh eggs for their picky little girl, Merle comes running into the kitchen. His face pale, "Carol, Kat and Chloe need your help. Patricia isn't breathing right." Maggie takes over the eggs as Carol and Daryl run down the hall toward the clinic with Merle.

When Carol makes it into the clinic, she sees Herschel holding Beth. Kat starts yelling out directions to Carol as they work on the little girl. After almost an hour they get her stable. Chloe looks down at the baby, "We need an incubator, she is a few weeks early and her lungs are struggling to keep up."

Carol nods at her, "We left one in Senoia, back at the hospital. We could take the trip there and be back in a day."

Daryl's head snaps up staring at the crazy ass woman he loves, "There's no WE here Carol."

Chloe advances toward him, "Well do you know what we need? I think this is one of those trips we ladies do. We are more than able."

Daryl shakes his head, "If Carol goes I go."

Carol shakes her head, "Someone has to stay with the kids. We can't take off again leaving them behind. They need one parent Daryl."

Daryl shook his head, "I can't let ya go out there alone."

Herschel moved in between the two of them, letting Merle sit with Beth. "I can keep watch over the kids while you're gone. Carol you can't go alone and Daryl you can't go alone because you don't know what she needs. I need you both to make it back because my granddaughter needs you too and so does your own kids."

Daryl sighs running a tired hand over his face, "Alright, we need to gear up and say good bye to our kids. You promise to keep those kids at your side Herschel?"

Herschel nods at him, "You just make it back with what we need."

Within an hour they are hugging and kissing the kids good bye. Daryl slides his handgun into Johnny's hand, kneeling down to look into the boy's eyes, "You watch over your sister and Mr. Herschel while we're gone. Be back by tomorrow night. Promise me you'll mind Herschel and Rick while we're gone."

Johnny nodded his head, glancing over at Carol, his eyes coming back to Daryl, "Promise it'll be safe and you'll be back tomorrow."

Daryl ran his hand quickly thru the boy's hair, "I swear kid, nothing kills a Dixon but a Dixon." That seemed to be enough for Johnny; he gives Daryl a short nod and turns to help pull Sally off of Carol. The little girl is scared that once Carol leaves she won't come back. Finally Carol convinces her that if she settles down she will bring her back something from their trip. Once they get into the truck and start down the driveway, Carol turns back waving out the window at the kids. Daryl grabs her hand when she turns back around, he knows leaving the kids is killing her, "We'll be back tomorrow and they'll be fine." She nods, "I know, it's just what if we're too late for Patricia." Daryl squeezes her hand and increases the speed of the truck; they have to do this for Merle and Beth. Daryl finally has a brother he is proud of and he knows that losing that little girl will either kill Merle or destroy the man he has become.

**Ok! There you go! I know I made poor Patricia sick, but our heroes are on the way to get her what she needs! I can't wait to write the next chapter! I love Action scenes! Well good night all the thunder is rolling in and it's been a long day Thanks for your support today thru my nasty review! But I won't stop! I love writing for all of you! You all make my life a little nicer!**


	36. Saving Grace

Chapter 36….Saving Grace

When Daryl and Carol finally made Senoia the sun had disappeared from the sky. Carol guided Daryl to the back of the hospital, having him pull up to the back emergency room doors. He cut the engine off and looked at the two doors that had been crashed thru, he sighed heavily, he knew the hospital was probably crawling with walkers. In his mind all he could see was Carol being ripped apart in front of him and that thought terrified him. Carol moved in the seat next to him bringing him back to the moment.

He grabbed her hand, "Maybe we should hold up somewhere for the night and come back in the morning." She gazed at his handsome face that was now twisting with an emotion that he rarely showed, _fear_. She sighed, "No, we have to get these supplies back for Patricia."

Daryl moved closer to her on the bench of the truck, his voice was low, "Carol, we need to be smart, we need to get you back to those kids."

Carol nodded leaning her head down against his neck, her words were soft but firm, "Daryl if it was Sally or Johnny or if this would've been Sophia, I would want someone to move heaven and Earth for them." She brought her eyes up to meet his, her hand moving to cup his cheek, "I love you and I promise I will do EVERYTHING I can to make it back to this truck in one piece. Promise me you'll do the same."

Daryl took her in for a minute; he loved her so much that it scared the hell out of him. He sighed and nodded his head, he grabbed a handgun and shoved it into her hand, "I promise, now only use that if we really have too." He pulled her to him kissing her hard, like it could be the last kiss. He pulled away and they nodded to each other both getting out of the car.

Daryl walked in front, his bow out with the flashlight moving with it as they entered the hospital. They made it to the waiting area of the hospital. Carol felt Daryl stop and she put a hand on his back, Daryl turned his head a little, whispering to her, "Which way?"

Carol pointed to the left and they moved again. Daryl stopped when they came to glass doors, his feet crunching on the broken glass he could hear the moans coming from the old ICU area. Carol tugged his arm and moved him down the other hallway toward one of the supply rooms. Daryl opened the door and scanned the room, when he saw no walkers he pulled Carol in and shut the door. He watched as Carol began searching the room for the things she needed, he was impressed that she was keeping a cool head. A shuffling sound from the hallway drew his attention and he cracked the door to see a lone walker heading in the direction of the emergency room waiting room. He closed the door softly and glanced at Carol, "Move it woman we have a walker in the hall."

Carol nodded and finished up returning to his side, he jumped a little when she spoke right next to his ear, "We need to go to the second floor, that's where the incubator will be." He swallowed the groan he felt building on top of everything else they needed to carry the fucking thing down a flight of stairs. He nodded at her and pulled her hand so that it rested on his back and they moved back into the hallway.

When they rounded the corner near the stairs two walkers turned and advanced at them. Daryl got the first one with an arrow into the forehead; before he could react Carol had taken out the other with her buck knife. Daryl took a deep breath as he pulled open the door to the stairwell. The pitch dark made him nervous, but he checked the bottom of the stairwell. On finding nothing he motioned to Carol to shut the door, she did and slowly followed him up the stairs. By the time they got to the second floor Daryl felt sick, it was too quiet and he damn well knew it.

They advanced down the hallway and Carol pissed him off, she bolted in front of him going into a room blind. "CAROL, god damn it." When he entered the room she saw her throw something into her bag and turn around at him, she hissed at him, "WHAT?"

He whisper screamed at her, "Keep your ass with me, damn it." She just shook her head; he could tell she was getting pissy with the tension of the situation too. He just grabbed her hand putting it to his back again. They moved back down the hall, Daryl stopped when Carol pulled on his shirt, she whispered into his ear tickling the back of his neck, "Right here."

He nodded and opened the door scanning the room. Once he saw nothing he opened the door and led them inside. Carol moved toward the incubator shoving in some extra tubes and supplies from the nearby carts. She nodded at Daryl when she was done. She moved into position behind the incubator and pushed it slowly as Daryl moved down the hallway covering her. When they got to the stairwell he shouldered the bow and grabbed one side and they started down the stairs. The god damn thing was heavy as fuck but they managed to make it to the bottom of the stairs. Carol tried to put it down softly, but her arms had become jello.

Daryl shined the flashlight toward her and saw the sweat dripping off her face. "You alright?" She shook her head and put up a finger for him to give her a minute. He nodded and went to the door to check the hallway, there were now two walkers shuffling around out there. He moved toward Carol, his breath hot on her neck, "There are two in the hallway. I'm gonna try to take them down from the door. Don't move until I give you the signal." Carol nodded her head, quickly kissing his lips. It was brief, but it gave Daryl a new sense of purpose.

He loaded the arrow and took the first shot, the walker going down fast. But the sound of the arrow got the attention of the second walker who started toward him; he reloaded and just barely got the arrow off before the son of a bitch made it to the door. He turned to see Carol with her hand over her mouth; he nodded to her motioning for her to take her to be quiet. She shook her head, wishing they were anywhere but there.

Daryl kicked the walkers out of the way and retrieved his arrows reloading the bow. Carol moved the incubator slowly down the hall as Daryl circled around her keeping his eyes open for any signs of movement.

When they got outside Daryl helped her push the incubator toward the truck. He jumped into the back grabbing the side of the incubator and pulling as Carol pushed. The truck groaned under the weight of the thing. Daryl looked down at Carol and smiled, mission complete.

He was so focused on trying to get the thing in the truck he didn't see the two walkers coming right for Carol. "Carol, BEHIND YOU."

Carol turned as the first one grabbed a hold of her, she spun pushing at its face grabbing her knife with her other hand she shoved it thru its rotting skull. The thing made a sick sound as it hit the ground. By then Daryl had jumped off the back of the truck and shoved his knife thru the second walker. He turned around to see Carol breathing hard; she had blood down the front of her.

Daryl rushed to her looking at her hands and her neck, "Did you get bit?" Carol stared down at the body at her feet; Daryl shook her, "DID YOU GET BIT?" She finally shook her head, "No, it's blood from when I stabbed it." He nodded pulling her into his chest, kissing her head, "We got to move."

He drug her to the driver's side door and pushed her across the seat. He fired up the truck and backed up over the walkers and within minutes they were heading out of Senoia toward the prison.

After an hour on the road, Carol finally spoke again. Daryl had been holding her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze from time to time. He knew his woman and what she needed was a little quiet to sort out what had almost happened. She glanced at Daryl, "Daryl I need to stop.''

He chewed nervously at his finger nails, "What do you need to stop for?"

Carol looked down a little embarrassed, "I have to pee."

Daryl sighed, "Ya can't hold it?" She just shook her head. He realized that neither of them had stopped to relieve themselves all day. He sighed seeing a gas station ahead. He nodded to her and pulled the truck over, he grabbed her hand before she got out, "We go together and stay alert." She nodded as they made their way inside. Daryl scanned the storefront, seeing nothing he moved them back toward the bathroom. Daryl nodded for her to go first. She gripped the flashlight as she entered the small bathroom.

She quickly relieved herself and stood in front of the mirror, she let a small sob escape her lips as she saw herself in the mirror. She had geek blood all over her face, she grabbed onto the sink trying to settle herself. She jumped when she felt Daryl's hand on her back, "Ya alright?"

She nodded as she looked at him in the mirror, "It's everywhere." She motioned to the blood. Daryl sighed turning her a little he took the grease rag from his pocket and started wiping the blood from her face. He sighed feeling the need to relieve himself, "Think ya can finish this?" She nodded turning back to the mirror while he relieved himself.

Carol worked on cleaning the blood from her face; she started thinking of the kids. Johnny's little angry face and Sally's sweet little smile flashed in her mind and she lowered her head again sobbing quietly. Daryl sighed moving behind her, his hands coming around her waist. He gently kissed her neck, "Sshh, it's fine. We made it woman, we just have to get back in the truck and head home." She nodded slowly turning around into his arms, "I know I'm being silly, but it was so scary at the hospital. Then that THING almost got me."

Daryl stared into her face, he could feel how scared she was, it was rolling off her in waves. He sighed leaning his forehead into hers, "We are fine woman, you'll be back with the kids by dawn. I swear." She nodded, her head resting on his chest, he let her get it out as she cried. She really didn't cry as much as she use too, the fact was he had thought for a split second that she was dead too.

She released herself from him turning back to the sink, her hand going back to her face. She was trying to pull herself together when she glanced at Daryl in the mirror. He had a look on his face that she couldn't quite read. She watched him as he turned locking the door behind him; he took off his bow setting it on the ground.

He moved behind her, his hands going to her hips, she watched as he closed his eyes moving close to her neck he took a deep breath of her scent. "Daryl?" He kissed her neck slowly, his mouth grazing her ear, "Sshh, woman, I need ya." His hands found the front of her jeans and he unbuttoned them pulling them down. Carol was in shock, she watched his face in the mirror, his eyes met hers. All she could see was a deep burning lust, "Daryl we can't!" Daryl chuckled as he unzipped his pants, he leaned back in to her ear, "Yes, we can. I almost lost you tonight; I just want to be with ya." She nodded as his lips brushed against her neck again, she leaned back into him closing her eyes letting her hand reach back and pull gently at his hair.

Daryl's hand was kneading at her breasts as he positioned her with her hands on the sink. His foot moved her feet apart so he could gain access to her; he stared at her in the mirror, "Look at me." She glanced up their eyes meeting in the mirror; Daryl felt his cock jump when he looked into her eyes. He pushed close to her, just at her entrance, "I love ya." With that he thrust inside her watching her writher with pleasure. Daryl reached around putting his hand gently on her neck; his voice was low in her ear as he continued to thrust, "Look at me." She looked up into the mirror and held his gaze as they continued; he loved watching her as she built toward her climax. He felt his building and as they both came together he leaned down and kissed her neck.

Carol smiled at him in the mirror, "I feel better. What about you?"

Daryl smiled as he zipped up his pants, "Completely, ready to head home?" Carol nodded at him, within ten minutes they were on the road again. Carol dozed on and off against Daryl's shoulder, he smiled as the prison came into sight, he nudged her, "Woman we're home."

Carol sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes; she smiled at Daryl, "I hope we made it in time." He grabbed her hand, he hoped so too.

When they arrived at the prison Glen, Rick, and some of the other men appeared at the gate. Carol stood at the back of the truck waiting to help Daryl unload, he waved her away, "Us guys have it head in and take the other stuff to the clinic." She nodded making a bee line to the clinic.

Just as she hit the hallway to the clinic she ran straight into a tall dark haired man. Carol fell on top of him, she quickly moved away from him, scrambling to get to her feet, "I'm so sorry." She held her hand out for the man who looked up at her laughing softly, "It's alright doll, don't worry about it."

Carol had never seen him before, she was a little nervous to be in the hall with the man, "Who are you?" The man dusted himself off, "I came in last night with my two twin girls, Alex Tigs." Carol nodded still feeling a little strange, they had new people come in all the time now, but she was still shocked. She smiled, "Carol Dixon, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to the clinic." The man with the dark shaggy hair nodded, "Have at it doll." She smiled and headed into the clinic.

As soon as she did Beth looked up, "Oh thank God!" Carol handed her bag off to Kat and Chloe. Within minutes Daryl and Rick rolled the incubator into the clinic. Carol helped them work on Patricia for the next two hours getting her set up. As soon as she was settled in the incubator her vitals went up. Beth stood holding onto Merle, they were both smiling down at the little girl.

Kat looked at the couple, "Darlings, I think she has a hell of a shoot here. The next twenty four hours will tell us a lot. But it looks great!"

Daryl hugged Carol close to him as they watched their niece. Merle moved up behind them, Daryl turned to his brother and was shocked when his brother grabbed him up and held him in a bear hug, "Thank you baby brother." Daryl just nodded, he was overwhelmed, he couldn't believe that his brother was hugging him and thanking him.

That night Daryl and Carol climbed into bed. They were just getting ready to turn off the light when Sally came running back into their room. She jumped on the bed looking at them. Daryl sighed, "What is it now kiddo? We need sleep." Sally looked at Daryl and then Carol, "Can I sleep in here tonight?" Carol wrinkled her brow at their little girl, "Why?"

Before Sally could speak Johnny appeared at the door, "We thought you might not come back, well Sally did. She just wants to be close to you guys." Daryl smiled looking at the boy, "But you weren't worried right?"

Johnny gave him a shrug, "Not really." Daryl nodded, "Well why don't you help me drag in Sally's mattress and maybe yours." Daryl stood pushing his finger gently against Sally's nose, "But just one night ya hear?" Sally giggled and nodded.

Twenty minutes later everyone was sandwiched into the little room and tucked in. Carol squeezed Daryl, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest, "I really love you." She felt his chest move up and down, "Yeah, well you just love me cuz I give ya lovin' today." She chuckled playing with his chest hair, "It doesn't hurt." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Good night woman." He felt Carol smile against his chest, "Good night."

**Ok, hope you liked that! The next few chapters are gonna be wild I hope you are still hanging in there with me! Thanks again as always your reviews mean the world to me. Hugs always, Kaye.**


	37. Just a Glance

Chapter 37…Just a Glance

**I just wanted to say before you started reading this one that the relationship that Alex and Carol has is pure friendship. Yes Alex flirts with Carol, but he flirts. We all know a guy like him that says things are other half SHOULD say but they don't. We ALL get that nervous little laugh and blush just like Carol does in the next few chapters. I just didn't want anyone to think I was going in a bad direction here. Our couple is fine; it's just pure fun to see how they react to this new issue in their relationship. And I write Daryl as a jealous guy, cuz it's kind of sexy I think. So enjoy and yes there is smut in this chapter! Thanks for reading **

Patricia responded well to being in the incubator. When Carol wasn't with Sally and Johnny she spent hours sitting next to the little one, reading to her and telling her about her big family that was waiting for her when she was well. Daryl was busy helping with runs and watch shifts and sometimes he didn't even come to bed, instead he would head out after watch to hunt. Carol was starting to feel like an afterthought to him. She even thought that maybe Johnny and Sally were needing her less; both of them were having sleep overs with Carl and Alex's twin girls. It seemed she needed something to keep her busy too.

After two weeks baby Patricia was finally well enough to leave the clinic. The night that Beth and Merle finally got to lay her in her own bassinet the group had a party for the first born baby. Carol spent most of the day in the kitchen with Maggie, even Andrea joined them. They laughed and talked about their men and cooked.

By that night everyone took time out to help the young couple celebrate. Carol smiled as she looked around the tables. There were several new faces, but those new faces had fast become assets to their group. She smiled as Daryl slipped his hand onto her knee snapping her back to the moment. He shoved some food into his mouth and smirked at her.

Johnny and Sally were sitting with the all the other kids laughing. Carol felt that maybe her feelings over the last few days were just her going toward the darkness inside her that made her feel unimportant. She smiled as Merle held up little baby Patricia, "Ya all look at this little one, she's a Dixon thru and thru, but she looks like a fuckin' angel just like her mama." Beth leaned over and kissed him; Rick stood up and gave a small toast for baby Patricia and for the first of many celebrations.

After dinner the men sat around and laughed drinking some wine that TDog and Kat had brought back from their last run. Carol and Maggie did the dishes and got dessert ready. They could already hear the laughter getting louder from the wine and now music was playing on the CD player. When Carol came out of the kitchen she saw the several couples and the kids were dancing. She scanned the room and saw no sign of Daryl. She walked over to Rick who was dancing with Andrea; she tapped him on the shoulder, "Have you seen Daryl?"

Rick motioned toward the hallway, "Yeah he took watch, said he'd check on you guys later." Carol nodded her thanks and went to sit down to watch the kids. She fidgeted with her hands feeling a little like a third wheel, that feeling really set in when the CD player started a slow song. She sighed, she was going to kick Daryl's ass for leaving her alone. She was getting ready to get up and tell the kids she was heading to their room, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Alex liked Carol she was funny, sweet, and she was damn good with the kids. He often found himself talking to her and really enjoying their conversations. His late wife had always told him he was a hopeless flirt and hell even he knew it. But he tried really hard not to be that way with Carol. Her husband was one overprotective guy but Alex could see the sadness that had been settling in on her the last few weeks. Carol worked harder than most of the women, sometimes he could hear her in the kitchen late at night while the others were in bed working on stuff for breakfast. He noticed that Daryl hardly ever helped her with the kids and was hardly ever around her. He noticed because he often took his wife for granite too.

Tonight when he watched Daryl take off after hearing him volunteer for watch duty he sighed, the man didn't even say good night to his wife. So when the music started he stayed and laughed watching his girls be the happiest they had been in ages. He was so thankful that they had found the prison; it was a good place for them to rebuild some kind of life.

But when Carol came out from the kitchen he watched her, she stopped and talked to Rick who most likely told her that Daryl took watch, and he could see her shrink into herself. When the slow song started he couldn't take it any longer, he was going to ask his friend to dance.

Carol looked up and met Alex's deep blue eyes, he smiled down at her, giving her a slight bow, "May I have this dance?" Carol chuckled to herself, she knew she really shouldn't, not sure what Daryl would say, but damn it he should've been there with her. She knew damn well he wouldn't dance in front of anyone, but it would be nice to have him there with his arm around her and Alex was just her friend so what was the harm in it.

Carol took his hand and stood up giggling as he moved them to the dance floor. Alex wrinkled his brow at her, "What's so funny?" She looked up at him, "I don't think I've danced since my wedding."

Alex knew she wasn't really married to Daryl; the two of them had talked one day in great length about her first husband. He couldn't believe she hadn't danced in that long, he gave her a wicked smile, "Well you my little doll are in luck, I love to dance." Carol laughed as he dipped her back.

Across the room Johnny and Merle were sitting together eyeing the situation. Johnny looked over at Merle, "Why is she dancing with him?" Merle sighed watching his sister in law laugh at whatever the new guy was saying, if Daryl saw her looking like that at another man he'd shit a brick, maybe a damn wall. Merle looked at Johnny, "I don't know kid, maybe we should go get Daryl from watch?" Johnny nodded, "I'll be right back." Merle just hoped his little brother would be paying enough attention before the new guy with all the right moves and right words took his woman off his hands.

When Johnny made his way up to the watch tower he found his adopted father staring out across the horizon. Daryl turned and gave him a half smirk, "Hey kid Carol send ya?"

Johnny shifted a little not sure what to say. He knew Daryl could have a quick temper, but he didn't like the way that new guy Alex was looking at Carol. So Johnny swallowed hard and chose his words careful, "Well Daryl, Merle sent me he was wondering if you could come down for a second." Daryl looked at the boy, knowing it there was more to it. He grabbed his bow, "Alright but just for a minute." Johnny nodded heading back down the stairs with Daryl on his heels.

When they came into the mess hall Daryl's eyes went right to Carol. She looked beautiful, she was glowing almost, laughing and smiling, but all those smiles were for someone else. He felt his blood boil, his fists clenching at his sides. He felt Merle lean down talking low into his ear, "Boy, she ain't the cheatin' type, but ya better move your ass over there and nip this in the bud." Daryl nodded taking the bow off his shoulder, "Hold this will ya?" Merle just nodded taking the bow from his brother. Daryl marched across the mess hall and tapped his wife on the shoulder.

Carol couldn't remember when she had so much fun. Alex was in the middle of telling her a story about him and his wife locking themselves out of the house with the kids inside, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her husband's face and he didn't look too happy. "Hey there, thought you were on watch."

Daryl snorted his eyes burning a hole into Alex, "Yeah, well the kid thought I should come down her and dance with my wife a bit." Alex nodded, if that was how Daryl wanted to play, he'd play. He smiled wickedly at him, "Wife's a damn good dancer, it's a shame she doesn't get to do that much." Alex turned his attention to Carol, he bowed again, taking her hand he kissed her knuckles, "Thank you for the dance my lady." Carol felt a blush rising in her cheeks, she knew Daryl was going to kill her, but she knew Alex was just kidding. After all if Daryl really cared who she was dancing with, he should've stayed and at least said good night to her. She smiled at Alex, "No thank you! I almost went to bed, this was fun."

Daryl felt his blood pressure hit the roof; he wrapped an arm around Carol's waist glaring at Alex. The fucker just smiled at him almost daring him to get into a pissing contest right there. Alex smiled at Carol, "Well I'll leave you in your husband's hands." Carol turned to Daryl who was still staring after Alex, she wrapped her arms around him, but he was too deep in his thoughts of how he would kill Alex and bury the body to notice her. Carol finally grabbed his face, "Hey are we dancing here or what?"

Daryl looked down at her and forced himself to smile at her, in the middle of the group and in front of the kids was no place to have this talk. He pulled her close as another slow song came on the CD player. He leaned his head down into the crock of her neck, his eyes still on Alex over Carol's shoulder. The mother fucker just raised his glass and nodded at Daryl, oh he was a dead man. Well two can play this game; Daryl wrapped his hand tighter around Carol's waist and gently kissed her neck. Daryl watched as Alex grimaced a little when he did, good Daryl thought, that's right fucker, this is MY WOMAN. Daryl brought his mouth up to her ear, "Want to go to the library for a few minutes?"

Carol giggled at him; he hadn't looked twice at her since their run to Senoia, "What's gotten into you?" Daryl pulled away a little so he could see her face, "Well nothing, but I'd like to put a little somethin' in you." Carol slapped at his chest, "Daryl! You never talk that way." He just shrugged, "What a man can't want a little alone time with his wife?" Carol nodded at him, "Yes, but you're never like this." He just smirked pulling her toward Merle and Johnny.

Merle had watched the whole thing and he knew that he and Daryl would have to have a little heart to heart with the new guy about whose woman was whose. When he saw Daryl pull Carol toward them he grinned, his brother was playing this smart as hell. Daryl leaned close to Merle, "Can ya keep watch for a few for me?" Merle nodded, "Take your time, I'll just tell Beth and have Maggie watch your little ones." Daryl nodded his thanks and drug his wife down the hall toward the library.

Carol felt like he was going to pull her arm from its socket as he raced them toward the library. He pulled her inside and bolted the door behind them. By the time Carol turned around he was taking off his vest flinging it onto the ground, he was staring at her like a jaguar circling its prey. Carol gave a nervous laugh, "Daryl? Something wrong?" He shook his head as he pulled his shirt over his head and pointed at her motioning for her to come closer. She did as he requested and his lips crushed into hers, the kiss was like something from a movie. His tongue was magic as it sucked and bit at hers, she moaned as he broke contact just long enough for her shirt to go over her head. He pulled her into him and continued the assault on her mouth as he worked at her bra from the back; finally free from the bra his hands cupped her breasts and he brought his lips down to the already hard nipples as he moved her backward toward the couch.

Carol couldn't believe the way he was acting and before she knew it he had her on her back on the couch. He pulled her jeans off throwing them across the room. He ran his hands up her legs, letting his hand run across the front of her panties. She bit down on her lip as he caressed her thru the lace; she could feel herself getting wet as he did. He brought his teeth to the lace fabric and pulled the panties down; he grabbed them with his thumbs helping to remove them. She started to speak but his mouth was on hers again, as they kissed his hand found its way to her hot wet folds. She groaned into his mouth when he pushed his finger into her, his thumb making rhythmic circles on her throbbing clit. She arched her back feeling him sucking on her neck, but she didn't care. She had been thinking about doing this for weeks.

Her hand found his cock and she moved the silken hardness, moving her hand up and down as he grunted into her neck as he got harder. He could feel her building, but he was focused on her neck, he'd make god damn sure that fucking prick would see that she was his tomorrow as he sucked and bit at her neck. But he was loving the feel of her hand wrapped around him, he needed inside her.

He pulled her onto his lap and slid inside her, she moaned with pleasure as he did. He kissed her breasts as she began bucking her hips to his; they were both covered in sweat. Daryl was still working on her neck when they both started panting moving toward their climax. Daryl felt Carol clamp down around him and her hands went to his hair. He cum with her as they both screamed out.

Carol collapsed against him littering his jaw and face with small sloppy kisses. Daryl was still gasping for air when she shifted on his lap letting him slid out, she started to get up but he pulled her so she was sitting in between his legs with her back to his chest. He softly kissed her neck, god how he loved this woman, she drove him fucking nuts. His hands were absently caressing her breasts and one of her hands was running up and down his leg while the other one had reached around to tangle in his hair. Neither one of them said anything, they were just content to be with one and other, enjoying the moment they had together.

They sat like that for the longest time, when Carol finally sighed, "We need to get back. I need to get the kids to bed." He just nodded as she got up he reached out and slapped her bare ass. She jumped and smiled back at him as she hunted for her clothes.

Daryl was dressed first and he waited at the library door for her. She glowed as she moved toward him, her arms going around his neck, he leaned down kissing her, he felt her smile against his mouth, "What ya smilin' for?" She giggled, "That Mr. Dixon was amazing." She felt his chest move up and down as he chuckled to himself, "Ya weren't too bad yourself Mrs. Dixon." She hugged him tight before she released him, trying to straighten her clothes before she go the kids. Daryl stood watching her as she did, the mark on her neck was turning a bright purple color and he chuckled moving closer to her.

She eyed him wondering what the hell he was up too, his hand resting gently on her neck, his voice was soft, but firm, "I saw ya dancin' with that asshole tonight. I don't like the way he looks at you. You need to remember who loves ya. But at least now when the bastard stares at you he'll see my mark on ya." Carol stood there dumbfounded. Daryl walked toward the door and opened it, he smirked to himself and turned around seeing her with that look was priceless, "I'm gonna get ya a ring on the next run to help remind YOU." With that he left her there to her thoughts, he had a little hop in his step as he made his way to the tower for watch. No ONE was going to take his woman from him; he loved her too damn much!

**Well I hope you liked this! Several writers on here have been getting some kind of brutal reviews. We hope you know that we own NOTHING; this is fan fic and our way to make it to the new season. I always review and encourage others. I don't mind suggestions; I don't do this for money, just for fun. This is my hobby. So please support us fun loving ladies that do this, we just do it for the fun of it! Thanks for hanging in with me this long on this story! Your support means the world to me! Hugs, Kaye**


	38. Breaking Point

Chapter 38….Breaking Point

Carol worked hard over the next few days covering the mark on her neck. She had been so mad at Daryl she hadn't said one word to him since that night. Oh he tried to get her to talk to him, but she refused. Even when he kissed and nibbled at her neck and shoulder she would just push him back on his side of the bed and turn her back to him. Which just made him laugh; he would just return and snuggle into her back whispering in to her ear, "Ya can't stay mad at me forever." She wanted to answer him, but she would just force her eyes shut and will sleep to find her.

Every morning she listened to Johnny and Sally fight as they got ready and she smiled to herself, at least she had them to talk to. She had laundry duty and the urge to stay with the kids and Maggie during their lessons was strong, but having four people to wash for was a nightmare. So she reluctantly drug herself outside to hang her already wet laundry. She was working her way down the line when she heard Alex's voice, "How's it going?"

She turned and smiled at him, "Great, if you don't mind freezing cold laundry." They both laughed as Carol put her freezing cold hand on his cheek showing him just how cold it was. Alex picked the basket up and walked with her talking about their kids and how he was fixing up one of the old trucks in his spare time. Neither one of them saw Daryl eyeing them from his position on top of the wall.

Daryl felt sick when he watched Carol's hand go to the man's face. It was all he could do not to put an arrow thru the mother fuckers head. He moved to the nearby ladder and advanced fast across the yard. He moved so fast that he got both Merle and Rick's attention, Merle growled, "Fuck!" The two men took off after the younger hot headed Dixon brother.

Carol was just turning to say something when she saw Daryl's pissed face behind Alex. Daryl balled up his fist and drew back punching the man just as he turned. The laundry flew across the yard and Daryl was on top of Alex screaming at him, "You think ya can come in here and take my woman. Well she ain't goin' no fuckin' where."

Carol was trying to pull Daryl off Alex when Merle and Rick got there. Rick grabbed Carol while Merle wrestled with Daryl pulling him back into a half head lock. Daryl was fighting like hell to get back to the ass beating he was dealing out, Merle whispered in his ear, "Look at your wife asshole, you're scarin' her." Daryl looked over at Carol's face which was covered in tears; he eased up and relaxed in his brother's arms. Merle wasn't sure he was finished, "Ya done?" Daryl nodded his head and Merle shoved him away. Rick let Carol go and she went to Alex, who was laughing a little while blood poured out of his mouth, "Oh God Alex I'm so sorry." Alex squinted against the Georgia sun, "its fine doll. He's just looking out for what's his." Carol grabbed a shirt off the line and handed it to him for his mouth, Rick helped the man off the ground.

Alex moved closer to Daryl, he was pissed now too, "Ya know Dixon, if you want her with someone else then maybe you should knock this shit off. Acting like a fucking jackass is only going to push her toward someone not away."

Daryl glared at the man, wanting to rip his head off again, but he felt Merle's hand grip tightly around his arm, "Knock it off asshole." Daryl watched Rick walk Alex inside to be checked out by Kat and Chloe. Daryl turned to his wife, who had her arms crossed and was staring at him. He moved toward Carol, "Why the fuck ya touchin' him?" Carol gave an evil laugh, her eyes narrowing, "What Daryl? Afraid I'm some kind of whore who needs to fuck everything in sight? Well I guess you REALLY don't know me." She pushed pass him and retreated inside. Daryl stood there his hands on his hips and his head down, he had really fucked up.

Merle watched his brother and chuckled, the ass hat really got himself into a mess this time. He walked over and clapped his brother on the shoulder, looking across the yard where several of the other members of the group had gathered to watch the scene. "You feel better?" Daryl shook his head, "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I see here talkin' to him and the way she looks at him makes me crazed." Merle nodded, "I understand that, but boy goin' off half cocked and kicking the shit out of him in front of her how do you think that worked for ya?"

Daryl just sighed, totally defeated, "Not so fuckin' hot. She already wasn't fuckin' talkin' to me." Merle smiled, "That shit with her neck was fucked up." Daryl's head snapped up looking at his brother, "Who told you?" Merle laughed, "My wife. Her and Carol are close remember asshole?" Daryl nodded his head again looking at his feet, "She's pissed." Merle nodded, "No, she's super pissed. I won't be surprised if your shit was in the hallway right now." Daryl felt fear course thru his veins, he took off in a full run trying to get to their room. He heard Merle laughing behind him, "Good luck fuck nut."

Carol had never been so pissed in all her life; she couldn't believe that he was acting this way. She lived with that for a lifetime with Ed and she'd be damned if she wasn't allow to have friends that were male. Sure Alex flirted, but that was all it was, she had seen him and Chloe getting closer over the last few weeks and she knew Alex liked Chloe. But Daryl, he needed to understand that she wasn't a piece of property. She walked down to the laundry room, knowing no one would look for her there; she just needed a few minutes to clear her head.

Daryl made it to their room in record time and he felt relief flood his body when he saw that all THEIR stuff was still safe and sound. He hadn't even considered that she would kick him out, he paced back and forth trying to pull himself together, he had to figure out what he was going to say when he saw her.

Kat opened the door to the laundry room and saw her friend sitting on the floor. She had seen what Daryl had done to Alex's face and she knew just where Carol would be. She sunk onto the floor next to her, "You alright?" Carol nodded her head leaning it back against the cool wall, "Yeah, how is Alex?" Kat grinned, "He'll live. Want to tell me what's going on?"

Carol sighed turning to her friend, "I don't know what the hell got into him. Alex and I are just friends, he doesn't trust me."

Kat smirked at her, "You still not talking to him?" Carol grinned, "Yeah why?" Kat nodded her head, "Want a little payback?" Carol was full on smiling now, "Oh hell yes!" The two women sat like that for over an hour planning out just how Carol would punish Daryl.

Daryl felt like the day would never end. He had been cockblocked by the women all day, keeping Carol at arm's length. He even tried to get Merle to try and help him, but his brother just laughed at him, "Ain't gettin' in this shit or my old lady will cut me off, she already threatened it!"

So by the time dinner rolled away he ached to be near her. She sat Sally in-between them during dinner, he had tried to talk to her during dinner, but Carol just directed her answers to Sally and the little girl relayed them. Daryl was fuming by the time dinner was done; he grabbed his bow figuring that she would have to come to bed sooner or later.

When he arrived at their room Beth was gathering up the kids and their things. Daryl stared at them, "What's going on?" Beth smiled at him sweetly, "Carol need some time to herself so she asked me to take them tonight. I'll bring them back in the morning." Daryl just nodded watching the kids leave. He sighed sinking onto the bed waiting for Carol. The minutes passed like hours and he felt himself getting more and more pissed.

He finally opened the door going in search of her; he walked by Maggie and stopped her. "Have ya seen Carol?" Maggie tried to look as innocent as she could, "I think she's finishing up in the kitchen." Daryl nodded and headed away from her toward the kitchen. Maggie giggled as she pulled the walkie from her belt, "Carol, he's heading your way. Good luck."

Carol chuckled and looked at Alex who was leaning against the counter, "You sure about this?" Alex grinned, "I'll be fine, besides worse thing that happens he kicks the shit out of me and my darling Chloe has to patch me up again. I can handle his shit." Carol nodded; she wanted to teach Mr. Dixon a very important lesson.

As Daryl approached the kitchen he could hear hushed voices, as he got closer his anger surged, it was Carol and Alex. He heard Carol giggle and then Alex's voice, "Oh come on baby, just come down to the library with me for a little bit. Your old man's too stupid to notice you're gone. Remember last time?" Carol giggled again, "Yeah I remember last time. Alright I'll be there in half an hour. But don't let Daryl see you." Daryl watched as the dark haired asshole slipped out of the kitchen and down the hallway. He felt like someone had kicked him in the gut, there was no way his sweet and innocent Carol was fucking around on him. He froze in his hiding place as she slipped from the kitchen heading in the same direction as Alex had. He felt rage building; he had to know for sure, thirty minutes in the library, by God he'd be there.

Carol made sure the kids were alright and popped in on Chloe who was sitting playing a board game with Alex and his girls. Carol smiled at them, "Thanks for loaning me your guy." Chloe laughed, "Did it work?" Carol shrugged, "We will see. Just make sure you keep Alex safe in here." Alex smirked nudging Chloe with his elbow, "Hear that you got to protect me." Carol left them laughing and made her way to the library.

She went in and sat on the edge of the couch where she could see the door and waited. Daryl burst thru the door ten minutes after her. She could see by the way his shadow was moving, he was pissed to hell.

Daryl just stared at her; she didn't even look surprised to see him. He walked in slamming the door behind him, "Where's your little boyfriend at?" He could feel the hate pumping, it was getting harder to breath and his chest was rising and falling at an increasing rate. His hands were balled into fists at his side and his Glock was tugged in the back of his pants, he wanted to murder someone. But Carol sat there calm as can be just staring at him.

She almost wanted to laugh; he looked as pissed as she was on the inside. She stood up hugging herself pulling her sweater tighter around her, "Search the room, but the only boyfriend I have is an extreme asshole and I'm looking at him."

Daryl felt deflated, "What the fuck? I heard ya! I heard ya talkin' to that piece of shit."

Carol nodded her head, "Yeah you did. Because I asked him to help me get you here. Right now Alex is playing monopoly with his daughters and Chloe in her room. Feel free to check, they've been sleeping together for about a week. So guess what jackass you're wrong. Tell me something Daryl at what point did I ever do something to make you distrust me? Because I think out of the two of us, YOU are the one with the bad track record."

Daryl felt his breathing slow, she had set him up to prove a point, she wasn't the one that wasn't trustworthy, it was him. His voice was low and gruff, "You ain't done nothin'. I just thought, well I saw him…and the way you looked at … and I just. Well I love ya and I know you deserve better." He stopped stumbling over his words long enough to stare at her, she hadn't moved.

Carol had listened to him go thru the whole thing in his head, she saw his face twisting when he realized that he had been dead wrong about her and Alex. Now she almost hated to go thru with the rest of her plan, but she had too or he'd be like this forever. She pulled the rest of her strength and walked till she was almost in front of him, "Listen, I'm going to bed, but before you can join me I want you to really think about something. If you can't trust ME, then why are we together? Even after what happened with Andrea, I still forgave you. I deserve better. You're a good man Daryl Dixon, but you need to make this right." She took a deep breath, "If you can't trust me than don't bother coming to my bed."

She walked out of the library before he could answer, she felt sick as she walked the halls toward their room. She stopped outside the door glancing down the hallway she wondered if he would come to her.

Back in the library Carol's words were weighing him down like a brick. He sat down in one of the chairs and thought about his life before her and his life now with her. He had been stupid to think that she would cheat on him. Sure other guys were going to look at her, but she only ever looked at him. He didn't know why, but she did, and he returned that love by giving her his mistrust. He sighed running his hand across his face; he didn't think he should go to her, maybe he should let her go.

He got up not sure what he would do when he saw Alex leaning against a row of books, "She talk to you?" Daryl nodded, staring at his feet, now embarrassed by his behavior, "I'm sorry about today." Alex nodded watching him carefully as he moved to sit on the couch; he motioned to the chair, "Sit. I'd like to talk to you for a minute." Daryl nodded slowly sitting back down, he eyed the man sitting across from him as he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. Alex pointed at him, "I was just like you. I thought no woman would want to be faithful to my sorry ass and then I met my Jenny. She was my world. So much so I couldn't breathe sometimes. Do you know that feeling?" Daryl just nodded; he got that feeling every time he saw Carol smile. Alex continued, "When we were just married Jenny had a guy friend that she was helping thru a messy divorce. Sometimes she had lunch with him. One day I saw them at this restaurant just talking and I lost my shit. I beat the hell out of the guy right there. Well Jenny moved out that night. She couldn't believe the way I acted, she never gave me a reason to doubt her and there I was thinking the worst. She took me back but not after some major doing on my part. I guess the thing is, dude she fucking loves you. Most of our talks are about you and those kids. She might have a smile for me, but her love is all for you."

Daryl ran his hands thru his hair, "What do I do?" Alex laughed and stood up, "Whatever it takes man." Alex clapped him on the back and started out the door. He stopped turning to Daryl, "Oh and don't hit me again man, I'd hate to fuck up that pretty little face of yours." Daryl chuckled, "Yeah man, I'll control myself."

Daryl walked slowly down the hallway, he felt like an inmate on death row. He grabbed a hold of some courage and forced himself to open the door. As soon as he did he heard her soft sobs coming from the bed, he really felt like a dickhead now. He softly closed the door and locked it. Carol rolled over and looked at him; he gave her a small smile, "Got room in that bed for your husband the asshole?" Carol sat up and shook her head, "Yeah, I kind of like that asshole." Daryl walked over to the bed and took her in his arms, kissing her head as she wrapped her arms around him, "Sorry I'm a jackass. I just love ya so much sometimes my brain can't even handle it." Carol chuckled into his chest, "It's alright. Sometimes having someone love me like that can be scary." She looked up at him and he stared into her light blue eyes and wondered what he ever did before her, his lips found hers. He felt himself grow hard when she moaned into his mouth.

Afterward they lay in each other's arms naked and sweaty. Carol smiled as she played with his chest hair, she could hear his breathing becoming even, he would soon be completely asleep. They had reached a breaking point and they made it thru to the other side. They both had their insecurities, but they were going to make it. She leaned up and kissed his lips gently, she whispered, "Good night asshole, I love you."

**Hope you liked it! I'm posting early because I'm going to get some sleep tonight! Big hugs ladies **


	39. Retreat

Chapter 39….Retreat

**Greetings all! Sorry about the long delay, I've been really sick and dealing with heaps of family stuff. But here I am! **

**Now I warn you, this one is going to be really, really sad…..so forgive me ahead of time…thanks for staying with me on this one! And again thanks for all the love and support I get from my twitter family….don't know what life would be without you all Kaye**

The day had started out like any other day, Carol had gotten up and taken the kids to breakfast and Daryl had gone on a hunt with Merle. Nothing seemed out of sorts, not until the two Dixon brothers made their way thru the woods toward the prison. They had been joking about life and stupid shit they did as kids. Daryl made the clearing first a doe slung across his shoulders. He stopped and fear gripped him, the prison was being swarmed by walkers. Daryl stood there looking at the mass of hundreds maybe thousands that was taking down the fencing. Merle stopped next to him, "Holy fuck."

Abandoning the doe they made their way along the tree line taking down a few walkers that were still lumbering around the woods. Daryl grabbed his binoculars from his pack and focused it on the guard tower, no one was there. As he scanned his away to the yard, he saw Rick gathering up a few of the men and heading inside the prison.

Merle tapped his shoulder, "They locking down or leavin'?"

Daryl sighed, "I can't tell, but either way we got to get our asses inside."

Merle nodded, he couldn't be apart from his wife and little girl, he had never known love like the love he had for Beth. He stared behind him at the few walkers they had taken down, "Didn't Rick and Glen use geek guts to get thru a herd?"

Daryl looked at his brother, his eyes falling on the downed walkers, a small smile spread on his handsome face, "Maybe ya did get all the fuckin' brains."

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD

Carol had been finishing up the kitchen when the first screams started. She walked into the mess hall to see Beth running toward her cradling baby Patricia against her chest, her face was tear stained, "Walkers, Walkers in the yard. I think they got daddy."

Carol grabbed her friend and held her against her, "I'm so sorry. You did right to come here. I will be right back. I have to get Sally and Johnny, just stay here with the baby."

Carol ran toward the direction of the yard, she had just sent the kids outside to play with Glen and Maggie. People were running past her making their way to the mess hall, Rick had long ago made it the fall back point in case of attack.

When she opened the door to the yard she saw Herschel, or what was left of him, in the middle of a large group of walkers. Carol pulled the buck knife off her belt and started out toward the screams of the children. She saw Glen handing the kids to Maggie who had crawled up onto of the wall, Alex and Chloe were pulling them into an upstairs window near the clinic. Rick and a group of the other men made their way toward Glen fighting off the walkers as they got the children to safety. Carol turned just in time to see a walker make a move for her, her knife found it's skull as she fought her way back to the door.

Once inside she ran full force toward the clinic, where she knew her children would be safe. When she got there she heard it, Sally screaming out in pain. She ran to the window and watched as Chloe pulled her into clinic, a dark red bite mark on her leg. Chloe turned to Carol, her eyes full of remorse. Blood was running down the little girl's leg, she stared at Sally who reached out and screamed 'momma', which snapped Carol back to reality.

She grabbed the little girl from Chloe and sat her on the nearest bed, she took off her belt quickly and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. Her little girl, another little girl, was fading fast. Carol looked up and saw Johnny staring at them, his eyes were full of tears, "Ya gotta do something momma Carol, you just have to save her."

Carol looked down at Sally's hazel eyes, the little girl knew, she put a hand on Carol's cheek, "You were the best momma ever. Will you please look after Johnny?"

Carol nodded as tears streamed down her face, "I'll take good care of Johnny, I promise. "

Johnny came to the other side of the bed grabbing Sally's hand, "You're gonna be just fine. Knock this shit off, you act like you're dying."

Sally grimaced, Carol could already feel the heat of the fever radiating off her body. Sally turned to Johnny, "I'll be with mommy and daddy. We'll watch out for you, I promise. You have to take care of Daryl and Carol now, they need a kid. Just stop being mad and come lay with me like you use to, before, when mommy and daddy were gone."

Carol watched as the boy fought thru his emotions, she knew his heart was being ripped out, just like her own. She watched as Johnny laid down on the bed his hand covering Sally's, his eyes on hers. Sally turned her head just a little, "Momma Carol please lay with me too." Carol looked at Johnny who gave her a nod. Carol eased herself down next to the little girl; she stroked her hair, wishing that Daryl was here.

Sally closed her eyes, her voice sounding so far away to Johnny, "Sing to me, please."

Johnny gripped his sister's hand, wishing that he could take this all away from her, that he could be going in her place. He sighed, "You know I only know a few Nickelback songs." Sally gave a little giggle, "I Come for You, sing that one."

Johnny sighed again; his eyes looking at Carol's tear stained face. Carol reached over and put her hand on the top of his head, giving the boy a little support. Johnny could feel the others watching him, but he didn't care, he could do this one last thing for his baby sister.

Johnny started singing softly, "_I'd come for you, no one but you, yes, I'd come for you, but only if you told me, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you, Give my life for you, You know I'll always come for you….._" He softly song to the little girl, as her breathing got more labored. He heard someone crying, probably one of the kids, but it didn't matter, he had to take care of Sally, so he sang his baby sister to sleep for the last time.

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD

Merle and Daryl felt like they'd never get clean again. They made sure to cover themselves in geek guts, trying to disguise themselves so they could make it to the front of the prison. They began the long walk to the other side of the prison, they slowed down, gripping their weapons as they did, but the geeks just ignored them.

As they made it closer to the fence they could see two fallen bodies in the yard that the geeks were feasting on. Daryl heard Merle take a deep breath; he saw the shirt and knew also that it had belonged to Herschel. Merle steeled himself, hoping that Beth was at least in one piece when they got inside. Daryl's eyes did a scan of the yard; it seemed they only lost two in this attack. They had to force themselves to continue on their slow pace as they approached the front gate. Once they had they took out the few walkers that were there and made their way inside making sure to close the gate snuggly behind them. Both Dixon brothers' tore their shirts off throwing them to the ground, before they advanced into the prison.

When they made the mess hall, they saw organized chaos, Rick and Alex were organizing people making sure that beds were set up for the night and that everyone had what they needed. Merle's eyes found Beth, she was sitting on the floor with Maggie, both girls were sobbing uncontrollably into each other. Glen was knelt down next to them talking softly to them. Merle made his way toward Beth, when she looked up she scrambled to her feet running to him throwing her arms around his neck, she sobbed into his neck, "My daddy died saving me and Patricia."

Merle felt his throat close up, the old man had been a pain in the ass, but he had saved his two girls and now Merle would never be able to pay him back for the act. He held onto Beth tight, he whispered into her ear, "It's alright baby girl. Your daddy would want you and Patricia to be safe; he loved you both very much. I'm here angel, ain't gonna leave ya again."

Beth sobbed as he put his hand on her back almost protectively; he was starting to panic about Patricia when he saw her sleeping in Kat's arms on the other side of the room. His family was alright, they had lost Herschel, but Beth and Patricia were fine. It was at that moment that Merle Dixon realized the worst thing about loving someone so much, was the fear of them being ripped from you at any moment.

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD

Daryl watched as his brother cradled his wife in his arms, he was glad that they were safe. He scanned the room for Carol and the kids, when he didn't see them he headed toward Rick.

Rick saw him coming and felt grief hit him like a ton of bricks, he knew that Daryl had gotten close to Johnny and Sally, and he knew this would at least cripple him for awhile. He took a deep breath as Daryl Dixon stopped in front of him.

Daryl knew something was wrong just by the look on Rick's face, "Where's my family?"

Rick sighed, trying to put a hand on Daryl's shoulder, but Daryl slapped his hand away with force. Daryl swallowed hard, "Where the fuck is my FAMILY?" The whole mess hall grew silent, Daryl knew that Merle had left Beth and was now standing behind him.

Rick looked into Daryl's eyes, "Their in the clinic, I'm damn sorry Daryl, Sally got bit."

Daryl ran, ran like he never had, not Sally, not their little girl, not the little girl he gave to Carol. He knew that Rick and Merle were right behind him, but he didn't wait. He tore open the door to the clinic and felt his heart break, lying on the bed was little Sally, the bed was soaked with her blood. Carol was standing above her; Johnny was wrapped around her, his face buried into Carol's stomach. He watched in slow motion as Carol leaned down and kissed the small beautiful face one last time.

Carol was shaking, she knew what had to be done, hell Johnny had asked her to do it. She knew Daryl was in the room, she kissed Sally cheek. She didn't look up at him, her grief was too much to handle his too, she already had to think of Johnny. She cleared her throat, "Daryl come say good bye."

Daryl came over to the bed, taking Sally's hand into his, tears were running down his face, he couldn't say anything. He just stared at her little face, in his mind just another little girl he didn't protect, if he had of been at the prison instead of hunting, she would have been fine. But no, he had to go out with Merle every morning and now his family had suffered. He took in a ragged breath. He placed a small kiss to Sally's hand.

Daryl stood up and put his hand over the gun that Carol was holding, she pulled it away from him, her voice was strong, "Johnny asked me to do this, I can do this. Johnny go to Daryl."

Daryl shook his head, "No Carol, you can't. You and Johnny go out in the hall, I'll do this."

She looked at him for the first time, her chin quivering, "Daryl, God has taken another daughter from me. I couldn't do this for Sophia, but I'm strong enough now to do this for Sally, you can't take that from me."

He stared at her for a few minutes, he slowly nodded his head, he understood, this was the last thing she could do for the little girl that had made her way into their hearts and lives. He nodded to Johnny who came to him, the kid shaking as he buried his head into Daryl's bare stomach. Daryl watched as Carol placed one more kiss on Sally's head, her voice was a low husky whisper, "Good night my sweet angel, kiss your sister Sophia for me."

Carol stood taking the gun she held it so that it almost touching Sally's head, when she pulled the trigger she slammed her eyes close. She didn't look; she turned her head and made her way toward Daryl. He pulled her and Johnny to him, his eyes never left the remains of their beautiful little girl. She would now haunt his dreams just like Sophia did, another regret, not being there to protect someone he loved.

Carol felt sick; she pulled Johnny with her as she made her way to the mess hall. Merle and Rick had said they would take care of Sally, but Daryl had stayed to help, making sure that she was taken care of. So when they reached the mess hall, Carol felt the world spin, she barely heard Johnny say her name as the world went dark.

Maggie and Glen got her to one of the cots that had been set up. When Glen left to find Kat, Carol finally started opening her eyes, Maggie smiled at her, "You gave us a scare."

Carol nodded looking over at Johnny who was holding her hand, tears were pouring out of the usually hard boy's eyes. Carol gave him a weak smile, "I'm fine honey. Just stay here with me." Johnny nodded, Carol could tell by his face that he couldn't deal with anymore loss and she understood. Kat came over and looked her over, but Carol knew it was just the weight of what had happened with Sally. Just thinking of that little dark haired angel made her eyes well up again. They had all lost so much that day, as she glanced around she saw Maggie leaning into Glen, the loss of Herschel was a great one. Everyone loved the kind man, who always had wisdom to share; Carol knew if he hadn't put Daryl in her room way back at the factory that they might not be together. Herschel reminded her of Dale, they always saw things that sometimes no one else could.

Carol's body hurt from so much sorrow, she glanced over at Beth who was lying on her side near her, softly whispering to baby Patricia. The loss of Herschel would have killed the girl, if she didn't have Merle to pull her back.

When Kat had finally said she was fine, she pulled herself up from the cot and smiled at Johnny, "Come on, we have to eat, why don't you come sit with me while I help with dinner." Johnny just nodded, he seemed as lost as they walked thru the mess hall, Carol could feel other's eyes on them, but she didn't care.

The kitchen was where Daryl found them. Johnny was sitting on a stool eating a few cookies and drinking some powdered milk. Carol was standing at the stove stirring a large pot of stew. Rick had told him that Carol had pushed everyone else out, he understood why; his woman needed quiet to work things out. So standing there in the kitchen he watching the two of them, he knew that she was putting her grief aside for Johnny. He sighed moving toward the kid, he knelt down clearing his throat, "How ya doin' kid?"

Johnny just shrugged, not looking at Daryl, "I'm fine. I guess you and Carol will be pushing me out now that Sally is gone."

Daryl heard Carol slam the spoon down on the stove. When both he and Johnny looked up her face was furious, "I won't hear talk like that Johnny, I just won't. Daryl and I love you; we didn't keep you around just because of your sister. We love you both. I know you're hurting, but don't shut us out and don't forget you are just as much a part of us as she was."

Johnny's chin quivered, "Ok, Carol."

Carol came over and put her hand on his cheek, "That's right; we're here for you, always. You are our first priority, and it's Momma Carol to you." She leaned down giving the boy a soft kiss on the cheek and she returned to the stew.

Johnny looked at Daryl, his eyes were dark and filled with loss, his voice was low, "I guess she told me."

Daryl gave him a soft chuckle, "Yeah kid, she's like that."

That night Daryl pushed two cots together in the corner of the mess hall. Everyone was settling in for the night. Rick had the guys keeping watch out of the clinic windows and the herd was beginning to move away from them. When Daryl and Merle had asked to be put on the watch list, Rick had told them no they needed to be with their families.

When Daryl got to their cots, Johnny was curled up asleep lying against Carol. Carol was awake silent tears slipping down her face. Daryl hated to see her cry; he eased himself down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and Johnny. Tears were threatening his eyes again as he felt her body start to shake from the tears. She was shaking so badly she woke up Johnny who was now staring at Daryl.

Daryl started to turn her, "Come 'ere woman." When she finally grabbed onto his shirt, the first sob really escaped her throat, she had lost another child. She had been strong all day, trying to hold up for Daryl and Johnny knowing how hard it would be for them, but now that the room had grown quiet her mind had to think of the little girl that was gone.

Carol sobbed into Daryl's chest, she could feel him kissing her head and whispering softly into her ear, "It's alright. She's better off baby. She's with Sophia now. We're gonna be alright." She knew all those things, but the grief was too much, she didn't start to settle down until she felt Johnny wrap his arms around her.

Johnny loved Daryl and Carol, he had lost so much and hearing Carol sob was killing him, when he put his arm around her and pushed into her back he didn't hesitate. The only thing he thought was helping Carol, making this easier for her, he took a deep breath, "It's alright Momma Carol, we're all together. Try to get some sleep."

When Carol woke the next morning she saw Daryl and Merle talking nearby. Johnny was tangled up against her; she strained herself trying to hear what was being said. But she only heard four words, 'We need to leave', she let a gasp escape before she could stop herself and both Dixon brothers turned to her, Daryl and Merle slowly approached her. Daryl sat on the bed while Merle stood at the foot his eyes every so often floating over to Beth who was sleeping with the baby.

Daryl took a deep breath, "Merle and I think we should make for our old home. We think if we take Maggie and Glen with us we can build a life there. Our old house was up in the hills. It was forty acres surrounded by a large stream. We could build fences, we saw with this that nowhere is safe."

Carol nodded taking in everything he was saying, "What about Rick and Andrea?"

Daryl looked at Merle who gave him a hard look, "Go on tell her boy."

Daryl sighed, "We don't think that he's got everyone's best interest at heart. He's a politician now; even Glen said that last night. I think we take our families and clear out, but you have a say, just like Beth."

Carol nodded her head and stared down at the boy in her arms. Daryl was right nowhere was safe anymore, losing Herschel and Sally had proved that, but maybe they might have a chance at the old Dixon homestead. She nodded her head slowly, "I'll go where ever you go Daryl." He smiled at her giving her hand a small squeeze, at least they would all have each other.

**Ok, there you go! Hope you don't hate me too much Glad to be writing again. The muses screamed at me so there it was Do your thing **


	40. Hollow Haven

Chapter 40…Hollow Haven

**Ok, this is the last of this one. I have to finish up some of these stories so I can focus on a few at a time. Thank you so much for following CARYL on this journey. I truly love this couple and can't wait to see what Season 3 holds for them. I will probably do a second story off this one about their time in Groves Hollow which is where I have Merle and Daryl's childhood home. But for now we will leave them. So thanks again for all the love and here is the ending chapter of A Language All Our Own.**

The next morning Carol woke to Johnny nestling into her side. They all had slept like hell the night before and Carol knew this day was going to be even harder. Carol untangled herself from Johnny and made sure to cover the boy back up. She moved toward Daryl. He was standing with Merle, Glen, Alex, and Rick.

Daryl squared his shoulders, "We've all talked about this Rick, we're leaving. We've talked about it and we've decided to go home, to Groves Hollow. Merle and I will leave you all a map, in case you decide to follow. But we feel, that is Merle, Glen, Alex, and I, that in the best interest of our families we need to leave."

Rick looked sick, "You can't do this. We need you here, I need you here."

Daryl moved so he was toe to toe with Rick, "You needing me went out the window yesterday when you thought throwing my kid's body out that window was a good idea. We leave today, after I bury Sally."

Rick nodded glancing around the group of men, "Well if you all feel that way, I understand. I'll have some of the ladies get you some food for the trip and I'll have TDog gather up some guns and ammo."

Daryl took a step back, "Thank you Rick. Invite is open; if you all need us our homes are always open to you."

Rick just nodded and walked away, he felt as if he had been kicked in the teeth.

Daryl saw Carol lingering close to them, he waved her over and wrapped his arms around her, "We're leaving today. Pack up what you think we need. You're gonna drive the truck with Johnny, I'll ride ahead with the bike." Carol nodded and left to go get their things gathered up.

When she was packing the last of their things Andrea knocked on the door. Carol looked up and gave the woman a small smile. Andrea looked around the room, "Looks like you're almost ready."

Carol nodded, "Yeah I think we've got everything. Johnny and I have been packing the truck while the guys load the heavy stuff. You could come with us."

Andrea smiled, "My place is with Rick and Carl, you know that."

Carol nodded, "I'll miss you, no matter what has happened I still think of you as my friend."

Andrea wiped a small tear from her face, "Can I have a hug?"

Carol laughed, "Well of course." The two women hugged for the longest time. Daryl cleared his throat when he found the two women.

Carol looked up at him, "We're all packed up and we need to stop and see Sally." Carol was dreading Sally's burial all day, she just nodded at Daryl.

Carol stood next to Daryl as Alex and Merle filled the hole in that held their little girl. Johnny stood with his hand in Carol's. She let go of Daryl's hand to wipe her face and she felt Johnny squeeze her hand, "It's alright Momma Carol." Carol nodded at the boy, who was halfway to being a man himself.

Daryl stood and watched his wife as she processed everything. He wrapped his arms around her, "It's gonna be fine woman." She nodded kneeling one last time she kissed her hand and the touched the dirt saying good bye to the little girl that had won her heart.

**One Year Later**

Carol stood on the porch of the small cabin that Merle, Daryl, Alex, and Glen had built with their own hands. She smirked as she watched Johnny sneak up behind his father and dump a whole bucket of water on his head. She roared with laughter as Johnny took off with Daryl close on his heels. The other men were on the roof of Glen and Maggie's house finishing the last of the new homes. Everyone was laughing. It only got worse when Daryl came walking back toward them looking like a wet cat.

Carol laughed her ass off, sitting down on the porch next to little Patricia who was playing in her playpen. Daryl pointed at her, "Was this your idea woman?"

Carol held her hands up and feigned innocence, "I was watching the baby! I wasn't even near you!"

Daryl just shook his head and glared at Glen and Alex who were still chuckling. He pointed at the men, "Shut the hell up."

Johnny came running around the side of the house out of breath, he laughed sitting down next to his mom, "That was a great idea mom."

Carol looked at him and smiled, ruffling his hair, "I know. But he'll get you back."

Johnny laughed, "Don't I know it!" Carol watched him as he went over to help Merle with some more four by fours for the new house.

Little Patricia snuggled down in the playpen, and Carol sighed as she reached out and ran a hand thru the little girls hair. Beth was lying down, the woman was in her eight month of pregnancy and with the heat her ankles were swollen and chasing after little Patricia wasn't helping. Chloe had ordered her to afternoon naps, which Carol didn't mind because she got to spend her afternoons with Patricia.

Oh their little group had grown over the past year. Chloe and Alex had a three month old little boy named Gus. Glen and Maggie were expecting their first little one, they had all found out just a few days before. Carol didn't mind, hell she loved it. She got to play with babies all day and then spend the night wrapped around her husband. She smiled as she looked up to see her man pick up one of the four by fours. Damn that man had great arms. As almost sensing her watching him he turned around and winked at her, she blushed. The man still knew how to make her blood pump.

She had almost lost him over the winter and the memory of that night scared the hell out of her. They had been almost overtaken by walkers. A large herd broke thru their fence and made its way up the ravine to the houses. Johnny and Carol had stayed on the porch shooting walker after walker. Daryl, Merle, Glen, and Alex had been working back to back thru the herd when a walker fell on Daryl sending him and the walker over the side of a cliff down into the ravine.

Carol had screamed running toward him, but Glen caught her telling her to stay put. Merle and Alex made it to the bottom of the ravine to find Daryl. He had taken out the walker and dislocated his shoulder in the fall. When he finally came stumbling back up the hill, Carol had wrapped herself around him hurting him, but she was so relieved to see him in one piece.

They hadn't had another run in with walkers that bad again. Carol thought it was due to the hard winter, but she was glad all the same. She smiled as Andrea walked up toward her smiling; Andrea nodded at Patricia, "Want me to lay her down for you?"

Carol smiled, "That would be great. Are you sure you can?"

Andrea patted her belly; at five months along she looked almost as big as Beth, "I'm sure I'll be fine. Carl and the twins are down in the creek catching fish. Rick's down there checking the fence."

Carol nodded, "I'm just enjoying the view." Andrea laughed as she followed Carol's gaze to her husband.

Andrea laughed again, "I swear you two are like teenagers."

Carol smiled at her, "Hey I can't help it that you and Rick decided to stay with us till your house is done. I try to be quiet."

Andrea just rolled her eyes and picked up little Patricia and went into the house. Carol smiled; she was glad that one night after the walkers had attacked that Rick had come walking into camp with Tdog. The prison had been overtaken and they had broken off from the larger group. Carol really never thought she would see the day when Daryl hugged another man so hard. Rick and Tdog had led the other men back to their cars getting Andrea, Kat, and Carl. The next night they had one hell of a celebration to have everyone together again.

Tdog and Kat were staying with Chloe and Alex, while Rick, Andrea, and Carl had opted to stay with Daryl and Carol. Their little haven was really turning into something. Merle and Beth had taken over the old homestead since they had the baby. Their house sat just a little further back on the property. Glen and Maggie had been staying with them while waiting for their house to be built. Every once in awhile tempers got hot but not very often, but when it did go sideways Merle and Daryl would disappear into the woods for a few days and when they got back things were better.

Carol sighed stretching like a cat as she stood. She could tell by the way that the men were standing around that they were close to knocking off for the day. She smiled as Johnny jogged toward her, "Hey ma, can I go down to the creek with Carl and the girls?"

Carol chuckled, "Sure just be back by dark and listen to Rick."

Johnny smiled grabbing his fishing pole he took off, calling over his shoulder, "I will Ma."

Carol was watching him go as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist; Daryl kissed her neck, his mouth near her ear, "Where's he going?"

Carol sighed at his touch, "Down to the creek to give Carl a run for his money with the girls."

Daryl chuckled, "That's my boy."

Carol turned around in his arms, "I should make some dinner."

Daryl bucked up against her body with his, an evil smirk playing at his lips, "I thought you might help me up in the hay loft."

Carol smiled hugging him a little tighter, "Really? Well I can tell you that Andrea and Rick think we are like a couple of teenagers."

Daryl kissed her hard, "Well let's not disappoint them." He smirked as he pulled her toward the old barn on the edge of the property. As Daryl opened up the barn door he nodded to Carol. She smiled, running a hand across his cheek. They didn't have to say a word to each other; Carol kissed him and giggled as he pulled her toward the old hay loft. As he pushed her down into the hay Carol couldn't help but thank God for the wonderful life that she had and the man that she shared a secret language with. A Language All Their Own.

**Oh, I couldn't help how sappy I made that last chapter! Sigh….I hope you liked the end. I promise to revisit this with a sequel. Thanks again for making this such a fun story! Hugs, Kaye**


End file.
